Desde el Lado Oscuro
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: El mundo mágico está peor que nunca, casi toda esperanza se ha perdido y eso no es todo... Harry Potter, ¿Mortífago?...Aunque, recuerden que TODO tiene un por que ... Una historia llena de suspenso, misterio, acción, y amor. Es un HG, RHr, Spoilers!
1. Destino decidido

**Desde El Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 1- Destino decidido

* * *

**

_Sangre…_

_Lo que se encontraba derramado por doquier_

_Angustia…_

_El sentimiento que embargaba aquel lugar_

_Desesperación…_

_Al saberse que si no hacían algo, podrían perder algo más que la batalla_

_Miedo…_

_A la muerte_

Hechizos, maldiciones imperdonables y veloces rayos de diversos y extraños colores, pasaban por todas direcciones en aquel lugar, en el lugar que anteriormente había guardado millones de risas, de alegrías, en el lugar que anteriormente se creía uno de los más seguros… _Pero, que, ahora, debido a la ausencia permanente de su antiguo director, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba siendo atacado, sin piedad ni compasión alguna… Nuevamente_

-¡Diffindo!- exclamó la ya agotada voz de una de las protectoras del Colegio, apuntando directamente, con su varita, al pecho de un hombre vestido de negro y enmascarado, sin embargo, el hombre, con una agilidad y reflejos asombrosos, gritó _"Protego"_ y provocó que el rayo se volviera hacia quien lo había conjurado, haciéndole a Minerva McGonagall, un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo de igual manera, que la sangre que ya se deslizaba por su túnica, se uniera a la que se encontraba ya en el piso…

-¡Incendio!- Exclamó otra de las defensoras de aquel lugar, una joven cuyo cabello rosado resaltaba entre todos los demás; su hechizo hizo efecto y ella vio con satisfacción como uno de aquellos hombres enmascarados comenzaba a tratar de apagar las llamas que se habían apoderado de su túnica.

-¡YA LA TENEMOS, VÁMONOS YA!- gritó repentinamente la voz de otro hombre

Tonks desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el hombre que había gritado, y, con horror, se dio cuenta de que este llevaba cargando algo que parecía ser una persona, y que si no se equivocaba, aquella persona que yacía inconsciente sobre los hombros de ese nombre, no era otra más que…

Sin embargo, antes de que Tonks pudiera hacer algo, sintió de pronto un fuerte golpe en la espalda, seguido rápidamente de una sensación de vacío… Todo a su alrededor se nublaba, todo daba vueltas… Un pesado sentimiento de cansancio se adueñó de su ser, cayendo lentamente en un sueño profundo, sin enterarse de nada más

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sin embargo, en un lugar lejos de ahí, completamente ajenos, _por el momento,_ a lo que pasaba en el Colegio, una preocupada Molly esperaba impaciente frente a la chimenea de su casa, viendo el reloj continuamente y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos mientras no paraba de murmurar cosas como _"Ya tardaron", "Sabía que no debía dejarlos ir solo con Hagrid", "Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo…"_

-Ya mamá, tranquilízate por favor- le dijo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, una exasperada adolescente de 15 años, con el cabello de un color rojo intenso y portadora de unos lindos ojos castaños –Me pones nerviosa a mi también- finalizó en voz más baja de lo normal Ginny, desviando inconscientemente la mirada hacia la chimenea

-Pero ya tardaron mu… ¡Por fin!- exclamó Molly, al ver como de la chimenea salía con muy poco estilo, un joven de 16, casi 17 años, con el negro cabello lleno de hollín

-¡Harry, querido!- decía Molly mientras se apresuraba a llagar hacia donde estaba el chico, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie

-Hola, señora Weasley- le contestó Harry con los ojos cerrados debido al fuerte abrazo que Molly le propiciaba

En seguida, otra persona salió disparada de la chimenea, aunque esta, con un poco más de gracia que Harry

-Esto sigue sin gustarme- murmuraba la chica de 17 años al tiempo de que se levantaba y sacudía el hollín de su túnica –Hubiera sido mejor que me apare… ¡Ay!

Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, ya que una tercera persona había salido de la chimenea, sin embargo, al estar saliendo, debido al viaje por vía Flu, perdió un poco el equilibrio, tropezó y cayó encima de Hermione

-¡Hermione¿Por qué te atravesaste!- exclamó Ron aún encima de ella, levemente sonrojado a causa de esto.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas 2 pies izquierdos y tropieces a cada rato!- le contestó con enojo Hermione por debajo de él, aunque sonrojada de igual manera

Harry, que había visto divertido la escena, decidió intervenir antes de escuchar de nuevo una de esas peleas típicas, así que los ayudó a levantarse, mientras que, a la cocina entraba una chica de largo cabello rubio que, al ver a Harry, inmediatamente fue a saludarlo.

-_¡Haggy!-_ decía Fleur, dándole al chico un beso en cada mejilla -¡Que bueno que ya estés aquí!... Ahora Bill está _dogmido_, pero puedes saludarlo después

-De acuerdo- le contestó Harry, desviando inconscientemente la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien más, pasara -¿Y cómo está él?

-Ya está _mejog,_- le contestaba Fleur, tratando de formar una sonrisa… Aún le era un poco difícil hablar de ese tema… -Sus _heguidas_ están sanando… aunque, no lo _hagán_ del todo…

-No te preocupes… Bill es fuerte… Sé que lo superará- le contestó Harry, formando una media sonrisa para tratar de darle un poco de ánimos

Fleur le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, dirigiéndose así con la señora Weasley, la cual, ahora se encontraba sacudiendo el hollín de las túnicas de Ron y Hermione, los cuales, aún seguían levemente sonrojados.

Harry, que se había quedado mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto, sintió de pronto como un leve escalofrío recorría su espalda al percatarse de que una mirada, una castaña mirada, estaba posada sobre él… Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más al saber perfectamente quien era la dueña de aquella mirada aún sin haber volteado siquiera… Y es que, esa mirada, y solo esa, él la había estado esperando desde que hubo llegado a la Madriguera… Aquella mirada que había estado extrañando tanto en los últimos días…

Harry, sin poder evitar más la tentación, la ansiedad de verla nuevamente, desvió su mirada hacia la esquina más alejada de la habitación hasta posarla justamente en donde estaba _ella_… Aquel respingo que dio el corazón de Harry no se pudo comparar con ningún otro que había experimentado anteriormente… Ahí, de pie, y mirándolo justo de la manera en que él se había imaginado, estaba Ginny, tan hermosa como siempre, con su larga cabellera pelirroja posada en sus hombros y con un extraño brillo en los ojos…

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber con exactitud por cuanto tiempo… aunque eso, en realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima importancia… Lo único que importaba, era que ambos, se encontraban ahí, juntos, _aunque muy lejos al mismo tiempo…_ La sensación que Harry experimentaba, aquella sensación que le decía que hiciera a un lado la razón y corriera hacia donde estaba esa chica, se adueñaba cada vez más rápido de cada una de las células de su cuerpo… El deseo de sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos, aunque no solo eso, si no sentir su suave piel, sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, sentir la calidez, la paz, la tranquilidad que ella le transmitía no solo a través de sus dulces besos, si no también con su mirada, sus palabras, con su sola presencia... Esa gama de sensaciones, Harry sentía que ya no podía controlarla… Y menos aún, cuando, al parecer, ella sentía lo mismo…

Harry, dejándose guiar por su corazón, avanzó unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo, cuando apenas se hubo decidido a abrir la boca para poder decir al menos un _"hola"_, unos leves golpes se escucharon en la entrada, lo que sirvió para sacar a Harry y Ginny del estado en el que se encontraban. Molly se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta, y, una vez que comprobó que el visitante era alguien conocido, la abrió, dejando pasar por ella a Remus Lupin, cuyas prematuras arrugas se notaban más que nunca.

-No te esperábamos hasta más tarde, Remus- dijo Molly, mientras veía con preocupación el semblante de Lupin

-Lo que pasa, es que… ¡Harry, ya estás aquí!- exclamó un poco más animado Remus, al ver que Harry se acercaba a él

-Si, acabo de llegar- se apresuró a contestar Harry, ya que él, al ver también el semblante de Lupin, se preocupó –Pero dinos¿Por qué estás así¿Qué ha pasado?

Remus, después de dar un profundo suspiro, y recorrer con la mirada a los presentes, comenzó a hablar.

-Han atacado Hogwarts de nuevo- dijo finalmente después de haber dudado por unos momentos del como comenzar

-Pero¿Cómo?- exclamó alarmada Molly, buscando la mirada de Remus

-Aún no lo sabemos con exactitud- respondía Remus, que se veía muy abatido –Yo… yo no estaba en el Colegio cuando eso pasó… Yo estaba en… bueno, ustedes saben- dijo refiriéndose a su trabajo como espía con los hombres lobo –Hace unos minutos me avisaron, yo salí de inmediato para allá, y, en efecto… Hay muchos heridos…

-Pero no hay nadie muerto¿Verdad?- preguntó con temor Hermione

-No Hermione, afortunadamente, no hubo muertos- le respondió Remus, mirándola con una expresión triste –Pero si muchos graves… Entre ellos, Tonks…

Tanto Ginny como Hermione se llevaron las manos a la boca, con casi idénticas expresiones de negación y preocupación mezcladas… Ahora Harry entendía la razón del abatimiento de Remus… Él y Tonks habían empezado a salir hacía apenas un tiempo, y suponía que el tener a la persona que quieres gravemente herida, hacía que todo tu mundo se desmoronara, y que, de alguna manera u otra, el sentimiento de culpa se hacía presente, en este caso, por no haber estado con ella, peleando a su lado, protegiéndola…

-Sin embargo, eso no es todo- continuó Remus, al parecer, queriendo evitar el tema de Tonks… y no era para menos –Ellos… los mortífagos, han secuestrado a alguien

-¿A quién?- preguntó temerosa Molly, reflejando en sus ojos la incertidumbre y preocupación que la embargaban

-A la profesora de adivinación… A Sybill Trelawney- finalizó Remus, bajando el rostro

-Oh no- susurró con gran pesadumbre Hermione, que se había colocado al lado de Harry; el chico volteó a verla con extrañeza… La profesora Trelawney no era de las maestras favoritas de Hermione, por lo que no entendía su actitud; Hermione, al percatarse de la mirada de Harry, le susurró por lo bajo –No lo entiendes¿Verdad?

-Tengo que ir a San Mungo- dijo abruptamente Remus rompiendo el silencio que se había formado –Los mantendré informados de cualquier cosa

Momentos después de la partida de Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, subieron al cuarto de este último; una vez dentro, Hermione, con un movimiento de su varita, colocó un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada, Hermione?- preguntó Ron, al tiempo de que se sentaba al borde de su cama –No me digas que lo de la profesora Trelawney te preocupa mucho, por que…

-Tú tampoco entiendes la situación¿Verdad?- le cortó con enojo Hermione, posándose enfrente de ellos, y, al ver como la miraban fijamente, suspiró, y, tranquilizándose un poco, comenzó a hablar -¿Por qué creen que secuestraron a la profesora Trelawney?

-¿Por qué fue la más fácil de capturar?- sugirió vagamente Ron, ganándose así, una mirada asesina de Hermione –Solo fue una idea…- finalizó, posando la mirada en otro lugar

-Creo que la secuestraron- continuó Hermione, comenzando a caminar inconscientemente de un lado a otro –Por que Voldemort aún sigue un poco obsesionado con la profecía… Y, ya que, el registro de ella que había en el Ministerio, se rompió, y la única persona que la sabía, aparte de Harry, era… Dumbledore- dijo, con melancolía en su voz –No le quedó más remedio que conseguirla de la persona que la había formulado… De la profesora Trelawney

-Pero, las personas que formulan las profecías, nunca se acuerdan que lo hicieron- dijo Harry, comenzando a entender el nerviosismo de Hermione –No recuerdan nada de eso… Voldemort solo pierde su tiempo al tratar de conseguirla de ella

-Te equivocas, Harry- dijo por vez primera Ginny, haciendo que el corazón de Harry diera de nuevo un respingo –Si _él _se propone conseguir la profecía, lo hará… aún así, tenga que usar métodos mortales para conseguir la profecía

-Ginny tiene razón- corroboró Hermione, dejando de caminar –Una vez leí acerca de un hechizo que obliga a las personas a decir las profecías que formularon… Y, después de esto, a causa de la tortura y la fuerza del hechizo, la persona… muere

-----------

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues, ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

Casi enseguida de haber dicho la última palabra, Sybill Trelawney exclamó un aterrador grito de dolor, un grito que hubiese desgarrado los tímpanos de un humano si uno se hubiese encontrado presente en aquella lúgubre y tétrica habitación; la respiración de Sybill era sumamente agitada, sin embargo, esto no duró mucho, ya que, repentinamente, había dejado de respirar casi al tiempo de que su cabeza caía de lado y su pulso dejaba de existir… Sybill Trelawney, había muerto

-Algo así me suponía- dijo entre la penumbra, uno de los ocupantes de aquella habitación

-Espera- susurró con suma frialdad el otro, al tiempo de que agitaba su varita y hacía desaparecer el cuerpo ya sin vida de la antigua profesora de adivinación –No quería que comenzara a apestar aquí… Ya Nagini se hará cargo del resto- finalizó, formando una mueca de satisfacción en su pálido rostro

-Después de escuchar esto- siguió hablando el otro, como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna –Estoy más convencido de lo que te dije…

-Acabas de escuchar la profecía- le contestaba el otro, tratando de que el tono de enojo no se notara… Algo difícil de hacer cuando no le gustaba que lo contradijeran –Uno de los dos, deberá morir a manos del otro… Eso está más que claro…

-Las profecías, no siempre tienen que ser seguidas al pie de la letra- le contestó el otro con naturalidad –Además, como te dije, después de escuchar esto, estoy más convencido de mi plan… Teniendo el poder de ese objeto, la decisión del la estabilidad del bien y del mal será solo tuya… Eso te hará el más poderoso ser… Y sabes que no podemos hacerlo sin…

-Ya lo se- le cortó lord Voldemort –El problema aquí, es como atraerlo… Como hacer que se una a mí… Y como hacer que lo tome para mi… El chico tiene ese estúpido sentimiento de amistad… No los dejará así de fácil… Ni tampoco vendrá por que si…

-¿Y quien dice que le pediremos permiso para traerlo?- preguntó con malicia el otro ocupante, llevándose a la boca una copa de cristal que contenía un líquido espeso, que no parecía otra cosa más que sangre… -Una vez que lo tengas aquí, todo será más fácil… Por lo que tengo entendido, el chico tiene sed de saber todo lo relacionado a él… y este es uno de esos casos

Voldemort se levantó y, sosteniendo su copa llena de un líquido verdoso, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, meditando acerca del plan… ¿En verdad podría funcionar¿Sería buena idea ignorar la profecía y atraer al tonto de Potter para _otros_ fines?... En lo que estaba de acuerdo, era en que tenerlo _de su lado_, era algo por demás valioso… Y de todos modos, si no funcionaba el plan, él ya lo tenía a su alcance para eliminarlo, ahora que ya se encontraba solo y desamparado gracias a que el estúpido de Dumbledore había dejado de ser una molestia… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente Voldemort, deteniéndose –Haremos que el chico esté de nuestro lado sin importar que o quienes se atraviesen… Al diablo con la estúpida profecía… Lograré mi cometido, y, lo mejor de todo, con la ayuda de mi enemigo… A partir de este momento, su vida, su destino, serán controlados por lord Voldemort…- la escalofriante y repugnante carcajada que dio, provocó que incluso, su acompañante, diera un pequeño respingo de su asiento, derramando un poco del contenido de su copa…

_Y es que, la alegría de lord Voldemort, no era para menos, ya que, como él había dicho… El destino de Harry Potter, ya estaba decidido…_

_Aunque, sin recordar, que en esta vida…_

_La suerte, no está de parte de nadie…_

_Nada está escrito…_

_Y todo puede dar inesperados giros…_

_Para bien o para… mal_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_N/A: Hola! Qué tal, les gustó el primer capítulo de mi nueva locura? XD… Bien, para aquellos que no me conozcan, me presento… Me llamo Marisol y pues, se podría decir que ya tengo experiencia en esto de los fics, ya que ya llevo poco más de 1 año 8 meses (pero en otra página, jeje, aunque como "autora" llevo un poco más, jeje) con esto, tengo escritos dos fics ya terminados entre infinidad de song-fics más, etc, XD… Y bueno, para aquellos que ya me conozcan y estén leyendo mi nuevo desvarío… Muchas gracias! Sin su apoyo no se que haría.. Son mi motor para seguir… Gracias… Y bueno, ahora si, pasando a la historia… "Desde el lado oscuro"… Como ya dije en el resumen, esta historia es un continuación del sexto libro, solo que será muy oscuro (los que ya me conocen, se imaginarán mas o menos la clase de suspenso, drama, misterio y acción que tendrá, XD)… Aunque claro, el amor no puede faltar!... Y bueno, desde el próximo capítulo ya se verá más el por que del título de mi historia (muajajaja, XD)… Y pues, bueno, los personajes son de la maravillosa y creativa J.K. Rowling… esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, y bla bla bla… XD… Solo lo hago para expresar mis locas ideas y desvaríos y entretenerlos un rato, jeje…_**

_**En fin, yo me despido…**_

**_Muchas gracias por haber leido! Iré agregando mas o menos un capítulo por semana… todo dependerá de la escuela… de cualquier manera, yo les avisaré_**

_**Espero les haya gustado… Y por favor, manden sus Reviews! Créanme que son sumamente importantes para mi…**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe, XD**_

_**PD- En este fic, PROMETO no matar al trío… en verdad! En mi vida vuelvo a cometer un error así! Pero en serio, lo prometo!**_

**_PD2- Cualquier cosa, si quieren, manden un correo a dark (guion bajo) lady (guion bajo) evans arroba hotmail … contesto todos los correos! (ah! Y mi antigua dirección de Hotmail ya no la ocuparé debido a motivos que bueno, luego sabrán, XD)_**


	2. Repentino Adiós

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 2- Repentino adiós

* * *

**

Temores, rumores, desapariciones, batallas y _muertes_… Era todo lo que había acompañado al transcurrir de aquellas dos semanas, tiempo que había parecido transcurrir con gran lentitud, más de lo normal, y todo esto, propiciado por un solo poder, un único ser que no se detendría ante nada con tal de lograr sus propósitos…

Lord Voldemort se encontraba de pie en medio de aquel salón que era iluminado por llamas de color verde esmeralda colocadas en las paredes; aquel ser, observaba con sumo placer como el plan que acababa de dar a conocer, era comentado con consternación, con inquietud, e incluso, con duda entre sus más fieles y allegados mortífagos, algo natural, ya que, solo había dicho _parte_ de este…

-Mi Señor- dijo en voz baja la persona que se encontraba a su derecha, con un dejo de desconfianza en su voz -¿Está seguro de que es una buena idea?

-¿Acaso dudas de tu Señor?- preguntó con algo de enojo Voldemort, desviando lentamente su roja mirada hacia la persona, hacia el hombre que había tenido la osadía de cuestionarle… -¿Te atreves a dudar de mi, Snape?

-No, mi Señor- le respondió Snape, sin inmutarse siquiera por la actitud que estaba tomando Voldemort –Es solo que no creo que el traer a ese niño sea la solución…

-Sabes que no me gusta que se me contradiga ni ponga en duda mis decisiones- lo cortó Voldemort, fijando en Snape, una mirada por demás penetrante… _una mirada, que a cualquier persona normal habría hecho temblar…_ -Así que si no quieres que me olvide de todo lo que has hecho y te dé tu merecido, cierra la boca

Snape, a pesar de que se le notaba el deseo que tenía por seguir hablando, se calló, dejando ver solo una expresión en su rostro que denotaba rabia y enojo; mientras tanto, Voldemort, al ver que Snape no iba a decir ni una palabra más, formó una expresión de suficiencia, para después, con un tono de triunfo, dirigirse nuevamente a sus mortífagos y decir:

-Es hora… ya saben que hacer… ¡Tráiganlo ya!

Mientras los mortífagos comenzaban a moverse para cumplir aquellas extrañas órdenes de Voldemort, un chico de aproximadamente unos 17 años, observaba todo desde una oscura esquina… Sus platinados cabellos le caían suavemente por su rostro de finas facciones, aunque sin poder ocultar de esta manera aquellos ojos grises en los que la maldad casi lograba dominar, pero que no lo logró del todo debido a unas cuantas palabras que habían sido dichas varios días atrás, unas palabras que habían dejado en él una enorme huella, y que si no hubiera sido por su duda, su indecisión y temor en ese momento, seguramente ahora se encontraría un poco más libre, sin tener que vivir con aquella amenaza día tras día, con el temor de saber que si hacía algo mal, aún así el más mínimo error, lo pagaría con _su vida_… Y es que lord Voldemort no iba a soportar otro error más por parte de él, otra más de sus cobardías… No iba a permitir que él, Draco Malfoy, saliese como si nada después de cometer otro error, y menos aún después de haber tenido miedo y duda al no haberse atrevido a matar a Albus Dumbledore, haciendo así, que otra persona, que Severus Snape, lo hiciera en su lugar

-Después de todo, seguirás viéndole la cara a Potter- dijo repentinamente una voz enfrente de él; Draco alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos negros de Snape que lo miraban fijamente, como si tratara de penetrar en su mente, a lo que Draco, usando lo aprendido con Bellatrix, cerró su mente de inmediato… Aunque le habían dicho que Snape iba a ayudarlo, a protegerlo, no confiaba mucho en él…

-No necesariamente- le contestó Draco secamente; en su labio inferior, podía verse una pequeña cicatriz… _Una de las muchas huellas físicas que le había dejado Voldemort al enterarse de que él, no había cumplido del todo _-No tengo que estar con él día y noche…

-Te equivocas- le interrumpió Snape, mirándolo sin una expresión definida en el rostro –El Señor Oscuro sabe que ustedes son enemigos, y tú sabes perfectamente que _él_ aún no está muy contento contigo… No dudes en que el Señor Oscuro te seguirá haciendo pasar malos ratos

-No me importa- le contestó Draco dando un giro brusco, algo que le provocó una mueca de dolor –De cualquier manera, ya soy mayor de edad, y puedo planear mi propio juego…- finalizó el chico, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, dejando a Snape viendo como se perdía entre la densa oscuridad del pasillo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Armonía, alegría, felicidad…_ A pesar de estar en medio de aquellos momentos difíciles y oscuros, era lo que en el ambiente reinaba, era lo que invadía el ambiente de aquella casa en donde se encontraban reunidas unas cuantas personas para presenciar el enlace matrimonial de Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley…_ Personas reunidas ahí, sin imaginarse siquiera que, al final del día, la desesperación, la tristeza, el dolor y lágrimas, reemplazarían el ambiente de esos instantes_

-Ya aquí viene Fleur- escuchó decir Harry a la señora Weasley; el chico volteó hacia donde ahora todos estaban mirando, y, efectivamente, Fleur venía acercándose lentamente hasta el altar que habían colocado; su túnica blanca ligeramente ceñida en algunas partes resaltaba su esbelta figura, su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un moño dejando al descubierto parte de su blanca piel, sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba en ella, era su rostro, el cual, irradiaba felicidad en cada expresión, pero que la expresaba más en sus ojos claros y en su sonrisa

Harry siguió el recorrido de Fleur hasta que ella hubo llegado al altar y se reunió con Bill, el cual, portaba un traje de gala de color negro muy elegante, y que, a pesar de unas heridas que aún no sanaban del todo en su rostro y de la palidez de este, irradiaba también una gran felicidad al estar a unos momentos de unir su vida para siempre con la mujer que amaba.

Harry desvió su mirada inconscientemente y vió que detrás de Fleur, habían dos chicas como damas de compañía; una de ellas, era una niña de más o menos unos 11 años, con el cabello rubio y la blanca piel iguales a las de Fleur, lo que hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que se trataba de la hermana pequeña de Fleur, Gabrielle, la cual, al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella, se sonrojó y fijó la mirada en el pasto; Harry, que había formado una leve sonrisa ante esto, posó la mirada en la otra chica , y, al hacerlo, sintió como el corazón le daba un gran respingo, y es que, ahí, junto a Gabrielle, portando un vestido de un pálido color dorado, estaba Ginny, con su largo cabello rojo recogido en una media coleta, haciendo que la parte de abajo le cayera suavemente por la blanca y tersa piel de sus hombros

Ginny, que ya estaba a punto de tomar su lugar en los asientos de enfrente, sintió una mirada sobre ella, a lo que la chica, sabiendo a quien pertenecía aquella penetrante pero reconfortante mirada, volteó su rostro para mirar directamente a Harry y sonreírle levemente, algo a lo que el chico respondió de igual manera.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, y aunque Harry estaba observando atentamente a Bill y Fleur, su mente estaba divagando, perdida entre pensamientos y recuerdos, y todo esto, provocado por una de las cosas que a Harry le fascinaba de Ginny, por su linda y perfecta sonrisa…

¿Cuántas veces habían estado los dos juntos, sin que Ron y Hermione los acompañaran?... Muy pocas veces, y todas estas, acompañadas siempre de profundos silencios, que, aunque no resultaban del todo incómodos, si un poco extraños… Y es que, por lo menos en su caso, siempre sentía la necesidad, la desesperación de sentir nuevamente a Ginny entre sus brazos… Sentirla a ella, respirar su agradable aroma, sumergir su rostro entre su pelirroja y sedosa cabellera, sentir su rostro muy cerca del suyo, _sus labios_… Todas esas cosas, todos esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su ser cuando estaba con ella, eran tantos, que, él sentía, _sabía_, que debía hacer algo pronto, sin embargo, tenía que aceptar, muy a su pesar, tal y como lo había hecho poco antes de irse de Hogwarts, que eso, no era ya posible… Aunque él deseaba con toda el alma, con todo el _corazón_ estar con Ginny, simplemente no podía… ¿Y todo por qué?... Por un solo ser que llevaba el seudónimo de Voldemort…

-Harry¿Sigues aquí?- escuchó de repente Harry decir a Ron

-Ah, si… lo siento- le respondió algo despistado Harry, mirando a su alrededor

¡Por Merlín¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos?... La ceremonia ya había terminado y ahora varios de los presentes se encontraban esperando su turno para poder felicitar a los recién casados, cuyas expresiones de alegría, eran de las mejores cosas en aquellos tiempos

Harry, que iba vestido en una elegante túnica de gala color negro, junto con Ron, el cual, al igual que su amigo, portaba una túnica de gala, solo que en su caso, de un color azul marino, y Hermione, que llevaba puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de un sutil color rosa y el cabello lacio, se encaminaron como todos los demás a felicitar a Bill y a Fleur.

A pesar de que los invitados a la boda eran pocos dada la situación actual, esto no impidió que el ambiente fuera siendo más ameno y alegre ni que las personas ahí congregadas se olvidaran aunque fuese por un pequeño rato de todas las preocupaciones y males que les acechaban… _Y hacían bien, ya que, aquello, no iba a durar mucho…_

-Esa canción me encanta- inquirió de pronto Hermione al escuchar el comienzo de la canción; tanto ella como Harry y Ron, se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que estaba muy cerca de donde todos los demás se encontraban bailando muy animadamente –Recuerdo que a Viktor también le gustaba…

-¿Vicky?- la cortó malhumorado Ron, volteando a verla con un poco de enojo –Es verdad, se me olvidaba Vicky "el perfecto"… ¿Qué¿Acaso te dedicó esa canción?

-No- le contestó secamente Hermione, mirándolo con algo de resentimiento

-Entonces, si no te la dedicó¿por qué te recordó esa canción a Vicky?- siguió diciendo Ron… Al parecer la mención de Viktor Krum lo había puesto de un humor insoportable –Dudo mucho que haya sido por que es un buen bailarín, por que honestamente…

-Pues, mejor bailarín que tú, si es- le respondió Hermione, cambiando su expresión a una desafiante

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron, cuya expresión ahora era de incredulidad… Viktor Krum¿Mejor bailarín que él¡Por Merlín!... Aunque, bueno, había que aceptarlo, estaba claro que en ese terreno no se destacaba mucho, pero, el suponía que se _defendía_, y mucho más ahora que lo estaban comparando con Krum… No podía dejar que Hermione pensara que ese tipo era mejor que él en eso¡Simplemente, no!

-Lo que oíste- le respondió con naturalidad Hermione, desviando su mirada nuevamente a la pista de baile –Viktor es mejor que tú bailando

-Eso no es verdad- le respondió Ron levantándose de pronto de su asiento, a lo que Harry, que había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no morir de un ataque de risa, pensó que en cualquier momento iba a irse enfadado de ahí

-Lo es, y lo sabes- siguió con aquel tono de naturalidad Hermione, sin inmutarse siquiera por Ron

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy mejor que él en esto?- dijo tendiéndole la mano y con rapidez Ron, cuyo rostro había adquirido un gracioso tono escarlata

Harry, que había bajado un poco el rostro para que sus amigos no vieran que soltaba una pequeña risa, se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había quedado sin habla por un momento, aparentemente sorprendida por la repentina propuesta

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente ella con una sonrisa juguetona tomando la mano de Ron y encaminándose con él a la pista de baile, olvidándose de Harry, dejándolo ahí solo mirando como sus amigos se perdían entre los demás que bailaban

_-Si esto es así ahora que son solo amigos_- pensaba Harry con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo, lejos del ruido -_No quiero ni imaginar como será si llegan a salir juntos…_

El sol ya se ocultaba entre las montañas, dejando tras de sí, espectaculares tonos rojizos mezclados con anaranjado, tiñendo así las ya pocas nubes que había; la temperatura comenzaba a descender pero aún así, esto no impedía que el roce de la brisa sobre su ser se sintiera muy agradable… Harry, con las manos en los bolsillos, llegó a uno de los árboles y se sentó, recargándose en el fuerte tronco de este; respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y siguió dejándose llevar por aquel momento, dejando que la suave brisa le alborotara aún más su negra cabellera…

Sin embargo, mientras aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, un suave aroma le llegó hasta él, un aroma que él conocía sumamente bien y que, poco a poco, llegaba más hasta él… Harry no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quien se encontraba ahora sentada a su lado, muy cerca de él, tal y como él había deseado estar con ella en todo ese tiempo

-Parece que Ron y Hermione van progresando¿Verdad?- inquirió Ginny, cerrando ella también los ojos mientras se acomodaba y dejaba que la brisa jugueteara con su cabello

-Eso espero- le contestó Harry mientras abría los ojos y volteaba a verla –Por que si siguen así, van a volverme loco

-Se a lo que te refieres- le contestó Ginny, formando una sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados

Después de esto, ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, en un silencio, que, a diferencia de los anteriores, no era nada incómodo, si no todo lo contrario… Harry, sin poder evitarlo, se quedó contemplando a Ginny por largo rato, mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y una respiración profunda…

-Te he extrañado mucho Ginny, más de lo que te imaginas- susurró Harry cerca del oído de ella, sin poder contenerse… todo aquel remolino de emociones se habían vuelto a hacer presentes en él, toda aquella desesperación que sentía por tenerla entre sus brazos, por estrecharla, por saberla suya, era más fuerte que la misma razón

Ginny, abriendo lentamente los ojos, volteó su rostro hacia el de Harry solo para encontrarlo a escasos centímetros de el de ella… Podía sentir su respiración cálida y agitada en su rostro, podía ver, a pesar de la oscuridad que ya reinaba en el lugar, ese brillo en sus verdes ojos, un brillo que muy pocas veces tenía… sin embargo, lo que más nerviosismo le dio y provocó un enorme cosquilleo en su espalda, fue el hecho de tener sus labios a menos de un palmo de distancia, tener esos labios que deseaba sentir sobre los suyos de nuevo…

-Yo también Harry- le respondió ella sin dejar que la razón interviniera, sin dejar que nada estropease aquel momento que ella tanto había deseado en aquellas últimas semanas…

Harry, al ver el deseo reflejado en los ojos castaños de Ginny, al sentir de igual manera su cálida respiración sobre él, no pensó en nada más y se dejó llevar _por el corazón_, deshaciéndose de la ya escasa distancia que los separaba y juntando sus labios con los de ella, transformando aquella acción en una cargada de _pasión, de desesperación, de ansiedad_ por poder sentirse, por poder recuperar todos los momentos perdidos… Era tal la desesperación que sentían, que no se percataron de que la música alegre a sus espaldas había cesado, siendo reemplazado por gritos de _terror…_

Ambos, cuando el aire ya no pudo ser negado más, rompieron el beso, separándose solo lo suficiente para poder respirar, sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos tuviese la oportunidad de decir algo, un rayo color rojo surcó los aires y le dio directamente en el pecho a Ginny, haciendo que esta cayera lejos y profiriera un profundo alarido de dolor.

Harry, sacando inmediatamente su varita, se encaminó de prisa hacia donde Ginny, pero un rayo ahora de color azul, dándole en su pierna izquierda, se lo impidió.

-Siento mucho que no vuelvas a ver a tu novia en largo tiempo, Potter- dijo el hombre que los había atacado y que ahora se encaminaba hacia él con la varita en alto

Harry, que no podía hablar debido al fuerte escozor que sentía en su pierna, solo se limitó a mirar profundamente al mortífago que cada vez estaba más cerca de él… Escuchaba con enorme impotencia como a tan solo unos metros de él, los invitados gritaban y corrían, atemorizados debido al ataque de mortífagos, que, por desgracia, parecía ser que los superaban en número, y por mucho…

-Dime a que te refieres con eso- logró decir después de un gran esfuerzo Harry, viendo a Ginny de reojo… Al parecer se encontraba bien… _al parecer…_

-Yo no soy la persona autorizada para decírtelo- le respondió el mortífago, mirando a Harry detrás de aquella máscara blanca –Pero, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que venir conmigo…

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda, gracias- le respondió desafiante Harry, aún tirado sobre el húmedo pasto, aferrando con gran fuerza su varita

-¡Incárcero!- exclamó el mortífago, haciendo que unas gruesas lianas se apoderaran del cuerpo de Harry, provocándole una inmovilidad total –Créeme que lo que menos quiero es llevarte, pero son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, y su palabra es ley

-¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó de la nada otro mortífago, que se había ido acercando sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de eso

-¡Harry!

-¡Relaskio!

El hechizo dio de lleno a uno de los mortífagos, lanzándolo por los aires; Harry, con algo de temor debido al pensamiento de que podía pasarle algo a sus amigos si iban a ayudarle, volteó su rostro y vio como Hermione y Ron se acercaban corriendo hacia donde el estaba, sin embargo, aún había un mortífago más en pie…

-¡Opuggno!- exclamó el otro mortífago, lanzando unas rocas hacia los dos jóvenes que se acercaban

-¡Protego!- exclamó Ron, colocándose por delante de Hermione; el encantamiento dio resultado y las rocas se volvieron contra el mortífago, golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente

-Harry¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Hermione al momento de que ella y Ron llegaron hacia él

-Si, no se preocupen por mi- les respondió Harry, quitándose apresuradamente de encima las lianas con la ayuda de sus amigos –Vayan con Ginny… no se que le habrá hecho ese maldito…

-¡Everte Statum!- exclamó de pronto una nueva voz, que se escuchaba agitada; su hechizo derribó a los tres chicos, cosa que aprovechó para dar más órdenes -¡Ya saben a quien tenemos que llevar!… ¡Vayan!- gritó el mortífago diciéndole a otros tres que iban con él

Los mortífagos, teniendo cuidado de arrebatarles las varitas, tomaron a cada uno de los chicos y los separaron, necesitando de un gran esfuerzo debido a que ellos ponían gran resistencia… _No iban a dejarse doblegar tan fácilmente… Aún sin saber, sin imaginarse, que su esfuerzo iba a ser vano… _

-Bien, Potter, ha llegado el momento de irnos-dijo con malicia el mortífago que lo tenía sujeto fuertemente–Despídete de tus amigos

Y, sin darles tiempo a alguno de los tres de hacer o tan siquiera, decir algo, el hombre que tenía fuertemente agarrado a Harry, desapareció con un ruidoso _plop _junto con él, haciendo de esta manera, que los demás mortífagos también desaparecieran…

Hermione y Ron, vieron aquello como si pasase en cámara lenta… Vieron con un gran terror reflejado no solo en sus ojos, si no también en cada expresión de sus rostros, como Harry, su amigo, su hermano, les era arrebatado enfrente de ellos, era llevado por aquellos malignos seres, era llevado directamente a su enemigo… _Era llevado hacia la muerte…_

_La desesperación se adueñó de lugar…_

_Gritos y sollozos… Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban al pensar que el posible final de un joven, de Harry Potter, había llegado… _

_Aunque, sin pensar siquiera, que lo que sucedería iba a ser algo mucho peor, un profundo golpe para el mundo mágico y uno aún más para sus amigos:_

_La unión de Harry Potter al Lado Oscuro_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**N/A: Hola!!!! jeje, que tal??!! Espero que les haya gustado… Y bueno, igual y es un poquito aburrido, pero ya pronto, MUY pronto, empezará lo bueno, jeje, XD.. En fin, pues, no tengo mucho que decir… Bueno, si, XD… Solo que les agradezco infinitamente el que le estén dando una oportunidad a mi nueva locura… Es genial en serio… Y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, jitomatazo, etc, XD, me lo pueden decir en sus Reviews o por correo… **_

_**Muchas gracias!!!!!**_

_**Besitos!!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe, XD**_


	3. Ataque al Callejón Diagon

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 3- Ataque al Callejón Diagon

* * *

**

El viento movía con gracia y sutileza las hojas de los árboles; rayos anaranjados comenzaban a salir poco a poco tiñendo del mismo color la inmensidad del cielo, definiendo al mismo tiempo la sombra de variados objetos, de entre los cuales, podía distinguirse una sombra perteneciente a una chica, una sombra que iba caminando lentamente, sola, sin ninguna compañía más que el silencio y la quietud que reinaba en aquel lugar… Una quietud que desde hacía algunos días era algo muy común en aquella casa desde que alguien muy preciado para ellos, les había sido arrebatado brutalmente…

Ginny, cuyo semblante había sido el mismo desde ese fatídico día, _semblante_ _que no denotaba otra cosa más que tristeza y frialdad_, se sentó bajo la copa de un árbol, el mismo lugar en el que había compartido los últimos momentos con _él_… Se apoyó en el fuerte tronco de este y casi mecánicamente, dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo, hacia el hermoso amanecer, dejándose llevar sin querer por los recuerdos de aquellos últimos días, recuerdos que tenían que ver con una sola persona, y que, por azahares del destino, ya no se encontraba con ella, _y que tampoco sabía si volvería a verle_… Recuerdos que tenían que ver con Harry Potter

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron primero en aquel beso que se habían dado en ese mismo lugar, cosa que le provocó poder sentir nuevamente todo el torrente de emociones que experimentó al tener a Harry de esa manera por una nueva ocasión, pero, que, no pudo disfrutar del todo ya que, según lo que ella recordaba, un rayo salido de la nada le había golpeado, y de ahí, no se enteró de nada más hasta pasadas unas horas… Si, aún podía sentir la enorme desesperación que sintió en aquel instante que hubo visto a todos sumamente tristes, con caras llenas de angustia, preocupación y tristeza… Recordaba perfectamente como ella, al despertar sola en su habitación y con un extraño dejo de angustia estrujando su corazón, salía rápidamente, bajaba la escaleras y se dirigía a la sala, en donde había visto a todos reunidos… o mejor dicho, a casi todos, ya que, al recorrer con la mirada a los presentes, y no necesitando de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de quien era el que estaba ausente, sintió como el sentimiento que solo estaba en su corazón, se iba extendiendo rápidamente por todo su ser, junto con un presentimiento que no quería confirmar, pero que, Hermione, al ser la primera en percatarse de su presencia, había confirmado al momento de correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente, como si quisiera darle un consuelo que aún no tenía motivo, _pero que, instantes después, lo tendría…_

Una lágrima resbaló con rapidez por la ahora pálida piel de Ginny dejando su rastro tras de sí… Era en verdad duro seguir recordando ese momento, y, aunque no quería hacerlo más, su mente la seguía obligando… Podía escuchar con enorme claridad como las palabras que le habían destrozado su corazón eran pronunciadas de nuevo, como si alguien se las estuviera diciendo en su oído…

… _Harry ha sido secuestrado, Ginny… La Orden ya fue en busca de él, pero no hay rastro alguno… Y, todos creen que, a estas alturas, Harry podría estar…_

**-¡NO!-** Exclamó Ginny rompiendo el silencio… Era como si hubiese estado de nuevo en aquel momento en el que gritaba que no, que no era posible, que él no estaba, no podía estar muerto y, después, llorando como nunca, se subía de nuevo a su habitación…

Recordaba también, con dolor, como la noticia de la desaparición de Harry no se había hecho esperar, ya que, a primera hora del día siguiente, _El Profeta_, había sacado un extenso reportaje con lo sucedido, algo que hizo rabiar a Ginny ya que ella sabía perfectamente que a ese periódico de quinta no le importaba más que vender y le tenía muy sin cuidado si _"El Elegido"_, como llamaban a Harry, estaba aún con vida…

Sin embargo, lo que Ginny recordaba con más claridad, eran las actitudes que todos habían tomado… Ron y Hermione… ambos casos se habían vuelto un poco alarmantes… Ron no salía de su habitación, se pasaba horas enteras ahí y solo salía con algún miembro de la Orden llegaba, pero que regresaba con más pesadumbre a su habitación al no recibir ninguna noticia, alguna pista de Harry, aunque, claro, exceptuando aquella vez en la que Ron había oído que la Orden tenía a un espía infiltrado entre los mortífagos, pero, por ser un "novato", no tenía acceso a la información más importante, y por lo tanto, no sabía nada de Harry… El caso de Hermione, no era muy diferente al de su hermano... Ella se pasaba horas enteras consultando infinidad de libros tanto suyos como los que tenían los Weasley como si de esta manera, tratara de encontrar la respuesta a tantas y variadas interrogantes que todos tenían…

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar y emitió un profundo suspiro… Ella no solo sentía que Harry estaba bien, si no que lo sabía… sin embargo, era muy duro seguir en esta posición cuando todo apuntaba a otra conclusión…

-¿No crees que aún es algo temprano para que estés despierta ya?- Preguntó de repente una voz con un tono comprensivo, cuya dueña ya se encontraba sentada a su lado

-Me desperté y ya no pude volver a dormir- le contestó Ginny a Hermione, aún con la mirada perdida en el amanecer

-Se lo que sientes…- le contestaba Hermione, fijando de igual manera la mirada en el cielo- Es muy duro tenerlo lejos, y más aún hoy, que es su cumpleaños…

-Entonces- empezó Ginny, ahora volteando a ver a Hermione… Desde que hubo pasado lo del secuestro, no había cruzado palabra alguna de ella acerca de eso… de hecho, ni siquiera habían hablado del todo –Tu no crees que Harry esté muerto¿Verdad?

-No Ginny, no lo creo- le contestó Hermione, con un tono triste –Se que él está vivo a pesar de lo que digan los demás… Pero…

-¿Pero qué?- se apresuró a preguntar Ginny ya que Hermione se había quedado un momento en silencio

-Últimamente he tenido varios presentimientos acerca de él…- contestaba Hermione, ahora con un tono extraño –pero, no son buenos… Son raros, no se… Es difícil de explicar… Pero bueno, sabes que yo no creo mucho en esas cosas- agregó con un tono un poco mas despreocupado, sin embargo, Ginny aún podía distinguir en su mirada un dejo de preocupación –En fin… ¿Nos metemos?, Los demás no tardarán en despertar y nos preguntarán que hacíamos aquí tan temprano

-Es verdad- decía Ginny, al tiempo de que se levantaba del pasto y comenzaba a caminar junto con Hermione hacia la Madriguera -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Pues, cuando me desperté, vi que ya no estabas en tu cama, y supuse que estarías ahí, ya que… bueno, ese fue el último lugar en el que Harry y tú estuvieron solos- le contestó Hermione, formando una leve sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, solo, acurrucado en un rincón de aquella grande pero fría y lúgubre habitación… _"Que gran manera de celebrar mi cumpleaños"_, pensaba sarcásticamente el chico cuya mirada estaba perdida en el techo _"Encerrado y solo… Nunca me imaginé que mi cumpleaños 17 sería así…"_

Y, en efecto, Harry Potter nunca se imaginó cumplir la mayoría de edad de aquella manera… El siempre se había imaginado estar en una pequeña fiesta, acompañado por los Weasley, Hermione, Lupin y los demás, comiendo alegre un pastel preparado con mucho cariño por la señora Weasley… Si, eso era lo que se había imaginado, y no eso, lo que estaba viviendo…

Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer al respecto… Él solo había tomado esa decisión, él solo había aceptado unirse a él, al ser que más odiaba… Pero debía hacerlo así, y, viéndolo bien, la proposición que Voldemort le había hecho, lo beneficiaba de alguna manera…

0.0.0…

_Harry era conducido por un par de mortífagos a través de un pasillo que era sutilmente iluminado por antorchas de color verde colocadas sobre las paredes. Harry, que iba con la cabeza gacha, sentía como uno de los mortífagos iba clavándole una varita en su espalda… _

_-"Lo hace como si yo fuera tan estúpido como para intentar algo en estas condiciones"- pensaba con fastidio Harry, y, estaba en lo cierto, ya que, en primera, se encontraban en un pasillo algo estrecho como para librar ahí una batalla, en segunda, los mortífagos eran dos, pero Harry estaba seguro que debía haber más siguiendo sus pasos, en tercera, él estaba cansado, adolorido y fastidiado, y, por último, para empeorar aún más la situación, como era obvio… le habían quitado su varita_

_-Detente- le ordenó repentinamente el mortífago_

_Y es que, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, habían llegado a una imponente puerta de color negro en cuya superficie, podían reflejarse algunas de las antorchas que estaban cerca; el otro mortífago tocó la puerta y casi instantáneamente, esta se abrió, dándoles paso._

_Harry, que había comenzado a caminar de nuevo debido a que lo habían empujado, sintió como el nerviosismo se apoderaba cada vez más de él… Sabía perfectamente que cada paso que daba lo aproximaba cada vez más a la muerte, a una muerte segura… Sabía que en cuanto viera a aquel terrible ser, este pronunciaría la maldición asesina y acabaría con su vida y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sabía que no tenía ni la menor posibilidad de salir de ahí con vida…Un sentimiento de tristeza se adueñó de él… Había tantas cosas que él deseaba hacer, tantas cosas que decir… De pronto, se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo… Si tan solo él hubiera dado más batalla, si tan solo hubiera pensado en algo para evitar que se le secuestrara, si tan solo… De pronto, las imágenes de todos los que habían muerto, llegaron a su mente… Sus padres, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore… Sus muertes serían en vano… _

_-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Potter_

_Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada al escuchar aquella fría voz… Por fin, ahí estaba… Sentado sobre un elegante sillón, y con una copa de un líquido verdoso en su mano, se encontraba lord Voldemort, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos rojos que no contenían nada más que maldad… _

_-Déjenme solo con él- dijo en un susurro Voldemort a los mortífagos que se encontraban ahí, los cuales, sin dudarlo ni un momento, salieron apresurados._

_-Bien, Potter- comenzó diciendo Voldemort, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la habitación, sin despegar la mirada de Harry –Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí…_

_-¿Por qué tanto rodeo?- Espetó Harry… el sentimiento de frustración se había apoderado de él de tal manera que ya no le importaba lo que pudiese pasar –Si me has traído hasta aquí para matarme, hazlo ya…_

_-Jajaja¿En serio crees eso?- Voldemort hablaba con un tono de burla complementándola con una mueca de malicia _

_-Es lo más obvio¿Para qué si no?- le respondió con algo de duda Harry, volteando a verlo, fijando en él una mirada por demás penetrante_

_-Mi querido Harry- decía Voldemort con gran naturalidad, aguantando la mirada del chico –Has pensando mal… No es para eso por lo que estás aquí… Cómo decirlo… Es algo que te conviene… De hecho, nos conviene a ambos_

_-No creo que exista algo en el mundo que sea beneficioso para ambos- Respondió desafiante Harry, aunque, las palabras dichas por Voldemort, habían provocado que despertara su curiosidad_

_-Aunque no lo creas, lo hay, Harry, lo hay…_

0.0.0…

-¡Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito que lo había sacado de una manera un tanto brusca de sus pensamientos, y, algo enfurecido, volteó hacia la puerta, que era de donde había provenido la voz

-Vaya- decía el chico que había gritado con un tono de frialdad y arrastrando las palabras –Hasta que sales de tu mundo de idiotas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?- le cortó con fastidio Harry, mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Sabes que yo de ti, no quiero nada- le respondió desafiante Draco, pasando un poco más a la habitación –Pero me ordenaron…

-¿Te ordenaron?- preguntó Harry con tono burlón –Pensé que tú eras solo mi sirviente y de nadie más…

**-¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE!-** Exclamó con furia Draco, sacando su varita y apuntándola directamente al pecho de Harry

-Si Voldemort te dijo que me complacieras en todo, eso te convierte en mi sirviente¿O de que forma lo quieres llamar¿Lacayo, criado, mayordomo?, Oh no, ya se, ya se¿Que tal esclavo?

Draco, sintiendo como la furia se adueñaba de cada parte de su ser, y más aún, viendo la sonrisa de desdén y burla que, aún en la oscuridad, se notaba en el rostro de Harry, no pudo aguantar ni un momento más, y le lanzó un rayo de color rojo, sin embargo, al parecer, Harry ya estaba preparado para esto, ya que, mucho antes de que el rayo rojo estuviera cerca de él, Harry ya tenía un escudo protector, haciendo que así, el rayo rebotara directo en Draco y le provocara un dolor insoportable en el pecho

-¡Draco!- gritó la enfurecida voz de Bellatrix por detrás de él -¿Pero, que demonios crees que haces?

-¡Él me atacó!- exclamó Draco indignado, señalando con la cabeza a Harry, en cual, estaba sin siquiera inmutarse, aún con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-¡No me importa!- exclamó con furia Bellatrix, sin embargo, lanzó una rápida mirada de odio a Harry -¡Sabes que si el Señor Oscuro se entera de que tratas de atacarlo, podría irte peor!

-Prefiero eso a seguir en estas condiciones- susurró con gran rencor en la voz Draco, mirando con odio a Harry como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

-Fuera de aquí- le ordenó Bellatrix a Draco, el cual, sin siquiera replicar, abandonó la habitación, no sin antes, escupir dentro de esta –Y, en cuanto a ti- siguió la mortífago, ahora clavando su floja mirada en Harry –El Señor Oscuro quiere verte, y rápido

-No me apresures- le espetó Harry, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su cama –Iré cuando yo quiera y no cuando una perdedora como tú, me lo diga…

-¡Eres un…

-¿Un qué?- se apresuró a decir Harry… aún después de unos años, el odio hacia la mujer que había acabado con la vida de su padrino, no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de humillarla, no iba a desaprovecharla –Recuerda que cualquiera me haga enojar o algo similar, irá a parar directamente ante Voldemort

Bellatrix, a pesar de que en su pálido y acabado rostro, se notaba el deseo que tenía por no solo hechizarlo, si no acabar con él ahí mismo, le lanzó una última mirada fulminante , se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando solo a Harry

Harry, casi enseguida que la mortífago se hubo ido, decidió que lo mejor era ir de una vez con Voldemort… No quería tener problemas en tan poco tiempo, y menos aún, que su rebeldía, acabara con los planes que tenía. El chico salió de su habitación, y en cuestión de minutos, llegó a la habitación en la que Voldemort estaba y, sin siquiera llamar, abrió la puerta y entró

-Sabes que no me gusta que entres así- le reclamó con frialdad Voldemort en cuanto el chico hubo entrado

-¿Qué es lo que querías?- preguntó Harry antes que tener que soportar otro de esos discursos acerca de sus modales ante Voldemort… Tom si que debería estar loco si pensaba que Harry haría caso a lo que él le dijera

-No deberías de hablarme con ese tono, y menos aún, cuando estoy a punto de darte un pequeño regalo- dijo Voldemort con malicia, examinando con sus ojos rojos cada movimiento y expresión que Harry hacía

-¡Que bien¡Recordaste mi cumpleaños!- exclamó con sumo sarcasmo Harry

-A los socios, hay que tratarlos como se merece- contestó Voldemort aún con una mueca de malicia –Y ya que eres uno de los míos, y, me atrevería a decir que el más… importante… No dejaré que olvides este cumpleaños…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ya con desconfianza Harry… no le gustaba en absoluto la expresión de Voldemort, y menos aún, sus palabras

-Se que aún no se te ha entrenado como debe de ser, pero, hoy, por ser tu cumpleaños 17, decidí que ya era hora de que entraras en acción… Y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que atacando el Callejón Diagon…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grupo de tres adolescentes, junto con una señora y un hombre, iban caminando algo temerosos y con prisa por las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, en las cuales, la poca gente que se veía, tenía la misma expresión que la señora del grupo, una expresión de angustia y temor… _Expresiones que en aquel momento no tenían una razón, pero que muy pronto la conseguirían…_

-Gracias por acompañarnos, Remus- decía con prisa la señora Weasley, volteando la mirada nerviosa de un lado a otro –No quería que los niños se quedaran solos en la casa…

-No te preocupes, Molly- le contestó Lupin; ambos iban detrás de los tres adolescentes, que, por algún motivo, tenían unas expresiones que mostraban más tristeza que los días anteriores –Fue mejor que viniéramos todos…

-Varias tiendas están cerradas- dijo uno de los adolescentes, Ron, señalando un par de tiendas delante suyo

-Es algo obvio- le respondía Hermione, mirando las tiendas ella también –Ya muchos no salen de sus casas…

-Todos están aterrados de que algo pueda pasar a sus familias mientras están ellos fuera- agregó Ginny, que iba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica

Sin embargo, antes de alguien tuviera oportunidad alguna de decir algo más, un rayo color violeta pasó rozando a Hermione en el hombro; Ron, instintivamente, atrajo a Hermione hacia sí, haciendo lo miso con Ginny; los tres jóvenes miraron alrededor y observaron con terror como un gran grupo de mortífagos comenzaba a atacar las tiendas y a las personas.

-¡Corran!- exclamó Remus, mientras él y Molly sacaban su varita -¡Escóndanse!

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó Ron, sacando su varita también -¡Yo quiero pelear contra esos malditos!

-¡No seas tonto Ron!- espetó Molly -¡Llévate a Ginny y a Hermione, cuida de ellas!, nosotros estaremos bien…

-Pero- comenzó a decir Hermione –Nosotros también queremos pelear…

-¡NO!- Exclamó Lupin mientras unos mortífagos ya se acercaban a donde estaban ellos - ¡No quiero escuchar más protestas¡Por favor, vayan y escóndanse!

Dicho esto, Molly y Lupin se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los mortífagos, y, a pesar de que Ron quería ayudar en todo lo posible para derrotar a esos malditos que se habían llevado a su amigo, con gran esfuerzo, logró llevarse a Ginny y a Hermione de ahí, corriendo entre los múltiples hechizos que ya eran lanzados por los aires.

Los tres chicos corrieron a la entrada de una de las tiendas a la que ya habían hecho daño los mortífagos, pero, justo cuando iban a entrar, una figura encapuchada, que no era más alta que Ron, pasó corriendo enfrente de ellos, al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de los chicos

-Maldito… -susurró con rabia Ron, apuntando su varita hacia el encapuchado, hacia aquel mortífago que seguramente, había sido uno de los que había contribuido al secuestro de su amigo, de su hermano, Harry… _-¡Impedimenta!_

El encapuchado, a pesar de que iba distraído, se dio cuenta a tiempo del hechizo y lo esquivó, lanzando él, sin fijarse siquiera a quien, otro hechizo aturdidor, sin embargo, la sangre del mortífago se heló cuando escuchó a una de las personas hablar

_-¡Protego!-_ gritó Hermione, antes de que el hechizo lograra alcanzar a Ron

-¡Se escapa!- exclamó Ginny, observando como el mortífago echaba a correr aún con más fuerza que antes

_-¡Locomotor mortis!-_ exclamó Hermione, corriendo detrás del mortífago, sin embargo, este no logró darle

El mortífago, que, aún detrás de aquella máscara blanca, parecía sumamente desesperado, se detuvo y les envió un hechizo inmovilizador, lo que no sirvió de nada dado que tanto Hermione como Ginny habían exclamado el mismo hechizo al unísono, lo que provocó que los tres rayos rojos chocaran en el aire y provocaran una pequeña explosión.

-_¡Expelliarmu_s- exclamó Ron aprovechando la confusión que se había generado por la pequeña explosión en el aire; su hechizo funcionó y logró desarmar al mortífago, cosa que Hermione no desperdició, mandándole así, un rayo color naranja que le dio de lleno en la máscara, provocando que esta cayera y dejara al descubierto el rostro del chico

-No puede ser…no…- susurró Ginny, desesperada y negando con la cabeza al ver al portador de aquella máscara, de aquel traje de _mortífago…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_N/A: Hola!!! XD… Qué tal??!! Espero que mis nuevas locuras les sigan gustando, jeje… Y bueno, una disculpa por demorar un poco en actualizar, pero mi musa, Evy (XD), me abandonó y bue… Aparte, con esto de la escuela, y demás líos de esta dura vida adolescente (Jajaja, ya voy a empezar de adolescente sufrida e incomprendida, jajaja… naaa… eso como que ya está pasando un poco, XD) como que ya no me dan mucho tiempo para dedicarle al fic y bue… pero no importa, ya que siempre encontraré la manera de seguir escribiendo para ustedes que me hacen el honor de leer mis historias, en serio... En fin, lo bueno es que aquí ya está el capítulo, jeje… Muchas gracias por leer!!!! En serio se los agradezco enormemente… Y se los agradecería más si me dejaran sus reviews, diciendo si voy mas o menos bien o de plano, que me dedique a otra cosa, jeje… Vale, me voy… Un saludo especial a todos aquellos que ya me han dejado sus reviews… en verdad me motivan, xD_**

_**Va, los dejo… Y los invito a pasarse por mis otros fics!!! (jejeje, la que se hace promoción, XD)**_

_**Besos!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

**_Futura de Radcliffe (XD)_ **


	4. Decepciones

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 4- Decepciones

* * *

**

_-No puede ser…no…- susurró Ginny, desesperada y negando con la cabeza al ver al portador de aquella máscara, de aquel traje de mortífago…_

.-.-.

-Harry…

La mirada de sorpresa, incredulidad y negación que tenían tanto Ron como Hermione, no era nada comparada con la de Ginny, cuya mirada no alcanzaba a reflejar todo aquel remolino de sentimientos que reinaba en su ser… No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo, ahí estaba, tan real como ella… ¡Harry estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba¡No estaba muerto después de todo, estaba vivo tal y como ella sentía!, sin embargo, esta alegría y emoción quedaron un poco opacadas por la situación, por la manera en que lo había encontrado…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, lágrima que no podía saberse si era producto de la emoción, la felicidad al ver que Harry estaba vivo, o si era por la negación de ver como aquel chico portaba el traje del grupo que era muy temido entre la comunidad mágica… Por ver que Harry Potter, al parecer, se había convertido en uno de ellos, en un mortífago…

-Estás vivo… - susurraba Ginny pasados unos escasos segundos que parecieron horas, mirándolo fijamente y acercándose un poco más a él, sin importarle la expresión que tenía Harry, aquella mirada llena de una rabia inexplicable

-Ginny- decía Hermione, tratando de impedir que la chica se acercara a donde seguía de pie Harry –Espera…

-No lo puedo creer, Harry…- seguía diciendo Ginny ilusionada, haciendo caso omiso de Hermione y acercándose cada vez más a Harry, el cual, al juzgar por su mirada, parecía estar llevando a cabo una lucha interna

-Ginny, no te acerques más- Ahora fue Ron el que intervino con voz decida al tiempo de que daba unos cuantos pasos

-Tu hermano tiene razón- habló repentinamente Harry, sorprendiendo a los tres debido a su tono de voz, el cual, ya no era el mismo de antes… La frialdad era la que ahora se había apoderado de su tono, provocando que cada sílaba que él pronunciase, provocara pequeños calosfríos –No te acerques más… No quiero que lo hagas

Ginny se detuvo en seco con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente y demostrando gran sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos… _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

-¿Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó en un hilo de voz Ginny que solo fue audible para Harry

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?- le espetó Harry con el mismo tono frío, sin embargo, la mirada la tenía fija en un punto cerca de la chica… No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, _no podía_… -Dije que no quiero que te me acerques

Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron ahí parados, estáticos a causa de la impresión, a causa de ver la actitud de su amigo, de su casi hermano… ¿En verdad era él?... _Si_… Por desgracia, así era… Pero¿Por qué?... Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica, _debía de haberla… _

_Explicación que ellos mismos iban a descubrir más adelante, aunque, sin imaginarse si quiera que les iba a cambiar las vidas de igual o peor manera… _

El escalofriante sonido que hacía un rayo color violeta al surcar el aire rompió con el silencio que se había formado ante las últimas palabras de Harry; el rayo, tomando completamente desprevenido a los chicos, le dio directamente a Ginny en la espalda, provocando que ella cayera al suelo inconsciente

-¡Ginny!- exclamaron con preocupación Hermione, Ron y Harry, sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiese llegar hacia donde la chica había caído, una quinta voz se dejó escuchar

-¡Maldición Potter!- gritaba enfurecido la voz de un adolescente también vestido de mortífago mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos -¿Qué demonios te está pasando¿Por qué estás con ellos y sin tu máscara?

-¿Malfoy?- exclamó Ron, encontrando por instinto al atacante de su hermana

-¡Vámonos ya!, Los aurores no…

Draco no logró terminar de decir lo que quería ya que un fuerte golpe en el estómago, propinado por Ron, provocó que se inclinara con un gran dolor e hiciera grandes esfuerzos por recuperar el aire que le había sido brutalmente arrebatado, sin embargo, esto a Ron le importó poco, y, agarrándolo con rabia de la negra capa, lo levantó con brusquedad, le quitó con rabia la máscara blanca y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, dejando así en su mano unas cuantas gotas de sangre a causa de la herida en el labio que le había hecho a Draco

-¡Maldito!- exclamó Ron, dándole una patada a Draco en la costilla -¡Dime que les has hecho a mi hermana y a Harry!

Draco, con algo de dificultad, pudo detener otro de los puntapiés que estaba por asestarle Ron, logrando así tomarlo fuertemente del tobillo para jalarlo y derribarlo para ser ahora él el que golpeara, el que hiciera daño, el que _lastimara_

-Tu tonta hermana solo está desmayada- le decía Draco con la sangre corriéndole del labio, aunque esto no le importaba nada, ya que, con una gran satisfacción, le daba a Ron un par de puñetazos, tratando de que él ahora sintiera, no tanto el dolor físico que él estaba experimentando, si no el emocional… _aunque fuese solo un poco de este último…_ –Y a Potter, yo no le hice nada… Él solo decidió esto

Y mientras Ron y Draco peleaban, Hermione había aprovechado y se había acercado hasta donde Ginny yacía inconsciente; la chica se inclinó al lado de su amiga y se aseguró de que solo estaba desmayada y no se trataba de algo más grave, cosa que cuando comprobó al tomar su pulso y verificar su respiración, la alivió de sobremanera

-Nunca creí esto de ti- susurró con odio y decepción mezcladas Hermione, aún manteniendo su mirada fija en Ginny al percatarse, al sentir, como Harry se acercaba a ellas –Nunca… Me has decepcionado

Y con esto último, Hermione apartó su vista de Ginny y la posó en Harry, dispuesta a mostrarle una mirada cargada de rabia y decepción, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Harry ya no tenía en sus verdes ojos, aquella mirada fría y de odio que les había dedicado en un principio… Sus ojos estaban ahora nublados y mostrando, dando a entender, que no lo juzgara aún, que no todo era lo que parecía… Que algo había detrás de esto, que _por favor_ no lo odiara _aún_…

Hermione, sumamente confusa por este hecho, _por esta sola mirada_, abrió la boca para tratar de averiguar aunque fuese solamente algo de lo que estaba pasando, para tratar de averiguar el _porque_, sin embargo, más gritos aún, se empezaron a hacer presentes repentinamente, y esto, fue lo que pareció hacerle ver a Harry la situación en la que se encontraban, por lo que, lanzándole otra mirada, _una última mirada significativa_ a Hermione, se fue de prisa hacia donde Draco y Ron seguían peleando

-_¡Inmobilus!_- exclamó Harry con un tono de disculpa, apuntando su varita a Ron

Ron, que tenía el labio y la nariz rotos, se quedó al instante inmovilizado, solo con la oportunidad de mirar fijamente a Harry, mirarlo fijamente con una enorme negación y decepción… No podía ser posible que _su _amigo, su casi _hermano,_ le estuviera haciendo aquello… Y lo que era peor de todo… Que lo estaba haciendo a voluntad propia

Harry, que se había dado perfecta cuenta de la mirada de Ron, sintió como un sentimiento de opresión le llenaba su ser, como un sentimiento de tristeza y remordimiento llenaba su corazón… Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada…

_Si tan solo se dieran cuenta de que él lo estaba haciendo por ellos, por su bien… para protegerlos…_

Harry, aún con esa impotencia llenándolo, levantó con fuerza a Draco del suelo, el cual había querido aprovechar el estado inmovilizado de Ron para seguir golpeándolo, pero que no logró hacer ya que Harry se lo impidió

-¡Rápido, los aurores ya están aquí!- Hermione escuchó que Harry le decía a Draco, para que, instantes después, ambos echaran a correr, dirigiéndose así a un callejón oscuro para desaparecer de vista…

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Harry?- susurraba Hermione, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y terminaba el recorrido en la manga de su túnica –Y… _¿Por qué?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

El silencio reinaba en aquel frondoso bosque… Un silencio que si se le comparaba con el de otros lugares, era uno que no demostraba más que tensión, inquietud y un dejo de miedo… Parecía que en ese lugar no habitaba ningún ser humano ni animal… _O mejor dicho, parecía que nada se atrevía a habitarlo dadas las circunstancias… _Incluso el viento llevaba consigo esa extraña sensación… Las hojas de los árboles apenas si se movían… Era un escenario tétrico, sin embargo, al parecer, esto era lo ideal para los pocos que se encontraban ocultos dentro de una vieja y casi derruida cabaña ubicada en medio de aquel bosque en el que la luz solar apenas podía darse paso entre el estrecho espacio que había entre las copas de los árboles

De pronto, rompiendo con el incómodo y extraño silencio del bosque, dos figuras aparecieron de la nada a unos cuantos metros de la extraña cabaña, y, uno de ellos, sin siquiera voltear o esperar a su acompañante, comenzó a encaminarse hacia la cabaña, dejando que el sonido que las hojas secas producían al crujir a cada paso que daba, se escuchara en ese lugar

-Espera Potter- le espetó Draco, tratando de alcanzar a Harry –Quiero que me aclares unas cosas…

-Yo no tengo nada que aclararte a ti- le respondió con frialdad Harry sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo y menos aún, detenerse

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en ayudarme?- preguntó con suspicacia Draco, ignorando lo que Harry le había dicho -¿Por qué _dudaste_ en hacerlo?, Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Por qué estabas con _ellos_ y sin tu máscara¿Por qué no los atacaste?

-No seas idiota- le espetó Harry con una sonrisa irónica al tiempo de que se detenían frente a la puerta de la cabaña –Yo no te ayudé… ¿O acaso me viste metiéndome en la pelea para ayudarte?... Yo solo inmovilicé a Ron por que teníamos que huir… Si por mi hubiera sido, hubiera dejado que te matara

-Contéstame lo último- le espetó con rabia contenida Draco aunque tratando de que su tono de voz no lo demostrara mucho -¿Por qué estabas con ellos y no los atacaste?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Harry sacando su varita y apuntándola a la puerta –Lo que haga o deje de hacer, es mi problema

-Jajaja, No tuviste el valor de atacarlos¿Verdad?- Draco hablaba con un tono burlón, y, con satisfacción, vio como Harry se movía nervioso –Esto al Señor Tenebroso no le gustará nada… No creo que se ponga muy contento al ver que aún le tienes prioridad a tus "amigos"…

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy- le espetó Harry con enojo, volteando hacia él y apuntándolo con su varita, directamente al corazón –Si no los ataqué, fue por que yo no soy tan idiota como tú… Esto no se hace por que si… Debes planearlo mejor… Y de todos modos, como ya te dije, pero al parecer tu pequeño cerebro no lo comprendió, esto NO es de tu incumbencia

Dicho esto, Harry le lanzó una última mirada, la cual, le fue correspondida con el mismo nivel de odio, sin embargo, Harry, al recordar, y muy a su pesar aceptar, que Draco era muy bueno tanto en Oclumancia como en Legerenmancia y no quería que él descubriera el motivo por el que no había atacado a sus amigos, desvió la mirada y la posó en la puerta, la cual, ya había abierto, por lo que, sin perder ni un segundo más, entró a aquella cabaña…

El interior de aquel lugar era tal y como se esperaba encontrarlo después de ver la fachada de este… Las ventanas se encontraban cegadas con tablas que por su aspecto, parecía que no tardarían mucho en romperse; el piso se encontraba cubierto de polvo, el cual, parecía ya encontrarse en capas que ni siquiera las múltiples personas que pasaban por ahí podían deshacer; el olor a humedad reinaba en el lugar… Todo era en verdad tétrico, y si no hubiese sido por las antorchas de color verde que, se notaba, habían sido puestas recientemente, el interior de ese lugar estaría sumido en una gran penumbra… Nadie en su sano juicio podría aguantar estar ahí ni siquiera un minuto, y por eso, por esta sola razón, era el escondite perfecto para un grupo de magos tenebrosos y su Señor…

Harry, que era seguido muy de cerca por Draco, se disponía a ir directamente a las escaleras, hacia su cuarto… Quería estar solo, quería pensar en lo ocurrido momentos antes… Sin embargo, con un sentimiento de frustración y fastidio, vio como una figura alta se atravesaba en su camino, impidiéndole seguir

-Bien hecho, Harry- le dijo Voldemort sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro –Mis mortífagos ya me han dicho lo bien que lo hiciste… todo el disturbio que ocasionaste, lo bien que te salió… Aunque déjame decirte que no me gustó mucho que dejaras a los otros a su suerte…

-Ellos ni siquiera te importan- le espetó Harry con aburrimiento y fastidio.. Quería terminar de una vez con eso e irse a su habitación –Por eso los mandaste¿No?, por que no te importaba lo que pasara con ellos si los atrapaban…

-Veo que poco a poco vas conociendo como es esto, Harry…

-Mi lord- Draco, que aún estaba detrás de Harry, inquirió con algo de miedo pero con firmeza en lo que iba a decir –Potter estaba con sus amigos y sin su máscara…

-¿Es eso verdad, Harry?- preguntó Voldemort, clavando en el chico una mirada con un extraño brillo en sus ojos rojos

-Si- respondió desafiante Harry, haciendo nota mental de que más tarde se las arreglaría con Draco por haber dicho eso –Estaba con ellos así por que quería que vieran que ya no estoy de su lado… que ya no soy el mismo de antes… que me he vuelto un… un mortífago…

-Mi querido Harry- decía Voldemort, colocando una de sus manos largas y pálidas sobre el hombro de Harry, lo cual, al chico le causó un escozor que decidió ignorar –Tú eres más que un simple mortífago… Y me alegra que hayas decidido mostrarte tal cual eres ahora… De hecho, ese era mi principal propósito…

-Pero mi lord- volvió a inquirir Draco con rabia al ver que lo que había dicho, no había causado ni siquiera el más leve sentimiento de enojo a Voldemort, si no todo lo contrario –Él estaba con ellos y no los atacó…

-Ya te dije por que no lo hice- inquirió rápidamente Harry volteando a ver a Draco antes de que Voldemort pudiese decir algo a esto último –Un ataque se debe planear mejor si en verdad quieres hacer daño…

-Veo que ya comienzas a hacer un uso adecuado de tu mente, Harry- le dijo con placer Voldemort, mirándolo con ese mismo extraño brillo en sus ojos –Así que, a pesar de las dudas que Draco tenía, lograste hacerlo… de todos modos¿Quién es Draco para tomarlo en cuenta?- terminó con una carcajada Voldemort, lanzándole una profunda mirada a Draco, al cual, a pesar de estar el lugar poco iluminado, se le podían ver las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de enojo y rabia –Bueno, Harry… quiero que vengas conmigo… Mis mortífagos no tardarán en llegar y quiero tener una charla contigo… Has demostrado que me eres fiel y ahora, te diré el motivo por el que aliarnos fue lo mejor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Es que esto no puede ser posible!- espetó Remus Lupin al tiempo de que daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa -¡Harry no, él no!

-Sabemos lo que sientes, Remus- decía Kingsley Shacklebolt, mirándolo con tristeza –Sin embargo, aquí están las pruebas… Y no es solo lo que dice el profeta, si no lo que la gente, lo que los chicos vieron…

Las miradas de los presentes, se dirigieron tanto a los chicos a los que se refería Kingsley como al reportaje del periódico _El profeta_, el cual, contenía:

_**EXCLUSIVA DE ÚLTIMA HORA:**_

**_HARRY POTTER, "EL ELEGIDO"¿MORTÍFAGO?_**

_Lamentamos informar que, Harry Potter, mejor conocido como "El niño que vivió" y "El Elegido", se ha incorporado a las filas de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Importantes reporteros de nuestro diario descubrieron la lamentable noticia el día de hoy alrededor del medio día cuando en el Callejón Diagon se llevaba a cabo un ataque de mortífagos. El joven Potter, de ya 17 años cumplidos, fue descubierto cuando huía junto con otro mortífago, del que se sospecha, es Draco Malfoy, lo cual, no sería sorpresa debido a que es hijo del ya conocido mortífago Lucius Malfoy que actualmente se encuentra encerrado en Azkaban. Las autoridades suponen que la unión de Harry Potter al Lado Oscuro ya debía haber estado planeada y que el secuestro, del que supuestamente fue victima Potter hace poco más de dos semanas, no fue mas que una excusa para su unión con Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Es una verdadera lástima tener que informar esto debido a la enorme decepción que se llevará el mundo mágico al ver que su única esperanza se encuentra ahora del Lado de Mal sin importarle siquiera que su ahora Señor Tenebroso haya sido el causante de las muertes de sus padres James y Lily Potter. (Mas información de Harry Potter y su unión al Lado Oscuro de las páginas 2-10)_

Abajo del artículo, había una enorme foto en donde se veía claramente como dos jóvenes con túnicas de mortífagos, corrían directamente hacia un callejón para instantes después desaparecer; la foto mostraba esto una y otra vez, y lo peor de todo, era que la cara de uno de ellos, de Harry, era lo que más se notaba de ahí.

Todos los que estaban ahí reunidos, se habían quedado callados… Y es que no era para menos ya que todos ahí, en la Madriguera, no sabían que pensar al ver la foto de Harry y lo que habían descubierto… Era simplemente imposible… No podían dar crédito a lo _real_…

-Debe haber un error- replicaba la señora Weasley, con lágrimas en los ojos –Harry no es capaz de hacernos eso… A lo mejor era alguien más haciéndose pasar por él, con poción multijugos o a lo mejor estaba bajo la maldición Imperius…

-No mamá, te equivocas- inquirió Ron que hasta ese momento había estado callado… Su tono de voz, era algo lejano, era triste, de decepción… -A Harry, la maldición Imperius nunca le hizo efecto… Y… se, que ese si era Harry… No era alguien más… Era él, actuando por voluntad propia…

Un nuevo silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos, uno de esos muchos silencios en los que se podían deducir que todos estaban pensando en exactamente lo mismo… En Harry y en su unión con Voldemort…

Hermione, que durante toda la reunión, había estado en completo silencio, solo escuchando a los demás, pensando en lo ocurrido y sabiendo perfectamente que había algo más detrás de todo esto, decidió retirarse de ahí, así que, se levantó, y, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Ron, argumentó que iría a ver a Ginny, la cual, se encontraba descansando en su habitación. Ron, sin decir algo más, también se levantó y siguió a Hermione escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron ya que estuvieron dentro del cuarto de Ginny

-Es sobre Harry- contestaba Hermione mientras veía con tristeza como Ginny se movía algo incómoda… Al parecer, su letargo no estaba siendo del todo placentero y ella creía saber el motivo de esto –Es que él… No se Ron, no estoy segura…

-Para mi también es muy difícil asimilar esto, Hermione- le dijo Ron, acercándose hasta donde estaba su amiga

-Lo se, pero no me estoy refiriendo a eso… quiero decir… cuando tú y Malfoy estaban pelando, yo corrí a donde estaba Ginny y, cuando volteé a ver a Harry, el ya no tenía esa mirada fría… Se que estaba preocupado por Ginny, se también que él no quería lastimarnos por que si lo hubiese querido, simplemente lo habría hecho…

-Quieres decir que…

-Si Ron- lo cortó Hermione, tomándolo inconscientemente de la mano –Harry no es malo como todos creen… nosotros lo conocemos, sabemos perfectamente que él nunca habría hecho algo así si no hubiese sido por una razón muy poderosa…

-Pero, entonces¿Por qué no nos dijo nada¿Por qué se comportó así con nosotros¿Qué motivo sería ese?- preguntó Ron que estaba levemente sonrojado por la repentina acción de Hermione pero que aún así, también le correspondió el gesto… La sensación que le provocaba el estar tomado de su mano, era algo muy cálido y reconfortante, y mas aún, en aquellos momentos

-No lo se, Ron… no lo se- le contestó Hermione sonrojada, ya que al parecer, apenas se había dado cuenta de que le había tomado la mano a Ron –Pero vamos a descubrirlo… No debemos dejar solo a Harry… No me importa cuanto cueste, pero vamos a averiguarlo

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_N/A: Hola!!!! Bueno, antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza… se que me tardé un poco y en verdad lo siento, pero es que pasó algo que me quitó la inspiración y las ganas de escribir por completo… Y es que unos cuantos de mis fics, me los plagiaron y ya se imaginarán como estaba… lo bueno es que eso creo que ya está solucionado y bue… pero en fin, después de eso, la musa se me había ido pero gracias a mi amigo y revisionista Roberto, regresó y pues, ya aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo y con ganas de ya empezar el siguiente!!! (es que las ideas ya las tengo… si!!! XD)… Y bueno, en serio te lo agradezco Roberto… En fin, y ya con el fic… Esto, como ya había dicho en el resumen, será acerca del sexto y pues, obviamente, la búsqueda de los Horcruxes también estará incluida… aunque, como yo soy la loca escritora, jeje, habrá algo más que los Horcruxes… ya creo que en el próximo capítulo, sabrán a lo que me refiero, XD… Millones de gracias por sus reviews!!! Me emocionan como no tienen idea:D_**

**_En fin, creo que ya me voy… Ah, no sin antes recomendarles muchísimo el DVD de HP4!!!! En cuanto salga en sus respectivos países, cómprenlo!! En verdad que vale la pena (aunque me quedé con ganas de más en el material extra pero bueno, jaja)… Y que más… Ah si… que estoy triste por que ya este 23 de marzo seré finalmente mayor de edad… Nooooo!!!! Me siento rara…. Siento que aún estoy muy chiquita para cumplir 18… pero bueno, ya que, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, jeje… De todos modos, estaré feliz si me mandan ya sea una felicitación o condolencia (aunque prefiero esta última… Jajaja, es broma, XD)_**

_**Va, se cuidan**_

_**Y millones de gracias por sus reviews y por leer!!!!!!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	5. Giros Inesperados

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 5- Giros inesperados

* * *

**

Caminaba detrás de una alta y delgada silueta negra cuyo movimiento producía inquietantes susurros al roce de su túnica; por otro lado, él, caminando con paso aburrido detrás de la alta figura, iba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al frente aunque aún así todo lo que viera en ese momento fuera oscuridad, una oscuridad que de no ser por los leves resplandores verde esmeralda que emanaban de las antorchas que se encontraban sujetas en las paredes, habría sido una sumamente profunda, a tal grado, de llegar al punto de extraña, pesada, sobrenatural…

Ya habían bajado unos escalones y después de haber estado caminando por no más de unos minutos, entraron a un cuarto cuya decoración constaba solo de una alfombra sucia, un sillón grande y variados y extraños objetos acomodados, junto con unos cuantos libros grandes y cubiertas negras, con cuidado en un destartalado librero.

_-"El mismo lugar donde todo comenzó"-_ pensaba Harry con tristeza al tiempo de que cerraba sus ojos…

_.OoOoOoOoOoOo._

_-No creo que exista algo en el mundo que sea beneficioso para ambos- Respondió desafiante Harry, aunque, las palabras dichas por Voldemort, habían provocado que despertara su curiosidad_

_-Aunque no lo creas, lo hay, Harry, lo hay…_

_-Pues yo aún dudo de que exista algo que nos convenga a ambos- respondía Harry tratando de sonar fastidiado, algo que le costaba un poco de trabajo debido a la curiosidad que a cada momento crecía en su interior_

_-Como ya te dije, lo hay… hay un par de razones, y una de ellas, es que, al unirte a mi, tendrás conocimientos inimaginables dentro del campo de las maravillosas Artes Oscuras… Yo puedo enseñarte, puedo desarrollar magníficamente las habilidades que hasta ahora has desaprovechado…- Voldemort hablaba con un tono extraño… era como si estuviera poniendo un poco de persuasión en lo profundo de su voz… Cualquiera diría que trataba de hipnotizarlo, de dominarlo tan solo con eso_

_-Si tan solo me trajiste hasta aquí para eso- le interrumpió Harry sintiéndose indignado y furioso… ¡Nunca en su vida se uniría a él y menos aún por la simple y ridícula razón que le daba! –Solo pierdes tu tiempo… A mi las Artes Oscuras me tienen sin cuidado… Eres un tonto al creer que yo me uniría a ti solo por eso_

_-Mi paciencia no es mucha, y lo sabes- le atajó Voldemort, aunque por algún extraño motivo, no parecía ofendido por el atrevimiento de aquel adolescente –De cualquier manera, no me permitiste terminar… ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que podrías lograr?... Piensa en todo lo que obtendrías… Dinero, sirvientes, poder… Piensa también en quienes "podrías" salvar al ya no estar junto a ellos… _

_El corazón de Harry dio un enorme respingo ante esto, y, aún en contra de su voluntad, levantó la mirada y vió directamente el rostro de Voldemort, esperando con grandes ansias a que continuara_

_-Si, Harry- continuó Voldemort formando una leve mueca de satisfacción al observar el efecto producido… Que ingenuos podrían llegar a ser aquellos tontos que profesaban el sentimiento más inútil que existía –Si en verdad dices sentir… afecto, a ellos, lo más sensato que puedes hacer para ayudarlos, es alejarte… Sabes que eres un peligro y piensa que si regresas con ellos, les puede ir peor… _

_-Puede que tenga que alejarme- respondía Harry con un sentimiento de opresión al tener que admitir que cada palabra que había dicho aquel ser era verídica… Era un peligro y los seres que quería, podrían sufrir aún más –pero ese no es motivo por el que tenga que unirme a ti_

_-La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes¿Verdad?... Al estar de mi lado, podrías proporcionarles una protección indirecta… Dime¿Qué caso tendría lastimarlos si el que me interesa ya está aquí?... Por el contrario, si rechazaras mi proposición y huyeras, puede que mis mortífagos torturen a esas personas hasta que digan en donde estás aún así, ellos no tengan idea…_

_Voldemort observó con satisfacción creciente como la expresión desafiante de Harry cambiaba a una llena de preocupación, a una que sabía, ya no tenía remedio alguno y que ahora se encontraba meditando acerca de la respuesta que daría… Aunque, de cualquier manera, Voldemort no sabía ni por que se molestaba… Él ya podía imaginarse la futura respuesta del muchacho… sabía que se iba a negar, pero aún así, el lo iba a tener de su lado… Lo haría costase lo que costase_

_-Además, aún no te he dicho la otra razón… y esta, es el motivo más fuerte para nuestra unión_

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-Harry, Harry… al ser lo más importante, aún no te la puedo decir del todo hasta estar seguro de tu unión… No me puedo arriesgar… pero es meramente un objeto que nos llevará a ambos a la gloria… un objeto que al haber sido hecho por 4 grandes magos, nos dará el poder de controlar las dos fueras que rigen este mundo, podríamos tener el equilibrio en nuestras manos... el llamado "bien" y el mal… y creo que es algo obvio lo que queremos controlar¿No es así, Harry?_

_Harry, a pesar de haber escuchado con atención cada una de las palabras dichas por Voldemort, aún estaba pensando acerca de la protección a sus amigos… Sabía que si rechazaba la oferta, los más afectados iban a ser las personas que amaba y no podía permitir eso, no mientras existiese una manera de evitarlo, y, el único modo, lo tenía frente a él… De cualquier forma, presentía que Voldemort iba a someterlo hasta que aceptase… Además¿A él que le importaba ese objeto¿Él que tenía que ver con eso? lo único que sabía , o por lo menos se imaginaba , era que si Voldemort le estaba hablando acerca de ese objeto , era porque él , Voldemort , lo necesitaba para conseguirlo y no podría seguir adelante sin él, así que ese objeto no era una mayor preocupación…_

_Aunque, sin imaginarse, lo equivocado que estaba_

_¿Estaba bien la decisión que ya había tomado¿Era lo correcto?... No lo sabía… Sin embargo, la respuesta era "si" si quería salvar a sus seres queridos y además, encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes… Si, le convenía… Si Voldemort le iba a enseñar, como el decía, podría tomarle mucha ventaja a eso para poder destruir los Horcruxes y acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort… No le quedaba otra salida… _

_-Esta bien… Acepto unirme a ti- le respondió abruptamente Harry después de unos momentos de silencio_

_-Muy bien, Harry- le contestaba Voldemort con un tono un tanto sorprendido aún sin poder evitarlo… Le había consternado por un leve segundo la rápida respuesta del muchacho… Él pensaba que se iba a llevar más tiempo en convencerlo, incluso, imaginaba que una sesión de tortura iba a estar presente, sin embargo… -Sabía que ibas a elegir lo mejor para ti_

_-Me uniré a ti, pero tengo mis condiciones- le espetó Harry desafiante aunque muy dentro de su ser una sensación de vacío y de duda lo estaba invadiendo por completo_

.OoOoOoOoOoOo.

-Bien, Harry, toma asiento- escuchó de repente Harry la voz de Voldemort, lo que provocó que saliera abruptamente de sus recuerdos

-No, gracias, estoy bien así- le respondió algo confundido Harry volviendo a la realidad

-Como quieras- le contestó Voldemort sin darle importancia al tiempo de que se sentaba en su mullido pero grande sofá –Bien, como te dije hace unos momentos… Debido a la actuación que tuviste hoy, te has ganado el derecho de saber aquello que nos conviene a ambos…

-Que gran privilegio- susurró Harry sarcásticamente al tiempo de que ponía los ojos en blanco

-El objeto en cuestión- comenzó Voldemort haciendo aparecer con una floritura de su varita, una copa con líquido verde en su interior y otra muy parecida junto a Harry, pero que él, ni si quiera se molestó en mirar –Fue creado hace mucho tiempo… Sin embargo, no fue hecho por cualquiera… Dime¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes pudieron haberlo hecho?

-No- respondió cortante Harry sin poner mucha atención… No le estaba agradando mucho la lección de Historia de la Magia que se le estaba "impartiendo"

-Los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts- le respondía Voldemort, sin importarle si quiera que al chico no le interesara escuchar aquello… todo lo contrario, para él mejor que él siguiera sin saber aquello, solo lo _esencial_ –Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin… Aquellos magos hicieron un objeto que por desgracia, no se sabe del todo que es debido al tiempo que tiene y que ya se le considera una leyenda… Pero, gracias a las investigaciones que he hecho personalmente, se que eso existe y que los fundadores, al haber puesto un poco de su esencia en el objeto y al haber convocado hechizos muy antiguos, lograron hacer de ese objeto lo que hace posible el equilibrio del bien y del mal, lo que hace posible que quien lo posea, pueda controlar a su placer esto…

-Aún no entiendo para que me necesitas a mi en esto- le interrumpió Harry con un tono de sospecha… Aquello ya no le era tan indiferente

-El punto es- continuó Voldemort, ignorando por completo al chico –que ese objeto fue dividido y la parte, la esencia que cada fundador puso, ha sido dejada a sus descendientes… por lo tanto, para lograr que llevemos a cabo nuestro objetivo, debemos hallar a los dos herederos restantes que deben de tener las respectivas partes del objeto

-¿Dos?- inquirió confundido Harry sin poder evitar sentir gran curiosidad -¿No se supone que deberían de ser tres?

-Uno de tus trabajos será- continuó Voldemort ignorando nuevamente al chico –Encontrar a esos dos herederos y convencerlos de que te entreguen las piezas y que te ayuden a llevar a cabo el conjuro para activar el poder del objeto… No se como le harás, pero tendrás que traerlos… No me importa si los engañas o tienes que usar la maldición "_Imperius"_… aunque, pensándolo mejor, la imagen ridícula de "El niño que vivió", podría servir…

-Dime por que son dos herederos a los que tengo que buscar y no tres- le insistió Harry

-Tienes que buscar a dos por que, uno, naturalmente, soy yo- dijo, inclinando su rostro –y el otro, querido Harry… eres tú

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud al sentir claramente el roce del aire con su rostro y los jugueteos del mismo con su roja cabellera… Se reincorporó poco a poco del pasto y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía en su mano derecha una carta, un pergamino escrito con tinta verde y una caligrafía impecable… La chica, sin poder evitarlo, lanzó el pergamino lejos de ella, el cual, contenía:

_Estimada señorita Weasley:_

_Por medio de la presente, lamentamos informarle que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no abrirá sus puertas este año, tanto por decisión del personal académico como por el Ministerio de Magia; esto, debido a las medidas de seguridad que han decidido tomarse y también por las circunstancias de la muerte del antiguo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore._

_Esperamos que comprenda esta decisión._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Ginny, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ver en donde había caído la carta, levantó la mirada triste y melancólica que había tenido desde ya hacía varios días y la clavó en un punto incierto en el cielo que ya se había teñido de bellos matices naranja y rojo que daban a demostrar que el atardecer ya estaba cayendo, dando paso a una noche que prometía ser despejada y hermosa, aunque no para ella… _ya no_

Un profundo suspiro y una lágrima salieron de ella… Ya no sabía que pensar, ya no _quería_ pensar, ya que, cada vez que lo hacía, las cosas eran más complicadas y parecía mucho más difícil encontrar una explicación lógica… Aunque, de cualquier manera¿Cuál era la explicación lógica que buscaba¡Estaba muy claro¡Harry se había alejado de ellos, de _ella,_ solo para convertirse en un asqueroso mortífago!... Esa era la realidad, la única verdad, y tenía que aceptarla aún así le doliese hasta el alma, aún así esto le rompiera en mil pedazos el corazón y destruyera casi toda esperanza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros de donde Ginny se encontraba, una conversación muy parecida se estaba llevando a cabo, aunque esta, a diferencia de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Ginny, era por curiosidad, era por necesidad de saber el "porque" de aquello, era por descubrir y si era posible, ayudar a aquel chico que era más que un amigo para ambos y que por nada del mundo, lo dejarían solo… no mientras existiese una manera de estar con él fuese la que fuese… _y, en efecto, la había_

-Hace tiempo escuché que había un espía de la Orden entre los mortífagos- decía uno de ellos, un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol -¿Crees que él nos quiera dar información?

-Lo dudo mucho, Ron- le contestaba Hermione con la mirada perdida –Además, no creo que sepa mucho de Harry… Si apenas se acaba de incorporar a los mortífagos, no creo que tenga acceso a mucha información y menos aún, a algo como lo de Harry… de cualquier manera, si supiera algo no nos lo diría por lo "jóvenes" que somos para estar en la Orden…

-¡Aún sigo sin entender como es que nos insisten con eso!- estalló de pronto Ron dando un fuerte golpe al tronco con su puño -¡Harry es nuestro amigo, somos nosotros los que resentimos más su ausencia y aún así, no nos dejan ayudar!

-Es por eso que nosotros lo haremos por nuestra cuenta- se apresuró a decir Hermione, acercándose más a Ron, tomándolo sutilmente de la mano para que se tranquilizara un poco, cosa que surtió efecto –Por favor, Ron, no debes alterarte… yo estoy igual que tú, pero primero debemos encontrar la razón por la que Harry se ha unido a ellos antes de hacer algo… Si damos un paso en falso, no solo nos perjudicaríamos a nosotros, si no también a Harry y eso es lo último que queremos

-Tienes razón… lo siento- le contestó Ron, mirándola directamente a los ojos… Ambos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro como si estuviesen hipnotizados, como si hubiesen olvidado todo lo demás… Sin embargo, justo cuando Ron parecía estar a punto de decir algo, un ruido los distrajo… Ginny había pasado junto a ellos para meterse a la casa, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga y hermano

-¿Qué hay con Ginny?- inquirió de pronto Hermione levemente sonrojada mientras mantenía su mirada en el punto en el que su amiga había desaparecido de vista

-¿De qué?- preguntó aparentemente confundido Ron volteando su rostro para evitar que se notara lo rojo de sus mejillas

-Debemos decirle lo de Harry- contestaba Hermione al tiempo de que se ponía de pie –Ella ahora cree algo equivocado de él y está sufriendo mucho por eso

-Lo se- respondió con tristeza Ron, haciendo lo mismo y sacudiéndose el pasto de su pantalón –Sin embargo, creo que no debemos decirle nada hasta estar seguros de esto y saber que es lo que haremos

-Tienes razón… Y créeme, que no tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo, lo se…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llego a la puerta de mi habitación, la abro con violencia, entro y azoto la puerta con furia, tratando de descargar aunque sea un poco el inexplicable enojo que me invadió al haber escuchado _esas_ palabras unos momentos atrás… Y es que… ¿Qué se cree aquel al querer engañarme con eso¡Se que es otra más de sus trampas!, Sin embargo…

Camino hacia mi cama y me tumbo boca abajo sobre la misma aún respirando agitadamente… Se que hay posibilidades de que yo pueda ser uno de los herederos dado que de la familia de mi padre no se mucho, pero… ¡Suena casi imposible¿Yo, Harry Potter, heredero de Godric Gryffindor¡Por favor!... Aunque… pensándolo mejor… hay posibilidades… hay pruebas de esto…

Cuando iba en segundo año, logré sacar la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero, y Dumbledore me dijo que solo un verdadero Gryffindor podría haber hecho eso… Dumbledore… ¿Acaso el sabía algo de esto?, y si así fue… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?... Aunque, ante esto, aún en contra de mi voluntad, mi ojos se llenan de lágrimas… Y es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar… Es lo que me sucede cada vez que lo recuerdo… Ahora me siento más solo y desprotegido que nunca… Me siento desorientado… No se si la decisión que tomé fue la correcta… Todo es demasiado complicado, demasiado confuso… Si acepté unirme a esto, fue solo para salvar a los que quiero, fue para evitar que Ron y Hermione viniesen conmigo en busca de los Horcruxes y arriesgaran su vida… Aquel objeto del que él ya me había hablado, me tenía sin importancia, sin embargo, ahora ya no se ni que pensar… Se que algo más se esconde detrás de esto, se que él modificó la historia o no me la dijo del todo… Y debo descubrirlo a pesar de todo… No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya… Debo encontrar a los otros dos herederos pero seguir jugando mi propio juego tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora… debo encontrarlos pero llevar esto a mi manera sin que Voldemort sospeche algo… Se que sin ayuda será difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo… La búsqueda de los Horcruxes y de los herederos no será fácil, pero lo lograré… Sin embargo, aún me queda una duda… Si yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor… ¿En donde se supone que está guardada la pieza de ese objeto que yo debería de tener de Godric?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En un lugar muy apartado de esto, en donde la oscuridad ya había invadido el cielo desde hacía unas cuantas horas, en donde lo que más predominaba en ese lugar eran grandes y frondosos árboles que se encontraban ubicados alrededor de un enorme y profundo lago, estaba un chico de no menos de 17 años caminando lenta y tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos… Aquel chico, poseedor de unos increíbles ojos azules, una cabellera rubia que le caía elegantemente por su rostro de finas facciones y de un cuerpo que denotaba el constante ejercicio que realizaba, disfrutaba con placer aquel momento de paz…

_Sin imaginarse siquiera, que aquel momento de paz, sería uno de los últimos que tendría en mucho tiempo, no solo por la noticia que se le tenía preparada, si no por los sucesos que le ocurrirían muy pronto… más de lo que él podría imaginarse_

-Genial, por fin soy mayor de edad- decía con alivio el chico, sacando su varita

_Aunque, si él supiese las consecuencias que conllevaba el cumplir 17 años en su caso, no lo habría deseado nunca… _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**_N/A: Hola!! Cuanto tiempo!! Y créanme que no estoy para nada contenta con esto… pero bueno… las ideas se me revolvieron, ya no podía ni conmigo misma, jeje, y bueno… sin embargo, dejé pasar un tiempo y esto me ayudó mucho a despejar mis ideas, además, claro, de contar con la ayuda de maravillosas personas… Mi revisionista Roberto, jeje, mi amigo Genaro el cual me ayudó también mucho (y que ya pronto publicará su historia, la cual, tengo el honor de ser revisadora y déjenme decirles que promete MUCHO!!) y mi super amiga lilüss!!! (lymlovegood) la cual, también tiene historias publicadas en este sitio y que no es por nada, pero esta niña sabe escribir muy bien!!! Les recomiendo mucho sus historias.. En fin, a ustedes tres y por supuesto, a los que también están ahí apoyándome, se los agradezco muchísimo!!!!! Y bueno, para el sexto capi, no se apuren que ya lo empecé y se que ya no me tardaré tanto, se los aseguro.. Y bueno, una disculpa por la tardanza, XD.._**

_**Se cuidan!!!**_

_**Besos!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe, XD**_


	6. En busca del pasado

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 6- En busca del pasado

* * *

**

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba de una manera agradable, haciendo que las dos únicas personas en la habitación tuviesen al menos un pequeño momento de relajación después de haber estado investigando por varios días algo que, según Hermione, debía tratarse de hechizos antiguos y cosas relacionadas, sin embargo, lo poco que habían encontrado, parecía no convencer a la chica… Ron ya había tratado de preguntarle que era exactamente lo que ella buscaba, sin embargo, Hermione no podía darse a explicar debidamente… solo argumentaba que no estaba segura pero que siguieran buscando, que algo debía haber, algo que explicase tanto el comportamiento de Voldemort como el de Harry, pero, hasta ahora, todo lo que tenían, era… _nada_

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Flourish and Blotts?- sugirió Ron con la mirada perdida en el fuego y jugando inconscientemente con su varita

-No lo creo- respondió Hermione mientras de una larga lista tachaba el nombre de varios libros que ya habían revisado, sin embargo, ya no quedaba mucho que eliminar, ya que todos los libros que ahí estaban registrados ya los habían visto –La seguridad que están tomando es mucha… en primera, dudo que nos dejen ir, y si lo hacen, nos mandarían con alguien de la Orden, el cual nos preguntaría lo que buscamos y nos pondría en un aprieto ya que este año, el colegio no abrirá y no podemos poner eso de excusa…

-De acuerdo, ya entendí- la cortó Ron antes de que siguiera –Entonces¿Qué sugieres? Ya hemos revisado todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alcance y lo único que hemos conseguido son dolores de cabeza y mal humor…

-El único lugar- contestaba la chica, fijando su mirada en Ron, una mirada con un dejo de esperanza –en el que podríamos encontrar algo, sería Hogwarts…

-Hermione, sabemos que el colegio no abrirá, lo acabas de decir…

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso, Ron- le cortó con un poco de desesperación Hermione, aunque, aún así, Ron notó que aquel tono escondía ansias y un poco de optimismo –Mira… estoy segura que en la biblioteca del colegio, se encuentra lo que estamos buscando… Tenemos que hacer todo lo que sea posible por entrar…

-Si, Hermione- le contestaba Ron, sarcásticamente –Vamos a ser capaces de burlar los hechizos que están ahí…

-Bueno, al menos estoy dando ideas- le contestó con enojo Hermione, sin embargo, antes de que Ron tuviese oportunidad alguna de contestarle, escucharon que la puerta de la casa se cerraba y que alguien ya había entrado en dirección a la cocina en donde se encontraban Tonks, Lupin y la señora Weasley.

Hermione le hizo una seña a Ron con la mirada para que fueran a ver, y, ambos, con sigilo se dirigieron a la cocina, en donde permanecieron detrás de la puerta escuchando, mediante las orejas extensibles de Ron, la conversación que había comenzado, y que al parecer, había sido iniciada por el recién llegado: por el espía que la Orden tenía entre los mortífagos

-… ahora que ya se ha descubierto, él ya se deja ver más por el escondite- decía el joven que, por cuya voz, podía deducirse que no tenía más de 23 años –Aunque, es muy raro…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrumpió la voz de la Señora Weasley, que por su tono, parecía estar tratando de controlar un sollozo

-Él ya no es el mismo- contestaba el joven con un tono misterioso –Sé que no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo antes, pero por todo lo que ustedes me han dicho y lo que ya sabía, puedo ver que ha cambiado… y mucho… -hizo una pausa, pero al ver que todos estaban en silencio, continuó –Se muestra muy pedante con todos, y más con los que aún somos "novatos"… La arrogancia se puede ver incluso en su mirada… te puede intimidar con tan solo verte por un segundo… yo ya me lo he topado de frente en una ocasión, y puedo asegurarles lo que digo…

-¿Y has podido ver lo que hace?- inquirió Lupin en cuyo tono podía apreciarse un dejo de dolor

-Si, ahora que ya se ha dejado ver más, lo he estado siguiendo… Estos últimos días, ha estado buscando día y noche algo en libros, que para serles sinceros, no tengo idea de lo que se trata…

-Pero¿has logrado ver que clase de libros?- preguntó con rapidez Tonks, tomando la mano de Remus

-Si, y eso es lo más extraño- respondía el joven al tiempo de que se escuchaba el arrastrar de una silla lo que indicaba que él había tomado asiento –Tengo entendido que el mismo "Quien-Ustedes-Saben" ha estado enseñándole Artes Oscuras por lo que no necesita instrucción extra… sin embargo, los libros que ha estado consultando… se tratan de Artes Oscuras, pero muy avanzadas… Es como si él ya se estuviese obsesionando con ellas… Algunos libros que ha consultado, incluso, son prohibidos… Se pasa horas enteras ahí… Aunque, no son los únicos que lee… he encontrado también un libro de Historia y varios registros de diferentes árboles genealógicos, aunque están incompletos…

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?- preguntó repentinamente una voz detrás de ellos; tanto Ron como Hermione dieron un pequeño brinco y automáticamente, se quitaron las orejas extensibles, las ocultaron, y se giraron en dirección a la voz

-Por Merlín, Ginny, nos diste un susto terrible- dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho y soltando un suspiro de alivio

-¿Qué era lo que hacían?- preguntó de nuevo Ginny, aunque ella, al ver la reacción de ambos, ya se imaginaba la respuesta

-Tratábamos de escuchar algo sobre Harry- se apresuró a contestar Hermione después de que ella y Ron se lanzaran rápidas miradas nerviosas… Aún no podían decirle todo, _aún no_

-¿Escuchar qué?- espetó Ginny, adquiriendo rápidamente un tono rojo en sus mejillas -¿Qué ahora es un asqueroso mortífago al que ya no le importamos?- Dicho esto, Ginny salió corriendo apresurada hacia el jardín, dejando igual de perplejos a Ron y a Hermione

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y se encontraron con un chico vestido con una túnica gris; el cabello del chico, era negro y de alguna manera les recordaba al de su amigo ya que este, al parecer, era igual de difícil de controlar; los ojos, que por alguna razón, denotaban un gran cansancio a pesar de su juventud, eran de un color café profundo; su complexión, era la normal al igual que su estatura para un chico de su edad

-Eh… este… nosotros…- titubeaba Ron, sin saber exactamente que decir

-¡Ron, Hermione!- salió Molly evidentemente enojada -¿Por qué gritó Ginny¿Estaban escuchando nuestra conversación?

-No, para nada- contestó Hermione con un tono de seguridad –Solo estábamos pasando por aquí, íbamos hacia el jardín, pero íbamos hablando de Harry y fue cuando Ginny nos escuchó y se enfadó al saber que estábamos con ese tema…

-De acuerdo… les creeré por esta ocasión- respondió después de unos momentos Molly, aunque por su expresión, lo que había dicho no tenía mucha credibilidad –Vayan afuera y no los quiero ver rondando por aquí de nuevo

Ron y Hermione, sin intención alguna de desobedecer, dieron media vuelta y salieron hacia el jardín, en donde Hermione, después de asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos y fuera de peligro de ser escuchados, se detuvo y se giró abruptamente hacia Ron, quedando así, sus rostros a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia

-¿Qué?- inquirió Ron completamente rojo al tener a Hermione de esa manera

-Creo saber por que Harry está del lado de Voldemort- respondió la chica con un tono indefinido de voz… había ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo, horror…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con un leve _plop_, apareció en el lugar… Se acomodó un poco su ropa para después, levantar la mirada y observar así, el lugar al que había llegado… El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo desplegando sus reconfortantes rayos; las nubes se deslizaban lentamente por el azul cielo, en el cual, varias aves hacían su recorrido… El viento, cuya sensación era de agradable frescura, movía con gracia las verdes hojas de los árboles que predominaban en casi todo el lugar

Sin embargo, Harry, sin esperar un minuto más, se colocó la capucha de la sudadera gris que vestía, junto con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y se encaminó, con andar despreocupado, hacia el pequeño camino que conducía a la entrada de un pintoresco valle … No quería llamar tanto la atención y era por eso que llevaba aquella sudadera con la capucha puesta, ya que, por lo que tenía entendido, en aquel lugar, vivían varios magos y lo último que quería era empezar a ser observado y cuestionado.

Ya que el chico hubo caminado unos cuantos metros, observó que a su derecha, había un letrero que rezaba: "Valle de Godric", y, sin poder evitarlo, formó una leve pero indescriptible sonrisa… Y es que ya estaba más cerca del lugar que alguna vez, hacía ya muchos años, había sido su hogar, estaba muy cerca del lugar en el que se había cometido un par de asesinatos… estaba muy cerca del lugar _en donde todo había comenzado_

Conforme más se acercaba a la entrada, veía más niños jugando en los alrededores, ya fuese corriendo, saltando con la cuerda o montados en bicicletas realizando carreras con las mismas… todos ellos, ajenos al peligro que acechaba en esos tiempos, todos ellos, sin preocupaciones mayores… _todos ellos disfrutando la vida_… Y esto, a Harry, le dio un poco de envidia… Quien fuese tan solo un niño para no tener que preocuparse de mucho, aunque, de cualquier manera, el _siempre_ había estado marcado

Aún con las manos en los bolsillos y aferrando en uno de estos, su varita, siguió caminando, dejándose llevar por sus pies, aún sin saber exactamente a donde lo conducían… La gente que pasaba a su lado ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, algo que el chico, agradeció de sobremanera.

Harry sentía un dejo de alivio y un leve sentimiento de libertad al estar así, caminando en aquel lugar, sintiendo como el viento le rozaba parte de su rostro… Y es que, después de haber estado ya casi un mes encerrado en aquella cabaña, no viendo más que oscuridad, tétricos espacios y peor aún, viendo a lord Voldemort, aquello se le hacía de alguna manera u otra, relajante _dentro de lo que cabía…_

-_Y pensar que Voldemort quería que Draco me acompañara…_- pensaba Harry con una mueca de fastidio, aunque, sin imaginarse si quiera, que _alguien_ había decidido no seguir algunas órdenes…

O-O-O

_-Voy a salir- dijo abruptamente Harry después de haber entrado a la habitación donde Voldemort solía estar_

_-¿"Vas" a salir?- preguntó Voldemort con un leve dejo de enojo -¿Y se puede saber quién te dio esa autorización?_

_-Nadie- respondió despreocupadamente Harry –Recuerda cual fue una de mis condiciones… No tengo que pedirle permiso ni a ti ni a nadie para poder salir… Solo he venido a avisarte, aunque, eso tampoco sea tan necesario… _

_-Bueno, ya que solo has venido a "avisarme"- respondía Voldemort con una mueca de satisfacción –vas a tener que llevar a Draco…_

_-De ninguna manera, no necesito a ningún niñero- respondió con enfado Harry –Además, esto es algo que tengo que hacer para encontrar más información acerca de los herederos, y no creo que quieras que alguien como él, se entere…_

_-Esta bien, vete ya- le respondió Voldemort, aunque, algo en su mirada, decía que aquello que le había dicho Harry, no era del todo verídico_

_Harry, sin esperar algún otro comentario, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, aunque, sin darse cuenta, de que un chico rubio había escuchado cada una de las palabras que se habían comentado ahí, y que ahora, no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a Harry sin alguna explicación de aquello_

O-O-O

Después de haber estado caminando por unos minutos, Harry se detuvo de manera un tanto súbita… Y es que, un respingo en su corazón, así se lo había indicado… Se encontraba en frente de un amplio terreno el cual, estaba rodeado por una malla de alambre que lo delimitaba, y, enfrente de este, se encontraba un letrero, que por su apariencia, tenía años ahí y que solo decía "clausurado"

-Disculpe- preguntó Harry a una señora, de no más de 40 años, que pasaba junto a él, la cual, llevaba una canasta cargando que al parecer contenía un par de botellas con leche y pan -¿Podría decirme que fue lo que pasó aquí?

-Claro…- le respondió la señora con el entrecejo fruncido… No mucha gente, por no decir "nadie", le había preguntado por aquello, y menos aún, un adolescente –Aunque, no recuerdo mucho…

-No importa- le dijo Harry con algo de urgencia –Solo lo que recuerde estará bien

-Creo que fue mas o menos, 16 años atrás- comenzó la señora con gesto pensativo, colocando en el suelo la cesta –Recuerdo que estaba en mi casa, y de pronto, escuché algo muy parecido a una explosión… salí y vi que, en este lugar, se estaba incendiando una casa que nunca había recordado ver… de cualquier manera, el incendio duró muy poco… Al día siguiente, pasaba por aquí y vi a la policía… le pregunté a uno de ellos que había pasado y dijeron que no estaban seguros, pero que era probable que se tratara de una fuga de gas lo que provocó la explosión… Sin embargo, esto no fue lo peor, si no el hecho de que encontraran a un matrimonio muy joven, muerto…

-Ya veo…- dijo Harry _"Tengo que investigar aquí… Pero no ahora… no es el momento"_ pensó el chico, y, tratando de sonar despreocupado, siguió hablando –¿Y alguna vez, lo han reclamado?

-No que yo sepa… ni siquiera se ha puesto en venta…

-Esta bien… si no es mucha molestia, una última cosa… ¿Podría decirme en donde está el cementerio?

-Claro querido- le respondió la señora con amabilidad, aunque mirándolo con extrañeza –Lo único que tienes que hacer, es seguir caminando derecho hasta toparte con dos caminos, tomas el de la derecha y sigues hasta llegar a una pequeña colina, la atraviesas y ahí verás el cementerio

-Muchas gracias señora- le dijo Harry sonriendo, y, justo cuando empezaba a emprender la marcha, la señora lo tomó con delicadeza del brazo, haciendo que el chico volteara algo confuso

-Disculpa, querido- decía la señora mientras trataba de observarlo mejor debajo de la capucha de la sudadera –Pero, acaso tú no eres…

-Lo siento mucho, señora, pero tengo prisa- la cortó Harry con el corazón saltándole fuertemente y viendo como unas cuantas personas viraban para observar la escena –Gracias de nuevo, hasta luego

Y dicho esto, Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rapidez sin ver hacia atrás, aunque, aún así, podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de la señora clavada en su espalda… Por poco lo descubren... No quería imaginarse lo que habría pasado si la señora hubiese dicho su nombre y empezar a armar un teatro con aquello…

Involuntariamente, dio un profundo suspiro…Habría deseado quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, sin embargo, habría parecido sospechoso y le habrían empezado a hacer preguntas… y eso era justamente lo que él quería evitar… De todos modos, él regresaría e investigaría con más calma el lugar en el que alguna vez vivió, el lugar que alguna vez fue su _hogar_… había sentido algo especialmente raro en ese lugar, _y tenía saber que era_

Harry, ya reduciendo la velocidad de su caminar, llegó a la parte en donde se encontró con los dos caminos, tomó el de la derecha, y siguió caminando, hasta que, pasados unos 5 minutos, logró divisar la colina que le había indicado, así que, acelerando un poco más el paso, la cruzó, y, en seguida, vio la entrada de un cementerio, el cual, estaba rodeado por rejas negras, y, sin vacilar un segundo más, se dirigió hacia la entrada del mismo.

-Tengo que saber en que andas metido, Potter- susurraba con malicia Draco, que estaba oculto detrás de un árbol de gran tamaño… Su gris mirada seguía cada movimiento del chico… No estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar alguna oportunidad para deshacerse de su enemigo…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La luna, que estaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo, pero salpicado de estrellas, ya cubría con su hermoso y plateado manto aquel lugar, sin embargo, haciéndolo en específico, con una gran mansión, señalándola… _como si estuviese dando a entender, que algo terrible iba a suceder justo ahí_

Los dueños de la mansión, que eran un matrimonio, estaban caminando hacia la entrada, dispuestos a entrar y relajarse después de un agotador día de trabajo… _Sin imaginarse que ya no iban a ser capaces de llegar siquiera a su habitación_

-¿A qué hora va a llegar Kathleen?- preguntó un hombre de no menos de 40 años

-Me dijo que llegaría a las 8:00- respondió su acompañante, una hermosa señora de alrededor 38 años –Aunque…

-… conociéndola, va a llegar a las 11:00¿Verdad?- completó la frase el señor con un tono enfadado –No se como permites que siga llegando a la hora que quiere…

-Vamos, amor, es una adolescente- le respondió con una sonrisa la señora

-Adolescente o no- decía el señor al tiempo de que sacaba una varita de madera –tiene que aprender a respetar… ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Ambos se quedaron callados… habían escuchado un ruido, justo detrás de ellos… _Un ruido que ambos sabían, no podía presagiar nada bueno…_

-¿Aún sigues con esa decisión?- escucharon ambos hablar a una voz áspera

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó el señor volteando bruscamente y colocándose en frente de su esposa

-Protego- dijo simplemente el desconocido, el cual, portaba una capa negra al igual que una máscara, solo que esta, blanca; el haz de luz roja se desvió y dio directamente en una ventana, causando un estruendo al haber chocado contra la ventana –Creo que eso fue un "no"…

-¿Por qué sigues buscándonos?- espetó el hombre, tratando de mantener a su esposa detrás suyo mientras veía con temor como más hombres encapuchados se iban congregando a su alrededor

-Queríamos darte más oportunidades para que recapacitaras, Beingfield- respondía el mortífago aún con su tono áspero –Pero ya veo que eres un tonto… Así que no nos quedará otro remedio más que eliminarte, a ti y a tu esposa…

-No puedes hacer eso- con temor tanto en su expresión como en su tono, el señor Beingfield fue retrocediendo con su esposa detrás de él, tratando de hallar alguna salida a aquello, aún así, sabiendo que era imposible

-¿Quieres ver?... ¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡NO!

Pero aquel grito, así como alguna otra acción, fue completamente inútil… Aquel rayo, produciendo un terrorífico sonido, había golpeado la espalda de la señora Beingfield, haciendo que ella cayese, completamente inerte sobre el húmedo y frío pasto

-¡TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO!- exclamó con furia el señor al haber visto a su compañera, a su esposa, _a la mujer que amaba_, tendida en el pasto, con la mirada perdida y carente de brillo… _muerta_

-No, no lo harás… - susurró con malicia otro de los mortífagos al ver como el señor iba directamente a uno de sus compañeros –Avada Kedavra…

-----

Dos horas después, una joven de alrededor 16 años, estaba escalando un árbol, cuyas ramas podían dar acceso al patio trasero de una mansión; la joven, lo hacía con tal rapidez y gracia, que fácilmente podría decirse que no era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello

-Genial, si descubren que no estoy en mi cuarto- refunfuñaba la chica mientras, de un salto, bajaba de la rama –puedo ir olvidándome de unos cuantos conciertos…

Sin embargo, antes de que la chica pudiese decir, o hacer algo más, se percató de un extraño brillo verde que había en su ropa, levantó la vista para investigar el origen de este, y, en cuanto lo hizo, sintió como si su corazón le fuese estrujado violenta y desgarradoramente… sintió como su desesperación y angustia iban en aumento al igual que el ritmo de su respiración, e, inconscientemente, comenzó a correr…

_Algo por demás comprensible cuando lo que has visto, ha sido la Marca Tenebrosa… sobre tu hogar_

Corría con enorme desesperación… No, no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando, _no debía ser…_ Cruzó el jardín con enormes árboles hasta llegar a la entrada principal de su hogar, deseando con todo su corazón que todo aquello no era más que una equivocación… Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, y al ver los cuerpos, tendidos sobre el pasto, de unas personas muy amadas por ella, una terrible sensación de mareo le invadió, unas ganas de llorar y de gritar se hicieron presentes dentro de su ser, sin embargo, no podía emitir sonido alguno ni hacer nada… _Simplemente, no podía_… De repente, todo a su alrededor se nubló, sintió que caía, que caía en un precipicio… Y nada más…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Hola!! Bueno, ahora ya no me tardé mucho en actualizar, jeje… Y el próximo, el 7, espero tampoco tardarme mucho, XD… Y qué les puedo decir, ahora, exactamente a las 3:26 am, que es cuando estoy actualizando??XD--- Que el capítulo siguiente va a traer una pequeña sorpresita, jeje… ya verán a lo que me refiero… En fin… Millones de gracias por sus reviews, en serio!!!! Cada palabra que me dicen, significa muchísimo para mi… Estoy muy agradecida… Espero que la historia les siga gustando, y bueno, no crean que los personajes nuevos van a abarcar todo (s que ya unos en sus correos me lo han preguntado) así que no se preocupen, que la historia seguirá centrándose en el trío y en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, aunque, bueno.. ya se imaginarán en que también para no hacer la historia algo típica, jeje… Y como siempre, un gran agradecimiento a mi revisionista a aquellas maravillosas personas que siempre me acompañan en las noches, que es cuando escribo, jeje_**

_**Besos!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	7. Pequeñas esperanzas

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 7- Pequeñas esperanzas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**N/A: Hola! Bueno, no se si se los había comentado antes, pero en la historia, todo lo que vean en cursiva son flash back, de acuerdo? Bueno, sin nada más que decir hasta el final, los dejo… Espero que disfruten del capítulo!!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**

Reduciendo inconscientemente sus pasos, caminaba rodeando lápidas y lanzando rápidas miradas a las mismas, leyendo así, parte de sus inscripciones… Aunque, por el momento, ninguna era la que estaba buscando… o mejor dicho, el par de lápidas que buscaba… Siguió avanzando, caminando debajo del astro rey cuyos rayos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y justo cuando comenzaba a sentir calor y un poco de desesperación al ya llevar más de 20 minutos buscando y sin encontrar lo que quería, su verde mirada se desvió hacia un par de tumbas blancas que, a su parecer, sobresalían un poco más de las otras y que se encontraban a no menos de unos 5 metros de donde él estaba

Harry, siguiendo a su instinto y teniendo en cuenta que era mejor hacerle caso a aquel presentimiento a seguir buscando por otros lugares, se encaminó hacia ese lugar, y, cuando estaba por llegar, le pareció escuchar el crujir de una rama justo detrás suyo; el chico volteó rápidamente, sin embargo, no vio a nadie más cerca de él, así que, pensando que debió de haberse tratado de algún animal pequeño, siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar.

Ambas lápidas, eran de un color blanco que, por algún motivo, el mármol del que estaban hechas, parecía no haber sucumbido ante el deterioro que el tiempo debía haber causado en él, tal y como había hecho con las otras; ambas lápidas, que estaban muy juntas la una de la otra, tenían en ambos extremos unos floreros hechos también de mármol, en los cuales, se podían apreciar ramos de flores ya marchitos; la hierba que rodeaba a las lápidas, estaba ya crecida; sin embargo, Harry no le prestó mucha atención a esto, ya que su mirada, se quedó clavada en lo que rezaban cada una, respectivamente:

_James Potter _y _Lily Potter_

-Papá… mamá…

Fueron las únicas palabras que Harry pudo auricular… sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se inclinó en medio de las dos tumbas, pasando lentamente la mirada de una a la otra… Así que, aquel era el lugar en donde los restos de sus padres descansaban después de haber sacrificado la vida por su único hijo, por _él_…

Sin poder evitarlo, un sentimiento de opresión se adueñó de su corazón… Y es que él pensaba que reaccionaría a una manera un tanto diferente a la de ahora al ver de cerca la tumba de sus padres, sin embargo…

-Lo siento- susurraba después de un rato de prolongado silencio Harry mientras agachaba la cabeza, dejando así que un par de cristalinas lágrimas resbalaran un poco por sus mejillas y terminan su recorrido sobre la hierba –lo siento mucho… ustedes se sacrificaron por mi… y yo… les pago uniéndome a Voldemort… pero… no tenía opción… debía hacerlo así para evitar que la gente que quiero muera… tengo que protegerles, incluso si es con mi vida… Además, ustedes saben que mi otra razón es la más fuerte de todas… Voldemort no sabe si quiera esto y quiero aprovecharlo… por favor, perdónenme… les prometo, que no voy a permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano… acabaré con Voldemort, lo prometo… aún así sea lo último que haga… lo prometo, por ustedes…

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiese terminar, escuchó de nuevo un ruido, así que, limpiándose las lágrimas, se levantó, sacó su varita y corrió directamente hacia donde había escuchado aquel ruido, justamente detrás de un árbol de considerable tamaño; el chico, apuntando su varita y haciendo uso del control que ya había tomado de los hechizos no verbales, consiguió que de su varita saliera un haz de luz roja, la que provocó que el chico rubio que se escondía, soltara su varita, la cual, salió volando perdiéndose entre la hierba

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy?- espetó con furia contenida Harry, apuntándolo con su varita

-Yo…- Draco no sabía que decir, al parecer se había quedado un tanto sorprendido por la manera en que Harry lo había descubierto… _por esto, y por lo que había escuchado_

-¡Me estabas siguiendo¿Verdad?!- seguía diciendo Harry, acercándose cada vez más a Malfoy, el cual, se había quedado callado, mirando con aprensión la varita del chico -¡Vamos¡Dime¡Dime que te pareció muy divertido verme ahí, en la tumba de mis padres!

Sin embargo, la expresión que Draco tenía, no denotaba burla o diversión, si no todo lo contrario… Y es que, las palabras dichas por él, _por su enemigo_, habían causado cierto impacto en él, aún así, esto fuese difícil de creer…

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me contestas?!- seguía diciendo con una mirada de odio el chico, acercando cada vez más su varita al pecho de Draco

-Por que no quiero, así de simple- le espetó ahora con desafío el rubio, recobrando la compostura… Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que _aquel_ le siguiera hablando y tratando de aquella forma… y menos aún, cuando él ya tenía _algo_ para desenmascararlo; al parecer, el extraño sentimiento que había tenido, ya se había esfumado

-Sabes muy bien que tú no me puedes hablar así…

-Ahora ya no estás en condiciones de ser arrogante conmigo, Potter- decía con malicia Draco, haciendo a un lado la varita de Harry con brusquedad al tiempo de que hacía una mueca de satisfacción –No después de lo que acabo de escuchar

Harry palideció aún en contra de su voluntad; lo que decía Malfoy, era verdad… Él había escuchado lo que había dicho y podría ir a decirle a Voldemort esto… y a él no le convenía en absoluto, sus planes podrían derrumbarse y provocar desastres inimaginables, sin embargo tampoco podía demostrar debilidad ante él, no podía dejarle ver que lo intimidaba… Si quería que su plan siguiera como hasta ahora, tenía que hacer las cosas con cuidado

-¿En serio piensas que Voldemort te va a creer?- le preguntó con desdén Harry, recuperando su compostura –Por favor… por mi dile lo que quieras… me tiene sin cuidado

-No me retes, Potter, sabes que si quiero, lo hago- respondía el otro chico con odio profundo, un odio que transmitía mediante sus ojos grises

-Ya te dije, haz lo que quieras… No me importa- finalizó con un tono despreocupado Harry al tiempo de que se daba media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del cementerio bajo la mirada de profundo desprecio que Draco tenía en él

-Te vas a arrepentir, Potter- susurraba Draco apretando los puños con fuerza, al grado de hacerse daño a él mismo –Nadie me trata así… ahora, vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho… yo me encargaré de eso

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo en su sueño había llorado, si no que también lo había hecho ahí, en el mundo físico… Rápida, aunque delicadamente, se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo blanco hecho de seda cuyas orillas estaban bordadas y que en una esquina del mismo, las iniciales K.B.B. se encontraban también grabadas con un delicado hilo color oro.

La chica desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla que estaba junto a ella, viendo así a su reflejo que le devolvía aquella mirada de pesadumbre… Ella era poseedora de unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color café, que, aunque generalmente estaban llenos de vitalidad y alegría, se encontraban ahora rojos, tristes, inundados de una infinita pena y dolor… ¿La causa?... la muerte de un par de personas que ella amaba con todo su corazón, unas personas que siempre le habían protegido, unas personas que también la querían con toda el alma… lloraba por la muerte de sus padres

Se sentía completamente destrozada, las lágrimas no bastaban para sacar todo aquel torrente de desesperación y dolor… quería gritar, quería hacer lo que fuese necesario para sacar aunque fuera solo un poco, el sentimiento de opresión que inundaba su alma y su corazón… sin embargo, no podía, por más que se obligaba a hacerlo, simplemente, _no era capaz_

Kathleen pasó la mano por su levemente ondulado cabello castaño claro y se recargó en la ventanilla, recordando, aún en contra de su voluntad, la escena que había visto hacía ya cuatro días atrás, escena que la había dejado marcada para _siempre_…

Ante sus ojos pasaban de nuevo aquellas imágenes, aquel resplandor verde iluminando su hogar, iluminando los cadáveres de sus padres, iluminando perfectamente sus expresiones: la de su madre, de sorpresa; la de su padre, de rabia y desesperación combinadas… Aquello era algo que, jamás sería capaz de olvidar y que, estaba segura, la seguiría atormentando en sus sueños, _en sus pesadillas_.

-_En cinco minutos más, estaremos aterrizando en Londres, por favor, abróchense sus cinturones_

Fue lo que Kathleen escuchó y lo que logró sacarla por un momento de sus recuerdos, así que, por nueva ocasión, se limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas, guardó con cuidado su pañuelo y se dispuso a prepararse para la nueva vida que tenía por delante… Ahora, iba a vivir con sus abuelos en Londres, con la única familia que le quedaba. Había sido muy duro irse de su país natal, de Estados Unidos… ella ya tenía una vida hecha ahí, tenía amigos, _tenía_ familia… Sin embargo, ya no podía seguir ahí, ya no después de lo acontecido; y fue por eso, que con todo el dolor de su alma, iba directo a Londres, a vivir con sus abuelos, con la única familia que le quedaba… No tenía opción alguna… Contaba con tan solo 16 años, aún era menor de edad por lo que no podía hacer algo sin un tutor, y no era que la idea de vivir con sus abuelos le desagradara, sin embargo, si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias… todo habría sido diferente

Unos momentos después, Kathleen se encontraba ya bajando del avión; había decidido viajar de esta manera ya que, como bruja menor de edad, aún no podía aparecerse; un traslador habría sido una buen opción si a ella no le molestara la forma en que este funcionaba, los polvos Flu… no lo creía… habría sido un viaje muy largo e incómodo por este medio de un continente a otro… Por eso había optado por un medio muggle ya que, además de que le gustaba y estaba acostumbrada, esto, le daba la oportunidad de pensar con mayor tranquilidad, le daba oportunidad de hacerse a la idea de la nueva vida que le deparaba, una vida, sin sus padres

_Aunque ni ella se imaginase los acontecimientos que estaban próximos a suceder_

-¡Kathleen, mi niña, por aquí!- decía con voz fuerte una señora de no menos de 60 años mientras movía al aire sus manos

Kathleen, localizando a su abuela entre la multitud, corrió hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente al llegar y derramando unas lágrimas en el acto.

-Mi niña, lo siento mucho- le decía su abuela, acariciándole el suave cabello en seña de comprensión, de apoyo, de consuelo…

La chica, aún aferrándose al cuerpo de su abuela, no dijo nada; solo se limitó a dejarse consolar, a desahogarse un poco con ella, sin embargo, en el momento en el que se separó un poco de su abuela y fijó su mirada en la de ella, le asustó un poco al ver la mirada que su abuela tenía… era una mirada inexpresiva, muy diferente a la que ella siempre solía llevar

-¿Pasa algo, mi niña?- preguntó su abuela con un tono también extraño

-No, nada… es solo que estoy cansada, eso es todo- le contestó Kathleen, pensando que solo debía ser su imaginación –Y dime… ¿En donde está mi abuelo?

-Está en el auto- le contestó la señora comenzando a caminar junto con la chica –Pero en un momento más viene para ayudarnos con tus maletas

Kathleen asintió en silencio, sintiendo como su abuela le colocaba la mano sobre su hombro, cosa que por alguna razón, le causó un poco de escalofríos… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? .La chica sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de aquella pregunta… No podía estar así, no podía preocuparse por cualquier cosa, así que, aferrando con un poco más de fuerza la varita que tenía escondida en su chaqueta, siguió caminando, dispuesta a ya no dejarse llevar más por esas extrañas sensaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Creo saber por que Harry está del lado de Voldemort- respondió la chica con un tono indefinido de voz… había ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo, horror…_

_-¿En verdad?- le contestó sorprendido Ron, que no podía evitar sentirse impresionado por Hermione_

_-Bueno, eso creo… _

_-Es por lo que acabamos de escuchar¿Verdad?- inquirió el chico mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado momentos antes_

_-Si… Y, al decir verdad, yo ya tenía algunas sospechas, sin embargo, lo que dijo el espía de la Orden, me lo confirma – Hermione se mostraba inquieta, algo que, incluso en su tono daba a mostrar –Por que… bueno, tenía la idea de que Harry había aceptado unirse a Voldemort por los Horcruxes…_

_-¿Pero, no es más peligroso que Harry los esté buscando con él, a su lado?- interrumpió Ron con una expresión que denotaba escepticismo _

_-Si, por una parte tienes razón- seguía diciendo la chica con un dejo de impaciencia –Pero, piensa, Ron… Sabemos que los Horcruxes están protegidos por Artes Oscuras, así que, Harry, teniendo esto en cuenta, consideró que aprender algo de estas le ayudaría en su búsqueda¿No lo crees?... Recuerda lo que el espía dijo… El mismo Voldemort le ha enseñado y Harry ha investigado y practicado más por su propia cuenta… ¿No te parece extraño?, quiero decir… ¿Para qué querría Harry aprender Artes Oscuras si sabemos que las detesta?... La única razón, sería para destruir los Horcruxes restantes_

_-Cada vez me sorprendes más, Hermione- le susurró Ron mirándola fijamente; Hermione por su parte, sonrojándose un poco, formó una leve sonrisa –Y si, se que esto puede ser muy posible, sin embargo… ¿Crees que solo haya sido por eso que Harry se le unió?_

_-No, no solo por eso- le contestó la chica, ahora con un tono de pesadumbre –Dime… ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo a finales del curso pasado?... Él quería ir solo en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes¿Y por qué?, por que no nos quería poner en peligro… Y creo que esa es otra de las razones… por que no quiere arriesgarnos, no quiere que nos pase nada malo_

_Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, pensado en su amigo… Y es que, sabían que era verdad: Si Harry se había unido, era para salvarlos…_

_-¡Harry es un tonto!- exclamó con suma desesperación Ron, tomando una piedra y arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas -¿Por qué siempre quiere arriesgarse él¡Somos sus amigos, y no me importa lo que me pasé¿Por qué demonios nos aleja de él?_

_-Ron, cálmate, por favor- lo tranquilizaba Hermione, que sin poder evitarlo, había comenzado a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas –Se exactamente lo que sientes, yo estoy igual, sin embargo, hay que ponernos en su lugar… Harry perdió a sus padres, a Sirius, a Dumbledore… Dime¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si alguno de tus amigos también muriera solo por ser eso, por ser tu amigo?_

_Ron cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro… Hermione tenía razón; el chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro entristecido de su amiga, que lo miraba profundamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Ron, siguiendo a su instinto, a su corazón, se acercó más a ella y la abrazó de una forma sutil pero protectora y cariñosa _

_-Es verdad… lo siento, Hermione- decía Ron al tiempo de que le acariciaba el cabello –pero, no puedo dejar de sentirme un inútil… él está allá, arriesgando su vida… tenemos que hacer algo_

_-Y lo haremos, Ron- decía Hermione, separándose solo un poco del chico –No debemos dejarlo solo… aunque él no quiera, estaremos con él_

_Aún abrazados, se quedaron observándose, recorriendo con la mirada sus rostros, sus ojos, sus labios… El latir de sus corazones, aunque rápido y fuerte, parecían estar acoplados al ritmo del otro, como si se tratase de uno mismo… Un tono carmesí apareció tanto en las mejillas de Ron como en las de Hermione… Nunca habían estado así de cerca, nunca habían estado de "esa" manera… No podían negar que era algo extraño, pero que les gustaba, que lo disfrutaban, y mucho… Sabían que el tiempo pasaba, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería romper aquel contacto, ese momento mágico; había algo que les impedía soltarse y separarse… tal vez era esto, el no querer alejarse del otro, el querer estar así, por siempre_

_Ron, que estaba perdido como nunca antes en la mirada color miel de Hermione, fue acortando la distancia, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el cálido respirar de Hermione; ella, no puedo evitar estremecerse ante esto, al ver como Ron se acercaba más y más, sin embargo, también se dejó llevar, haciendo lo mismo que él… Ron, experimentando una enorme felicidad al ver como Hermione le correspondía, sintió por primera vez, el roce de sus labios con los de ella, sintió su cálido respirar muy cerca de él, su delicada fragancia…_

_-Es agradable saber que por fin están saliendo, pero¿Tienen que hacer eso públicamente?_

_Ron y Hermione se separaron rápidamente, sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban violentamente; ambos chicos se giraron para ver de donde provenía la voz y, al descubrirlo, se sonrojaron de tal manera que tuvieron que ocultar sus rostros para hacerlo un poco menos notorio._

_-Vamos, no sean penosos- dijo Fred sonriendo –De cualquier manera, ya los vimos_

_-Que calladito se lo tenían¿No crees Fred?- le seguía el juego George, que parecía estar conteniendo una gran carcajada –Veamos¿Desde cuando están saliendo?_

_-Nosotros no estamos saliendo- les contestó Ron, cuyo sonrojo no había bajado en lo más mínimo_

_-Pero, bien que quieren, no lo nieguen…_

_-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- inquirió con rapidez Hermione, diciendo lo primero que le había llegado a la mente_

_-¡Ja!, Cómo nos cambian de tema- decía Fred con un tono de aparente decepción al no poder saber más de la vida amorosa de su hermano –En fin… mamá nos pidió que ya no nos quedáramos mucho en la tienda, y como de cualquier manera, ya no hay mucha gente, decidimos venir y ver en que podemos ayudar_

_-Si, así que, nosotros- decía George, señalándose a su hermano y así mismo –Nos vamos allá adentro- dijo ahora, señalando hacia la madriguera _

_-Y ustedes- decía ahora Fred, señalando a su hermano y a Hermione pícaramente –Se quedan aquí, arreglando sus asuntos_

_Dicho esto, los gemelos les lanzaron una última mirada junto con una sonrisa y se dieron la vuelta, dejando así, un silencio un tanto incómodo en Ron y Hermione_

_-Bueno, entonces… ¿Nos metemos también?- inquirió Ron, evitando la mirada de Hermione_

_-Mmm, si, creo que si- le contestó la chica, evitando también su mirada –Aunque- agregó, como si repentinamente se hubiera acordado de algo –Aún hay algo, acerca de Harry, que no me cuadra_

_-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ron, aliviado por una parte, de que estuvieran volviendo al tema _

_-El espía, mencionó que Harry había estado consultando otros libros… ¿Para qué está viendo libros de Historia?... Y, también, lo más extraño… ¿Para qué son los árboles genealógicos?_

_--------_

-¡Ron!

El chico dio un pequeño salto en el sillón en que estaba sentado, vio a su alrededor y divisó a Hermione frente a él, que tenía una expresión de enfado

-¿Qué pasa?- le respondió él, acomodándose en el sillón

-¿Qué pasa¡Que estoy hablando contigo y de pronto te quedas como ido!

-Ah, si… lo siento… es solo que estaba, recordando… pensando en lo de Harry- agregó con rapidez Ron, incapaz de decirle que había estado recordando el momento en el que él y ella, _casi_ culminaban aquel beso

-Y es de eso precisamente de lo que te estaba diciendo- le dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a Ron –Ya tengo un plan… para… para estar con Harry

-¿Y cuál es?

-No te voy a negar que es sumamente arriesgado… pero se que juntos, podemos hacerlo- Hermione dio un rápido suspiro y, después de una breve pausa, volvió a hablar –Creo que debemos…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Apareció en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, guiándose al camino de la cabaña por la luz plateada de la luna, que, en aquella noche, brillaba con todo su esplendor; Draco, que había dejado caer la capucha, dejó ver su rubio cabello, el cual estaba un poco más crecido de lo que él normalmente solía llevarlo.

Caminaba con algo de nerviosismo¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a delatarlo?... No lo sabía, sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba las veces en las que Potter lo había humillado, el pensamiento de delatarlo crecía más… Si, ya estaba decidido, le iba a decir a Su Señor Oscuro… Iba a delatar a Potter, se iba a vengar… no le importaba lo que le ocurriese, al fin y al cabo¿Cuándo le había importado lo que le pasara a Potter?

En cuestión de minutos, llegó a la cabaña, dentro de la cual, se escuchaba movimiento, a lo que Draco supuso que los mortífagos ahí congregados debían estar celebrando el asesinato de un muggle o de un mago, y, en efecto, cuando el chico entró a la cabaña y se dirigía a _aquel_ lugar, logró escuchar parte de la conversación

-… "¡Por favor, déjame ir¡Te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que eres!"... ¿Pueden creerlo?, Eso decía ese vago con voz de niña, Jajaja….

-Jajaja, pobre muggle tonto… Apuesto a que ni se enteró como le llegó su muerte, Jajaja…

Draco siguió caminando, aunque ahora, haciéndolo con cierta precaución, y, justo cuando llegaba a la habitación, vió a uno de los mortífagos que se encontraba recargado en la pared, muy cerca de la puerta por la que él estaba dispuesto a entrar

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó con enfado Draco al mortífago

-Yo… me sentí un poco mareado y me recargué por un momento aquí- le contestó con nerviosismo el mortífago, levantándose de repente

-Si, claro… seguramente estás igual de ebrio que los demás… Como sea, vete de aquí

El mortífago, al que Draco no pudo identificar puesto que por alguna razón todavía llevaba puesta la máscara, se quedó por un instante inmóvil, sin embargo, pensando que lo mejor era irse de ahí y no levantar ninguna otra sospecha, pasó junto al rubio y se alejó.

-_Seguramente Potter se encuentra ahí_

Draco, actuando rápido, se escondió detrás de otra puerta y aguardó a que alguien saliera de la habitación, hecho el cual, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que casi enseguida, efectivamente, Harry salió; Draco esperó hasta que este tomara la dirección hacia su habitación y desapareciera de vista, para después, entrar él en la misma habitación.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Malfoy?- preguntó Voldemort con un tono de fastidio al ver a Draco entrando

-Yo… bueno… tengo algo importante que decirle- le contestó Draco sintiendo más seguridad en sí

-¿Qué esperas para decirlo?... No dispongo de toda la noche y tengo otras cosas que hacer- le dijo Voldemort fríamente mientras tomaba asiento en su mullido sillón

-Mi Señor… sabe que no le tengo mucha confianza a Potter, y hoy, lo seguí…

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?- le preguntó Voldemort con aburrimiento

-Bueno, no se que asuntos tenga él pendientes- le contestaba el chico, ignorando la pregunta de Voldemort –Pero… hoy, fue a ver la tumba de sus padres y escuché como juraba ante ellos que… que él se iba a encargar de destruirlo… dijo varias cosas y ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que él no está de nuestro lado, en cualquier momento nos puede traicionar

-¿Qué más dijo?- preguntó ahora con un leve dejo de interés Voldemort, clavando en Draco su roja mirada

-Dijo que él… estaba haciendo esto por que quiere proteger a los que quiere… que él lo iba a destruir aún así fuese lo último que hiciera… y que, además, en su unión, había otro motivo muy fuerte que ni usted se imaginaba…

-¿Dijo cuál era ese motivo?

-No, señor, no lo dijo…

-Bien, con eso me basta- decía Voldemort, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar, provocando que su túnica hiciera suaves susurros –Bien hecho, Draco… Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer, es ponerlo a prueba, hacer que él se delate solo… Si por mi fuese, acabaría con él ahora mismo, pero me es imposible… Sin embargo, podemos hacerlo sufrir mientras tanto… Y es aquí, Draco, en donde me puedes ser de más ayuda que cualquier otro de mis mortífagos… Ya veremos quien sale perdiendo

La carcajada que salió de él, fue una tan escalofriante, que incluso Draco, se estremeció de sobremanera… ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer?... O mejor dicho… ¿Qué había hecho él?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_N/A: Hola!!! Bien… qué tal el capítulo??...jeje… Bueno, antes que nada, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Lilüss!!! Osea, Liz!! No se por que, pero siempre que platico contigo, me inspiro cañón y me pongo a escribir como loca!!! Jejeje, Gracias!!!... En fin, pasando a la historia, XD… A ver, me han hecho varias preguntas, como… ¿Quién es la chica?... Osea, Kathleen… jejeje, ya verán muy pronto (en verdad me encantaría decirles todo, pero no puedo!!! Le quitaría toda la emoción al asunto)… Y bueno, en cuanto a Ron y Hermione… jejeje, ya verán que hago con ellos en el próximo capítulo!! (tanto en su "relación" para todos los fans de Ron y Hermione, como yo, XD como en el plan… muajajaja…), y bueno, lo último… Draco… qué ha hecho este niño??!!! Jeje, ya verán muy pronto!! Pero bueno… Espero en verdad que la historia les siga gustando… Y bueno, les recuerdo que el asunto de los Horcruxes seguirá siendo importante… y también que no vayan a pensar que los nuevos personajes van a acaparar todo… no se apuren, no me gusta hacer eso, jeje… aquí, los principales seguirán siendo nuestro trío, XD… En fin, creo que me despido… Pero no sin antes agradecerle a mis revisionistas!!! XD, Roberto y Liz!! Gracias!!!!_**

_**En fin, me despido…**_

_**Muchos besos!!!**_

_**Y por supuesto, gracias por seguir aquí!!!**_

_**Mary**_

**_Futura de Radcliffe, XD_**


	8. Ilusión en medio de la tempestad

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 8- Ilusión en medio de la tempestad

* * *

**

-Joseph… ¿Podrías venir un momento?

El chico, que había estado observando el despejado cielo azul y sentado cómoda y plácidamente sobre el pasto, se levantó lentamente, y, apartándose el rubio cabello de su rostro para dejar al descubierto sus profundos ojos azules, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, tratando así, de alcanzar a su prima.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Joseph una vez se hubo situado al lado de la joven

-No lo se, Could… podría ser cualquier cosa… A mi solo me dijeron que te llamara y ya- le respondió la joven, que, a diferencia de su primo, tenía los ojos de un verde claro, y que, a pesar de estar casi del mismo tamaño de él, la chica contaba ya con 20 años.

-¿Quién te dijo que me llamaras?- siguió insistiendo el chico, no tanto por la curiosidad, si no por el hecho de que sabía que a su prima le molestaba mucho que la atosigaran con preguntas, exactamente como él estaba haciendo

-Tu mamá… creo que está tu papá con ella- respondía la joven, que, por la mirada que le lanzó a su primo, parecía ya haber descubierto lo que él se proponía

-¿Y no sabes de que me quieren hablar?

-No, Could... y ya no insistas… ya te dije que no se nada y no vas a lograr hacerme enfadar con tus preguntas…

-¿Ah, no?- replicó Joseph, con una sonrisa maliciosa –Pues por tu cara, yo diría que ya lo he empezado a hacer…

La chica, con una expresión que trataba de ser de ofensa, pero que no logró del todo debido a la sonrisa que había formado, aventó a su primo a un lado y se alejó de él corriendo; Joseph, en cambio, decidiendo tomar venganza, corrió tras ella, tal y como hacían en aquellos tiempos de infancia… Y es que, a pesar de que ambos ya eran magos adultos, nunca podrían dejar de lado aquellos momentos ni esos juegos que siempre habían compartido, como los unidos primos que eran… _o creían ser_

-¡Ja¿Ya te está pesando la edad?- jadeando, se burló su prima al entrar a la casa y ver que Joseph estaba aún lejos de ella

-No es eso- se excusaba el chico mientras que, con la respiración entrecortada, entraba a la casa también y se acercaba a su prima –Es solo que me distraje y…

-Si, claro… anda, ve con mis tíos, te están esperando en el despacho

-De acuerdo, gracias… Nos vemos al rato

Could, lanzándole una última mirada a su prima, se dirigió al despacho, pensando en que asunto podría ser tan serio como para no hablarlo en el comedor o cualquier otro lugar, como solían hacerlo. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, tocó y, después de escuchar un breve "adelante", dicho por su papá, entró a la habitación, encontrando a sus progenitores, ambos, detrás del escritorio de roble y con las mismas expresiones de nerviosismo ocultas por una máscara de aparente seriedad

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Joseph al tiempo de que se sentaba en la silla en frente del escritorio –No es común que me citen aquí para hablar, y, menos aún, con esas caras…

-Could, hijo…- comenzó su mamá, que, por algún extraño motivo, tenía los verdes ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, pero que ella, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, retenía –Tenemos algo importante que decirte

-Creemos que ya tienes edad suficiente para saberlo y que sabrás comprendernos- inquirió su padre, cuyos ojos, también de un verde al igual que su esposa, estaban fijamente posados en el joven

-¿Qué es?... Me están asustando…

-Could… queremos que sepas, que, pase lo que pase, nosotros siempre te querremos igual… Y esperamos, que, tú a nosotros, también…

-Ya díganme, por favor- interrumpió el chico a su madre… todo aquel asunto lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso… _y con mucha razón_

-Joseph- inquirió su padre, haciendo que él lo mirase directamente a los ojos –Tú… tú no eres nuestro hijo…

-¿Perdón?- inquirió incrédulo Could después unos momentos en silencio, roto solo por los amortiguados sollozos que su madre, ya no fue capaz de controlar –Esto es una broma¿Verdad?... Quiero decir…

-No, Could… por desgracia, no es ninguna broma… cuando apenas tenías unos meses de nacido, nosotros te acogimos… ¿Quiénes te dejaron y cuáles fueron sus motivos exactos?... No nos preguntes… no tenemos respuesta concreta para eso… sin embargo, cuando te trajeron a nosotros, mediante un intermediario, te enviaron con esto…

Armand, su padre, se hizo un poco para atrás, y, abriendo el cajón que Could sabía era el que siempre mantenía bajo llave, sacó un sobre, que, por su aspecto, podía deducirse que ya llevaba varios años ahí guardado; el señor se lo extendió al chico, el cual, con manos temblorosas tomó.

-También te dejaron con esto- inquirió Armand, sacando a su vez, una caja envuelta en un papel azul que también parecía tener varios años –En el sobre verás que se nos pide que no abriéramos esta caja… que solo tú lo podrías hacer cuando te hubiésemos confesado esto

Sin embargo, a Joseph, poco le importaba una vieja caja y un sobre del mismo aspecto… ¿Qué importancia tenía aquello cuando le acababan de revelar que las personas que lo habían criado por 17 años, no eran sus padres?... Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que él hiciera algo para poder evitarlo

-En la carta, podrás ver tu verdadero nombre –continuaba hablando Armand con un tono firme de voz, aunque, Could lo conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que él solo trataba de esconder sus sentimientos mediante aquel tono frío –Te respetamos los dos primeros, sin embargo, no eres "Vedder Doyle"… tu nombre verdadero, es "Could Joseph Strife Stewart"… se nos pidió eso, que te cambiáramos el apellido para…

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?- interrumpió el chico, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir el sobre, y menos aún, el paquete… Y es que, el dolor que sentía por lo revelado, era inimaginable… no podía asimilarlo, no _quería_…

-Pensamos que aún no era el momento, hijo- le respondió esta vez, Natalie, su madre, cuyas lágrimas aún seguían bajando por su rostro de finas facciones –Por favor, discúlpanos…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, Joseph ya se había levantado, y, dejando caer la carta sobre el escritorio, corrió detrás de este, situándose justo en medio de sus "padres", dándole a ambos un abrazo y dejando descansar el rostro sobre el hombro de Natalie, en el cual, las lágrimas de Could, ya habían comenzado a derramarse, sin impórtale nada más…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

–_Ya tengo un plan… para… para estar con Harry_

_-¿Y cuál es?_

_-No te voy a negar que es sumamente arriesgado… pero se que juntos, podemos hacerlo- Hermione dio un rápido suspiro y, después de una breve pausa, volvió a hablar –Creo que debemos… _

Hermione se mordió la parte inferior del labio y posó su mirada en un punto cerca del sofá sin estar observándolo realmente. Parecía incapaz de seguir hablando, ya fuese por que la sola idea le produjese un poco de temor, o por que aún no estaba del todo segura en que aquella era la solución… pero, si querían estar con él, era la única manera… Aún así ambos se arriesgasen mucho… ¿Debería decírselo?... Pequeñas dudas iban creciendo en su interior, sin embargo, al momento de sentir una cálida sensación de cosquilleo que le nacía en la mano y se extendía con una rapidez asombrosa por todo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de inmediato que podía hacerlo mientras contase con el apoyo y la sola presencia del chico a su lado, el mismo que, al tomarle la mano como lo hacía en ese instante, le quitaba de toda inseguridad y miedo que se cernían en su ser.

-No tengas miedo, Hermione- decía Ron mirándola directamente a los ojos, reconfortándola aún más, aunque inconscientemente, de esta manera –Sea cual sea tu plan, se que será lo más acertado y lo haremos, lo haremos por Harry… Además, creo ya tener una leve idea de lo que tienes en mente- agregó, sintiendo que de esta manera, le proporcionaba más confianza… aparte, era cierto… por su expresión, ya parecía entender de que se trataba aquello –Así que no te preocupes, funcionará... lo sé- finalizó, apretándole, de una leve forma, su mano, aún sin saber muy bien que era lo que hacía o, _por qué_ lo hacía

-Gracias, Ron- le respondió, formando una leve sonrisa y desviando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas; Ron, haciendo lo mismo, apartó rápidamente su mano, y, adquiriendo un leve tono rojo, fijó la mirada en el techo

-Entonces¿Cuál es el plan?

-Lo he estado pensando mucho- contestaba con rapidez aunque con un leve sentimiento de vacío al perder el contacto de la mano de Ron… _se había sentido en verdad bien de esa manera_…–Y creo que la única manera de ayudar a Harry, de estar con él en todo momento… es… unirnos nosotros también a Voldemort

-¿Sabes,algo dentro de mi me decía que sería algo así- respondió el chico después de un corto silencio –Sin embargo… no… no estoy de acuerdo contigo

-Pero¿Por qué?- replicó la chica sintiendo un extraño respingo en su corazón –Ron, entiéndelo… es la única manera en la que podemos estar en contacto con Harry y ayudarlo… usaremos poción multijugos, incluso algunos encantamientos…

-No lo digo por eso- le interrumpió Ron, que ya se había levantado y tenía la mirada puesta en ella –Esta bien el plan… es la única manera y créeme que no dudaré en hacerlo, sin embargo… no puedo permitir que tú corras es riesgo

-¿Qué?- replicó, perpleja al tiempo de que se ponía de pie y quedaba en frente de él -¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

-Hermione…- le respondía con un tono muy extraño en él. El chico, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, se acercó un poco más, y continuó hablando bajando el tono de su voz, convirtiéndolo casi en un susurro –Sabes muy bien, como yo, todos los peligros que hay ahí… eso sin contar las cosas que te obligarían a hacer… Es muy arriesgado, Hermione

-Ron, ya estoy demasiado grande como para cuidarme¿No lo crees?- contestaba, sin poder evitar estremecerse al contacto del chico –Además, se a lo que nos atenemos… Sin embargo, estoy igual de dispuesta que tú a correr ese riesgo por Harry…

-Hermione, escúchame por favor… Nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te llegara a ocurrir sabiendo que pude hacer algo para evitarlo… Eres alguien demasiado importante en mi vida y me preocupa mucho lo que te suceda…

Ron dejó de hablar repentinamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir… ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso¿Qué había hecho¡Era un tonto¿Por qué no pudo haberse callado y decir solo lo necesario¡Ahora ella se iba a dar cuenta! ... Sentía como el calor se iba adueñando de su rostro y ya estaba empezando a inventar una excusa para salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento cambió instantáneamente después de haber visto la expresión de Hermione…

Ella lo miraba fijamente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, aún sin poder creer del todo aquellas simples, pero significativas palabras para ella… una leve sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, lo que hizo que Ron se sonrojara más y sintiera como su corazón comenzaba a latir aún más aprisa

-¿En verdad significo tanto para ti?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, incapaz de dejar de sumergirse cada vez más en el azul profundo de aquellos ojos que ni siquiera en sus sueños, dejaba de ver

-P-pues… si…- contestaba abochornado al tiempo de que bajaba sus manos- me importas mucho…quiero decir… eres mi amiga¿No?

-Si… claro-le contestó bajando la mirada, sin embargo, con la opresión que sentía en el pecho y el doloroso nudo en la garganta, se sorprendió de que hubiese sido capaz de articular palabra… _¿Cómo había sido tan tonta e ilusa como para creer por un leve, pero maravilloso segundo, que él la quería?_ –es normal que te preocupes por tu _amiga_… Quiero decir, sentirías exactamente lo mismo si alguien más estuviese en mi lugar¿No?- agregó, incapaz de contenerse; y es que, algo muy parecido al rencor se había apoderado de ella, haciéndole decir aquello, aún así ella tuviese en cuenta de que la posible respuesta no le agradaría mucho y la lastimaría aún más

-Te equivocas, Hermione- le contestaba él, cuyo sentimiento de remordimiento se había hecho presente. ¿Por qué era tan testarudo¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir unas cuantas palabras?... Y es que, por la actitud que había tomado Hermione, una simple, pero hermosa chispa de esperanza había aparecido… ¿Acaso _ella_ sentía lo mismo que _él_?

_-Bueno, nunca podrás averiguarlo si no se lo dices…_

Intervino una vocecilla en su cabeza… y muy a su pesar, Ron sabía que tenía razón… sin embargo… ¡Era muy difícil¿Qué acaso no existía algún hechizo para esos momentos?... ¿Por qué la magia no podía servir en eso?

-¿Ron?- inquirió Hermione un tanto preocupada al percatarse de que su amigo se había quedado sin habla y al parecer, muy concentrado en algo

-Ah, si… lo siento- respondió, decidido y armándose de valor… Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decirle… Aunque¿Por qué _temprano_?... Bien podría esperar un tiempo más… ¡No¿Qué estaba pensando¡Ya!, Tenía que decírselo… Al fin y al cabo¿Qué podría perder?

_-Bien podrías perder su amistad…_

-Maldición¿De qué lado estás?- susurró Ron muy molesto ante la nueva intervención de la misma voz

-¿Perdón?- preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-No, lo siento, no te decía a ti… yo… olvídalo- finalizó, y, dando un profundo suspiro, volvió a clavar su mirada en la café de ella, decidido de una vez por todas a decirlo –Y bueno… yo… mmm… No, Hermione… A mi me importa mucho lo que te pase… Y no sería lo mismo si alguien más estuviese en tu lugar… Y esto es por que… bueno… yo…

-¿Si, Ron?- inquirió la chica, sintiendo el acelerar de su corazón… ¿Acaso le iba a decir lo que ella creía?... Una gran sacudida dentro de ella se hizo presente con el solo pensamiento

-Esto es por que… por que tú me gustas mucho, Hermione… más de lo que te puedas imaginar

-…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin imaginarse si quiera lo que estaban viviendo sus amigos en ese preciso instante, dio un gran y profundo suspiro que denotaba su cansancio; recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos verdes que estaban detrás de las gafas redondas¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí, encerrado, escudriñando libros?... Levantó su brazo, abrió los ojos y vio su reloj: habían pasado 4 horas… Volvió a dar otro suspiro, aunque este, más breve que el anterior; cerró los párpados por nueva ocasión y trató de relajarse un poco, esperando así, que el ardor de los ojos, debido a la lectura continua, remitiese un poco.

Bueno, al menos ya había avanzado un poco y ya no estaba en ceros como en un principio… Hasta ahora, había logrado seguir la pista a uno de los herederos, el de Ravenclaw, aunque, desafortunadamente, solo había datos hasta el año de 1943, no más… sin embargo, ya era algo, en realidad, mucho considerando que Voldemort no le había proporcionado casi nada de información… Aunque, no sabía por que le molestaba, al fin y al cabo, era algo que ya se imaginaba… algo muy típico de Voldemort… dejar el trabajo a los demás.

Aunque, fuera de eso, había hecho progresos en cuanto al tema de los Horcruxes… Y esto, era lo que le había dado grandes ánimos y esperanzas para continuar viviendo dentro de aquel tormento, aquella pesadilla que se volvía cada vez más terrible… Y es que, no estaba muy seguro si se trataba de su imaginación o si ya estaba volviéndose un poco paranoico, pero tenía la sensación que desde que había ido a visitar la tumba de sus padres, desde hacía ya una semana, la actitud de Voldemort hacia él, había cambiado… Algunas ocasiones, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Malfoy en verdad le había dicho a Voldemort lo que había escuchado, sin embargo, desechaba rápidamente ese pensamiento… No podía haber sido eso ya que Voldemort le hubiese dicho algo¿No?... Y hasta ese instante, no había mencionado en absoluto aquella ocasión… Así que, por el momento, se consideraba "a salvo", _sin darse cuenta, de lo equivocado que estaba_

Un cofre de oro… Era lo que él había logrado descubrir, un objeto que había pertenecido a una de los fundadores de Hogwarts… Precisamente, a Rowena Ravenclaw. Esto, lo había conseguido ya que había decido concentrarse en cada fundador por un tiempo para llevar de una manera más organizada la investigación, y hasta ahora, sabía que era muy seguro que Voldemort lograse conseguir esto… Los datos más recientes que tenía, decía que la existencia del cofre era desconocida desde hacía alrededor 20 años atrás… Sin embargo, aún le faltaba corroborar algunos datos para estar completamente seguro de esto, ya que, de ser así, este sería el siguiente Horcrux que él estaba dispuesto a destruir… aunque, por esta ocasión, no contaría con Dumbledore… _ya no más_… ni con sus amigos…

Ron, Hermione… ¿Qué estarían haciendo¿Estarían resentidos con él¿Creerían en verdad que él los había traicionado?... Aunque, una parte, una gran parte de su ser, _de su corazón_, rogaba por que no fuese así, la parte de la razón esperaba que si, para que ellos se mantuviesen más alejados de él… La distancia era la protección más grande que les podría proporcionar y no podía arruinarlo… No importaba cuantas ganas tuviese de verlos, de estar con ellos, de compartir momentos divertidos con Ron, de escuchar los constantes reproches de Hermione… de sentir y estar cerca de Ginny…

_Ginny_… ¿Por qué cada vez le costaba más sacársela de la cabeza?... Aquella chica había estado presente a cada momento, y más aún, en sus sueños… podía ver con una claridad asombrosa cada una de sus facciones, sus hermosos ojos castaños cuyo brillo nunca desaparecía, su delicada nariz, sus suaves y finos labios que ansiaba volver a sentir sobre los de él, hacerlos suyos y hartarse de ellos hasta el cansancio, hasta ya no tener movilidad en estos…

Inhaló profunda y lentamente, estando seguro de que podía embriagarse, después de mucho tiempo, con la sutil y delicada fragancia que desprendía la chica, imaginándose, por un leve pero fantástico momento, que ella estaba ahí, junto a él, con sus brazos rodeándole y él, haciéndolo de igual manera, abrazándola por la cintura, sumiendo su rostro en aquella cabellera roja como el fuego, susurrándole cosas al oído y provocándole pequeños estremecimientos, una de las tantas y variadas sensaciones que él sentía de igual manera al estar solo con ella…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Soñando despierto, Potter?

Harry se reincorporó de su asiento bruscamente y buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella maliciosa voz hasta que lo encontró de pie, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba él, observándolo fijamente con ese par de ojos negros que parecían taladrarlo con la sola mirada y que se escondían detrás de una cortina de cabello negro

-Eso a ti, no te importa- le respondió Harry metiendo inconcientemente la mano a su chaqueta y apretando con fuerza su varita

-¡No permito que te dirijas a mi de esa manera!- le espetó Snape con la mirada aún más penetrante

-Ya no eres ni mi profesor ni nada, además, tú no te mereces respeto alguno…- le contestaba el chico con un tono frío sin dejarse intimidar si quiera –Además, yo tengo más autoridad que tú aquí

-Eso es lo que crees, Potter…

-No, no es que "lo crea", es que así es aunque te cueste admitirlo

-Lo insolente y pedante nunca se te quitará¿Verdad?...

-Puede ser- le contestaba Harry, formando una sonrisa maliciosa… ¡Cuánto placer le causaba lastimar a aquel repugnante ser¡Cuanta satisfacción le daba el hecho de poder vengarse de todos aquellos amargos momentos que le hizo pasar! Y más aún, restregarle en su cara lo que en realidad era… Un maldito traidor asesino- Pero al menos no soy un fracasado cobarde como tú que mató cínicamente al único que creyó en él…

La expresión que Snape formó era indescriptible… Si el odio y desprecio fueran capaces de tomar forma definida, esa habría sido el rostro de aquel hombre… Sus ojos negros parecían estar inyectados en sangre y su agitada respiración era el único sonido que inundaba la habitación… De su varita, chispas color rojo comenzaban a salir violentamente, iluminando así, parte de su túnica

-No vuelvas… a llamarme, nunca más… en tu asquerosa vida…

-La verdad duele¿No es así?- le cortó Harry con satisfacción y salió de la habitación justo antes de que un rayo color violeta pasara bruscamente en el lugar en que había estado exactamente segundos atrás

Cerró la puerta detrás de él con un fuerte golpe y se quedó detrás de esta por un momento, tratando de escuchar algo que denotara la furia de Snape, sin embargo, no escuchó absolutamente nada. _"Para lo que me importa"_, pensó Harry, recordando de pronto la primera vez que había visto a Snape ahí… Había sido después de 2 días que lo habían llevado ahí cuando lo había visto…

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Un grupo de apenas 8 personas, todas portando túnicas negras, se encontraba congregado en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, apenas iluminado por el resplandor de un par de velas posadas en el medio de una vieja mesa cuadrada que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto; no había mas inmuebles que eso, con lo que se podía suponer que era solo un lugar destinado para rápidas reuniones urgentes._

_El incesante murmullo era lo que rompía con el silencio de la habitación… Había duda, una duda que era acompañada de expectación y nerviosismo. Nadie sabía exactamente para que los había llamado Su Señor Oscuro y menos aún, de esa manera… Había convocado, por lo que podían ver, a los que le eran más allegados…¿Acaso aquello tendría que ver con el asunto de aquel chico?... Lo único que sabían, era que había sido secuestrado y llevado directamente allá, en donde nadie sabía con exactitud que había sido de él_

_En ese instante, la puerta que estaba localizada enfrente, se abrió, dando paso a la figura de un chico que caminaba con la mirada de frente, demostrándoles a todos y cada uno que no les importaba lo que pensaran, ya que, varios de ellos, al verlo, habían formado expresiones de malicia e incluso, de burla. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien tuviese oportunidad de decir algo en voz alta, otra figura, mucho más alta que la primera, entró, con lo que todos los murmullos cesaron._

_-Mis queridos mortífagos- comenzó a hablar inexpresivamente Voldemort, recorriéndolos a todos con la mirada y posándola en cada uno por breves segundos –Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos un invitado… Y me atrevería a decir, que algo más que eso_

_-Mi Señor…- hablaba uno de los mortífagos, una mujer, a la que Harry reconoció sin duda alguna como Bellatrix, que hablaba sin poder esconder un dejo de sorpresa y consternación –Perdone mi osadía, pero¿Podía decirnos que significa esto?_

_-Esto significa que, desde este instante- contestaba el Señor Tenebroso, dirigiéndole una extraña mirada a Harry, el cual, se encontraba recargado en la pared y con una expresión desinteresada, como si todo aquel asunto le aburriese –Potter se ha unido a nosotros… desde ahora, se podría decir que Potter es mi aliado… mi socio_

_El silencio que reinó ante estas palabras fue uno demasiado profundo, sin embargo, poco duró dado que unos cuantos mostraron escepticismo con la sola mirada y otros, diversión, como si aquello que hubiese dicho Voldemort no era más que una mala broma, sin embargo, al percatarse de la fría mirada que les lanzó Voldemort ante sus reacciones, volvieron a su compostura y dándose cuenta de que aquello no era lo que pensaban_

_-Pero, mi Señor…- decía la voz de otro mortífago, aunque este, sin molestarse si quiera en ocultar el miedo que inundaba su tono -¿Cómo? Quiero decir… ¡Estamos hablando de Potter¡De Harry Potter!..._

_-¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones, Amycus?- espetó Voldemort con un tono aún más frío, dirigiendo aquella mirada roja al mortífago, el cual, no pudo evitar estremecerse_

_-No, mi Señor, por supuesto que no…_

_-Los motivos son solo míos y a ustedes no les importa- lo cortó aún con su tono frío –El motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que Potter tendrá los mismos privilegios que ustedes- esto, lo dijo con un dejo de fastidio, pero aún así, siguió hablando –Incluso, más… Así que, cualquiera que no respete mis deseos, se verá sometido a un pequeño castigo, así que, ya saben a lo que se atienen_

_-No pienso que esto sea buena idea- dijo de pronto una voz cuyo propietario había estado en silencio desde el principio_

_Fue aquí cuando Harry se separó de la pared de una forma un tanto violenta y, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, uno de ellos alrededor de su varita, se decidió a enfrentar a aquella persona, por la que había estado esperando encontrarse desde su llegada a aquel lugar _

_-¿Acaso te han pedido tu opinión?- espetó Harry, dando unos cuantos pasos al frente_

_-Cállate, insolente, contigo no estoy hablando- le contestaba Snape con un tono lleno de odio, que incluso reflejaba en su mirada, en cada línea de su rostro_

_-Pues que lástima, por que yo contigo, si_

_-Basta- dijo de pronto Voldemort con un tono de fastidio –No estoy dispuesto a escuchar peleas tontas_

_-En este asunto, tu opinión no cuenta- siguió diciendo el chico, ignorando completamente lo dicho por Voldemort –La decisión ya está tomada… Desde ahora, soy socio de Voldemort lo que me da derecho, incluso, a poder darte órdenes, te guste o no_

_-¡Cállate!- le espetaba Snape, que ya había sacado su varita ante la mirada de expectación de los presentes –O si no…_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó descaradamente Harry, también sacando su varita -¿Vas a asesinarme a mi también?, Jajaja, no me hagas reír… No sabes cuanta lástima me da un cobarde como tú_

_Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dando un portazo y maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haberlo atacado ahí mismo o decirle unas cuantas cosas más… Sin embargo, ya habría tiempo para eso… incluso, tiempo de sobra_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Con un dolor de cabeza que apenas estaba dando comienzo y que él, sabía se iba a tornar peor, comenzó a caminar a su habitación, dispuesto a acostarse un rato y tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que no iba a poder del todo, sin embargo, necesitaba hacerlo.. los próximos días iban a ser muy largos… Cómo le hubiese gustado contar con un poco de ayuda… En momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado…

El sonido de unos pasos lo hicieron salir de una manera un tanto brusca de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y escudriñó el pasillo para ver quien se acercaba, y, al ver la silueta de Malfoy, una gran irritación y fastidio lo invadió, tanto, que no evitó mostrarlo en su rostro… Y es que, siempre que se encontraba con él, terminaban haciendo un escándalo por todo el lugar, o, en casos un poco más extremos, lanzando hechizos por todos lados… Y lo que él menos quería en ese momento, era pasar por algo así; el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y dudaba que fuera capaz de soportar otra discusión.

Sin embargo, cuando él ya estaba preparando alguna posible respuesta para el ataque de Malfoy, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como, Draco, pasaba a su lado sin hacer comentario alguno y limitándose a solo lanzarle una sonrisa maliciosa

Harry se detuvo y esperó que Draco hiciera lo mismo, más él, siguió su camino, ignorándolo por completo… ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Veo que después de todo este tiempo, tu cerebro al fin se ha secado por que ni siquiera puedes pensar ya en insulto…

Pero Draco, ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió caminando, a lo que Harry, supuso que él había acentuado aún más esa asquerosa mueca de malicia, como si él supiese algo que Harry ignoraba por completo y que por lo tanto, iba a ser muy perjudicial para él…

_-¿Y si en verdad le dijo a Voldemort?_

Sin poder evitar que esto rondara por su mente aún más de lo acostumbrado, continuó caminando a su habitación, asegurándose a si mismo, una y otra vez, que si Draco hubiese dicho algo, él ya habría escuchado rumores o incluso, Voldemort ya le habría dicho o hecho algo

_-Ya debo de estar paranoico… A lo mejor solo lo hizo para darse importancia cuando ni él mismo sabe lo de menor relevancia…_

Llegó a su cuarto, y, dirigiéndose a la cama, se tumbó sobre esta, en la que inmediatamente se quedó dormido, completamente ajeno a lo que muy pronto ocurriría y todo gracias al motivo que él, trataba de negar una y otra vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-Pobre tonto, no sabe lo que le espera…_

Mientras estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino, Draco pensaba en esto con una enorme satisfacción, pero que, por algún motivo, era apenas opacada por remordimiento, algo con lo que él, desde que había delatado a Potter, había tenido que lidiar y tratar de apartar. No sabía exactamente el _por qué _de esto, sin embargo, era lo que le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto.

-Justo a tiempo, Draco

Fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que ya había entrado a la ya muy conocida (por él), habitación de donde Voldemort no salía y donde mandaba llamar a los que le eran más allegados.

-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, Mi Señor?- preguntó el chico al tiempo de que hacía una reverencia

-Tenemos un pequeño problema en Londres y quiero, que por ahora, seas tú el que se encargue de eso- respondía Voldemort con su tono frío de voz, manteniendo la mirada fija en el débil fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea –Creo que estás al corriente de los nombres de las familias mágicas más importantes a las que tenemos controladas

-Si, Mi Señor, estoy al corriente de eso

-Bien, en ese caso, quiero que te encargues de una de ellas. Hace poco, tuvieron la llegada de una de sus familiares, procedente de Estados Unidos. Tu trabajo será mantener a la chiquilla bajo control, que no interfiera en nuestros planes, además, claro, de que te encargarás de seguir dominando a sus abuelos¿Está claro?

-Si, Mi Señor

-Mañana a primera hora vendrás para que te proporcione más información y a que te diga quién te acompañará en eso. Puedes irte

-Disculpe por la pregunta- inquirió Draco, incapaz de contenerse –Pero¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estaré dentro de la misión con respecto a Potter?

-Por supuesto que seguirás en eso, Draco- le contestaba, con un dejo de malicia en su fría voz –Al fin y al cabo, tú fuiste quien dio pauta a esto, por lo tanto no te quitaré el privilegio de estar ahí.

Sabiendo que ya nada más tenía que hacer ahí, Draco dio media vuelta y salió, sin estar muy seguro acerca de lo que sentía respecto a lo último.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!! Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo… que, en esta historia, es el más largo que hecho hasta ahora… Y es lo que les quería comentar, que si quieren que siga haciendo los capítulos así de largos o dejarlos como hasta ahora iban y extenderlos solo cuando sea necesario… Por mi está bien de ambas formas, pero ustedes son los que deciden, XD… Y bueno, también respecto a las actualizaciones… se que me demoré un poco en esta, y una disculpa, pero bueno, la inspiración se me iba y además, me surgió una nueva idea de un fic que no es de HP, si no de ánime, y pues, cuando a mi se me mete una idea, me es algo difícil ignorarla y seguir con lo mío… y por eso, decidí sacar primero las ideas de la nueva historia que tengo en mente y seguir escribiendo el capi de esta historia… solo así logré sacarlo, XD.. pero de cualquier manera, si la otra historia la publico por estas fechas, esta seguirá siendo mi prioridad (por muchas razones, jeje)… Y a pesar de que me dije que nunca iba a escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo… Jajaja, ya ven.. (por eso no es bueno decir "nunca", XDDD)… Y bueno, que más… que ahora, aprovechando las facilidades que nos proporciona MSN, decidí aprovechar "my space" y ahí, mas o menos cada semana, iré poniendo como va la historia, y, en algunas ocasiones, pondré pequeños fragmentos de la misma (tal y como lo he hecho en este capítulo y en el 7)… solo que aquí hay un pequeño problema, jeje… Mi espacio está solo reservado para los que tengo en mis contactos, así que cualquiera que quiera saber cómo voy con la historia o leer los fragmentos que ponga, solo agrégueme, vale?? O me dicen y yo los agrego… en fin… Y de nuevo, agradecimientos a mis revisionistas!!! Bueno, creo que eso era todo_**

_**Y mil gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!! En serio que me suben muchísimo el ánimo y me motivan a seguir en esto**_

_**Ahora si, me voy… Se cuidan!!!! Y MIL gracias!!!!!!!**_

_**Besos!!!**_

_**Marussººººººººººººº**_


	9. This Love

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 9- This love

* * *

**

_-¿Si, Ron?- inquirió la chica, sintiendo el acelerar de su corazón… ¿Acaso le iba a decir lo que ella creía?... Una gran sacudida dentro de ella se hizo presente con el solo pensamiento_

_-Esto es por que… por que tú me gustas mucho, Hermione… más de lo que te puedas imaginar_

_-…_

_Silencio_. Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta ante su confesión. Sintió como una fuerte opresión se adueñaba de su estómago, de su corazón, _de su alma_. Aún sin saber del todo lo que hacía, Ron dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y sin siquiera mirarla, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, dejando atrás a una aún sorprendida Hermione.

_-¡Soy un tonto¡Sabía que ella no me iba a corresponder!_

Ron corrió sin parar hasta el exterior de la casa, deteniéndose cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de _ella_. ¿Qué había acabado de hacer? … Se había dejado llevar por un tonto impulso que al final no lo había llevado a nada bueno. ¿Ahora qué?... Era obvio que Hermione le iba a retirar el habla o comportarse indiferente con él.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto, apoyando sus manos sobre este; cerró los ojos y enterró los dedos en la tierra. Perdería su amistad. Era un hecho. Ella no le correspondía… lo había podido deducir por su silencio. Y a pesar de que él sabía que lo había arruinado todo, una parte de si, sentía un dejo de alivio. Por fin le había confesado lo que había mantenido en secreto por años. Aunque, claro, no todo. No le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaban aquellas peleas, ni lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba a su lado… ni siquiera le había mencionado el trabajo que le costaba dejar de mirarla, y más aún cuando le sonreía… Aquella sutil fragancia que desprendía y que le provocaba el adentrarse en pequeñas pero hermosas fantasías, en las que solo estaban ella y él, juntos, abrazados y apoyándose en el cuerpo del otro, besándose…

Sin embargo, ahora sabía que esas fantasías, se habían convertido en inalcanzables sueños. Si antes los veía un poco difíciles de cumplir, ahora los veía imposibles. Y es que, aunque no lo aceptara del todo, su corazón siempre había albergado una pequeña esperanza, una ilusión que se había formado con los gestos que Hermione tenía para con él. Solo para _él_. Había sonrisas que le reservaba, incluso, miradas. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, por aquella urgencia de hacerle saber lo que sentía, esto no estaría pasando y seguirían siendo _solo_ amigos. Y aunque el anhelaba poder ser algo más que un buen amigo, prefería ser eso, a solo una persona más en la vida de la chica que quería… exactamente lo que era ahora.

_-Esto es por que… por que tú me gustas mucho, Hermione… más de lo que te puedas imaginar_

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento. Su mente se quedó en blanco, tardando, lo que parecía una eternidad, en procesar y entender las palabras que le había dicho Ron. Y es que… ¿En verdad le había dicho eso?. Por más que lo intentó, por más que trató de responderle con un "Tú también me gustas", o con una simple sonrisa, no fue capaz. Simplemente, se quedó callada y la expresión en su rostro no fue capaz de denotar nada.

Sin embargo, cuando su cuerpo finalmente había comenzado a reaccionar, y un júbilo, una alegría indescriptible se estaba apoderando de ella, Ron echó a correr. Ella solo lo siguió con la mirada, enojándose consigo misma. ¿Por qué tenía que tardar tanto en reaccionar? Y es que, gracias a esto, a su "magnífica" manera de responder así en aquella situación, ahora Ron iba a tener una idea equivocada acerca de los sentimientos de ella.

Comenzó a sentir una enorme desesperación y una gran urgencia en ir detrás de él y decirle todo lo que sentía. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que _quería_ hacerlo. Y es que, al recordar por nueva ocasión, como aquellas hermosas palabras salían de la boca de Ron, del chico que había querido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás, le provocaba una enorme ilusión, junto con otro sentimiento indescriptible, pero que sabía era por la misma razón de saberse correspondida.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de alegría y esperanza, de ilusión y felicidad, corrió detrás de Ron, sintiendo claramente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más, aunque no precisamente por el hecho de estar corriendo, si no por saber que cada paso que daba, le acercaba más a aquel chico que había sido dueño de sus pensamientos y sueños por lo que ya parecía una eternidad.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, pasó, sin siquiera darse cuenta, junto a Ginny, la cual, ya había visto a su hermano salir corriendo un tanto deprimido, y ahora, salir a su amiga de la misma manera, aunque ella con una clara sonrisa de felicidad, supo de inmediato el motivo de aquello. Ginny dio un suspiro y una sonrisa sincera apareció por primera vez, después de aquellas últimas semanas. Siguió con la mirada a Hermione y la vio detenerse a un par de metros de Ron. Con otro suspiro breve, Ginny dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo definido.

_-Finalmente se le ha declarado-_ pensaba al tiempo de que dirigía la mirada hacia el azul y despejado cielo _–Me alegra que por lo menos, ellos puedan ser felices_

Llegó a la parte trasera de su casa, y se recargó en la pared, aún con la mirada perdida en aquella inmensidad azul y con los pensamientos dirigidos hacia aquellos jóvenes que estaban viviendo un momento muy especial en sus vidas. Y es que, una parte de ella, estaba sumamente feliz por el hecho de que Ron y Hermione habían decidido decirse lo que sentían por el otro, y más aún, por que ya a estas alturas, debían haber pasado a otro plano en su relación. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella, no podía dejar de sentir un dejo de envidia. Sabía que esto estaba mal, y aún más tratándose de su hermano y de una de sus mejores amigas, más, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía muy mal, como nunca antes en su vida. Una gran variedad de sentimientos encontrados la habían estado atormentando a cada segundo, incluso en sus sueños, a tal grado de que hablaba dormida, por lo que su mamá ya había ido a verla en más de tres ocasiones, claramente preocupada por su hija, a lo que ella le reiteraba que solo tenía pesadillas dada la situación actual.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Sabía que todo eso tenía una razón llamada Harry Potter… y era precisamente por esto, por lo que les había hecho, por haber traicionado a todos, _por haberla traicionado_, que había decido sacarlo de su vida costase lo que costase, e incluso, odiarlo. Más, esta era una de las razones por la que estaba muy enfadada consigo misma: No podía odiarlo. Por más que lo intentara, un cálido sentimiento se anteponía, provocando que ella se sintiese culpable por estar intentando aquello.

Pero, esto no era todo. Una pequeña parte de su corazón, aquella que siempre se había encargado de albergar el sentimiento de la esperanza, de la fe, le decía que no se dejara llevar tan fácilmente, que no fuera tan testaruda y buscara algunas razones que explicaran el comportamiento de Harry. Y era esto mismo, lo que le había incitado a buscarlo, a despejarse de dudas. _A comprobar que él no la había traicionado_.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. O mejor dicho, si podía, aunque sabía que era muy arriesgado. La razón que la estaba haciendo dudar, era aquella que se preguntaba acerca de que pasaría si él, en realidad resultase no tener motivos algunos, que se hubiese unido a Voldemort por voluntad propia. Esta era la razón: El miedo a descubrir la traición. Sin embargo, ella sabía que esto no podía ser cierto. Sabía cuanto Harry odiaba las artes oscuras, y no solo a eso, si no también a Voldemort, al asesino de cientos de personas, de sus padres… Era ilógico que se uniera a él voluntariamente.

Ahora se daba cuenta. ¡Qué necia había sido! Harry no era esa clase de persona y ella lo sabía perfectamente… Sabía que nunca los traicionaría. Necesitaba verlo. Pero¿Cómo?... Necesitaría ayuda, y ya sabía a quienes recurrir. Sabía que ellos no dudarían en proporcionársela. Así que, estaba decidido… Vería a Harry costase lo que costase.

Con un renovado optimismo, se separó de la pared y echó a correr hacia donde sabía que se encontraban las personas que la ayudarían.

_Corría, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin imaginarse que en efecto, vería a Harry muy pronto, más del que ella pensaba…_

_Aunque no de la manera en que ella tenía planeada._

Finalmente, lo vió. Se situó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba él. A pesar de seguir experimentando esa sensación de júbilo recorriendo su cuerpo, un dejo de tristeza le invadió el corazón de golpe, como si una estaca lo hubiese atravesado de la nada. Un raro sentimiento le invadió al ver a Ron en ese estado, con la cabeza gacha, de rodillas sobre el pasto, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. ¿Y todo por qué?... Por _ella_… Por que creía que no le correspondía sus sentimientos.

Hermione no supo exactamente que fue lo que sintió al darse cuenta de esto. Por una parte, había tristeza, remordimiento al saberse la causante del sufrir del chico que quería. Pero otra, le hacía ver hasta que punto la quería Ron, algo que la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz… y que por lo tanto, tenía que demostrarlo.

Lentamente, se situó en frente de Ron. Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y, con una voz suave, aunque algo inusual en ella, dijo su nombre. Ron, al escuchar su nombre de los labios de _ella_, y percatándose de su presencia, se quedó por un momento sin habla. Más, segundos después, levantó el rostro, encontrándose así con un par de ojos color miel, que lo miraban fijamente, expresándole de esta manera, un sin fin de emociones, mismas, que también él tenía.

-Tonto- susurró Hermione con un tono suave, acariciándole sutilmente el rostro –Tú también me gustas, Ron… Te quiero como no tienes idea

E, ignorando por completo el estado de sorpresa de Ron, Hermione acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros… sentía los latidos de su corazón a mil, sentía su respiración agitarse, pero aún así, siguió con el camino hacia los labios de él. Muy pronto, se vio estremeciéndose ante la respiración de Ron, que ya estaba sobre su rostro… Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando todo lo demás desapareció, pasó a ser algo sin importancia, todo pasó a ser solo ellos dos, al sentir los tan ansiados y tantas veces soñados labios del otro, al hacer realidad una de sus más grandes ilusiones… Al poder finalmente demostrarse con aquel beso, lo mucho que se gustaban, se querían, _se amaban… aún así, ninguno de los dos estuviera consciente de esto último… Al menos, no por el momento._

Se separaron un poco, pero solo por la pura necesidad de tomar un poco de aire. Poco a poco, fueron abriendo los ojos, aún con el agradable sabor del otro impregnado en sus labios. Se miraron. Sonrieron, pero no con una sonrisa cualquiera… no, todo lo contrario, una completamente nueva, una que se había creado por aquel maravilloso momento y sería formada exclusivamente cuando aquello se repitiese.

-Hermione- comenzó Ron, susurrando. Tomó con sutileza la mano de la chica y formó una pequeña sonrisa. –Yo también te quiero mucho… y no sabes lo feliz que me haría que aceptaras ser mi novia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la dirección?- preguntó con recelo un hombre de alrededor 30 años, cuya vestimenta constaba de una curiosa túnica negra.

-Por supuesto- respondió fríamente su acompañante, que a diferencia del otro, contaba con apenas 17 años. Su túnica, igual negra, contrastaba con su pálida piel y su platinada cabellera

-Entonces¿Qué esperas?, Llama mientras yo me oculto

El chico le lanzó al hombre una mirada fulminante, la cual, de no haber sido por la oscuridad que reinaba, habría logrado conseguir que el hombre se estremeciera notablemente ante esta. El joven dio unos cuantos pasos, se situó enfrente de la puerta, y dio unos golpes.

Estaba acostada sobre aquella cama amplia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y profunda. Ella no se encontraba dormida, por lo que podía escuchar la música de fondo que provenía de la radio mágica que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, la cual, transmitía una canción lenta, un tanto depresiva, que estaba muy acorde con su estado de ánimo, mismo que no había cambiado en absoluto desde hacía unos días.

Aún con la música, Kathleen logró escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta de la casa. Con un gran suspiro, y sin poder evitar una mueca de fastidio, se levantó de mala gana, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con cautela Kathleen al haber verificado la hora y preguntándose quien podría ir a su casa cuando ya iban a dar casi las 10 de la noche.

-Buenas noches- escuchó ella al otro lado de la puerta, lo que le pareció que quien hablaba era un adolescente dado el tono de voz –Soy… Michael Wright, y, vengo a buscar al señor y a la señora Beingfield…

-Mis abuelos no se encuentran ahora- respondió Kathleen, acercándose un poco más a la puerta

_-Así que, en efecto, tú eres su nieta-_ pensó el chico, cuyos ojos grises estaban clavados en la puerta, expectantes –En ese caso¿Me permites pasar?

-No veo porque he de hacerlo- contestaba ella sin siquiera molestarse en disimular su tono de fastidio –No te conozco si quiera y mis abuelos no me dijeron que alguien vendría…

-Tienes razón- la cortó el chico, comenzando a desesperarse… De muy buena gana habría sacado su varita y derribado la puerta, sin embargo, no era lo más prudente en ese momento –Se que en estos tiempos, no es muy seguro abrir la puerta a extraños, sin embargo, desde hace un buen tiempo, he venido a visitar a tus abuelos… Yo les he ayudado con algunas cosas, ellos me conocen

-¿Y por qué vienes a esta hora¿No crees que es mejor venir de día?

-No quiero ser grosero, pero… esos son asuntos que debo tratar con ellos… Ahora¿Vas a dejarme pasar o tendré que quedarme aquí esperándolos?

Kathleen se mordió el labio inferior, aún no estando del todo segura. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión, sus padres se habían enterado de que alguien había estado ayudando a los abuelos, o algo por el estilo. ¿Podría tratarse de aquel chico, Sin embargo… ¿Y si era un truco¿Qué podría hacer?... Sus abuelos no estaban…

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Si... yo, este… ahora te abro- decidió finalmente Kathleen, sacando su varita y escondiéndola detrás de su espalda. Al fin y al cabo, se podía defender muy bien sola. Si ese chico trataba de hacerle algo… ¡Ja!, que ni lo intentara

Colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Al abrir la puerta de golpe, lo primero que su mirada encontró, fue un par de ojos claros. Unos ojos de color gris que la miraban fijamente, aunque de una forma un tanto fría. La chica se quedó inmóvil por un momento, recorriéndolo un poco más. Su cabello platinado le caía elegantemente por el rostro de finas facciones. Era más alto que ella, aunque por su aspecto, parecía no pasar de los 17 años. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, aunque, Kathleen, por desgracia, no lo imaginaba siquiera.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Draco, haciendo una leve inclinación aunque sin despegar la mirada de aquella chica. Una mirada que, por algún motivo, provocó un extraño escalofrío en ella.

-Buenas noches- le respondió, tratando de mantener la mirada sobre él y no dejarse intimidar.

-Como ya te había dicho, mi nombre es Michael Wright. Tus abuelos ya me habían dicho acerca de tu llegada. Sin embargo, no me dijeron tu nombre…

-Me llamo Kathleen Beingfield- le cortó, aún manteniendo un tono de desconfianza. Y es que, por alguna razón, aquel chico no le resultaba del todo confiable. Había algo en él que la inquietaba. _Y mucho_

-Un placer- dijo Draco, tomándole con sutileza la mano y besándosela.

_-Sabía que esto me pasaría cuando conociera a un inglés_…- pensó, un tanto irritada y escondiendo disimuladamente la varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta –Igualmente. Entonces¿Quieres pasar? La verdad, no se cuanto tarden mis abuelos

-No importa. Los esperaré

Kathleen se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar al chico. Sin embargo, cuando él pasó a su lado, ella instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia fuera, y su corazón dio un salto al haber divisado a una figura que se escondía detrás de los árboles. Más, esta visión no duró más que un par de segundos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Draco, con una ceja levantada

-Me pareció ver a alguien escondido… Creo que iré revisar

-Si de algo te tranquiliza- intervino él con rapidez, tomándola de la mano y deteniéndola así –En el tiempo que estuve afuera no vi ni escuché nada. Debe haber sido tu imaginación.

Kathleen, que estaba segura que aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación, solo se limitó a fulminar al chico con la mirada. Soltó su mano de la de él, y, con un "por aquí", lo condujo hasta la sala de estar. No le apetecía en absoluto ponerse a discutir con aquel chico. Lo único que rogaba, era que sus abuelos llegasen pronto para que pudiese subir a su habitación, ya que, por el momento, era su obligación estar acompañando a ese chico que decía llamarse Michael.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caminaba con paso rápido. "Su Señor" lo había mandado llamar y lo mejor era no hacerlo esperar. Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de aquella habitación, a la que pocos, muy pocos, entraban, por lo que en su caso, sería la primera vez. No sabía con que iba a encontrarse, pero estaba dispuesto a recabar información, toda la que fuese posible, para su verdadero grupo.

-Adelante, Genaro- escuchó decir el joven antes de que tocara la puerta.

Con un último suspiro, abrió la puerta y se adentró. Su primera impresión, no fue del todo buena. Él, dado la clase de ser que era lord Voldemort, se había imaginado un lugar un tanto lujoso, que tuviese cosas que los demás no. Tenebroso, por supuesto, e incluso, con infinidad de artefactos de tortura, de artes oscuras y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, podría decirse que se llevó una gran decepción. Aquella habitación parecía hallarse en el más completo abandono. Muy grande, no era. El polvo reinaba por todos partes. Y de no haber sido por que ya había escuchado una voz llamarlo desde su interior y haber logrado distinguir una silueta situada en frente de la ventana, habría jurado que se había equivocado de habitación.

-¿Qué desea, mi lord?- preguntó el joven, inclinándose levemente

-¿Ha llegado ya Malfoy?- preguntó Voldemort, sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-No, mi lord… Aún está en la misión a la que usted lo envió

-De acuerdo. Él puede enterarse después de esto- fue entonces cuando Voldemort volteó y posó su fría mirada sobre el joven –Necesito que te encargues, con Malfoy, de la misión que está llevando ahora a cabo. No confío en el inepto que ha ido con él. Me han llegado fuentes de que él podría ser un espía –Aquí, el chico llamado Genaro, sonrió para sus adentros. Por supuesto que esa información le había llegado. Él había sido el encargado de hacer eso. En cuanto se había enterado de la persona que acompañaría a Malfoy, había tomado medidas para quitarlo de en medio y así, tener alguna posibilidad de hacer él ese cargo. Y afortunadamente, lo había logrado. –Por lo que, debido a los informes que tengo acerca de que has desempeñado satisfactoriamente tu cargo, tú serás quien acompañe a Malfoy en esta misión

-De acuerdo, mi lord- respondió el joven, con una nueva inclinación. Sintió un gran alivio y satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Ahora iba a ser capaz de proporcionar más información y, con suerte, lograr evitar unos cuantos ataques.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte. Por cierto, en cuanto llegue Malfoy, envíamelo de inmediato. Tengo otros asuntos que tratar con él.

Voldemort observó como aquel mortífago asentía y se marchaba. Con una enorme y cruel satisfacción, volvió a posar su roja mirada en la ventana. Mañana, a esa misma hora, llevaría a cabo el secuestro. Aquel muchacho insolente se las iba a pagar. Haría que él mismo se delatara. Y de una forma en la que desearía no haberse atrevido nunca en pensar en traicionar a lord Voldemort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_N/A: Hola!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, XD… En especial, la parte de Ron y Hermione (que disfruté mucho escribiendo como buena fan de R/Hr, jeje)… Y bueno, si, se que cada vez hay más dudas y eso, sin embargo, no se preocupen que poco a poco van a ser resueltas, jeje… Y bueno, igual y me tardé un poco con este capítulo, pero ya lo quería subir desde hacía unos días!!! Sin embargo, mi computadora se puso de loca y no me ha dejado entrar a internet… de hecho, ahora estoy subiendo el capítulo desde la casa de un amigo, si no, de aquí a que consigo arreglar el problema… bueno, ustedes saben (y con gusto se la llevaría a un técnico, sin embargo, se tardan años en devolverte la computadora y ahora la necesito mucho, por lo que no es una opción, XD) Aunque bueno, igual no es tan grave pero aún así, quería subir primero el capítulo y después encargarme de esto… Que más.. Ah si, el largo de los capítulos… haré lo que varios me aconsejaron… seguiré dejándolos como salgan, vale??_**

_**Mmm, creo que por ahora, es todo lo que tengo que decirles, XD… Bueno, solo una cosita más… A quien le guste el ánime de Card Captor Sakura, los invito a darse una vuelta por mi nuevo fic de esta serie. Mi historia se llama: "Tú: Mi Mayor Ilusión" (jeje, tengo que hacerme publicidad, XDD)**_

**_Va, los dejo… Y gracias por seguir leyendo y más aún, por mandarme sus reviews!!!!!_**

_**Un beso!!!**_

_**Mary**_


	10. Destino: Algo Inevitable

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 10- Destino: algo inevitable

* * *

**

_-Hermione- comenzó Ron, susurrando. Tomó con sutileza la mano de la chica y formó una pequeña sonrisa. –Yo también te quiero mucho… y no sabes lo feliz que me haría si aceptaras ser mi novia._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de Hermione, en un rostro que en ese momento, y que a pesar de todo el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, irradiaba gran felicidad y emoción por aquellas palabras, junto con un torrente de emociones jamás experimentadas invadiendo todo su ser, su alma, _su corazón_. Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a darle, con gran ilusión, una respuesta definitiva, más, Ron posó sutilmente su dedo sobre los labios de Hermione, y le indicó, con la sola mirada, que por el momento, tan solo lo escuchara, solo eso…

-Se que no soy perfecto- decía mientras deslizaba los dedos suavemente por las finas facciones de Hermione, deleitándose con aquella tersa piel y fascinándose al mismo tiempo por aquel par de ojos color miel en los que él tenía clavada fijamente la mirada, sin importarle el seguir contemplándolos _por siempre_ –Y que muchas veces te desespero –agregó, a lo que ella formó una tierna sonrisa –Sin embargo, se que contigo soy una persona diferente, aún así, trate de demostrar lo contrario… Y, al decir verdad, cuando me di cuenta de esto, no te negaré que me asustó un poco, sin embargo, al aceptar esto que siento, fue como si viera la vida de otra manera, de una forma que nunca antes me había imaginado… Jamás llegué a pensar que podía experimentar este sentimiento, y menos aún, por mi amiga –Con ambas manos, tomó el rostro de Hermione y apoyó la frente contra la de ella, produciendo que aquel contacto visual fuese más fuerte que nunca –Hermione, eres una persona muy especial, y en verdad me gustaría convertirme en el chico en el que tú pienses y quieras… Y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, lo prometo.

Hermione se quedó sin que decir por un momento, aún maravillándose por aquellas palabras que jamás había imaginado que diría Ron, manifestando todo lo que sentía por ella, haciéndolo de una manera tan diferente, pero que aún así, ella sabía que era sincero, que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran reales y que las sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón… Hermione cerró por un momento sus ojos, para que al abrirlos, dejara ver un brillo que nunca antes había tenido, un brillo que reflejaba todas las hermosas sensaciones que sentía en su ser, complementándolo, con una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa, una sonrisa que provocó que él estuviese más seguro que nunca de lo que acababa de expresarle, un gesto que lo llevó a sentir como si se hubiese enamorado de ella por nueva ocasión…

-Con el solo hecho de saber que de ahora en adelante estarás conmigo, con el saber que me correspondes con la misma intensidad que yo te quiero, soy feliz, Ron- le contestaba ella en un susurro, acortando lentamente la distancia entre sus labios –Y a mi nada me haría más dichosa que ser tu novia

Una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en Ron, más, solo duro escasos segundos, ya que muy pronto, sus labios se vieron atrapados en los de Hermione, aprisionados en un extaciante beso, un gesto que ahora era sin temor alguno, libre de inseguridad y libre de demostrar, de confirmar los fuertes sentimientos que se habían apoderado de aquellos jóvenes, unos sentimientos que habían comenzado inocentemente cuando niños, pero que con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en algo más, dando paso a uno de los más maravillosos sentimientos del mundo, uno que pocas personas pueden sentir realmente y que por lo tanto, pueden ser correspondidas de la misma forma… caso que era el de Ron y Hermione.

_Aún así, tuviesen que enfrentar grandes adversidades para darse cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que los unía._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny, jadeando un poco, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban, recargados en un árbol, con las manos entrelazadas y sumergidos en su propio mundo. Sonrió. Sabía que ambos ya no podían ocultar por más tiempo lo que sentían por el otro, y, el hecho de verlos ahí, de aquella manera, le encendió una pequeña chispa de felicidad. En verdad le alegraba verlos juntos.

Dio un par de pasos, dudando un poco. Sabía que sus amigos debían encontrarse muy bien y no quería ser ella la que los trajera de vuelta a la realidad, _a aquella dura realidad_. Más, en verdad quería pedirles su ayuda, quería hablar con ellos. Volvió a lanzarles una mirada, y, decidiendo que aquello podía hacerlo más tarde, dio media vuelta, dispuesta a ir a su cuarto, sin embargo, antes de dar el primer paso, escuchó la voz de Hermione.

-¡Ginny¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, mirándola extrañada al tiempo que se levantaba

-No es nada- le respondía Ginny, deteniéndose y sonriendo interiormente al ver el leve sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano –Solo quería hablar con ustedes, pero los vi un poco ocupados- finalizó, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ah, no… no estábamos tan ocupados- sonrojada, le respondió Hermione lanzándole una rápida mirada a Ron

-Es verdad- respondía él, fijando la mirada en el pasto. Ginny no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír y a mirarlos divertida.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Es, bueno… sobre Harry- respondió Ginny, acercándose hasta ellos.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro, y, mirando a Ron y Hermione alternadamente, comenzó a decirles todo lo que sentía y lo que había estado pensando momentos atrás, sobre lo tonta que había sido al no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Harry nunca haría algo así de no haber sido por un fuerte motivo y que a partir de ese momento, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para averiguar la razón y para estar con él y no dejarlo solo con toda esa carga.

Después de que Ginny hubo finalizado de hablar, se quedó expectante, pensando en que Ron y Hermione, le dirían algo de inmediato o que al menos le dirían que ya pensarían juntos en alguna manera de ayudarla; sin embargo, se confundió aún más al notar la rápida mirada que ambos se habían lanzado. Ginny, pensando que lo mejor era dejar que ellos hablaran y le explicaran el por que de aquella rara reacción, se les quedó mirando fijamente. Hermione, percatándose de esto, se adelantó un poco y fue ella la que comenzó a hablar.

-Mira, Ginny- comenzó, adoptando un tono serio sin despegarle la mirada –No te voy a negar que todo lo que nos acabas de decir, Ron y yo ya lo habíamos platicado, y al decir verdad, ya tenemos un plan para ayudar a Harry… ¡Pero, ya te lo íbamos a decir, en serio!- agregó, al ver como Ginny abría la boca dispuesta a manifestar su desacuerdo al no haberle mencionado nada –No lo habíamos hecho por que no estábamos seguros de los motivos, y, bueno… no queríamos darte falsas esperanzas- Ante esto, Ginny se sorprendió un poco, bajó por unos segundos la mirada, pero, al levantarla, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Entonces¿Ya tienen un plan?

-Mas o menos- le contestó Ron, que se había acercado hasta ellas –Eso era lo que estábamos hablando hace un rato

-¿De qué se trata?

-Pues…

-¡Vengan, chicos¡La comida ya está servida!- Les gritó Molly desde el interior de la Madriguera -¡Apresúrense o se enfriará!

-Hablaremos en la noche¿De acuerdo?- propuso Hermione mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar –Así tendremos un poco más de privacidad

-Está bien- susurró Ginny, con una pequeña chispa de ilusión en su interior, sin imaginarse si quiera, que aquella noche, las cosas no iban a salir como las tenían planeadas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con la mirada clavada en el piso, caminaba lentamente, apenas agarrando su maleta; todo lo contrario de la otra mano que se encontraba dentro de su chaqueta café oscuro y que aferraba una carta, que, a pesar de la antigüedad que tenía, aún seguía conservándose en buen estado. Cada paso que daba, era de una forma automática. Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de lo que ocurría su alrededor… _y no era para menos_.

Después de haber estado caminando por largo rato, aunque él no se diera cuenta de esto, se detuvo de pronto, ahora, un poco indeciso sobre que camino debía de tomar. Observó que una larga fila de personas salía de un corredor, al parecer, las que estaban llegando después de un largo viaje. Esperó por un momento a que toda aquella gente se dispersara y así, él poder buscar mejor el camino hacia donde debía ir. Tomando con un poco más de fuerza su equipaje, comenzó a caminar, más, no había acabado de dar más de dos pasos, cuando chocó con otro chico.

-Lo siento- dijo distraídamente Could, extendiéndole una mano al joven, que, por el impacto, se había caído

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa- le contestó él, aceptando la ayuda de Could y levantándose.

Al levantarse, ambos chicos cruzaron las miradas, y Could, pudo percatarse de que aquel otro joven, al parecer de su edad y que poseía un par de ojos verde esmeralda apenas notables detrás de unas gafas redondas, portaba una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta, a pesar de que en aquel instante, el calor estaba insoportable.

-Bueno, gracias… hasta luego- dijo el chico que por algún motivo, lo había observado de una manera un tanto extraña. Could observó como él tomaba de nuevo su equipaje y se apresuraba a salir del lugar, y sin saber si se trataba de su imaginación o no, le pareció ver que aquel muchacho trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Could se encogió de hombros, tomó de nuevo su maleta y después de asegurarse de que la carta seguía dentro de su bolsillo, al igual que su varita, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde se suponía que debía esperar para tomar el vuelo a Inglaterra, al lugar en donde le habían dicho en la carta, que con tanto recelo guardaba, que tenía que ir si quería encontrar respuestas a las múltiples interrogantes que le llenaban por completo la cabeza; tenía que ir a aquel lugar y descubrir más acerca de su pasado, descubrir más acerca de sus _antepasados_… descubrir más acerca de Rowena Ravenclaw.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra agarrando su maleta, caminaba rápidamente, no tanto por que tuviese prisa, si no por que quería pasar lo más desapercibido que pudiese, y, dado que en aquel lugar, había varias personas casi corriendo de un lado a otro, seguramente, tarde para su destino, era algo natural el que él fuera así. Pronto, salió del lugar. Con la mirada, comenzó a buscar alguna estación de taxis, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y, aferrando la varita dentro de su bolsillo, volteó bruscamente.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada- le dijo la voz de una chica. Harry, confuso, la examinó. No aparentaba tener más de 15 años. Era delgada y su estatura era la normal en una chica de su edad. Su cabello era largo y un poco ondulado, de un color castaño oscuro con varios reflejos color miel. Su piel era morena clara, lo que complementaba un par de ojos color marrón oscuro.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Abigail McClure- le contestó la chica sin expresión alguna en su rostro –Y he venido por ti. Me han pedido que te guíe…

-Espera un momento- la interrumpió, con un tono igual de serio que el de ella -¿Qué quieres decir con ese de "he venido por ti"?

-Es lo que estaba tratando de explicarte- le contestó, con frialdad –Me han mandado a que te guíe en Austria…

-Debe haber un error- le volvió a interrumpir, comenzando a impacientarse –Debes estar confundiéndome… Yo he venido aquí por unos asuntos importantes y…

-Y cuyos asuntos- le decía, acercándose a su oído para estar segura de que nadie más la escuchara –te fueron asignados por mi Señor Tenebroso¿No es así?

Harry se quedó por unos segundos inmóvil ante esto. Pensó que se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica, se dio cuenta de que no era así –A mi nunca me dijeron que iba a tener compañía, y menos aún, una niñera que para, empeorar las cosas, es menor que yo…

-A mi no me digas eso- le respondía Abby, poniéndose a la defensiva –Yo solo hago lo que se me ha sido asignado. No es mi culpa que no te tengan suficiente confianza como para dejar que hagas esto solo.

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual- manifestó con enojo él, pasando a su lado y subiéndose a un taxi. La chica lo siguió y se subió, sentándose a su lado.

………….

Harry tenía la cabeza contra el vidrio del taxi en el que estaba. No prestaba mucha atención a su acompañante, ni al recorrido, pero si le llamó mucho la atención cuando de lejos, vió el palacio de Belvedere. Como el taxi no iba muy rápido, el chico se dio la oportunidad de contemplarlo un poco. Le maravilló la fuente que se ubicaba enfrente del palacio, y, aún más, este. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un gran parque, con los setos verdes cortados perfectamente y diversos árboles también con la misma simetría. Era un lugar muy lindo. Definitivamente, Austria tenía gran cantidad de lugares que valía la pena visitar, y él lo habría hecho si no fuese por que había ido ahí por otros asuntos. De cualquier manera, en aquellos momentos, no se podía dar el lujo de andar viajando plácidamente por el mundo dado la situación actual, y menos aún, con aquella chica.

Aún con la mirada puesta fijamente en la ventana, y a pesar del atractivo de su capital, Viena, su mente ya comenzaba irse a otra parte. Si poder evitarlo, rememoró el momento en que Voldemort le había dicho, de una manera muy inesperada, que tenía que transportarse hasta Austria. Él, muy contrariado, y sin saber que otra actitud había podido tomar ante esto, se puso a la defensiva, más, a Voldemort pareció no importarle aquella actitud, de hecho, a Harry le había sorprendido la manera en la que aquel ser había reaccionado, ya que, le había dicho que por los datos que él había descubierto más algunos mortífagos que había tenido pasándole información, había logrado descubrir que uno de los herederos, o por lo menos los datos que tenía de aproximadamente unos 17 años atrás, los conducían hasta Austria, Viena, para ser más exactos. Así que, sin perder un momento más, Voldemort lo había mandado a ir en su búsqueda, ya que, después de todo, a él se le había asignado el trabajo de atraer a los herederos.

Harry, aún un poco confundido y sabiendo que no tenía otro remedio, emprendió su viaje, y ahora, se encontraba en aquel taxi que lo conduciría a la dirección que le había sido proporcionada. Moviéndose un poco, y tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de Abigail, sacó de nuevo aquel trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su sudadera y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. No sabía por que, pero todo eso no le cuadraba. Simplemente, no tenía sentido. Había sido demasiado fácil. Parecía como si Voldemort hubiese tenido guardada esa información y sacarla en el mejor momento que le había parecido, era como si le hubiera proporcionado esa información con otros fines, como si quisiera tenerlo alejado de él. Había sido todo tan repentino, tan raro…

Una extraña sensación se hizo presente en su interior, algo muy parecido a náuseas, pero que sabía, no tenía nada que ver con su estado de salud. No, era muy diferente… era un presentimiento, una fuerte inquietud. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía, sin embargo¿De qué podría tratarse?

Sintió como el taxi se detenía de pronto. Volteó a ver al taxista y pareció como si saliera de un profundo trance. El hombre, que no se veía de más de 30 años, le decía en un rápido alemán, que ya habían llegado. Harry, que había visto como Abigail se disponía a hablar, se le adelantó, sacó el dinero, le pagó, se bajaron del taxi y le dio las gracias, tanto a él, como mentalmente al encantamiento que había aprendido que le permitía comunicarse en otros idiomas sin problema alguno.

-¿Es aquí?- inquirió Abby, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido el lugar. Harry no le contestó, solo se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza

Miró hacia ambos lados del lugar. El taxi lo había dejado en una calle que tenía pinta de ser tranquila y que cuyos habitantes parecían tener un status elevado. Harry volvió a mirar el trozo de pergamino para asegurarse de la dirección, levantó la vista, y, en efecto, la dirección era la correcta. Habían llegado al portal de una casa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las demás. La pintura era de un blanco perlado. Constaba de dos pisos y de un jardín grande con varios árboles que se dejaban ver a través de la reja blanca.

-¿Podrías decirme que asuntos son los que vienes a arreglar?

-No son de tu incumbencia- le contestó, con frialdad. Se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente –Me vas a esperar aquí. Y no acepto réplicas- añadió, al ver como ella abría la boca

Harry giró de nuevo hacia la casa,y un poco nervioso, dio unos cuantos pasos y tocó el timbre del que se había percatado en cuanto hubo llegado. En lo que esperaba una respuesta, hesitó en lo raro que era el que una familia de magos, y más una como aquella, tuviese artefactos muggles. Decidió no tomarle importancia y siguió esperando. No pasó más de un minuto hasta que distinguió a una señora que se venía acercando desde el interior de la casa. En cuanto estuvo a unos cuantos metros, se pudo percatar de que la señora, ya tenía una edad avanzada pero que aún así, no dejaba de irradiar una gran bondad y jovialidad en su ya arrugado rostro.

-Buenas tardes- dijo de inmediato Harry en cuanto la señora se hubo posado en frente de él

-Buenas tardes, muchachos- le respondió la señora con una leve sonrisa, también saludando a Abby -¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Mmmm, verá…- Harry no supo muy bien que más podía decir, y es que, al decir verdad, nunca se le había ocurrido el pensar en que iba a decir en cuanto estuviese ahí. ¿Cómo comenzar¿Tenía que decirle que buscaba a uno de los herederos de los fundadores de un colegio muy lejano¿O que solo tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con un chico de más o menos 17 años, pero del cual no sabía su nombre? Bueno, solo tenía sus apellidos, pero no creía que eso le serviría… de seguro terminaría la señora sacándolo y llamando a la policía si él insistía…

-¿Si?- inquirió la señora, frunciendo levemente el ceño y examinando a Harry minuciosamente

-Bueno… es que, necesito saber si en este lugar vive la familia Strife… Strife Steward…

-¿Cómo dices?- exclamó la señora, cambiando repentinamente su expresión a una muy rara, como si estuviese asustada…

-Busco a la familia Strife Steward- le repitió, un tanto desconcertado por el rápido cambio de actitud –Tengo algo muy importante que platicar con ellos y…

-No se de que me estas hablando hijo, lo siento… Buenas tardes- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y, presurosa, comenzó a caminar

-¡Es muy importante¡Por favor!- decía, en un desesperado intento de retener a la señora. Sentía que ella sabía algo y no se iba a ir de ahí hasta averiguar lo que era -Mi nombre es Harry Potter, vengo de Inglaterra…

Sin embargo, no necesitó decir más, ya que ella, se había volteado bruscamente con la mención de estos últimos datos, quedándose completamente quieta y sin señal alguna de seguir con la intención de irse

-¿Harry Potter?

Él asintió, diciendo en su interior que por primera vez en su vida, estaba complacido de que su nombre causara aquel efecto. La señora, que ya no tenía rastro alguno de susto, volvió sobre sus pasos, y, sacando un llavero, abrió la reja con una de las muchas llaves que tenía.

-Pasen, por favor- le dijo, apartándose para dejarlo pasar

-No se preocupe, ella esperará aquí- dijo de inmediato Harry, señalando con la mirada a Abby, la cual, le asintió a la señora levemente. Harry, por el contrario, accedió y atravesó la reja. Sin una palabra más, siguió a la señora hasta una pequeña mesa de jardín que se encontraba poco antes de la entrada a la casa. Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro, aún en silencio

-¿Deseas algo de beber?- ofreció la señora, recuperando la sonrisa que Harry había visto en un principio

-No, gracias, así estoy bien

-Es verdad, que mal educada soy… Me llamo Grace More y soy el ama de llaves- dijo, extendiéndole la mano. Harry le devolvió el saludo e inclinó levemente la cabeza. –Los señores de la casa, no se encuentran- continuó Grace, hablando despacio y en un tono serio –Te lo digo, por que dudo que a pesar de ya llevar muchos años trabajando con ellos, no creo que les agrade el hecho de que he metido a alguien desconocido –finalizó con una sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada de Harry

-Disculpe- inquirió Harry, dispuesto a sacarse de dudas de una vez por todas –Pero, entonces¿Por qué lo hizo?... Quiero decir… Apenas si me conoce…

-Lo se- le interrumpió sutilmente –Pero se mucho sobre tu historia… más de la que te imaginas

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Para empezar, eres el famoso niño que vivió¿No es así?- Grace hablaba con un tono calmado. Su mirada parecía tener una mezcla de alegría y preocupación mezcladas. Definitivamente, pensó Harry, ella sí sabía algo. –Y digamos que también se algo de tus… antepasados

-Pero…

-Veniste aquí, preguntando por la familia Strife Steward. Como te diste cuenta, evadí el tema de una manera un tanto grosera y te pido una disculpa. Sin embargo, mi reacción se debió a que, en efecto, en esta casa vive esa familia, pero ya no con ese nombre.

-¿Por qué?- Moviéndose un poco en su asiento, le preguntó Harry, cuya curiosidad iba en aumento

-Como ya sabrás, esta familia es descendiente de una de las brujas más poderosas de Inglaterra en sus tiempos. Es por eso por lo que has venido aquí¿O me equivoco?- Esperó a que Harry negara levemente con la cabeza, para continuar con su relato –Pues bien. El hecho de ser descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw, obligó a varias generaciones de magos y brujas a cambiar sus nombres o lugares de residencia. No tanto por la sangre, si no por lo que les llegaran a hacer a los herederos, o lo que ellos pudiesen llegar a hacer. Y eso es lo que hicieron los señores de esta casa, Se vieron obligados a cambiar de residencia y de nombre para evitar peligros. Ahora solo viven ellos dos…

-¿Solo ellos?- la interrumpió, incapaz de contenerse –Pero, se supone, por lo menos en lo que investigué, que el último descendiente era hijo de esta familia y que debe tener mas o menos 17 años…

Se interrumpió al ver como una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en el cansado rostro de Grace. Esperó unos momentos, a que ella recuperara la compostura y continuara.

-Tienes razón- le confirmó, volviendo a posar la mirada sobre él –El último de los descendientes de Rowena, es hijo de esta familia y ya tiene 17 años, sin embargo… no está aquí

-No la entiendo…

-Verás… Cuando él nació, se les advirtió a los señores que tenían que ocultarlo, tenían que ocultar su identidad, ya que las fuerzas del mal en ese entonces, eran muy poderosas y en caso de que los 4 herederos llegaran a unirse, algo muy malo podría ocurrir si la fuerza no se podía manejar bien. Por lo tanto, los señores, que vivían en Escocia, se instalaron aquí, en Austria. Y, cuando el niño contaba con apenas unos cuantos meses de nacido, decidieron dármelo para que yo lo dejara con alguna familia que se pudiera hacer cargo de él. Una familia de magos para que él fuera capaz de seguir en contacto con este mundo y desarrollar todo su potencial, una familia no tan importante para que estuviera seguro. Y así lo hice. Como los señores no querían estar tan lejos de él, me pidieron que lo dejara en Austria, pero en una ciudad lejana. Les costó mucho trabajo separarse de su único hijo, pero así tuvieron que hacerlo para protegerlo a él. Sin embargo, por lo que veo, aquella seguridad ya no va a estar más, ni con él, ni con los otros dos herederos.

Harry asintió levemente. Grace dio un suspiro y se quedó por un momento callada, esperando a que el chico hablara, pero, al ver que a él no le salía palabra alguna, volvió a tomar la palabra

-Asumo que quieres saber en donde se encuentra él¿Verdad?

-Si… lord Voldemort está recuperando cada vez más fuerza y debemos hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Lo se… - asintió, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Lentamente, sacó una varita desde el fondo de su delantal y la miró con nostalgia –Hace mucho tiempo que no hago magia – volvió a posar la mirada sobre el chico, que la miraba con curiosidad ante esto –Los señores, y por lo tanto yo también, tuvimos que apartarnos del mundo mágico y vivir como muggles desde que dejamos al niño. No fue fácil, pero lo logramos al saber que de esta manera el niño estaría a salvo

Grace, con una floritura de su varita, hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino, en el que venía anotada otra dirección y, por lo que pudo alcanzar a distinguir Harry, otra serie de datos.

-Esta es la dirección en la que dejé al niño- le aclaró, extendiéndole el trozo de pergamino –Al igual que el nombre de la familia con la que está ahora. Como puedes ver, se encuentra en Badgastern.

-Vedder Doyle- susurró Harry, observando el pergamino y leyéndolo. Después de unos minutos, se levantó, pensando que si aquella ciudad estaba muy lejos, lo mejor sería irse ya. No podía perder mucho tiempo –Bueno, tengo que irme- siguió, inclinándose ante Grace –No sabe cuanto le agradezco esta información. Muchas gracias. Me retiro, si es que quiero llegar rápido a Badgastern…

-Nada de eso, muchacho- le interrumpió, levantándose ella también –Esa ciudad está muy lejos y no vas a llegar hoy, además, ya casi obscurece. Deberías quedarte aquí

-No, no puedo hacer eso, se lo agradezco, pero…

-Como te dije, los señores no están. Apenas hace dos días salieron de viaje y no llegarán hasta dentro de una semana. Además, solo será esta noche. Así, mañana podrás partir temprano y será mejor -Viendo que Harry abría la boca, seguramente para insistirle que no, Grace formó una sonrisa divertida y se volteó –No acepto negativas. Ven, vamos por tu amiga y después les mostraré sus habitaciones

Harry, viendo como la señora se había salido con la suya, decidió aceptar la oferta y la siguió, pensando que, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de buscar un hotel. Comenzó a caminar, aún con varias preguntas rondando por su mente, y varias de ellas, respecto a Grace. Sin embargo, creyendo que lo mejor sería preguntarle en otro momento, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y, al hacerlo, aquel extraño presentimiento, el mismo que había sentido en el taxi, se hizo presente, incluso, más fuerte. Más él, pensando que tenía algo que ver con todo lo que había descubierto y lo que aún le quedaba por hacer, lo ignoró. _Sin imaginarse, lo equivocado que estaba_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de una cena tranquila, al menos dentro de lo que cabía, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se encontraban levantando los platos y cubiertos de la mesa, mientras que la señora Weasley, Tonks, Fred y George, se encontraban sentados en la mesa, comentando algunas noticias recientes que estaban circulando por el mundo mágico, e incluso, por el muggle, noticias, que, naturalmente, tenían que ver con asesinatos y secuestros. Después de unos minutos, Ginny anunció que se iría a dormir. Se despidió de los presentes, y lanzándoles una rápida mirada a Ron y Hermione, subió las escaleras. Más, no subió a su habitación, si no que esperó a que los demás comenzaran a platicar más y a distraerse, para así, aprovechar y salir al jardín.

A pesar del frío que estaba haciendo, sabía que el escalofrío que había sentido en todo su cuerpo, no había sido producto del clima. Una extraña sensación le invadió. Volteó con rapidez a su derecha, más, no había nada. Frunció el ceño. Podría haber jurado que alguien tenía la mirada puesta fijamente en ella. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y, abrazándose a si misma, caminó unos cuantos metros, deteniéndose cerca de un arbusto y sentándose, esperando a que tanto Ron como Hermione fueran a su encuentro.

Aquella extraña e inquietante sensación, _de nuevo_. Absoluto silencio. Aún en contra de su voluntad, su respiración se tornó agitada. _–Esto es absurdo_- pensó, completamente consciente de que no había nada de que temer, no obstante, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el crujir de una rama a pocos metros de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, se puso de pie, y comenzó a escudriñar en la oscuridad el lugar, en busca de algo, _o de alguien_. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía. Giró bruscamente: había escuchado algo de nuevo. Ya estaba… tenía que meterse a la casa en ese mismo instante, advertirle a los demás, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Ginny¿Estás bien?

-Hermione… -Ginny exhaló profundamente, un tanto aliviada, sintiendo como una parte del peso se aligeraba en su estómago, aunque, no del todo –No… quiero decir, escuché…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- inquirió repentinamente Ron, observando detrás de Ginny

Los tres se quedaron callados y atentos a cualquier sonido. Ron, que al parecer había visto algo, sacó de inmediato su varita y con un movimiento de su mano, les indicó que siguieran en silencio y permanecieran en donde estaban. Hermione se acercó más a Ginny mientras Ron daba un par de pasos.

-¡Ron, cuidado!- exclamó Hermione al ver como un haz de luz roja pasaba zumbando a su lado y le daba de lleno en la espalda a Ron, lanzándolo unos tres metros y dejándolo completamente inconsciente sobre el pasto

Ginny, a pesar de estar sumamente aterrada, retuvo a Hermione a su lado, ya que ella había comenzado a caminar para revisar a Ron, y, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para ir al lado del chico, la sola mirada que Ginny le dirigió, le hizo saber que lo menos prudente era el ir hacia ahí y dejarse distraer por aquello. Así que, ambas se quedaron inmóviles, y es que el silencio que volvió a reinar sobre el lugar, parecía como si les comunicara que a cualquier mínimo movimiento, ellas iban a correr la misma suerte que Ron.

-Tenemos que avisar de esto- le susurró Hermione a Ginny por lo bajo, más, cuando levantó la varita, esta salió disparada de su mano

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Ginny, dirigiendo su varita hacia el punto de donde el hechizo de desarme había provenido –Vamos, Hermione… ¡Hermione!

Su amiga se encontraba sobre el pasto, boca abajo, e, igual que Ron, completamente inconsciente. Las manos de Ginny comenzaron a temblar, experimentó un terror que solo una vez en su vida había sentido, y, haciendo todo lo posible, comenzó a correr

-Ni lo pienses, Weasley- escuchó al mismo tiempo que sentía como una mano la tomaba con gran fuerza por su brazo

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que así, alguien dentro de la casa lograse escucharla

-No te dará resultado- vestido con una túnica negra, le decía el chico detrás de la máscara blanca que portaba, como si hubiese sido capaz de adivinar sus intenciones –Dentro, ya tienen sus propios asuntos que atender… -dicho esto, Ginny volteó de inmediato hacia su casa, y, con gran horror, vio que era cierto. Gran variedad de rayos de colores se veían pasar, rompiendo varias cosas en su camino. No obstante, ni el sonido que producían las cosas al romperse, amortiguaba el de los combatientes que gritaban hechizos, _en vano_

-Weasley, entiéndelo, nadie podrá ayudarte ahora

-Eres un maldito, Malfoy- espetó Ginny con desprecio al haber confirmado la identidad de aquel chico

Aún detrás de aquella máscara, ella sabía que Draco había formado una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. Una gran rabia creció en su ser, y comenzó desesperadamente a tratar de zafarse de él, pero sin resultado alguno.

-Déjate de tonterías- Draco hablaba con un poco de dificultad. Después de todo, si que le estaba resultando difícil controlarla –Y vámonos… Mi Señor te está esperando

-¡Pues no me importa¡Que siga esperando, por que yo contigo no voy a ningún lado!

-¡GINNY!

Con una pequeña esperanza naciéndole en su interior, la chica alcanzó a ver como su hermano Fred salía de la casa y corría directamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Más, Draco, aprovechando el que Ginny se había distraído, tomó con una mano sus brazos y la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, pegándola a él lo más que pudo

-Despídete, Weasley- susurraba con gran malicia en su oído –Dile… hasta nunca.

La imagen de su hermano Fred, corriendo desesperadamente, fue lo último que vio antes de sentir una gran presión a su alrededor, y supo, por lo que ya le habían dicho, que se había desvanecido de la madriguera para aparecer en algún otro lugar, en uno en el que sabía, _no habría escapatoria._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén muy bien!!... Y bueno, les pido una disculpa por el retraso. El capítulo lo quería subir desde la semana pasada, pero no había y tenido tiempo de escribir más que en las noches, y eso, apenas unas pocas líneas… Y luego la parte de Ron y Hermione la tuve que borrar como dos veces por que no me convencía (en una, me quedó super empalagoso, y pues, nada que ver con sus personalidades, y en la otra.. jaja, sin comentarios.. como que todo fue repentino). Y bueno, creo que quedó bien, jeje. Y bueno, este pasado 15 de Julio, fue mi aniversario como autora!!! XD, Cumplí dos años y pues, subí un pequeño one shot (que estría muy agradecida si lo leyeran, se llama "Anywhere") y bue.. En fin, creo que por ahora, es todo lo que tengo que decir… Y a toda la gente que me apoya, tanto por el Messenger como en sus lindos comentarios.. En fin, a todos ustedes se los agradezco mucho!!!!_**

**_Por cierto… ya logramos los 100 reviews!!! Mil, pero mil gracias!!! La historia sigue gracias a ustedes._**

_**Bueno, me despido… Y de nuevo, gracias!!!!!**_

_**Besos!!!**_

**_Mary♥♥♥♥_**


	11. Decepción

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 11- Decepción

* * *

**

_-Que aburrido-_ pensaba Kathleen mientras caminaba sin rumbo definido por la casa de sus abuelos. Llevaba haciendo esto por un par de horas. Sus abuelos no estaban, algo que ya era un poco típico para ella, aunque aún así, no dejaba de ser raro, ya que, las veces anteriores que había ido, ellos siempre se quedaban en casa con ella; eso sin contar el hecho de que su abuela ya le había comentado en alguna ocasión que ya no le agradaba la actual vida con todo aquel ruido y demás, por lo que prefería quedarse en su hogar, y más aún, si estaba en compañía de su querida nieta, de ella…

Comenzó a subir las escaleras de forma automática, lanzándole una rápida mirada a la puerta principal en el proceso. Tenía grandes ganas de poder salir aunque fuese por un momento de aquel lugar. No era por que no le gustara, si no todo lo contrario; sin embargo, aquel encierro ya estaba llegando a fastidiarla. En otras circunstancias, a ella no le habrían importado las reglas ni órdenes, más, sus abuelos se lo habían prohibido estrictamente. Hasta cierto punto, Kathleen entendía por que. Estaba al tanto de la actual situación y sabía que sus abuelos no querían que le pasara algo malo. Suspiró profundamente. Siguió caminando, dejando que sus pies la llevaran. Si al menos tuviese a alguien más con quien platicar, con quien estar…

De pronto, una imagen apareció en su mente. Una imagen cuyo centro de atención se basaba en un par de ojos de color gris, fríos, penetrantes, y hasta cierto punto, tristes. Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de descubrir la razón de aquel repentino recuerdo perteneciente al chico que había conocido el día anterior. Michael… si, si su memoria no le fallaba, aquel era el nombre de ese chico dueño de unas finas facciones, una piel pálida y una platinada cabellera.

Podía recordar con gran claridad el día anterior, como si pudiese vivirlo de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lo condujo hasta la sala de estar, en donde le señaló un confortable sofá para que tomase asiento. El chico, sin dejar de lado el porte y la elegancia que parecían caracterizarlo, le agradeció y se sentó, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle de la casa, como si desease memorizar todo. Kathleen, notando esto y aún sin poder dejar de lado aquel sentimiento de desconfianza, tosió un poco, como si le diese a entender que lo estaba vigilando._

_-Disculpa… - comenzó a decir el chico, tratando de sonar casual -¿Sería mucha molestia pedirte algo de beber?_

_-"Si, lo sería"- pensó Kathleen, más, solo se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza. Después de escuchar "Agua, por favor", dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina, apresurándose a servir -Aquí tienes- le dijo momentos después, extendiéndole el vaso con agua._

_-Muchas gracias- le contestó Draco, que ahora, se encontraba de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, examinando una de las varias fotografías que se encontraban colgadas en la pared. –Esa niña de ahí- inquirió después de un sorbo de agua, señalando una fotografía en donde se veía a una niña de no más de 8 años, que jugaba con una escoba de juguete que se elevaba apenas unos centímetros –eres tú¿Verdad?_

_-Si, soy yo- le contestó, con un tono indiferente, al tiempo de que volteaba y se encaminaba a su sofá favorito_

_-¿Acaso siempre eres así con los invitados?- le preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja. Se acercó un poco más, y tomó asiento junto a ella._

_-No, solo con algunos- le contestó con naturalidad, fijando la mirada en la de él_

_-Vaya… no sabes lo especial que me siento- le contestó él, sarcásticamente. Le estaba costando controlar su temperamento con aquella chiquilla, pero, si quería que todo saliese de acuerdo a lo planeado, debía de hacer las cosas bien y no perder la paciencia –Sin embargo- agregó, antes de que la ella pudiese hablar –No deberías de ser tan desconfiada de la gente. _

_-¿Perdón?- le interrumpió, un tanto desconcertada. Ella sabía que a las personas les resultaba difícil adivinar que era lo que pensaba. Era de las pocas que sabía disimular muy bien su estado de ánimo, o lo que estuviese cruzando por su mente. Era como si aquel chico fuese capaz de leerle los pensamientos._

_-No tienes por que desconfiar de mi- siguió Draco, levantándose de nuevo. Caminó un poco, deteniéndose a observar unas cuantas fotografías._

_-Pues hasta ahora no has hecho algo para que yo pueda confiar en ti- le respondió, levantándose de igual manera. Se colocó a sus espaldas, y esperó a que él quedara de frente con ella_

_-Hace apenas unos cuantos momentos que nos conocemos- le respondió, aún mirando las fotografías con movimiento, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que la chica se encontraba detrás suyo –Por lo que creo que primero deberías conocerme un poco antes de tomar una opinión de mi._

_-No es muy necesario hacer lo que dices- con un tono indiferente, le seguía contestando, logrando en esta ocasión que él voltease a verla –Por lo general, mi opinión acerca de una persona no es errónea, incluso, desde la primera vez que la conozco…_

_-Has dicho "por lo general"- la interrumpió, formando una pequeña pero misteriosa sonrisa –Y eso quiere decir, que sí te has equivocado. ¿Por qué esta vez tiene que ser diferente?... Créeme… nadie me conoce- agregó, adoptando de pronto un tono mucho más serio, y un tanto frío –Y dudo mucho que tú lo hagas en tan poco tiempo- finalizó, pasando al lado de la chica, dispuesto a tomar asiento por nueva ocasión._

_Kathleen, con un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad y desconcierto arremolinándose en su interior, lo siguió con la mirada, más, antes de que pudiese formular alguna otra pregunta, la puerta principal se abrió._

_-Ya estamos aquí, Kathleen_

_Escuchó la chica decir a su abuela, por lo que se apresuró a ir al recibidor, y es que, sin saber exactamente por que, tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a sus abuelos, de estar con ambos, sin embargo, cuando llegó hacia ellos, algo extraño en su manera de actuar, en sus miradas, impidió que se acercara mucho. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de asimilar el repentino sentimiento de desasosiego que inundaba su corazón._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su abuelo, aunque con un tono sumamente distante_

_-Si, yo… estoy bien- mintió, sintiendo de repente una gran urgencia de ir a su cuarto –Eh… en la sala hay un chico que los busca… dice que se llama Michael Wright…_

_-Si, lo estábamos esperando- le contestó ahora su abuela, con el mismo tono distante –Ya puedes irte a tu cuarto, Kathleen_

_La chica, agradecida por haber recibido aquella orden, subió las escaleras, lanzándole una última mirada al joven que tenía posada sobre ella, su fría mirada gris. Se encerró en su cuarto, dispuesta a tratar de tranquilizarse, y a descubrir el motivo de todos aquellos sentimientos. Todo era tan confuso, raro… Y fue en este momento, en que se sintió más sola y desprotegida que nunca, deseando con todo su corazón, su alma, que sus padres estuviesen ahí con ella, protegiéndola como siempre lo habían hecho… Y seguirían haciendo a pesar de todo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al pasillo con escaleras que conducían al ático. Kathleen sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de volver al presente, algo que le resultaba un tanto difícil, debido a las muchas preguntas que rondaban por su mente… preguntas, que por ahora, carecían de respuesta.

Observó la puerta que llevaba al ático. Sabía que ahí sus abuelos debían de tener varias cosas guardadas, por lo que decidió entrar, pensando que a lo mejor algunos recuerdos de su infancia la animarían un poco. Abrió la puerta, subió las escaleras y de pronto se encontró en un lugar un tanto oscuro, que, de no ser por la pequeña ventana que permitía el paso a la luz solar, aquel cuarto se encontraría sumido en la total penumbra. La chica, sintiendo como su corazón aumentaba el ritmo sin tener una razón aparente, comenzó a buscar las cajas que probablemente pertenecían a ella. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, y repentinamente, la posó en uno de los puntos más alejados y oscuros. Observó con atención aquel punto durante unos instantes antes de acercarse lentamente.

Se trataba de una caja de tamaño medio que parecía estar hecha de oro y que tenía incrustados alrededor de la tapa, pequeños diamantes. Kathleen, sintiendo una enorme atracción por este, lo tomó entre sus manos sin importarle realmente el peso del mismo. Lo abrió con cuidado, y se quedó observando detenidamente los objetos en su interior. No cabía duda de que uno de ellos, se trataba de un diamante, aunque, uno muy singular… Sin embargo, el otro objeto, parecía estar hecho de oro, aunque, era obvio que no estaba completo: parecía una especie de pirámide, con 4 soportes a su alrededor. Tenía la apariencia de ser el final, la punta de algo…

Tan inmersa se encontraba Kathleen en el objeto, que no se dio cuenta cuando una carta amarillenta cayó de la caja, posándose justo a su lado… una carta que como sello, tenía el escudo de una de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Sentía como el dolor, las punzadas en su cabeza aumentaban conforme iba despertando. Quería abrir los ojos, más, sentía los párpados aún muy pesados. A lo lejos, podía distinguir una serie de voces, unas de ellas, por demás tristes, otras, completamente desesperadas, fuera de control. Aún con el fuerte dolor, trató de recordar lo que había sucedido, el motivo para descubrir el por que de todos en aquel estado…

Recordaba que por la noche, había salido al jardín con Hermione. Habían acordado verse con Ginny para hablar sobre Harry después de todo aquel tiempo en el que ella se había negado rotundamente a tocar el tema si quiera. Forzó un poco su mente, y vio con una enorme claridad el estado de alerta en el que habían encontrado a Ginny. Los tres intuyeron que algo andaba mal, por lo que se vió a si mismo caminar un poco y revisar el origen de un ruido que habían escuchado, sin embargo, en ese instante, todo se había tornado confuso para él… solo recordaba que mientras iba caminando, había sentido un gran escozor en su espalda, un inmenso dolor que había recorrido todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos pero que se había concentrado más en su cabeza, dejándolo incapaz de hacer alguna otra cosa…después, y a pesar de la desesperación que sentía al saber que su hermana y novia estaban solas, todo se había vuelto oscuro, sentía que iba cayendo…. Y nada más…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, reincorporándose en el acto. Por un instante, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, respiró profundamente y volvió a abrirlos. Sentía una enorme urgencia de saber que era lo que había pasado, necesitaba saber si todos estaban bien, si_ ella_ se encontraba a salvo… No obstante, aquella duda que había conseguido oprimirle el corazón desde que hubo recuperado la conciencia, quedó disipada en el momento en el que volteó su rostro y la vió ahí, con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos, dormida, aunque, no con un sueño del todo placentero… todo lo contrario… podía ver gran preocupación reflejada en su rostro… ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

Antes de pensar en levantarse si quiera, vio como Hermione abría los ojos y rápidamente los dirigía hacia él, formando al mismo tiempo, una expresión de alivio… una expresión, que a pesar de la alegría que le causaba el verlo bien, no dejaba de mostrar aquel dejo de preocupación y tristeza.

-Ron, estas bien- susurró Hermione antes de levantarse un poco y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, en un gesto que transmitía más que una gran preocupación y un inmenso alivio… en un gesto que le demostraba cuanto lo quería

-Si… -susurró él, devolviéndole el abrazo, dejándose embriagar por un momento con la fragancia que ella desprendía; por aquel aroma que lo llevaba a crear hermosos momentos con ella -¿Y tú¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... solo me aturdieron- le contestó, aunque, Ron supo que no todo estaba bien… había pasado algo muy grave…

-¿En donde está Ginny?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de que su hermana no estaba en ningún lugar de la habitación. Hermione guardó silencio por un momento, lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin embargo, no fue capaz de aguantar aquella mirada, por lo que bajó su rostro, tapándolo con ambas manos, en un intento de reprimir aunque fuese solo un poco, los sollozos que habían amenazado con salir desde un principio

-Hermione… ¿Qué sucede¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermana?- preguntó tratando de que ella lo mirase. Un nudo en su garganta se había formado, sentía la boca seca y una gran opresión en su estómago… Ojalá no se tratase de lo que él estaba pensando…

-Ginny…- contestaba Hermione entrecortadamente, destapándose finalmente el rostro, dejándole ver varias lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas –Ella… Ron, han secuestrado a Ginny

Sintió como todo le daba vueltas por nueva ocasión; su respiración se tornó difícil y entrecortada. Debía tratarse de un error, de una broma de muy mal gusto. Volteó a ver a Hermione, dispuesto a detectar la mentira en su mirada, más, para su desgracia, _no la encontró_… Sabía perfectamente que ella decía la verdad, que sería incapaz de jugar con algo tan delicado como eso. Sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido ante la noticia. Cerró, apretó con fuerza los ojos… No podía ser posible… Ginny, _secuestrada_…

Hermione, que no aguantaba el ver a Ron en ese estado, lo abrazó por nueva ocasión, siendo consciente de que lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos, era desahogarse, sentirse apoyado… Lo rodeó con sus brazos, sumergió el rostro en su roja cabellera y se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que en ese momento, las palabras sobraban, que todo se podía expresar solo de aquella manera, que solo así, podían transmitirse aquel apoyo que ambos necesitaban.

Sintió como los brazos de él también la rodeaban por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Se quedaron de aquella manera por algunos minutos, tiempo que pasó desapercibido para ellos. Finalmente, rompieron un poco aquel contacto; se separaron y fue ahí cuando Hermione pudo darse cuenta de la expresión determinada que tenía su novio en aquellos momentos; una expresión que no contenía indicio alguno de debilidad o miedo, todo lo contrario: voluntad para recuperar a dos de las personas que significaban mucho para él

-Tenemos que hacerlo de inmediato, Hermione- le dijo Ron, denotando en su voz exactamente lo mismo que en su rostro –No podemos perder más tiempo

-Lo se- le contestó, tomándole la mano –Y es en lo que había estado pensando. Y creo que tienes razón- Al ver la mirada de desconcierto en él, continuó –Créeme que yo también quisiera estar con Harry y ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, y ahora más, por lo de Ginny… sin embargo, creo que puedo ser de más utilidad desde fuera. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, cualquier información, la podré buscar con libertad desde aquí, que si estoy con ustedes, en donde me imagino que a todos tienen vigilados… Además, hay menos riesgos de que descubran esto si solo uno de nosotros está ahí.

-Gracias Hermione- le susurró, sonriéndole levemente. Y es que él sabía, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, que ella solo lo hacía por él, para no preocuparlo aún más, ya que, a ella no le importaba el riesgo en situaciones así, y si se trataba de buscar información, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para obtenerla y no ser descubierta.

-Debemos apresurarnos a practicar la transformación humana- se apresuró a decir ella, levemente sonrojada. Por la mirada de Ron, sabía que había descubierto el verdadero motivo de su decisión. –Ya tenemos los principios básicos, que son los que practicamos en sexto. Ya teniendo eso, lo demás no es muy difícil. Podríamos usar poción multijugos, pero es demasiado tardado, además, necesitamos a un mortífago al que reemplazar y eso es muy difícil. Debemos comenzar a pensar en maneras de comunicarnos, y también, en alguna excusa para justificar tu ausencia…

En este punto, Hermione calló de golpe, como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta en lo que Ron estaba a punto de meterse. Bajó la mirada por un segundo, pero se dispuso a seguir hablando para no preocupar a Ron, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

-No te preocupes por mi- le decía en un suave susurro, no solo confirmándoselo con las palabras, si no también con su mirada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y siguió hablando –Te prometo que me cuidaré y haré todo lo que sea necesario para sacarlos con vida, tanto a ellos como a mi…

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que es muy arriesgado, Ron- le respondía, tratando de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir –No se que haría si te pasara algo a ti también…

-No pienses en eso Hermione… Verás que todo saldrá bien, tienes mi palabra.

Y con esto último, volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, tratando de convencerla de lo que le había dicho, aún así, ni él mismo estuviese seguro de aquello… Sabía muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero no le importaba con tal de ayudar a su mejor amigo y liberar a su hermana, incluso, si tuviese que dar su propia vida para eso…

Una punzada de culpabilidad le invadió. No debió haberle prometido aquello a Hermione… sabía que el destino hacía malas jugarretas y que nadie sabe lo que le deparará el mismo. ¿Por qué le había dado su palabra?... Si él llegase a perder la vida…

Trató de quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, repitiéndose a si mismo, una y otra vez, que todo saldría bien, pasase lo que pasase, que tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo, no por él, si no por _ella_, por la chica que estaba rodeando con sus brazos y por la cual, sentía un hermoso sentimiento. Tenía que hacerlo por ella, por Hermione, por la persona que _amaba_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A pesar de los múltiples intentos fallidos desde que la habían dejado ahí, Ginevra seguía tratando de liberarse de las ataduras que le inmovilizaban tanto las manos como los pies. Finalmente, después de varias horas, se dio por vencida. Se dejó recargar en la pared, frustrada, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Posó la mirada en el techo de la poco iluminada habitación. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a saber que era lo que tenían planeado hacer con ella, para así, comenzar a pensar en algo para salir de ahí, aprovechar algún momento, burlarlos e irse… Sin embargo, esto tendría que esperar. Y es que, nadie le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera el despreciable de Malfoy que la había llevado ahí. Él solo se había limitado a secuestrarla, llevarla a esa especie de cabaña oculta en las profundidades de un bosque muy tenebroso sin comentarle algo siquiera, la había llevado al cuarto en el que se encontraba ahora, la había atado mágicamente y se había ido. Era todo lo que había pasado desde que estaba ahí.

Aún en contra de su voluntad, el miedo comenzó a llenarla aún más, como si algo en su interior supiese que ya faltaba muy poco para que alguien, o algo, fuese a verla. No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse. Al menos, pensaba, aquello tenía un lado positivo. _Vería_ a Harry. Su corazón dio un respingo, no obstante, casi enseguida, fue opacado por un mal presentimiento. Se sintió rara. ¿Sabría él, que había sido secuestrada?, Y si era así¿Por qué no había ido a visitarla ya?... Aunque estuviese fingiendo ser algo que no era, ella sabía que él se las ingeniaría para poder verla, para poder tranquilizarla, para decirle que todo estaría bien y que ya pensaría en alguna manera de sacarla de aquel terrible lugar… claro, eso, si la quería como él decía…

¡Por favor¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran aquellos?... Ella estaba conciente de cuanto la quería Harry, por lo que no podía permitirse tener esas ideas. Si él no había ido a verla, seguramente, era por que se lo habían impedido o por que estaba esperando el momento indicado. Aunque, también estaba la otra cara de la moneda. ¿Y si él no sabía que la habían secuestrado¿Y si esto no se trataba mas que de una sucia trampa para poner a prueba su lealtad?

_-Es algo que sin duda, haría ese ser-_ pensó con repudio Ginny, sintiendo nacer una nueva rabia hacia aquella cosa viviente que mataba por placer

Ante este nuevo pensamiento, sintió una gran urgencia por poder ver a Harry aunque fuese por un leve momento, para alertarle que hiciera lo que hiciera Voldemort, no se dejase engañar, que todo era una trampa, que siguiera fingiendo…

Tan fuerte tenía aquel pensamiento, que, cuando la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, pensó, por un maravilloso segundo, que se trataba de Harry. Sin embargo, aquella ilusión se derrumbó casi enseguida cuando vio pasar a aquello que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su corazón latía deprisa. Su respiración se tornó agitada. Pero, a pesar de esto, ella se mantuvo firme, con expresión desafiante y con la mirada puesta directamente en lord Voldemort.

-Me complace saber- comenzó a decir Voldemort, sin poder evitar el formar una sonrisa llena de malicia –que has aceptado la invitación de pasar aquí unos cuantos días.

_-Claro, como me lo preguntaron…-_ pensó con rabia, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio.

-Se que esperabas ver a otra persona entrando por ahí- continuó hablando al ver que la adolescente no decía palabra alguna –y siento decepcionarte, pero nuestro querido, y valioso mortífago, Potter, no se encuentra ahora aquí

_-Lo sabía-_ pensaba, haciendo aún más fuerte la mirada de desprecio que tenía sobre él –_Es una trampa… él no sabe nada de mi secuestro…_

-De hecho, ni siquiera se encuentra en el país- continuaba, acentuando su maliciosa mueca –Esta viajando, y muy bien acompañado, debo decirlo- Voldemort, al notar como la expresión desafiante que aquella chiquilla insolente tenía sobre él, flaqueaba un poco ante esto último, continuó, sabiendo que, aunque sería difícil, lograría su propósito

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?- preguntó, desafiante, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de omitir las últimas palabras de él

-Te equivocas, en esta ocasión, no se trata de lo que yo quiera de ti- le contestó, comenzando a pasearse por la habitación, recorriendo con su roja mirada el lugar en donde estaba

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó, al ver que Voldemort ya no continuaba hablando

-Yo no fui quien ordenó tu secuestro- decía, posándose de nuevo frente a Ginny -¿Para que habría yo de quererte? Créeme que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar ordenando secuestros que ni siquiera son de personas importantes…

-Pero…

-El que ordenó tu secuestro, fue Harry Potter- dijo simplemente Voldemort, deleitándose cada vez más con la reacción que tenían sus palabras

-Si, claro- le contestó sarcásticamente ella, aún así, estuviese sintiendo que una enorme cantidad de agua helada corría por su espalda –Harry fue el que mandó secuestrarme… por supuesto

-Aquel sentimiento de débiles, aquel que llaman "amor" no hace otra cosa más que ponerle una venda a las personas… una venda que les impide ver y aceptar lo que está enfrente de ellos…

-Conozco a Harry, se que él nunca haría eso- le interrumpió, antes de que siguiese con aquel discurso que la hería, que comenzaba a lastimarla profundamente

-Te equivocas… tú _crees_ que lo conoces. Y no es así. Y una prueba, es que él ya se ha unido a mi¿No es así?, Al fin entendió que a mi no pueden detenerme, y que estando de nuestro lado, puede ser más poderoso de lo que ha imaginado llegar a ser…

-Se que lo obligaron a unirse- espetó: no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por él… o al menos, eso _quería_ creer

-Mis mortífagos solo lo trajeron aquí, el resto, fue por su propia cuenta… y puedo probártelo- al ver la reacción, que ya sabía ella tendría, continuó, pensando, que, después de todo, no iba a ser tan difícil como pensaba -¿Lo ves?... Aquel inútil sentimiento, te impide darte cuenta de la realidad. Potter ya es un mortífago, incluso, es más que eso… es mi aliado. No te dejes llevar por el Harry que tú conociste., ya que, no existe más. Abre los ojos. Acepta que él pidió tu secuestro. Él está creciendo, y tiene necesidades que saciar. No eres más que un juguete para él. Como te dije, ahora mismo debe de estar disfrutando de su actual compañera, a la que desechará en cuanto regrese. Y es ahí cuando entras tú. Él solo te usará cuando tenga necesidad, y cuando se canse de ti, es cuando te dejará ir. Por supuesto, si no es que termina eliminando tu vida. Dependerá de cuanto placer le hayas proporcionado. Te lo digo por que, ya lo ha hecho. ¿O qué pensabas que él hacía cuando no estaba atacando?

Con una leve inclinación, y una última mueca llena de una repugnante satisfacción, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, haciendo el mismo chirrido tenebroso con la puerta al cerrar.

El único sonido que inundó la habitación, fue el de los profundos sollozos cargados de decepción y dolor, producto de aquella chica que en ese instante, ahí, recargada sobre la pared, no deseaba otra cosa más que morir en ese instante, _morir y no saber nada más._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, llenándose de un placer y júbilo inexplicables al escuchar los sollozos de la joven. Sonrió sumamente complacido. Lo había logrado, _lo sabía_. Caminó un poco, y se detuvo ante dos personas que lo habían estado esperando, y que, como él, podían escuchar los llantos de la chica.

-Te encargarás de vigilarla Malfoy- le decía con su tono frío, clavando en el joven aquella roja mirada. Draco bajó la suya. –Esa niña será también tu responsabilidad. Y ya sabes lo que pasará si fallas tanto en esto, como en lo demás que también te he asignado.

-Si, mi lord- le contestó Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que lo único que quería Su Señor, era que él fallase en algo, para poder seguir castigándolo por no haberse atrevido a matar a Dumbledore. Era por eso que le asignaba varias cosas.

-Y tú- se dirigió a la otra persona, que, a pesar de ser mucho más grande que Malfoy, era de una estatura muy baja –También te encargarás de vigilarla cuando Malfoy tenga que salir. No quiero ningún error¿Está claro?

-Si, mi Señor- le contestó Colagusano, bajando también la mirada.

Y sin decir alguna otra palabra, pasó en medio de los dos, provocando leves calosfríos en ambos. Se alejó, aún con el sonido del llanto en su mente. Llanto que, cuyos ecos, parecían amplificarse por toda la cabaña.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas habían pasado 4 días desde que él se había ido de Inglaterra y ya ansiaba regresar. Todo este asunto de estar buscando al heredero ya lo estaba fastidiando. Y pensar que aún le faltaba encontrar al otro, lo ponía de un humor peor. Lo único que rogaba es que el heredero de Hufflepuff no se trasladase tanto de un lugar a otro, como el de Ravenclaw. Y si esto no fuera poco, tenía que lidiar con una niñera, que para colmo, era como 2 años menor que él. Una niñera que había sido enviada por Voldemort para asegurarse de que hacía lo que se le había encomendado y que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Abigail, que ya se notaba cansada de estar caminando. Y no era para menos.

-Creo que si- le contestó, revisando la dirección que le había sido proporcionada dos días atrás.

¡Por fin! Después de estar deteniéndose en varias ciudades, habían logrado encontrar el hogar del heredero. Agradeciendo infinitamente esto, se apresuró a llegar hasta la reja de color negro de la casa. Se detuvo frente a esta, y examinó el interior. Había un enorme jardín lleno de árboles, y, al fondo, se podía apreciar una casa de dos pisos, de un color blanco perlado.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que pudiese llamar, más, recordando lo que el ama de llaves le había dicho, había dejado al niño también con una familia de magos, por lo que era muy probable que no utilizasen objetos muggles, tales como un timbre. Se desesperó un poco, y, justo cuando estaba ideando una manera de entrar, la voz de Abigail lo distrajo

-Solo tienes que introducir tu varita en este orificio- le decía como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo y con una expresión divertida al ver como él había comenzado a desesperarse

-¿Y eso de que me va a servir?- le preguntó, acercándose hacia donde ella le señalaba

-Esto enviará la información que extraiga de tu varita, pero no te preocupes, solo será tu nombre. Solo ponla ahí un par de segundos y la reja se abrirá

Harry, pensando en que no tenía otra opción mas que hacerle caso a su compañera, introdujo la punta de su varita en una pequeña caja de madera, la cual, produjo un pequeño sonido, haciendo que casi enseguida, la reja negra se abriese, dándoles a entender que podían pasar.

Ambos recorrieron el camino hecho de pequeñas piedras que conducía a la puerta principal. Antes de que hubiesen llegado, una mujer salió a recibirlos. Parecía tener alrededor de 22 años.

-Buenas tardes- saludó ella, con una expresión agradable

-Buenas tardes- respondieron al saludo los dos, sin embargo, fue Harry el que continuó hablando –Hemos venido por que deseamos hablar con los señores Vedder Doyle. Y si se puede, también con su hijo Could.

Harry notó que, al mencionar a Could, por el rostro de la chica había pasado un dejo de tristeza. No obstante, asintió levemente con la cabeza, los hizo pasar y los condujo a la sala. Después de ofrecerles algo de beber, fue a buscar a sus tíos. Minutos después, dos personas entraron. Un hombre y una mujer, ambos con idénticos ojos color verde claro.

-Harry Potter¿Cierto?- dijo el hombre después de haberse saludado. Harry asintió con la cabeza –Mucho gusto. Soy Armand Vedder. Ella es mi esposa, Natalie. Díganme… ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Hemos venido por un asunto que involucra a su hijo Joseph- comenzó Harry, notando también que en los rostros de ambos el mismo dejo de tristeza que había tenido la chica que los había recibido, aparecía. –Y no se si sería mucha molestia si él pudiese estar también presente…

-Él no se encuentra- le contestó Armand, con un tono de voz fuerte –Pero, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él, puedes confiárnosla.

-Esta bien- accedió Harry, aunque dentro de sí, ya estuviese maldiciendo el por que no pudo haber llegado antes –A lo mejor lo que les voy a decir, suena raro, pero… bueno, se que Joseph, no es su hijo- trataba de apresurarse al contarlo, antes de que alguno de ellos lo interrumpiese –Y es que, en realidad, desde hace tiempo lo he estado buscando. Fui a la casa en donde vivió cuando era muy pequeño, y me dijeron que lo habían traído aquí. Y el motivo de mi búsqueda, es el mismo por el que lo dejaron aquí. Que vengo por el heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw

Harry pensó que ambos se iban a preguntar de que estaba hablando, o que, peor aún, lo iban a echar de su casa argumentando que estaba loco y que lo único que quería, era llamar la atención. Y fue por esto que se sorprendió al ver como ambos intercambiaban tristes miradas y asentían levemente.

-Si, ya nos temíamos algo como esto- dijo Armand, tomando con fuerza la mano de su esposa

-¿Ya lo sabían?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido

-Si... no tiene mucho que nos enteramos- dijo esta vez, Natalie, aún apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposo. –Por que en efecto, como dices, Joseph no es nuestro hijo. Hace 17 años, una persona vino y nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de él. Nos lo entregó con un paquete y dos cartas, de las cuales, solo abrimos una, por que así se nos indicaba. Lo criamos como a un hijo, sin embargo, sabíamos que algún día teníamos que decirle la verdad. Y así fue. Hace unas cuantas semanas se lo dijimos, y en la carta y el paquete que le entregamos, venía lo que nos acabas de decir. Que él era el heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw, y que por eso habían tenido que esconderlo. Y él, hace 4 días, se fue a Inglaterra, a investigar más acerca de eso, tal y como se lo indicaba la carta.

-Ya veo…- dijo Harry, sintiéndose de pronto decepcionado.

-Toma, esta es una foto de él- dijo Armand, extendiéndole una fotografía en movimiento

Harry la tomó y la observó cuidadosamente. Ahí se encontraba un chico de 17 años, sosteniendo con una mano una Nimbus 2001 y en la otra, una quaffle. El chico sonreía. Tenía un par de profundos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia. A Harry se le hizo familiar el chico… trató de recordar el por que de este sentimiento, logrando que su mente viajase hasta el momento en que él había llegado a Austria. Recordó como había colapsado con una persona, idéntica a la de la fotografía…

¡Era un tonto! Había tenido al heredero de Ravenclaw enfrente de él, incluso, habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, y él, ni en cuenta de eso… Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había sentido algo extraño cuando lo había visto…

Ahora, tendría que volver a Inglaterra y seguir buscándolo. Pero esta vez, se aseguraría de pedir el lugar exacto en donde encontrarlo. Entre más rápido acabase con ese asunto, mejor. Y es que tenía otras cosas en que concentrarse. Como en la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horcruxes.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**_N/A: Hola!!! Bueno, aquí en medio de estar ayudando a mis primos con su tarea (a una a dibujar, y al otro, a preguntarle acerca de una lectura…), subo este capítulo… Pero, no sin antes, pedir una disculpa por la tardanza. Y es que, a pesar de que me tardé casi lo mismo que en las otras actualizaciones, yo ya había dicho que este capítulo no iba a demorar tanto (ya tenía las ideas y todo claro…) y ya ven… pero mi computadora estuvo en coma por tres largas y dolorosas semanas!!! Fue horrible!!! Hasta que me digné a llevarla con el ingeniero y por fin, creo que ya está bien.. Aunque eso si, aún tiene que hacerle otras cosas, pero como yo ya no aguantaba estar sin ella (tenía que acabar el capítulo!!! XD), le dije que lo demás, después… Y bueno… Ya se imaginarán como estuvo el asunto, jeje… Y por si eso no fuese poco, cuando me dieron la computadora, y estaba dispuesta a seguir escribiendo, me dieron una noticia muy desagradable.. Y es que la página de Fics, en donde se podría decir que "nací", por un problema que tuvo antes, eliminó miles de cosas!!! Y entre ellas, fueron varias cuentas, críticas, historias… Lo cual, me pasó a mi.. me eliminaron historias (de todas las que tengo, solo quedé con 6…), también muchas críticas.. En fin, un desastre total.. Y la verdad, si me desanimé.. sin embargo, traté de no pensar en aquello y logré sacar el capítulo.. (Que espero les haya gustado, XD)_**

**_Gracias a mis revisionistas!!! Y también, mil gracias a todos!!! Créanme que es genial recibir todo este apoyo!!! Se los agradezco de corazón!!!!!!Bueno, sin algo más que decir, me despido… _**

_**Se cuidan mucho!!!! Por cierto.. la búsqueda de los Horcruxes… ya está muy cerca!!! XDDD**_

_**Besos!!!!**_

_**Maryººººººº**_


	12. El relicario I

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 12- El relicario. I

* * *

**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estiró los brazos y abrió los ojos. Respiró profundamente el fresco aire y contempló el nuevo lugar en donde viviría. Con el apuro que tenía de llegar para instalarse en su nuevo hogar, no se había percatado de lo agradable que resultaba la calle.

Could comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a relajarse y descansar un poco, tanto del largo viaje como de haber desempacado y acomodado. Aún le faltaban unas cosas por ultimar, sin embargo, en verdad necesitaba darse un descanso… y pensar, en este, acerca de lo que sucedería, de las cosas que tenía que hacer y concentrarse en el motivo por el cual, había tenido que dejar a sus "padres" e irse de Austria.

Caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, por alguna razón le llamó la atención la casa vecina. La observó atentamente. Constaba de dos pisos, era de un color blanco y tenía un bello jardín. Joseph no supo si se trató o no de su imaginación, pero pareció percibir por un segundo, una fuerte presencia mágica. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y trató de volver a percibirlo, sin embargo, no lo logró. Levantó levemente sus hombros, y continuó su andar. Debía estar en verdad agotado como para imaginar esas cosas.

Después de haber estado unos minutos caminando, llegó a la costa. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y podía ser la razón por la que la gente ya estaba retirándose. En cambio, Could escogió un agradable lugar para sentarse. Se quedó ahí, observando la maravillosa vista que se alzaba ante él. Trató de disfrutarlo tanto como pudo, ya que, estaba consciente de que aquel momento de paz, podría ser el único de tranquilidad en mucho tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sacó de su bolsillo, por nueva ocasión, la carta que Armand y Natalie le habían entregado al confesarle que no era su hijo. A pesar de ya casi saberse de memoria el contenido de aquella carta, volvió a leerla…

Era el heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw. Aún le costaba creer esto. En Austria, ya había tenido oportunidad de investigar un poco acerca de ella, pero lo mejor, era hacerlo desde ahí, tal y como la carta le especificaba. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el objeto y la gema que le habían dado junto con la carta, y los cuales, tenía celosamente guardados. El esconderlos, había sido lo primero que había hecho en cuanto hubo llegado, ya que, uno de ellos, era un poco grande como para estar llevándolo a todos lados.

Era algo que al principio, había parecido ser un bastón de oro de tamaño medio con extrañas inscripciones en su centro, las cuales, se encontraban grabadas en la parte que parecía mantenerlo unido, sin embargo, Could, al haber girado instintivamente la parte inferior, había dado un pequeño salto al momento de que el bastón emitió una débil luz blanca a su alrededor y se alargó de golpe, dejando al pequeño objeto inicial, ahora casi del tamaño del chico. Recordaba que en ese momento, a pesar de haber crecido en el mundo mágico, no había podido negar que le sorprendió aquello.

Suspiró. Volvió la mirada hacia el oscuro, pero salpicado de estrellas, cielo. Aún no le quedaba del todo claro que era aquel objeto, y menos aún, de que le podía servir la gema, mas específicamente, el zafiro que veía con el mismo. La carta no lo decía. Tendría que averiguarlo. Tenía un gran camino que recorrer y entre más pronto terminara con aquello, mejor; ya que así, podría hacer lo que desde un principio había querido pero le había sido impedido: Conocer a sus verdaderos padres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de varios intentos frustrados, se dejó caer en la cama, enojado consigo mismo. No podía, simplemente, no podía hacerlo a pesar de todo lo que Hermione dijese. No era bueno para la transformación humana, eso, era un hecho.

-Vamos, Ron- decía Hermione, sentándose a su lado. Su expresión no era de desesperación ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, era una llena de optimismo y comprensión. –Ya has progresado mucho… Estoy segura de que puedes lograrlo…

-Sabes que no es verdad, Hermione- le contestaba, observando el techo de su habitación. –Aún me falta mucho, y ya no tenemos tiempo… llevamos semanas en esto, y no soy capaz de completar la transformación

-Claro que eres capaz si en verdad te lo propones- le espetó, ahora con un tono mucho más serio. Sabía que de esta manera, lo haría entrar en razón –Ya has logrado conseguir que tus cejas sean diferentes y las pecas desaparezcan. Ya casi logras cambiar por completo el color de tu cabello, y una vez que lo tengas dominado, el de tus ojos, ya no será mucho problema…

-¿No quieres también que cambie la forma de mi rostro y el tamaño de mi nariz?- le espetó él, sarcásticamente. Ya se estaba desesperando –Por que sé que después de cambiar el color de mi cabello y ojos, eso será pan comido…

-Pues lo hubiéramos intentado si en verdad te hubieras esforzado- replicó, aún más seria. Al percatarse de que Ron la volteaba a ver con reproché, suavizó un poco su tono, y siguió –Esta bien… se que te has esforzado Ron, pero debes tener paciencia. ¿Sabes a cuantos les cuesta cambiar, por lo menos, el color de sus pestañas?.. Esto lleva mucho tiempo y créeme que me siento muy orgullosa de lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo

Una débil sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Ron. Se reincorporó para quedar a la altura de Hermione. Miró detenidamente aquel par de ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban, y, un poco sonrojado, le acarició el rostro

-¿En verdad estás orgullosa de mi?- preguntó, con un particular brillo en los ojos

-Si, Ron… me siento muy orgullosa de ti- le contestó, sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo. Y es que, a pesar de ya ser novios, aquellos acercamientos aún le provocaban pequeños calosfríos y sonrojos, como si se tratase de la primera vez –Y por eso, por que se de lo que eres capaz, te pido que vuelvas a intentarlo… Piensa en tu hermana, piensa en Harry… por favor, Ron, hazlo

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Estaba decidido. Hermione tenía razón. Debía hacerlo, por su hermana y Harry. Contaban con ellos y no podía defraudarlos. Se reincorporó, pensando en que no descansaría hasta que lo lograra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, provocó que saliera bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver quien se trataba, ya que lo sabía perfectamente. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, hacía varios días, solo aquel hombre se había encargado de ella. Ocasionalmente, Malfoy le hacía visitas, pero, como era de esperarse, eran muy cortas y no del todo agradables. Lo escuchó acercarse a ella, pero siguió con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Aquí tienes tu comida- dijo Colagusano, posando sobre una mesa cercana, una bandeja que contenía un plato con sopa, un vaso y una jarra con jugo de calabaza

-No se por que sigues trayendo eso- espetó, con un tono frío… _muy inusual en ella_ –Sabes que no voy a comer…

-Son órdenes que tengo- contestó, con un tono de voz chillón. La chica no le contestó, y como no pareció dispuesta a probar bocado, él continuó hablando. –Deberías comer, si no, puedes ponerte muy mal…

-¿Cuándo me dejarán ir?- soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. Su tono de voz ya no era frío. Colagusano pudo incluso detectar un dejo de tristeza y amargura. Algo que le provocó un extraño y desagradable remordimiento -¡Dime!- continuó Ginny al ver que el hombre no le había respondido -¿Cuándo es que me dejaran ir¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?-finalizó, haciendo notar cada vez más, la desesperación que le carcomía su ser

-Yo.. no lo se…- contestó, bajando la mirada. Por algún motivo, se sentía muy incómodo, por lo que, decidiendo ignorarla, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

-Claro, sigue huyendo como el cobarde que eres- espetó Ginny, adoptando por nueva ocasión, aquel tono frío. Colagusano se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiese chocado contra una pared invisible –Sigue sin enfrentar lo que sucede a tu alrededor, sigue siendo un esclavo que solo vive de las órdenes de su amo y que no se preocupa de lo demás… Que nada le es importante, ni siquiera sus propios amigos…

-Cállate, no sabes lo que dices- replicó sin siquiera voltear y tratando de sonar firme… algo que _no_ logró.

-Quieres que me calle por que es la verdad- soltó, sonando cada vez más firme –Eres un traidor, un asesino… No sabes la pena que me das

Colagusano, sin estar dispuesto a seguir escuchando las tonterías de aquella chica insolente, salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta. No sabía lo que decía… Ninguna de sus palabras era cierta… Él solo lo había hecho por que no se imaginaban, no tenían ni la más remota idea de todo lo que Voldemort le habría hecho… A pesar de todo lo que dijeran, él valoraba mucho su vida, sabía que valía la pena… Sin embargo, en esos momentos¿En verdad lo era: _Comenzaba ya a dudar de la respuesta_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

-¡Eso es Ron!- exclamó Hermione, emocionada, abrazándolo al tiempo de que observaba su cabello

-¿Lo conseguí?- inquirió, aún no del todo seguro de haberlo logrado

-Velo por ti mismo

Ron giró un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos. Cualquiera que haya sido el resultado, prefería verlo de una vez a estar dudando en abrir los ojos. Y, sin pensarlo mucho, se colocó de golpe frente al espejo, quedando totalmente perplejo ante el resultado¿En realidad era él¿No se trataba de algún truco?

-Hermione…- decía, mientras que con duda, se llevaba una mano hacia su rostro, rozando el contorno de sus ojos –Le has hecho algo al espejo para que yo crea que lo he logrado¿No es así?

-Claro que no, Ron, no seas ridículo- le contestó indignada, mirando su reflejo

-Entonces…

-Si…- contestaba, ahora con una gran sonrisa –Lo has logrado

Antes de que alguno tuviese oportunidad de hacer algo, unos golpes los exaltaron. Hermione dirigió la vista hacia el origen del ruido, y, ahí en la ventana, observó a Pigwidgeon, cuyo vuelo era agitado. Se le notaba un tanto desesperado por que abriesen la ventana.

-Tranquilo, solo es Pigwidgeon- le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

-Maldito pájaro- decía Ron con enfado –Me pegó un susto de muerte…- terminó mientras se reincorporaba. Al haber escuchado los golpes, temeroso de que alguien lo descubriese, se había lanzado a la cama y se había tapado con las sábanas hasta la cabeza

-Es una carta de mis padres… pensé que no me responderían nunca- decía mientras comenzaba a leer la carta. Pig, feliz de haber vuelto a casa, revoloteaba alrededor de Ron, esperando su recompensa

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él, al ver que Hermione había palidecido un poco

-Mis padres quieren que regrese cuanto antes- le contestaba, sin despegar la mirada de la carta –Se han enterado de los ataques… Y quieren que esté con ellos.

-Pero, Hermione… - decía desesperado. Se posó frente a ella, tomándola de la barbilla, logrando contacto visual –No puedes irte… no quiero que te vayas… te necesito aquí, conmigo…

-Lo se, Ron- contestaba ella, que, por alguna razón se encontraba sonriendo levemente –Sin embargo, no me iré hasta estar segura de que el plan está listo

-No lo digo por eso- le interrumpió, tomándole en esta ocasión, el rostro con ambas manos

-Se por que lo dices… sin embargo, esto no es del todo malo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hemos encontrado la excusa perfecta para tu ausencia, Ron

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó Abby, desperezándose un poco en el asiento

-Pensé que estabas dormida- inquirió Harry, inexpresivamente y sin despegar la mirada de la ventanilla. Observaba debajo de ellos el azul del mar, que en ese instante, reflejaba los bellos y atrayentes colores del atardecer. Dentro de poco, iba a anochecer, hora para la cual, él, finalmente, estaría en Inglaterra.

-Tú lo has dicho- contestaba, observando al igual que él, el relajante y pacífico espectáculo a través de la ventanilla –_estaba_ dormida. Y bien¿Ya falta poco?

-No, dentro de poco aterrizaremos- contestó, con un tono de voz que no denotaba algo en absoluto… ni siquiera una pizca de alegría por volver a su país. Y es que, a pesar de ya haber estado fastidiado de viajar por toda Austria en busca del heredero de Ravenclaw, y desear que eso se acabase, en ese instante, en el pensar en lo que le esperaba al llegar, a quienes vería, no lo animaba mucho. No obstante, no podía negar que había una pequeña parte de él, aquella que se había estado haciendo presente desde que él dejó Inglaterra, que le hacía sentir una inquietante sensación. Le decía, una y otra vez, que algo no andaba bien… _y él, sabía que esto podía ser cierto._

-Me alegro- decía Abby, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento –Por que esto de viajar de la forma muggle, no es muy placentero que digamos…

-No empieces a quejarte- le interrumpió, ahora con un tono de fastidio –Tú fuiste la que quiso venir, así que te aguantas

-Eres muy grosero- espetó tratando de hacerlo con un tono de enfado, sin embargo, no logró disimular una pequeña sonrisa. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

-Y tú muy quejumbrosa…

-¿Yo¡Por favor!, Ni que fuera para tanto… A ver, dime¿Cuántas veces me he quejado el día de hoy?... De acuerdo, no me respondas- agregó con rapidez al observar como Harry abría la boca dispuesto a decirle la lista mental de todas aquellas ocasiones –No quiero dejar que quedes mal al acusarme si fundamento. Te perdono

Harry no dijo nada más. Giró los ojos y formó una pequeña sonrisa. En esos últimos días, había tenido la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser aquella chica a pesar de la mala impresión que había tenido en un principio. No pensó que detrás de aquella imagen de niña frívola y pedante, pudiese haber una chica con gran sentido del humor y, en algunas ocasiones, muy accesible. A veces se preguntaba el motivo por el que ella estaba bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, más, no se atrevía a preguntarle. Por lo menos por ahora. Apenas se habían conocido y no le parecía muy prudente preguntarle sobre su vida pasada. Después de todo, ella había sabido respetar su vida privada, y más en ocasiones como cuando él se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sabía respetar su silencio.

La miró de reojo, y vio como había sacado una revista muggle y la hojeaba sin mucho interés. No pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo por que estaba de _ese_ lado. ¿Tendría acaso una familia en la que todos eran mortífagos¿Era ese el motivo por el que ella también lo era¿O acaso estaba ella sola?...

Sintió de golpe una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Podría estar completamente sola… tal y como él lo estaba. Ya no tenía a nadie. ¿El motivo? Para protegerlos. Por que no quería que les sucediese lo mismo que a otras personas que lo querían y que habían dado su vida para protegerlo. Su papá, su mamá…Sirius, Dumbledore…

Una gran llama de coraje apareció en su ser. A pesar de que aún le dolía de sobremanera la muerte de Dumbledore, de su mentor, de la persona que se había encargado de él, que le había ayudado y aconsejado, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado para destruir un Horcrux que al final, había resultado falso. El pensar en esto, era lo que le daba la fuerza para seguir con su destino. Para no dejar que el sacrificio de Dumbledore fuese en vano. Y menos aún, su muerte. Una muerte que definitivamente, no merecía. Una vida que no debía haber finalizado de aquella manera. Un asesinato que le había dado una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo: Severus Snape. Aquel cobarde que había huido después de haber asesinado a la única persona que había confiado en él. Inconscientemente, Harry apretó ambos puños, haciéndose daño, aunque sin darse cuenta.

_Odio_. Era la única palabra que describía lo que sentía hacia aquel hombre. No lo soportaba. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts le había desagradado. Y este sentimiento se incrementó a través de los años, específicamente, cuando apareció su padrino.

Sirius… Lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre. Con rabia, recordaba como Snape lo hacía enfurecer, como lo provocaba. Exhaló un profundo suspiro. Ya no valía la pena arremeter contra Snape. Ahora, él lo tenía a su merced, y en cualquier momento le haría pagar todo lo que había hecho. _Todo_. Lo haría, por su padre, por Dumbledore y Sirius…

De golpe, su mente se posó en uno de los momentos en la casa de los Black, lugar que él, ahora poseía. Recordó con un poco de nostalgia esos momentos en que había estado con sus amigos. En aquel momento, tal vez no tan felices, pero al fin y al cabo, estaban juntos, ayudando a limpiar la casa, para hacer del cuartel un lugar más agradable… Por alguna razón, aún podía ver con claridad el sin fin de cosas que habían encontrado en el lugar… gran cantidad de cosas un tanto siniestras, y otras, sin siquiera saber que eran o que era lo que contenían, como aquel relicario que nunca habían podido abrir…

-¡Soy un tonto!- exclamó repentinamente, haciendo que Abby y unas cuantas personas adelante y atrás de él, se exaltaran de igual manera

-Harry¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, un tanto apenada por la mirada de desaprobación que les lanzaban varias personas

-No se como pude olvidar aquel relicario… - decía más para si mismo, sin prestar atención a la preocupación de Abby ni a sus preguntas. –Es tan obvio…

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de asimilarlo y de encontrarle sentido a aquello. De confirmar su teoría… _R.A.B_. _… B_.. bien podría tratarse del apellido _"Black_".. pero¿Las dos letras restantes?... Forzó la mente para enfocarse en el árbol familiar de los Black. Sirius se lo había mostrado y le había dicho algunos datos de su familia. Los papás de Sirius… no, ellos no habían sido mortífagos, no obstante, había alguien que si… Y ese, era su hermano… que, si su memoria no le jugaba malas tretas, se llamaba "Regulus"… _Regulus Black_… solo faltaba una letra, sin embargo, no sabía su segundo nombre… _pero lo averiguaría_.

Entonces¿Podría ser cierto¿Era solo una coincidencia?... Su corazón latía a mil. Y es que, de ser cierto… había logrado encontrar el verdadero Horcrux. Y de cualquier manera, aquello no era tan descabellado. Regulus debía tener 17 años muerto… Si, coincidía… Y el relicario… Cerrando los ojos, trató de visualizar el relicario de Slytherin, aquel que había visto en el recuerdo de Hokey, la elfina…

_-Señores pasajeros, por favor, abróchense los cinturones. Dentro de unos momentos estaremos aterrizando._

-¿Harry?- inquirió tentativamente Abby, observándolo fijamente

-Hay cambio de planes Abigail- le contestó, con un tono distante. Su mente aún se encontraba en lo que acababa de descubrir…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú te irás con Voldemort. Yo tengo un asunto pendiente que debo resolver de inmediato.

-¿Estás loco?- espetó, provocando que las personas los mirasen por nueva ocasión. Ella, apenada, bajó la voz y se acercó más a Harry –Es mi obligación llevarte hacia nuestro Señor Oscuro… No puedo llegar yo sola, así como así, diciendo "Ah si, hola, vengo yo sola por que Harry quiso tomar un paseo, así que me mandó aquí…"

-Lo siento, pero no me queda otra opción

-Harry, perdóname, pero no…

-Esa es mi última palabra Abigail- le interrumpió, con un tono cortante. No importaba lo que dijese, él no cedería. Por muy bien que se llevasen en aquel momento, no podía dejar que fuera con él, y menos aún, a aquel lugar –Y si no te parece, bajando del avión, hago que te regreses a Austria…

-Esta bien, ya entendí- respondió enfadada, cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba cuando él se ponía en ese plan –Pero tú te encargaras de decirle al Señor Oscuro…

-Si, ya lo se. Entonces, ya sabes. Te irás con Voldemort. Yo llegaré después.

-¿Al menos podrías decirme a donde te diriges? Por si me lo preguntan…

-Tiene que ver con el heredero de Ravenclaw- mintió rápidamente. Ya había previsto esa pregunta

-De acuerdo- aceptó, resignándose. Sabía que Harry le mentía, sin embargo, de igual manera sabía que tenía sus motivos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caminando bajo la luz de la luna llena, sentía el frío viento rozarle el rostro. Caminaba rápidamente. Ya había cruzado la plaza y el ya muy crecido pasto. Ahora pasaba por los edificios en mal estado. Se veían casi igual que cuando los había visto por primera vez. Con los latidos del corazón cada vez más rápidos, se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco. Muy poco.

Finalmente, llegó. Observó las mugrientas y descuidadas casas frente a él. Estaba el número 10, el 11… y enseguida, el 13. Lo sabía. La casa seguía siendo inmarcable. Cerciorándose de que nadie estuviese viéndolo, y sintiendo una gran excitación y un tanto de nerviosismo, cerró los ojos, pensando en la dirección: _Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

Y como había sucedido la primera vez, ante él, surgiendo de entre los edificios, se encontraba la casa, cuyo aspecto, era igual de tétrico a como la recordaba. Así que, sin perder un momento más, subió los desgastados escalones de piedra. Se posó ante la puerta, y, recordando como Lupin la había abierto la primera vez, sacó su varita, dio un golpe a esta, y en seguida oyó ruidos que parecían provenir de una cadena. La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente entró.

-_Lumus_- susurró, poniendo su varita en alto una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, dejando todo en la oscuridad.

Sintió una extraña opresión. Un fuerte sentimiento de desasosiego. Se quedó ahí, de pie, incapaz de dar un paso más. Había sido muy fácil ir a ese lugar con el pensamiento de encontrar el Horcrux, sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba ahí… _Todo era muy diferente_

Por un pequeño instante, se arrepintió de haber ido. Había jurado que no pondría un pie en aquella casa. No en el lugar en el que su padrino se había sentido tan desgraciado. Más, ahí se encontraba…

Por lo que alcanzaba a ver con la luz que emanaba de su varita, todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba. _Todo,_ _excepto, la presencia de su padrino_. Sintió como si el estómago se le contrajera. Aquella sensación de desasosiego se extendía por su ser con una rapidez asombrosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su ánimo a decaer.

-_No puedes detenerte por esto_- pensaba, pasando su manga por los ojos –_Tienes que seguir… No importan los recuerdos…Estás aquí por el Horcrux. Tienes que seguir…_

Respiró profundamente, y con decisión, cruzó el umbral, encaminándose a las escaleras, dispuesto a descubrir si estaba en lo cierto o no. Y de ser así… ya sabría que hacer, en el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén muy bien.. Y bueno, ya ni se como disculparme por la tardanza. Todo mi tiempo lo absorbe la escuela y bueno… jeje, incluso aquellos con quienes platico por msn se dan cuenta de lo estresada que me pongo, XD… En serio, una disculpa. Y bueno, el capi… jeje, iba a terminar de otra manera muy diferente e iba a ser un poco más pequeño, sin embargo, me dije que no podía hacerlo así, ya que ustedes ya habían esperado mucho y no era justo. Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo, verán si Harry está en lo cierto… ¿Y Ginny?, XD, no se apuren, que ya en el próximo capítulo será el "reencuentro", muajajaja (y yo sigo aquí de maquiavélica, XDDD)… Y Ron, jeje, ya también se lo imaginarán.. pero eso en el siguiente capítulo que ya empezaré a escribir aprovechando que es fin de semana (no saben cuanto agradezco esto… XD)**_

**_Millones de gracias por sus reviews!!! Sabe que son mi motor, y que sin ellos, sin sus palabras de apoyo, no se que haría… se los agradezco de corazón. Y bueno, como siempre, agradecimientos especiales a mis revisionista, Liz (Te quiero muchísimoooo!! ) y a todos aquellos que me acompañan en el msn mientras escribo la historia!! _**

_**Por cierto, los invito a darse una vuelta por mi nuevo SF, titulado "Join me" de Him… la pareja es Harry y Ginny, y pues… jeje, está un poco dramático, TT.**_

_**Va, me despido.. millones de gracias!!!!!**_

_**Besos!!!!**_

_**Maryººººººº**_


	13. De regreso

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 13- De regreso…

* * *

**

_-No puedes detenerte por esto- pensaba, pasando su manga por los ojos –Tienes que seguir… No importan los recuerdos…Estás aquí por el Horcrux. Tienes que seguir…_

_Respiró profundamente, y con decisión, cruzó el umbral, encaminándose a las escaleras, dispuesto a descubrir si estaba en lo cierto o no. Y de ser así… ya sabría que hacer, en el momento._

El escalón crujió cuando posó el pie en este. Harry se exaltó un poco. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba. Respiró profundo y siguió subiendo, cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido. No le parecía buena idea despertar al retrato de la madre de Sirius.

Entre más subía, más se percataba de lo tétrica, y escalofriante que era la casa. Imponía un sentimiento de temor, algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta antes, pero nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte como hasta ese momento.

_-Creo que no fue buena idea venir solo-_ pensó, aferrando su varita sin darse cuenta _–sin embargo, tengo que acostumbrarme. Así será todo de ahora en adelante_…

Siguió subiendo, quedándose absorto en sus pensamientos. Y es que, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, era la realidad. Ya no contaba con Ron ni con Hermione a su lado. Ya no más. _Sin siquiera imaginarse, lo lejos que podría llegar una verdadera amistad_. Le dolía, más de lo que se podría pensar, el saberlos lejos, pero con el consuelo de tener en mente, que se encontraban a salvo, tanto sus amigos, como ella… Ginny… _pensaba, completamente lejos de la realidad._

La imagen de Ginny desapareció de su mente cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Sin quererlo, había subido hasta la habitación que había sido de su padrino. Sintiendo la garganta seca, levantó un poco más su varita, y, sin saber por que lo estaba haciendo, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

A comparación del resto de la casa, esa habitación no parecía tan tétrica. Tenía colores oscuros, pero estaba muy escasa de los objetos raros y tenebrosos que habían abundado y aún existían, por lo menos unos pocos, en la casa.

Aún con la varita en alto, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pasó la luz que emanaba de la varita por la habitación, decidiendo ir hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la cama. Sintió calosfríos en cuanto se hubo acercado a esta. Sin estar muy conciente de lo que hacía, tomó asiento, percatándose de que, después de todo ese tiempo, el colchón aún estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

Junto a la cama, había un buró de madera, de un color café oscuro, que hacía juego con el resto de los muebles. No se necesitaba examinarlo mucho para decir que era de una madera muy fina. Sin embargo, Harry no le tomó mucha importancia a esto. Él fijó su atención en el cajón de en medio, el cual, tenía la insignia de los Black grabada en oro.

Mecánicamente, estiró el brazo, y abrió el cajón sin dificultad alguna. Dentro, encontró un objeto que se le hacía familiar. Demasiado…

-_El espejo de doble sentido_- pensaba, sintiendo como le daba un vuelco el corazón. Si tan solo lo hubiera usado, si tan solo hubiera recordado aquella manera de comunicarse con Sirius, él no estaría…

Lo dejó con lentitud sobre la cama. Volvió la vista hacia el interior del cajón, y le sorprendió mucho ver un sobre, que, claramente, había estado debajo del espejo. Lo tomó extrañado, le dio la vuelta, viendo así, una sola palabra escrita: _Harry_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El crepitar de las llamas, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación. Fuera, el color gris del cielo y de las nubes, el fuerte viento y el sonido de unas cuantas gotas golpeando débilmente contra el vidrio, daba a entender que estaba a punto de iniciar lo que prometía ser una gran tormenta. _Incluso, el clima reflejaba la tempestad en la que se encontraba sumido el mundo._

Voldemort tomó, entre sus largos y pálidos dedos, una copa llena de un líquido rojo oscuro. Se levantó del sofá y caminó complaciente hasta la ventana. Se quedó observando a través de ella por unos momentos, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todo iba muy bien. Ahora, nadie podría detenerlo. _Nadie._

-Adelante- dijo fríamente al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta

-Mi lord- dijo inmediatamente la chica después de haber entrado. Se inclinó, manteniendo la mirada clavada en la sucia alfombra. Aún sin que le hubieran dicho los mortífagos que debía mantener la vista baja, por respeto a Su Señor Tenebroso, ella no se habría atrevido a mirarlo. Estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a aquel repugnante ser.

-Finalmente te conozco, Abigail McClure- decía Voldemort, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa, esperó un momento, y continuó hablando –Mis Mortífagos me han dicho el motivo por el que te dejaron viva… -Dio media vuelta, observando con escepticismo la figura inclinada de la chica –Sin embargo, no creo que alguien como tú tenga los poderes que ellos dicen… De cualquier manera, sirvió de algo el que te perdonaran la vida. Dime… ¿En donde está Potter?

Abigail, aún con la mirada baja, agradeció el hecho de encontrarse en aquella posición. Se había puesto un tanto nerviosa con la pregunta. Sin embargo, con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de poner en su tono, le dijo exactamente lo que Harry le había indicado previamente

-Regresamos hace un par de horas, sin embargo, él me dijo que yo tenía que venir para acá. Le pregunté donde se dirigía y me dijo que debía de hacer algo relacionado con el heredero de Ravenclaw, no me dijo nada más. Él es un chico muy reservado

-¿Quieres decir que el heredero no se encuentra en Austria?- preguntó, con un dejo de rabia en su voz

-No, ya no está ahí. Pero todo indica que se encuentra aquí, en Inglaterra.

-Perfecto- respondió Voldemort más para sí mismo. Volvió a encaminarse a su sofá, tomando asiento –Más tarde me dirás lo que se te dijo, espiaras de Potter. Ya me las arreglaré con él después. Ahora, quiero que hagas otra cosa… Y más vale que sigas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, o de lo contrario… ya sabes quién sufrirá las consecuencias de tu desobediencia.

Abigail cerró los ojos, presa de la impotencia. Apretó con rabia el puño derecho. Aunque no quisiera, tendría que acatar todas y cada una de sus palabras. _Debía hacerlo_. No podía dejar que lo dañaran… era lo único que le quedaba en la vida y debía protegerlo a cualquier precio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Date prisa!… Hace rato que nos mandó llamar y por tu culpa estamos retrasados

-Claro, por mi culpa…- susurró con enojo Genar. Como si él hubiese sido el que se había demorado en salir de la habitación.

Con paso rápido, iba detrás de Malfoy. Ya no aguantaba a aquel chiquillo insolente y pedante. Era casi un martirio estar con él. Y es que, de no ser por que era de los pocos espías que tenía la Orden, infiltrados con los mortífagos, ya habría desertado. Y es que, no era solo por eso, si no todo lo que hacían… Era increíble como nunca se cansaban de torturar ni de asesinar. Él había estado presente en varias ocasiones y simplemente no aguantaba. No obstante, tenía que aparentar que él disfrutaba de aquello de igual manera… que encontraba muy placentero todos aquellos gritos de desesperación y dolor, toda aquella cantidad de lágrimas y de súplicas… tenía que soportarlo por más cruel que fuese, o de lo contrario, descubrirían que él no era más que un espía. Y de ser así… no quería ni imaginárselo.

-Me empujaste; fíjate por donde caminas- escuchó de pronto decir a Malfoy de una manera muy pedante. Genar dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba posada la de Draco, y vio a una chica, que no parecía tener más de 15 años. Al parecer, era una novata, por lo que no le hubiese extrañado que la chica bajara la mirada y se fuera

-El que debe de fijarse, eres tú- le respondió con frialdad Abigail, dejando igual de perplejos a los chicos. Nadie, por lo menos en ese lugar, se habría atrevido a hablarle así a Draco –Ni siquiera observas quien está a tu alrededor por que estás demasiado ocupado en caminar como si fueras lo mejor del mundo. Yo que tú, me bajaba de esa nube… O si no, después el golpe será fatal- Y sin decirle algo más, continuó con su andar

-Es una…

-Vamos, nos está esperando- le cortó Genar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción interna. No veía el momento en ir corriendo detrás de aquella adolescente y felicitarla por lo que había hecho.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Draco, enfadado como pocas veces… ¿Qué era lo que se creía _esa_?... Ya vería con quien se estaba metiendo…

Sin demorarse más, entraron a la habitación donde momentos antes estaba Abigail. Se inclinaron ante Voldemort, y esperaron a que hablara.

-Hasta ahora, han hecho un buen trabajo dominando a esos viejos Beingfield- decía Voldemort. Nagini, que había entrado al mismo tiempo que ellos, se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de su amo. –Son muy influyentes, y gracias a ellos, las cosas se nos han facilitado. Sin embargo, muy pronto ya no los necesitaremos. Y esto es algo que te encargaré a ti, Stevens… tú te encargarás de eliminarlos cuando el momento llegue.

-Eh… pero…

-¿Te estás atreviendo a cuestionarme?- Voldemort clavó en el joven su mirada roja, taladrándolo con la misma, como si tratase de entrar en su mente

-Por supuesto que no, mi lord- respondió Genar con rapidez, bajando la mirada. Él era bueno en Oclumancia, sin embargo, se había puesto muy nervioso, a tal grado, que no podría evitar que Voldemort viera lo que pensaba –Lo haré, cuando usted me lo indique

-Eso espero… Ahora, puedes retirarte

Genar, con una última inclinación, se retiró, dejando a Draco a solas con Voldemort. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado y estuvo seguro de que aquel chico, Stevens, ya se había ido, Voldemort volvió a levantarse, paseándose lentamente por la habitación. Draco, que había permanecido en silencio todo aquel tiempo, se preguntó que era aquel extraño presentimiento que le había invadido al momento de entrar, pero que, sabía perfectamente, algo tenía que ver con _ella_…

-La información que me has proporcionado acerca de los viejos y de la chiquilla, me ha sido de mucha utilidad, Draco- le decía, al tiempo de que posaba su copa sobre una mesa –Tanto, que me has hecho ver que esa chiquilla, es más de lo que aparenta…

-¿Qué quiere decir, mi lord?- preguntó Draco, temiéndose lo peor.

-Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga…- le decía, ignorando por completo la pregunta que le había hecho –De cualquier manera, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo hacerlo…

Draco escuchaba con atención lo que Voldemort le decía. Por una parte, se sentía un tanto aliviado, ya que, pensaba que le pediría que la asesinara. Y por fortuna, no se trataba de aquello. Sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo. Aún así se tratara de ella o no, él no tenía las agallas. Era un cobarde… algo que Voldemort le recordaba constantemente. Y sabía que era cierto.

-¿Me has entendido?- preguntó fríamente Voldemort, examinando al chico minuciosamente

-Si, mi lord… haré todo lo que me dice

Con una última inclinación, Draco dejó la habitación, meditando muy bien como iba a lograr lo que le había sido encomendado. Por lo poco que la conocía y había tratado, sabía que no sería fácil, sin embargo, lo lograría. Estaba muy seguro de aquello.

_Aún sin saber que nadie puede controlar el destino… Es el destino el que decide todo_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-No, Harry… dime que no es verdad…_

_-Lo siento Ginevra, pero tienes que aceptarlo de una vez… _

_-No, se que no es cierto…_

_-Déjate de tonterías. Acepta de una vez por todas que yo no te quiero…_

_-Harry, yo te quiero, y se que tú a mi…_

_-Has vivido engañada. ¿En verdad crees que alguien como yo se fijaría en ti?... Vete, no quiero verte más. Yo ya he encontrado a mi verdadero amor…_

_-No, Harry, no…_

El chirrido de la vieja puerta al abrirse, provocó que saliera bruscamente de su letargo. Ginny, rápidamente, se llevó una mano hacia los ojos: los tenía bañados en lágrimas. Un enorme desasosiego se apoderó de ella. Aquel sueño, había sido tan real…

-Con que tú eres Ginevra Weasley

Ginny se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz. Buscó con la mirada a la propietaria de aquella voz y finalmente, la ubicó a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sin saber por que, se levantó de inmediato, bajando un poco el rostro para secarse las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó a la defensiva. Fuera quien fuese, no le daba buena espina. Había algo en ella que la hacía sentir por demás incómoda.

-Me llamo Abigail- Respondió la chica, pasando la mirada de forma despectiva por el cuarto, deteniéndose más tiempo en Ginny y examinándola de igual manera

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- espetó fríamente, lanzándole a ella, de forma inconsciente, la misma mirada

-Solo vine a ver, con quien estaba perdiendo el tiempo Harry antes de conocerme- le contestó, con una sonrisa por demás cínica. –Y ya veo que no eres la gran cosa

-Jajaja- rió Ginny, aparentando no importarle aquellas palabras… pero, entonces¿Era cierto?... No, no podía ser… -Dime¿Te has visto en un espejo? Por que tú ni siquiera estás cerca de serlo…

-Pues mejor que tú, si soy…- con un andar muy particular, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ginny. Se acercó un poco más a su oído, tratando de que cada una de sus palabras fueran lo más hirientes posibles –Por algo Harry _me_ _prefirió_

Ginny dio media vuelta, encarándola. En aquel momento, en sus ojos castaños, no había rastro de tristeza ni dolor alguno. Sus ojos destellaban una gran rabia y odio por la persona que tenía enfrente de ella

-¿Esperas que te crea que él se fijó en ti? Pues pierdes tu tiempo, no creo nada de lo que dices…

-Si es así- le interrumpió, de forma burlona. -¿Por qué estás tan enfadada¿Por qué cada una de tus palabras refleja un inmenso odio¿Por qué parece que quisieras matarme en este mismo instante sin piedad alguna?

-Alucinaciones tuyas- le dijo, restándole importancia, aún así, fuese verdad todo aquello. Caminó de la forma más relajada que le fue posible hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, para evitar que aquella chica siguiera descubriéndola. –Sé que todo lo que dices, no tiene fundamento…

-Nuestro viaje a Austria, fue una maravilla- hablaba Abby, ignorándola por completo. –Él es muy tierno, lindo… y un excelente amante…

-Jajaja¿Esperas que te crea eso último?- estalló Ginny, encarándola por nueva ocasión. Los puños los tenía apretados de tal manera, que las uñas se le enterraban en la piel como si su único propósito fuese hacer desangrarse a sí misma –Se ve que apenas eres una niña, no vengas con tonterías…

-¡No me digas que contigo nunca lo ha hecho!- dijo ella en falsa sorpresa. Al ver la expresión que formó Ginny, estalló en carcajadas –Bueno, no lo culpo…-agregó, mirándola de arriba abajo –Como sea… debo irme… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con alguien de tan poca importancia. Además, _él_ ya me está esperando…

Con una última sonrisa despectiva, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez en el pasillo, se maldijo a sí misma. No podía ser que hubiese caído tan bajo, a tal grado, de decir una sarta de mentiras a una chica que, se notaba, estaba profundamente enamorada de Harry. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… sin embargo, no tenía alternativa. O lo hacía… o la vida de _él_ correría un peligro inimaginable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dejó su equipaje al lado de la cama y se dejó caer en esta. Suspiró. Estaba de nuevo en casa. Hermione clavó la mirada en el perlado color del techo, pero sin estar observándolo realmente. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por el costado, perdiéndose entre su castaña cabellera.

No debió dejarlo ir. No solo. Al menos, hubiera hecho un último intento por convencerlo en acompañarlo, por no dejarlo completamente solo y desprotegido… sin embargo…

Sin poder aguantar más, desahogó todo aquello que no había podido estando frente a él. Cada una de las lágrimas, llevaba consigo una pequeña parte del remolino de emociones que había guardado en su ser. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que a él también le sucediera algo… Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de lado el pensamiento de que podría ser torturado… sufriría… y había muchas posibilidades de que muriera…

Una horrible sensación, no solo en su ser, _si no en su alma_, se hizo presente con tan solo pensar aquello… ¿En qué había estado pensando¿Por qué no había pensado en todo aquello antes?... De haberlo previsto, nunca hubiese sugerido aquello… habría pensado en otra forma de ayudar a Harry… Más, ya nada podía hacerse. Él ya estaba en camino…

_La gente pasaba de prisa, dispuesta a llegar cuanto antes a su destino, completamente ajenas a los espantosos sucesos que acontecían tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. En un mundo diferente, pero demasiado cercano al suyo. Y en ese mundo, diferente, lo que no darían las personas por encontrarse solamente preocupadas por el trabajo. Despreocupadas por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no podía ser así. Tenían que enfrentar su realidad, por muy dura y horrible que esta fuese. Algo, que dos adolescentes de "aquel mundo" estaban encarando. Dos adolescentes, que, a pesar de saber los riesgos que correrían, cada uno por su lado, sabían que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Que no había otro remedio. Aún así, no volvieran a verse nunca más._

_-Prométeme que te cuidarás- le susurraba Ron a su oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, como si no quisiera dejarla ir… **como si se tratara del último abrazo que se darían**_

_-Te lo prometo, Ron- le contestaba ella, aferrada a él de igual manera. Aquel par de ojos castaños, los tenía fuertemente cerrados, tratando de evitar así, que las lágrimas le delatasen. No quería que él la viera llorar. –Estaré bien, por eso no te preocupes… sin embargo, tú también tienes que prometerme lo mismo –Se separó un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran, descubriendo así, que sus ojos azules se encontraban igual de cristalinos que los de ella –Debes prometerme que regresarás sano y salvo. Que no permitirás que nada malo te pase…_

_-Hermione, yo…_

_-Por favor, Ron, prométemelo… _

_-De acuerdo Hermione- le contestaba, recargando su frente en la de ella. Sabía que aquella era una promesa que podía no cumplirse. No sabía lo que le deparaba el destino. Sin embargo, era un hecho que él haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla. Lo haría –Te lo prometo. En menos de lo que piensas, nos estaremos viendo de nuevo… volveremos a estar juntos… y espero que esta vez, para siempre_

_-Gracias, Ron- le susurró, abrazándolo por nueva ocasión. Como él, sabía que sería sumamente difícil cumplir esa promesa, más, aquellas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. –Gracias… _

_-Hermione… yo…_

_-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, buscando su mirada por nueva ocasión. Ambos se quedaron contemplándose, el uno al otro por unos minutos que pasaron complemente desapercibidos para ellos. Y en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo, aquel que parecía exclusivamente suyo, aquel que parecía que nada se cernía sobre ellos, leyeron en sus miradas lo que realmente sentían. Aquel sentimiento tan puro y poderoso, que, comprendieron en ese momento, ni la misma muerte podría romper_

_-Te amo_

_A pesar de ya haberlo visto en su solo mirar, aquel par de palabras le provocaron una emoción indescriptible. Una emoción que jamás en su vida había experimentado, pero que le hizo ver, le hizo comprender en menos de un segundo, que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo: También lo amaba_

_-Ron… yo…- aquella sensación de júbilo, de emoción, hacía que hablara entrecortadamente. Fue algo que no pudo evitar –yo también te amo… te amo como no te imaginas_

_En menos de un segundo, sintieron los labios del otro sobre los suyos, en un beso que no podía expresar ni siquiera la mínima parte de lo que sentían, en un beso lleno de ansiedad, como si hubiesen pasado cientos de años de no verse… **En un beso que bien podría ser el último**_

Las lágrimas cesaron un poco, aunque sabía que lo rojo de sus ojos, no. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco. Ron se lo había prometido. _Regresaría_. Y ella estaba segura de eso. Confiaba en él.

Se reincorporó y caminó hacia el espejo. Tomó un pañuelo y secó el recorrido que aquellas pequeñas y cristalinas gotas habían dejado. Suspiró profundamente.

-_Tal vez una caminata me ayude…_

Tomó el suéter que estaba sobre su silla, se lo puso y salió de su habitación. Una vez fuera de la casa, agradeció el hecho de no haberse encontrado con sus padres. No le habría agradado el que la vieran en aquel estado. Ya había tenido suficiente con la "calurosa" bienvenida que le habían dado. Sabía que era normal que sus padres se preocuparan, más, siendo honesta, en aquel momento no estaba de humor para aguantarlos.

Lentamente, caminó hacia su lugar favorito: La costa. Ese lugar siempre la hacía relajarse. Ayudaba a que se tranquilizara y dejara de lado, aunque fuese un momento, casi todos sus problemas.

Al llegar, se sentó sobre la tierra, recargándose sobre una piedra de considerable tamaño, y se quedó contemplando el bello atardecer que apenas comenzaba. Aquello sería perfecto si tan solo _él_ estuviese ahí, junto a ella…

-Apuesto a que una sonrisa embellecería aún más tu rostro

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz. Instintivamente, se levantó rápido y llevó una mano hacia donde tenía su varita. No obstante y sin saber el motivo, se tranquilizó al ver a un chico que parecía tener su edad. Era más alto que ella y era dueño de unos profundos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó él, realmente apenado –No pensé que te asustaría de tal manera… Te pido disculpas

-No te preocupes, ya pasó- le contestó Hermione, intentado sonreír, aunque sin conseguirlo. –Fui yo la que no debí exaltarme así

-De todos modos, lo siento- El chico, acercándose un poco más a ella, le extendió la mano –Mi nombre es Joseph, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto- le respondía el saludo, aún con la actitud un poco distante –Me llamo Hermione

-Hermione…- repitió pensativamente Joseph, con una media sonrisa en su rostro –Es un nombre muy inusual… pero muy lindo

-Gracias- le contestó, esta vez, logrando sonreír un poco. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, por lo que ella, intentando ser un poco más accesible, continuó con la plática –Y dime… ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí…

-Si, hace unos cuantos días que me mudé- le contestaba, aliviado. Le había parecido que le había sido desagradable a aquella chica

-Ya veo… pues, bienvenido… cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, no dudes en decirme- finalizó ella, al tiempo de que veía la hora –Bueno, me voy… salí de casa sin avisarle a mis padres, ya está oscureciendo y se preocuparán

-Esta bien. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Supongo. Vivimos cerca- le contestó, finalmente con una sonrisa –Que estés bien. Hasta luego

-Hasta luego- se despidió Could, observándola irse. Después de todo, su estancia no sería del todo desagradable en ese lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un grupo de aproximadamente 10 personas estaban reunidas en un oscuro y amplio salón. Por lo que se podía ver, esperando por alguien. Parecía que llevaban horas esperando, tanto, que las piernas ya se les comenzaban a adormecer. Todas llevaban túnicas negras y el rostro descubierto, por lo que las miradas no dejaban de posarse en cada rostro. De ese grupo, solamente 3 eran chicas que parecían ser mayores de 20 al igual que el resto de los chicos, a excepción de uno, que claramente, se veía que no pasaba de los 17 años.

-Así que ustedes, bola de ineptos, se creen capaces de ingresar a este exclusivo grupo…

Se escuchó una voz fuerte y autoritaria de pronto. Los presentes, claramente nerviosos, formaron un círculo alrededor del recién llegado, completamente erguidos, escuchándolo atentamente. El mortífago, cuya identidad estaba oculta detrás de la ya característica máscara blanca, se paseó lentamente, examinando con detenimiento cada rostro. Después de unos momentos, regresó al centro del círculo, en donde uno de sus compañeros ya se le había unido.

-Honestamente, dudo que ustedes puedan aguantar más de una semana- seguía diciendo el mortífago, desdeñosamente. –Pero es lo que se me ha ordenado y no me queda otro remedio… Primero, tendré que probar cuanta resistencia tienen… Veamos, quien será el primero –detrás de la máscara, pasaba la mirada con detenimiento en cada uno –Tú, ven acá- dijo autoritariamente, señalando al que se veía el más joven del grupo

El chico, con unos nervios que nunca antes había tenido, obedeció. Su mirada, de un verde claro, permanecía fija al frente, tratando de dar señales de confianza y seguridad. El cabello, de un color castaño oscuro, le caía elegantemente por su rostro. Su tez, blanca, contrastaba un poco con la oscuridad del lugar que era apenas iluminado por unas débiles antorchas. Su nariz era un poco larga, era alto y su complexión era algo delgada.

-Tu nombre- dijo de forma pedante el otro mortífago, observándolo de arriba abajo

-David Grim- respondió con rapidez el chico, como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta desde el principio

-¿Te consideras lo suficientemente bueno como para ser un mortífago?

-Si. Una de las cosas que más quiero, es acabar con los sangre sucia- contestaba "David", de una manera, que, si la analizabas detenidamente, daba la sensación de que la decía de una forma automática, como si se la hubiese aprendido de memoria –Y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo

-Ya veremos…- dijo entre dientes el mortífago. Volteó a ver a su compañero, formando detrás de la máscara, una sonrisa maliciosa –Mientras tanto… ¡Crucio!

Gritos desgarradores inundaron la estancia. Los demás veían como aquel chico era torturado sin piedad alguna, a tal grado, que las chicas, a pesar de parecer frívolas y fuertes, tuvieron que voltear sus rostros para evitar ver aquella terrible escena.

-Creo que no estás tan mal- susurró despreocupadamente el mortífago bajando la varita.

Los gritos cesaron, más, David, siguió tirado en el piso, sudando y jadeando como nunca. No podía levantarse, todo el cuerpo le temblaba como si hubiera sido sumergido por largo rato en agua a punto de congelarse. La vista, que se le había nublado, ya comenzaba a aclararse. A pesar de ya haber escuchado lo que aquella maldición hacía, no se había imaginado cuan dolorosa podría ser. Se atrevía a decir que, incluso, prefería la muerte

-Déjense de tonterías- espetó con frialdad el mortífago al observar que unos cuantos, aún se encontraban consternados por lo presenciado –A partir de ahora, esto será cotidiano… Y tú, ya levántate que no fue para tanto- le ordenó con fastidio a David –Ahora, ustedes me demostrarán lo que pueden hacer…

David ya no lo escuchaba. Con dificultad, se reincorporó de nuevo, sintiendo un leve mareo al hacerlo. Sabía que esto, no había comenzado si quiera. _Aún no_. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que le pasara. Estaba ahí para ayudar a dos de las personas que más quería… y lo más importante de todo, debía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a _ella_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apareció a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña. Así que, caminando de prisa, alzó un poco más su varita, para que esta pudiese iluminar mejor el camino que estaba cubierto de pasto crecido y espeso ramaje. Su respiración, aún estaba agitada. Y no era para menos con lo que había descubierto hacía un par de horas.

Pronto, se encontró frente a la destartalada puerta de la cabaña; con un rápido movimiento, la abrió, sin embargo, en cuanto lo hubo hecho, retrocedió un par de pasos: había estado a punto de chocar con una de las personas que menos quería ver en aquel momento.

-Fíjate por donde vas- le espetó con enojo Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante la extraña mueca que Draco hubo formado en cuanto lo vió

-También me alegra verte, Potter- le contestaba Draco, con un dejo de malicia en cada palabra que decía –Ya te habías demorado en regresar…

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que quieres, o te vas a quitar de mi camino?- le interrumpió, ya furioso. Tenía mucha urgencia de ir a su habitación… Tenía tanto que pensar, que analizar…

-Ya puedes dejar de lado tu papel de niño pedante, Potter. No te queda- Draco, haciéndose a un lado, observó fijamente a Harry, logrando que él, se pusiera un tanto nervioso –El Señor Tenebroso te llama

-Pues dile que espere. Ahora no puedo- le contestó, pasando a su lado. Sabía que lo único de lo que Voldemort quería hablar, era del heredero y del motivo de su tardanza, sin embargo, no le importaba. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Aquella información, se la podría dar después

-Quiere que vayas ahora- Le dijo, comenzando a desesperarse. No veía la hora en que lograría librarse de Potter de una vez por todas

-Ya te dije que no puedo. ¿Acaso estás sordo?

-Es que no es el único que quiere verte- agregó, con más malicia que nunca. Sabía que de esta manera, lograría su cometido

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry, deteniéndose. Conocía aquel tono de voz de Malfoy, y sabía que ya había _algo_ grave detrás de ello

-Ya te di el mensaje- le contestó él, por toda respuesta. Le lanzó una última mirada antes de salir de la cabaña, arreglándose la capa en el acto.

Harry, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de nuevo, exactamente la misma que lo había atormentado en Austria, subió las escaleras, pero no para ir a su habitación. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir de una vez por todas qué era a lo que Malfoy se refería.

Sin saber por que, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes. Comenzó a sentir unos nervios que pocas veces experimentaba. La adrenalina corría por todo su ser… lo que le indicó, que en efecto, nada agradable había detrás de esto. Pero… ¿De qué podría tratarse?

-Adelante- escuchó Harry, incluso antes de llegar del todo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Harry indiferente, cuando entró. Aún le pareciese imposible, trató de enmascarar su verdadero sentir

-Esos modales, Harry- Le dijo con un dejo de reproche Voldemort, cuya ubicación, era junto a la ventana. La expresión que tenía sobre su rostro, era una muy parecida a la de Malfoy, con la diferencia, de que en esta, la maldad, la crueldad, se podía apreciar sin mucho examinar. Harry, al percatarse de esto, contuvo un escalofrío. Aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto -¿Qué va a pensar nuestra invitada?

-¿Invitada?- preguntó confuso Harry, comenzando a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, aunque sin mucho éxito. La oscuridad era más densa que de costumbre. -¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no…

Se interrumpió al escuchar un leve ruido en una de las esquinas. Sin pensarlo mucho, volteó hacia su origen, y alcanzó a distinguir el contorno de dos personas. Una de ellas, de estatura baja y regordeta. Ya sabía de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, la otra figura, era de una chica, delgada… muy familiar para él. _Mucho._

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry, con un terror indescriptible reflejado en esa sola palabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!! Jajaja, lo se!! Se que me detestan por haberlo terminado aquí, pero, jeje… ustedes saben.. es para darle suspenso, XD.. aparte, tengo que pensar bien en cual es la mejor manera de continuar con esto ) .. Y bueno... ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo!!! Que me dio algunos problemas, pero bueno… quedé conforme, jeje_**

**_MM, que más… pues, por ahora es todo (ahora se libraron de lo rollos que me aviento, XD) No me resta mas que agradecerle de todo corazón a Liz, mi revisionista, que es una enorme ayuda… TKMMM!!! A Abigail, también!!! No sabes cuán agradecida te estoy, TKMM!!... Y pues, les agradezco de igual manera a todos aquellos que están conmigo, apoyándome... a los lectores… a todos!! ._**

_**En fin, me voy..**_

_**Nos "leemos" pronto!!! ) Y sigan mandado sus reviews, que son lo que me motivan cada día más!!! .**_

_**Besos y gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Maryººººººº**_


	14. Encuentros

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 14-Encuentros

* * *

**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_N/A: Hola a todos!!! Bueno, antes que nada, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi gran amiga, Abigail, cuyo cumpleaños fue este pasado 12 de noviembre. Te quiero mucho, niña!!!! . jeje, sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo y nos vemos al final!!!!_**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Estaba oculta en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se encontraba recargada sobre la pared, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Los nervios no la dejaban en paz. Y no era solo por el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba aquel despreciable ser, si no por el motivo que la tenía ahí. Desde que había visto a aquella desagradable chica, ya había pensado que aquel momento estaría cerca. Podía intuirlo, lo que le provocaba una sensación de adrenalina. Y es que, si la habían llevado ahí por el motivo que ella se imaginaba… no tenía idea de cómo actuaría. Una parte de ella, la parte de la razón, le decía que se comportara lo más fría que le fuese posible. Que él la había engañado y no se merecía su perdón. _Ya no_. No obstante, la parte del corazón, del alma, le insistía una y otra vez que no hiciera caso a nada de lo que le habían dicho. Podía imaginarse hasta donde sería Voldemort capaz de llegar para separarlos, para herirlos… para hacerle todo el daño posible a Harry; por lo que ella, no sería parte de esto. Más… ¿Y si era verdad?

No solo su cuerpo, si no su corazón, dieron un respingo al escuchar como la puerta se abría. Debido a la oscuridad, trató de enfocar la mirada hacia el lugar, sin embargo, su mirada ya no le fue necesaria. El recién llegado ya había hablado. Y, en efecto, se trataba de _él._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Le escuchó Ginny decir. Y, a pesar de los nervios que habían aumentado con su llegada, no dejó de percibir un leve rastro de temor en su voz que trataba de enmascarar con cierta indiferencia

-Esos modales, Harry- Ginny, cuyo corazón había aumentado el ritmo cardiaco, podía percatarse de toda la malicia que estaba impregnada en cada palabra que decía-¿Qué va a pensar nuestra invitada?

-¿Invitada¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no…

Ginevra, que había retrocedido un poco con la insinuación de su presencia, pateó sin darse cuenta, lo que parecía ser un pequeño trozo de madera. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, vio como Harry se interrumpía y volteaba justamente a la esquina en donde ella se encontraba, no tomando mucho tiempo para descubrirla

-¿Ginny?- le escuchó preguntar. Ahora¿Qué haría¿A qué lado de si misma le haría caso?...

-¿Sorprendido de verme, Potter?- le respondió automáticamente, con una frialdad profunda. Se dejó ver un poco más, posando en él, una mirada carente de expresión. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo¿Por qué actuaba así?...

-Te mentiría si te lo negara- le respondió Harry, después de unos leves segundos de silencio. Extrañamente, su tono de voz ya no reflejaba nervios o temor alguno… era como si hubiesen sido reemplazados por una frialdad igual a la de ella.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Harry, que había mantenido la mirada fija sobre Ginny, mantuvo una expresión indiferente, como si aquello no le importase en lo absoluto. Ella, observándolo con detenimiento, sintió como un par de lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. No, ese no podía ser Harry, no podía serlo… ¿Por qué actuaba como si su presencia ahí, le tuviese sin cuidado?... Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de apartar la mirada, para evitar que el dolor y la decepción la invadiesen aún más, logró percibir _algo_ en la mirada de Harry que la hizo dudar, algo, un extraño _brillo_, que provocó que un reconfortante calor se encendiera en ella... Una sensación que ya había perdido, pero que él, con aquella simple mirada, había logrado hacer renacer, un poco débil, pero al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba de nuevo…

-¿Por qué tan callados?- rompió el silencio con un tono burlón Voldemort, que no había apartado la mirada de Harry desde el instante en que él se había presentado –Después de este tiempo, es normal que tengan muchas cosas que decirse…

-Pues te equivocas- le interrumpió Harry con un tono de fastidio. Después de haberle lanzado una última mirada a Ginny, con aquel mismo brillo, encaró a Voldemort, tratando de mostrarse lo más frío e indiferente que le fue posible, cosa que le resultaba casi imposible. Su interior ardía con una rabia, un coraje indescriptible –No se ni siquiera por que te molestaste en traerla.

-Creo que la visita por hoy, ha terminado Colagusano- dijo Voldemort autoritariamente, aunque si despegar la mirada de Harry –Llévatela

-Vamos- le dijo Colagusano, sin siquiera voltear a verla pero tomándola del brazo

-Yo puedo caminar sola- le espetó Ginny, quitando su brazo. Su interior luchaba por voltear aunque fuese una última vez, para ver a Harry, sin embargo, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Creía haber entendido su juego y no podía arruinarlo, por lo que salió de la habitación por otra puerta, de tal manera, que daba a entender que su orgullo estaba ante todo.

Harry, que ni siquiera había volteado tampoco para ver como se iba, escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró, profundamente aliviado de que ella hubiese entendido un poco de lo que estaba haciendo. O bueno, al menos eso había parecido.

-Creí que teníamos un trato- se adelantó a decir Harry, antes que de Voldemort comenzara con sus preguntas, que él sabía, que objetivo tenían: descubrirlo

-Tú lo has dicho, Harry- le respondió, comenzando a acercársele, más, el chico, no se intimidó en lo absoluto, aún así, el tono de voz que estaba empleando, contuviera una gran furia. La reacción que había tomado Harry, no era la que esperaba. –Tenemos un trato. Sin embargo, en ese trato nunca incluimos esto. Solo dijiste "no los lastimes". Y así ha sido- finalizó, quedando a tan solo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del chico

Harry se quedó completamente callado, incapaz de hacer o decir algo. Sabía que aquel tipo de reacción, era justamente la que Voldemort esperaba. Y no le daría el placer de descubrirlo. Además, no solo era por él, si no por Ginny… no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Debía mantener su postura aún así, lo que más desease en ese momento, fuera matar a golpes a aquel abominable ser, descargar contra él todo lo que había guardado desde el momento en que se enteró, él había sido el asesino de sus padres…

-Entonces- continuó, manteniéndose firme -¿Cuál fue tu objetivo al traerla aquí?

-La compañía femenina no le viene nada mal a un chico de tu edad, Harry- contestaba, con un claro tono de burla, cosa que logró que la furia de Harry creciera aún más, por lo que el chico, sabiendo lo que esto podría ocasionar, comenzó a caminar indiferente por la habitación –Y no me negarás que aquella chiquilla no está del todo mal…

-Eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado- le cortó, afortunadamente, estando de espaldas a él. Se había sonrojado levemente

-¿Estás seguro, Potter?- preguntó, con un tono peligroso. Harry, aún estando de espaldas, sintió como Voldemort se colocaba detrás de él, hecho que le provocó claros estremecimientos. _Aquello, Era como tener al mismo demonio detrás de ti_ –Por que, obviamente, no pensabas eso hace unos cuantos meses… ¿O me equivoco?

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Entonces, lo había descubierto. Ya sabía de la relación que había tenido con Ginny, y ahora, la usaría para que él hiciera lo que se le ordenaba. Y de no ser así, o de dar tan solo un paso en falso… _la mataría sin dudarlo_. Lo sabía. Y no podía permitirlo.

-Lo que haya sido mi vida hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, no te importa- le dijo, dando media vuelta, pasando a su lado y encaminándose a la puerta –De cualquier manera, Ginevra no fue gran cosa para mí. Haz lo que quieras, sin embargo, tenemos un trato –Harry se detuvo en la puerta, tomó el pomo y volteó la mirada hacia Voldemort, de una forma tan penetrante que incluso, consternó a ese ser, un tanto –Y yo también puedo deshacerlo en cualquier momento

Y sin decir alguna palabra más, salió de la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en azotar la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Caminando despreocupadamente, se arreglaba un poco el pulcro y platinado cabello que el frío viento se encargaba de desacomodar. Ya estaba a un par de casas de su destino final, por lo que, asegurándose que ninguno de esos tontos muggles lo viera, hizo aparecer una rosa negra debajo de su capa, sacándola por un momento para apreciarla. Sabía que le agradaría.

Cruzó el jardín, que, aún siendo de noche, desprendía la belleza y el cariño que le ponían al cuidarlo. Subió un par de escalones y se situó frente a la puerta, dispuesto a tocar, cuando, de golpe, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Michael!- exclamó Kathleen, levemente sorprendida. _–Genial_- pensaba sarcásticamente, girando la mirada en su mente _–salgo a distraerme un poco, y lo que me encuentro… _

-Buenas noches, querida Kathleen- le dijo Draco, con una leve inclinación

-No te esperábamos- continuó Kathleen, omitiendo el hecho de que la había llamado "querida". Se hizo a un lado de la puerta, dándole entender que pasara –O al menos yo. Mis abuelos no me dijeron que vendrías…

-Es que no vine a verlos a ellos- le contestó Draco, mirándola fijamente al tiempo de que formaba una enigmática sonrisa. Al ver la cara de duda de Kathleen, acentuó un poco más su expresión –Vine a verte a ti

-A mi… ¿Y a qué se debe la visita?- preguntó ella, con un semblante un tanto confuso

-Tenía ganas de verte- le contestó simplemente

-¿A sí?- decía, adoptando un tono indiferente. Apenas había tratado un par de veces a aquel chico… _¿Qué se proponía?_ -¿Y por qué tantas ganas de verme?

-¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo?- le dijo, por toda respuesta. Draco levantó una ceja y la observó profundamente, tratando de intimidarla. Al fin y al cabo, aquello siempre le funcionaba con todas las chicas

-No uses esa mirada conmigo, que créeme, no lograrás intimidarme- con un semblante serio, le dijo de pronto Kathleen, recargándose en la puerta. No quería admitirlo, pero le causaba cierta gracia.

-No trataba de hacer eso- le contestó igual de serio Draco, apartando la mirada. ¡Demonios! Si no podía hacerla sonrojar ni un poco con aquello, entonces no sería tan fácil. Ya había intuido que su carácter no era como el de cualquier chica, y no se equivocaba.

Por la comisura del ojo, observó como Kathleen bajaba un poco el rostro para tratar de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. _–Con que esas tenemos-_ pensó con reproche. No permitiría que se burlaran de él. Saldría _ganando_ en aquello, por lo que conquistarla, ya se había convertido en un reto. En uno muy interesante. Y no negaba que por alguna razón, aquello le agradaba.

-¿Y bien¿Me harás el honor de salir conmigo esta noche?- le preguntó, por nueva ocasión, posando la profunda mirada gris que poseía, sobre ella. Le extendió la rosa negra, esperando, un tanto inquieto, su reacción

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban estas rosas?- preguntó, tomándola. Trataba de ignorar su última pregunta. Y es que, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, la había incomodado un tanto.

-No lo se. Solo lo supuse- le contestó, alzando un poco los hombros.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Observó por unos segundos más la rosa, y, al volver a posar la mirada sobre Draco, no puedo evitar el formar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- insistía Draco, que sabía perfectamente, por su reacción, estaba avanzando. Algo que agradecía interiormente, ya que, de no ser así…

-De acuerdo, saldré contigo- finalmente, le contestó después de unos segundos. –Solo espérame un momento. Iré a avisar a mis abuelos

Con un gesto, mucho más amigable que los que le había dedicado antes, dio media vuelta, entrando de nuevo a la casa. Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos, se recargó en la pared.

¿Cuál había sido el propósito de Voldemort al haberle ordenado que la conquistase? No tenía ni idea. Suponía que ella era una hechicera como cualquier otra, por lo que no podía imaginarse que cualidad le había interesado a Su Señor Oscuro, a tal punto, que debía lograr que ella confiase plenamente en él e hiciera lo que él le aconsejara. Tarea fácil, no sería, pero igual lograría hacerlo. Ya no quería cometer más errores. _Errores que sabía, su familia pagaría_. Y, en esta ocasión, de cualquier cosa que se tratara, lo haría sin el menor reparo. Aún así, fuese enamorar a una chica sin tener remordimientos al dejarla después. Al fin y al cabo¿A él que le importaba?

-¿Nos vamos?- escuchó de pronto Draco, exaltándose un poco

-Eh, si… vamos- le contestó, con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole el brazo. Sería una noche larga, al igual que muchas otras que le esperaban. Pero, aquello traería la gratitud Voldemort. _O al menos, eso esperaba_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A pesar de la temperatura que parecía descender a cada minuto, él permanecía ahí, caminando por los alrededores de la cabaña, completamente desesperado, inmerso en una lucha interna

Dio un fuerte puntapié al árbol más cercano a él, provocándose un gran dolor. Se dejó caer sobre la tierra, bajó la cabeza y pasó con fuerza las manos en su negra cabellera, como si tratase de arrancar algunos cabellos

¿Qué hacer¿Cómo actuar?... ¿Debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, aquellos que le incitaban cada vez más a matar a Voldemort con sus propias manos, o simplemente, seguir actuando¿Fingir que no pasaba nada, fingir que no le importaba el que la hubiesen secuestrado?

Ahogó un grito de desesperación. Cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más aprisionado. Y ya no era solo en ese lugar, si no en su ser. En él mismo, era donde se sentía ya un esclavo. Necesitaba acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que aún no era posible. Debía esperar un poco más, solo un poco…

Harry se levantó de golpe, decido ya a una cosa: _Verla_. No le importaba que lo descubriesen en el acto. Ya sabría que inventar en el momento. Lo único que quería era estar con ella a solas, aunque fuese un solo minuto. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien… _necesitaba tenerla a su lado_. Tenía que hacerle saber que él se encargaría de sacarla de aquel lugar, que no se preocupara… Sin embargo¿Estaría ella dispuesta a escucharlo?... Ya podía imaginarse la cantidad de mentiras que pudieron decirle para envenenarla y ponerla en su contra. Más, él sabía que Ginny no podía tragarse eso. Él confiaba en ella, y ella en él. De eso no había duda. Pero, de cualquier manera, sentía que debía reiterárselo. No iba a permitir que ella sufriera, y menos aún, si se sabía el causante.

Sin perder un segundo más, comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a regresar a la cabaña, más, se detuvo, cuando escuchó unos pasos. Sabiendo que podía tratarse de uno de los mortífagos, seguramente, mandado por Voldemort para espiarlo, se recargó en un árbol, y adoptó la ya típica actitud pedante y fría que demostraba cuando se trataba de alguno de ellos.

Mientras más se acercaban los pasos, más audibles se hacían unos leves quejidos, aparentemente, de dolor. Harry volteó a su izquierda, y, pronto, de entre los árboles, vio surgir a un chico un poco más alto que él. No llevaba ninguna máscara, pero si, una túnica negra, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de uno de "los novatos".

El chico, que caminaba lentamente y sujetándose el costado derecho, se detuvo de golpe al percatarse de que había alguien más ahí. Subió un poco el rostro, y lo vió, quedándose un tanto sorprendido. _Después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente, ahí estaba... su amigo, su hermano…_

Harry, gracias a los débiles rayos plateados que la luna otorgaba, fue capaz de observarlo con mayor detenimiento. Aún desde la distancia que los separaba, los ojos verde claro de aquel chico, que parecía tener su edad, se notaban. Su cabello, castaño oscuro, le tapaba un poco el rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Y es que, Harry, sin saber por que, había experimentado un indescriptible sentimiento de alegría y emoción desde el primer instante en que había posado la mirada sobre él. Era algo muy extraño… como si ya lo conociera, y por lo tanto, su sola presencia ahí, le causara un gran alivio… sentía que no se encontraba solo. _Ya no más_.

_-¿En qué estoy pensando?_- se recriminaba así mismo Harry, al tiempo de que desviaba la mirada y la posaba al frente –_Es casi un mortífago. Debieron haberlo mandado para que me espiara. No debo de ser condescendiente. Con ninguno de ellos_

-Harry Potter¿cierto?- preguntó con cautela el chico, aún así, él ya supiese muy bien la respuesta. Al ver que Harry no le contestaba, continuó hablando, aún así, su actitud le consternara levemente –He oído hablar demasiado de ti. Mucho gusto, yo soy David Grim…

-¿Te lo pregunté?- le interrumpió Harry, con fastidio, aún con la mirada fija en algún punto al frente. Sabía que el chico, o David, como había dicho que se llamaba, solo fingía para ganarse su confianza. Algo que, claramente, no conseguiría.

David, calló de repente. ¿En verdad era él su amigo? Se quedó sin habla, solamente mirándolo. Tenía que haber alguna explicación para aquello. Él conocía a Harry perfectamente. Sin embargo, recordó lo que había dicho el espía de la Orden: que había cambiado mucho, que ya no era para nada el de antes… ¿Y si había sido así?

-No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva- le contestó, con un tono de voz calmado. Quiso acercarse un poco más, pero pensó que era mejor quedarse en donde estaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le soltó Harry, utilizando el mismo tono de voz. Todo lo que quería era que aquel chico desapareciera para que él fuera capaz de ir con Ginny.

-Veo que es verdad lo que todos aquí dicen de ti- decía David, ya sin pensar. La actitud de Harry comenzaba a enfadarle. –que no eres mas que un peón más de _quien-tu-sabes_, pero que crees ser mejor que los demás. Que eres un tonto engreído. Yo no creía eso, sin embargo, ahora no se que pensar…

-Cállate, no sabes lo que dices- le interrumpió Harry, de una manera tan fría que hizo sentir a David leves escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

-Puede ser- le contestó, aún un poco consternado. Contuvo una mueca de dolor, manteniéndose firme. Debía hacerle entrar un poco en razón. –Pero al menos, lo se al decir que si en verdad te hubiéramos importado, no nos habrías volteado la espalda de esta manera

Harry volteó a verlo inmediatamente después de haber escuchado decir aquellas palabras. David, por su parte, calló de nuevo. _Había hablado de más._ Así que, percatándose de que Harry abría la boca, seguramente para preguntarle que había querido decir con eso, dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, apresurándose todo lo que podía, ignorando el escozor que aún sentía en el costado.

-¡Espera!

Le oyó gritar, más, hizo como si no hubiese escuchado algo en absoluto. Por más que quisiese revelarle quien era él en realidad, no podía. Al menos, no por el momento. Sabía perfectamente la reacción que tendría y lo que le pediría hacer. Y no estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, _no lo abandonaría_. Tenía que ayudarlo, aún así, tuviese que ser bajo la identidad de "David", y no la de su mejor amigo, Ronald

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Genar caminaba un tanto inquieto, de un lado para otro, por uno de los pasillos más oscuros y menos concurridos de la cabaña, que, aunque parecía pequeña por fuera, por dentro, sus dimensiones eran igual de grandes a los de una mansión.

_-Debo avisar a la orden…-_pensaba, preocupado. Las manos, que las tenía dentro de los bolsillos, las apretaba una y otra vez, nervioso. _–Debo decirles lo que "él" quiere que yo haga… pero aún debo descubrir cuál es aquella misión que le encomendó a Malfoy… tiene que ver con aquella chica, Kathleen, lo se…_

-¿Por qué tan preocupado, Stevens?

Genar, reconociendo al instante aquella fría voz, se detuvo, y, sin inmutarse si quiera, volteó lentamente, al tiempo de que ponía en práctica la oclumancia

-Perdone, pero esto no es de su incumbencia- le contestó tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estuviese ardiendo de rabia, algo, que trataba fuertemente de controlar, o de lo contrario, aquel hombre, experto en eso, podría entrar en su mente… algo que no le convenía en lo absoluto –Mejor ocúpese de sus asuntos y deje en paz a los demás

-Es mejor que te andes con cuidado, chico- le respondió con una manera aún más fría Snape, escudriñándolo con aquel par de taladrantes ojos negros

-Lo que sea que quiera decir con eso, no le tengo miedo- le soltó, casi sin pensarlo. Aquel hombre_, despreciable_… no podía evitarlo… siempre perdía la paciencia con él. Había sentido un inmenso odio y repulsión desde que lo había asesinado, a _él_…

-No podrás seguir jugando por mucho tiempo en ambos bandos- siguió diciendo, por toda respuesta. Ante esto, Genar sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago, no obstante, no lo demostró. –Te descubrirán, yo me encargaré de eso

-No pueden descubrirme en algo en lo que no estoy involucrado- le contestó, cerrando su mente lo más que podía. Lo miraba fijamente, demostrándole seguridad. Sabía que él, lo único que esperaba, era que se contradijera. _Y eso, no pasaría_. –Y si no le importa, tengo otras cosas en las que ocuparme. Con permiso

Pasando al lado de él, sintiendo rozar su capa, salió de la habitación, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Lo sabía. Snape lo sabía. Debía haberlo supuesto. Ahora tendría que andarse con cuidado. De lo contrario… podría ser fatal, no solo para él, si no para la orden… eso sin contar, que defraudaría _su_ recuerdo... y era lo último que quería en el mundo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el camino, para llegar hasta donde sospechaba, tenían a Ginny, no dejó de pensar en aquel extraño chico, David. Y es que, aquel comentario final… y si a eso le sumaba la extraña sensación de familiaridad que había sentido de golpe con tan solo mirarlo… era algo por demás extraño. Y por lo tanto, sin una respuesta coherente. Tenía que investigarlo. Acercarse más a él, aún David no quisiese estar en su compañía. Lo había tratado muy mal. No obstante, no podía recriminárselo a si mismo. Tenía que comportarse de aquella manera.

Cuando menos lo pensó, se encontró en una de las esquinas del lugar a donde se dirigía. Y, al echar un rápido vistazo, supo que su corazonada estaba en lo cierto. Colagusano se encontraba afuera de la habitación, sentado y recargado en la pared, durmiendo. Seguramente, "vigilando" a Ginny.

_-Después de todo_- pensaba Harry, sacando su varita y formando una maliciosa sonrisa_ –no va a ser tan difícil como pensé_…

Apuntando su varita directamente a colagusano, Harry susurró algo, y, de pronto, Peter, aún dormido, comenzó a rascarse con fuerza, primero el brazo, después la espalda, y, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había despertado, encontrándose totalmente desesperado y fuera de control por tratar de apaciguar la inmensa comezón que le había atacado _inexplicablemente_ por todo el cuerpo. Así que, sin demorar un segundo más, se levantó y casi corriendo, se alejó de la puerta.

-Perfecto- susurró Harry, sin desperdiciar un segundo más.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, recorrió el pequeño tramo que lo alejaba de la habitación, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se metió, colocando un hechizo no verbal en esta, para que nadie los sorprendiera.

-Ya te dije que no quiero comer- escuchó Harry de pronto. Con rapidez, volteó, y su corazón dio una gran sacudida al verla ahí, a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba. Ella estaba a espaldas de la puerta, por lo que no se percató de su presencia. –Quiero estar sola, así que por favor, vete…

-¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?- preguntó él, en un susurro lo suficiente audible para que solo ella escuchara

Ginny sintió el corazón palpitar mucho más rápido en menos de un segundo; volteó, con una sensación de excitación dentro de su estómago. Ambas miradas se encontraron instantáneamente, como si aquel momento lo hubieran estado esperando durante mucho tiempo… _y, en efecto, así era_

-Harry…- susurró ella antes de de formar una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que no se había dibujado en su rostro desde hacía varios meses, una sonrisa llena de felicidad, que expresaba todo el júbilo y la luz que solo _él_ podía provocarle

Harry, sin poder evitar el formar exactamente la misma sonrisa, aquella que pensó que jamás volvería a pasar por su rostro, recorrió lo que los separaba con grandes pasos, con el único fin de abrazar, estrechar y sentir nuevamente entre sus brazos, a aquella chica que aún después de todo ese tiempo, despertaba en él sensaciones maravillosas, aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño cada noche con aquel par de ojos castaños llenos de vida y de luz, pero sobre todo, llenos de amor… _amor por él_

Ginny, sin contenerse por un segundo más, se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, derramando un par de lágrimas que cayeron directamente en el pecho del chico. Ambos permanecieron de aquella manera por unos minutos, minutos que para ellos no fueron mas que un par de segundos; Harry la abrazaba por la cintura, de tal manera, que daba a entender que no quería que se alejara de él de nuevo, que nunca más la dejaría ir… _aunque por el momento, esto no fuese posible_. Respiraba y disfrutaba cada partícula impregnada con su exquisita y única fragancia, sumergía el rostro en su roja y larga cabellera, deleitándose con la plácida sensación que le proporcionaba la suavidad de su cabello en él, una sensación que provocaba que pequeños choques eléctricos recorrieran su espina dorsal. Ella, por su parte, seguía aferrada a él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar de experimentar pequeños escalofríos recorriéndola por completo ante el hecho de tenerlo ahí, con ella, abrazándola y sintiendo su cálida respiración por su oído y su cuello, sintiendo aquel par de manos aferrándola, pero de una forma tan sutil, que pensaba, el roce de la más fina tela, no se comparaba ante su forma de tocarla…

-Ginny- susurraba sobre su oído, sin despegarse ni un poco de ella, cerrando los ojos, para así, poder tratar de capturar aquel momento, por siempre en su mente, _en su corazón_ –No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…

-Y yo a ti, Harry- le respondía, sin saber por que, aferrándose aún más a él –no tienes idea de cuando te he necesitado… Me dijeron muchas cosas, y en algún momento, llegué a creerlas, sin embargo, cuando te vi, aquel fugaz momento en que nos miramos a los ojos, supe que todo eso era mentira, me di cuenta que no era mas que un engaño…

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Gin- le cortó sutilmente, separándose solo un poco de ella para lograr contacto visual, un contacto en el que pudo verse reflejado en aquel par de ojos castaños, cuyo brillo, era uno de los más hermosos que había visto –Sé de lo que Voldemort es capaz, sé el poder que tiene para influenciar a las personas, la cantidad de veneno que tienen sus palabras… no es necesario que me des explicaciones…

-Pero, Harry- decía Ginny, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por haber dudado de él, aún cuando una parte de ella le decía que nada era cierto –yo dudé de ti, incluso, llegué a pensar que te odiaba…

-Ya no digas más, por favor- seguía diciendo, en un tono suave, que le daba a entender que en verdad nada de aquello importaba, _que todo estaba bien_. Le acarició un poco el rostro, limpiando un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus blancas mejillas, y, con cuidado, le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –Lo importante, es que ahora estamos juntos, aunque sea por un momento, y que a pesar de lo que han hecho, no han logrado separarnos

Ambos se quedaron por un momento callados. A lo lejos, podían escuchar el eco de unas pisadas que, aunque no iban rápido, llegarían a la habitación muy pronto. Harry, apresurándose, le dio un beso a Ginny en la frente y se separó un poco de ella

-Ginny, prometo que te sacaré de este lugar- decía, en voz baja pero rápida –no dejaré que nada malo te suceda. Todo estará bien- las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca –Tendré que seguir comportándome indiferente para que Voldemort no sospeche demasiado y por favor, haz tú lo mismo

Harry, separándose ya de ella, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, quedándose por un momento ahí, dirigiéndole una última mirada.

-Y recuerda que… te quiero

-Y yo Harry… te quiero con todo mi corazón- susurró Ginny mientras veía como desaparecía por la puerta, dejando no solo su presencia en aquel cuarto, si no de igual manera, en su corazón, en un lugar que solo ella conocía y que le brindaba a él, y solo a él. _Que le brindaba a ala persona que amaba más que a su vida misma_

Harry, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, después de haber deshecho el hechizo que le había aplicado, se apresuró a irse por uno de los pasillos más cercanos. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del cuarto donde Ginny estaba cautiva. Se recargó en la pared. Cierta parte de él, sumamente aliviado por haberla visto con bien, por confirmar que ella lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho. Sin embargo, la parte de la razón, no dejaba de decirle una y otra vez que tenía que sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que algo en verdad terrible le pasara. Conocía a Voldemort y sabía que en cualquier oportunidad que tuviese, no solo la haría sufrir, si no que acabaría con ella. Ya no podía perder mucho tiempo, debía rescatarla. Sin embargo¿Cómo lo haría? Necesitaba ayuda, y sabía que ahí, no la tenía.

_Pensaba, impotente, aún así, la ayuda ya la tuviese en frente de él, aunque fuera incapaz de verla… de descubrirla_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!!! que tal?? Se esperaban esto de Harry y Ginny?? ) … Espero que les haya gustado, y es que, la verdad, no quería escribir otra escena más de Ginny que no le cree en lo absoluto a Harry.. todos sabemos lo que se quieren, y me pareció un poco ilógico poner que Ginny ya lo odiaba.. puse que antes había sufrido, por que, en un momento como el de ella, cualquiera se pondría susceptible… y bueno, ustedes saben ) … Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, jeje… Que por cierto, aclaro.. lo subí hace tres días, pero por un error que hubo, varios me dijeron que no se veía, que no se les había avisado de la actualización, y cosas así, por lo que tuve que eliminarlo y subirlo de nuevo.. En fin, creo que ya…_**

**_Les agradezco muchísimo cada uno de sus reviews!!!! Y es que, 152… jeje, estoy super feliz!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias de todo corazón!!!! Y bueno, que más… por supuesto, agradecerle a mis revisionistas!!!!!! Liz.. siempre estás ahí, aguantándome.. jeje, TKMMM!!! Y bueno… También, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia… Un abrazo a todos!! ._**

_**Va, se cuidan!!! **_

_**Maryººººººººº**_


	15. No todo está perdido

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 15-No todo está perdido

* * *

**

-Cuando me dijiste que nunca habías estado en lugares muggles- decía, después de haber tomado un poco de soda –no te creí. Sin embargo, después de esta noche, ya no me queda alguna duda- finalizó, con una media sonrisa, observándolo por la comisura del ojo

Draco no hizo algún comentario ante esto, solo se limitó alzar los hombros, exhalando un suspiro. Experimentaba una variedad de sensaciones. Y es que, al principio, cuando Kathleen le había sugerido ir a algún lugar muggle, él se había negado, sin embargo, recordando en lo que consistía su trabajo, había terminado por acceder, aunque, advirtiéndole que nunca había estado en lugares no mágicos, cosa que no supuso problema alguno, ya que Kathleen, se había encargado de casi todo. Aunque, al decir verdad, esto no era lo que lo tenía tan pensativo. A pesar de todo, no podía negar que la estaba pasando algo bien aquella noche. Solo un poco. No estaba muy seguro, pero un fugaz pensamiento del motivo de aquella sensación, surcó su mente, algo que le decía que más que por el rato mismo, era por otra razón, una razón que tenía nombre…

Sintiendo como un leve calor inundaba su rostro, sacudió un poco la cabeza. Debía concentrarse en su objetivo y no andar perdiendo el tiempo. Así que, volviendo a la realidad, levantó la mirada, que hasta entonces había mantenido clavada en sus pulcros zapatos, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a un parque, cuyo esplendor podía apreciarse aún más con los plateados rayos provenientes de la luna. Ya no había mucha gente, y los pocos que ahí se encontraban distribuidos, eran parejas adolescentes que no desperdiciaban ni un minuto de tan placentera noche

-Estoy cansada- inquirió Kathleen, deteniéndose un momento. Con la mirada recorrió un poco el lugar, y señalando una banca, volteó a ver a su acompañante -¿Te parece si nos sentamos allá?

-Como sea- respondió Draco indiferente, pasando la mirada por las parejas con una expresión de desdén

-¿Siempre tienes que poner esa cara?- preguntó Kathleen una vez sentada, percatándose de la actitud de Draco.

-No tengo otra- le contestó, fríamente. No le agradaba que cuestionaran sus actitudes –Y si no te gusta, lo siento

-Tampoco tienes por que hablarme de esa forma- le reprochó, con el mismo tono. Ella ya comenzaba a conocer su carácter, pero no por eso, dejaría que la tratase de esa manera –Y si vas a seguir así, lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa…

-No, lo siento- se vio obligado a decir Draco, en cuanto vio que Kathleen se levantaba, dispuesta a irse. La tomó del brazo, haciendo que tomase asiento de nuevo. No podía arruinar aquello por su forma de ser. No ahora que su Señor Tenebroso, le había dado otra oportunidad. –Es solo que… últimamente, no me ha ido muy bien… me siento muy presionado…

-Eso no te da derecho a desquitarte conmigo- le interrumpió, aún con un dejo de enfado

-Lo sé, y de nuevo, te pido disculpas- volvió a decirle, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Esta bien- accedió, posando su mirada en el nocturno cielo. –¿Y se puede saber, qué es lo que te tiene tan presionado?

-Mi familia- respondió, sin pensarlo. Más, segundos después, recordando que debía andarse con cuidado, volteó la conversación –Ellos ahora no están conmigo… y bueno, preferiría no hablar de eso. Sin embargo, siempre me he preguntado… ¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos tampoco están conmigo ya…- contestó en un susurro, aún con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Al ver que su acompañante, estaba dispuesto a seguir preguntando, se levantó de golpe, examinando su reloj –Ya es tarde. Mis abuelos se preocuparán. Lo mejor es que regrese a casa.

-Como quieras- le contestó Draco, alzando los hombros, aunque, inconscientemente, lanzándole una rápida mirada a la chica. Habría podido jurar que la vio limpiarse una lágrima. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y, junto con ella, se encaminaron a su casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Refutando en voz baja, Colagusano iba caminando al lugar donde se suponía, debía estar vigilándola. Aún iba rascándose el brazo derecho, en el que una parte ya estaba roja por la acción realizada ya tantas veces. Aún no encontraba alguna explicación a aquel repentino ataque de comezón, pero intuía que alguno de los mortífagos lo había hecho. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre era objetivo de ese tipo de bromas.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al pasillo que conducía a la habitación en la que Voldemort siempre estaba. Pasando fuertemente saliva, trató de cruzar el pasillo rápido, ya que, de otra manera, Voldemort podría escucharlo y reprenderlo por no estar en su puesto, y más en ese momento en el que Potter bien podía aprovechar y entrar a verla sin ser descubierto.

Sin embargo, justo al pasar frente a la puerta de Su Señor Tenebroso, se detuvo de golpe, consciente de que Voldemort platicaba con otra persona, una persona cuya voz contenía la misma frialdad y que provocaba la misma sensación de estremecimiento que la de Voldemort. Aún sin saber bien lo que hacía, precavidamente, se pegó un poco más a la puerta, escuchando atentamente cada palabra de la conversación

-… tú tuviste la culpa- decía el acompañante de Voldemort, aunque, Peter, pudo captar un dejo de indiferencia y aburrimiento en lo que decía, como si aquel tema ya lo estuviese cansando. –Ya te dije lo que yo hubiese hecho en tu lugar. Acabar con la chiquilla en ese preciso momento, de otra forma, no podría estar seguro de que lado está jugando Potter

-Y yo ya te he repetido- le contestaba Voldemort, claramente molesto. Peter sabía que odiaba cuando no respetaban sus decisiones, y más aún, cuando le decían lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que se sorprendió de no haber escuchado ya algún tipo de maldición imperdonable sobre su acompañante. –que por ahora no puedo hacer eso. Necesito a Potter hasta que tenga el artilugio de los fundadores, y si mato a la chiquilla, él ya no seguirá con mi plan…

-Pensé que alguien como tú, no tendría ningún tipo de consideración- le cortó bruscamente. Se escuchó el crujir de un sillón y enseguida, una serie de pasos, lo que hizo suponer a Colagusano que el invitado de Voldemort, se encontraba caminando alrededor de la habitación –Velo por este lado: si matas a esa niña enfrente de Potter, y le dices que si no sigue con tu plan o se revela, harás exactamente lo mismo con todos aquellos con los que intercambió al menos, una palabra. Solo así derrotas a ese tipo de personas.

Peter, incapaz de escuchar una palabra más, se separó de la puerta, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, temeroso de que lo descubriesen. ¿Con quién estaba hablando Voldemort? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero si sabía algo: Aquel ser, o lo que fuese, le había dado una idea a Voldemort, y este, la seguiría. Mataría a Ginevra frente a Potter. Un sentimiento de remordimiento y ansiedad le invadió.

¿Permitiría eso, por nueva ocasión? Nerviosamente, se retorcía los dedos. La vida de una joven, estaba en juego. No obstante, esa chiquilla, no tenía nada que ver con él. Así que¿que le importaba?... Al que le tenía que preocupar, en ese caso, era a Potter, y sabía que él, era consciente de lo que le podría ocurrir a su noviecita en cualquier momento. Más, una urgencia de comunicarle lo que había escuchado, insistía en él. Sentía que debía hacer algo, o por lo menos, decirle… Sin embargo¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrían? La vida de ella ya no estaría en juego, si no la suya propia, y no podía permitirlo.

-_Si Potter en verdad la quiere_- pensaba ansiosamente Colagusano, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo con esto –_la sacará rápido de aquí. Yo no tengo por que decirle lo que he escuchado. No es mi problema._

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al pasillo en donde ella se encontraba cautiva. Entornó la mirada hacia la puerta, y, con un gran escalofrío recorriéndole su ser, se percató de que la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A pesar de estar debajo de aquella capa mágica, caminaba lo más precavidamente que podía. Apenas hacía ruido al respirar, sin embargo, ya no podía controlar del todo el sonido de sus pasos. Y es que, después de haber visto a su amigo, se había apresurado a recorrer por dentro la cabaña, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, que no había dudado en llevar consigo ni por un segundo.

Ya estaba desesperándose… había visto varias habitaciones, en las cuales, casi lo habían descubierto. Pero aún así, seguía buscando. Quería encontrar a su hermana y asegurarse de que por el momento, estaba bien. Ya se las arreglaría después para ayudarla a escapar.

Caminaba por un pasillo, y, a lo lejos, vio como un muchacho, salía precavida, pero apresuradamente de la habitación. Ron, se detuvo. Lo había reconocido: Era Harry

_-Si salió de esa manera de aquella habitación-_ pensaba, entusiasmado, caminando un poco más rápido, ya sin importarle mucho si la capa lo cubría bien –_es por que ahí deben tenerla…_

Mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose de que Harry ya se había ido y que no había alguien más, cerca, se apresuró a recorrer el tramo que lo separaba de la habitación, y, abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, entró, sin cerrarla por completo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó confusa Ginny, al ver como la puerta se abría pero nadie entraba por ella. O al menos, no lo había notado. Aún estaba con los pensamientos puestos sobre _él_

-Soy yo, Ginny- escuchó que alguien, al frente suyo, le respondía. De pronto, vio como de la nada, surgía un chico de cabellera castaña y unos ojos verde claro, que, repentinamente, la abrazó, en un gesto que se le hizo por demás familiar, aún así nunca en su vida, hubiese visto a aquel chico

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó, alejándose un poco. El chico, por toda respuesta, solo se quedó observándola, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba profundamente aliviado de verla con bien

Ginny, aunque comenzaba a inquietarse por la extraña presencia de aquel joven, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observarlo. De repente, se le había hecho muy conocido… esa estatura, la forma de su rostro… esa mirada, la manera en que la había abrazado, esa extraña y fuerte sensación de familiaridad

-¿Ron?- preguntó, incrédula, aún así, hubiese sonado ridículo. Más, supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando él, volvió a sonreír y a abrazarla, con más fuerza que antes

-Pero¿Cómo¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba, al tiempo de que le correspondía el abrazo. No podía creer que su hermano estuviese ahí. Sin embargo, un segundo pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. ¿En verdad era él? –Espera un segundo- interrumpió, alejándose un poco y mirándolo de forma suspicaz -¿Cómo se que eres tú?

-Veamos…- respondía, formando una expresión pensativa –Creo que recordándote algunas de las travesuras que me has hecho, como cuando éramos chicos… esa vez que me pusiste un araña en mi cama, las muchas veces que me lanzaste tus famoso hechizo de mocomurciélago, cuando m despertabas mojándome, o aquella en que me pusiste el pie, cayéndome frente a Fleur…

-Esta bien, ya entendí- le interrumpió, sonriendo –Si eres tú- finalizó, abrazándolo con entusiasmo

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien- le dijo Ron, aún abrazado a ella –Por que, lo estás¿Cierto?

-Bueno, omitiendo el hecho de que me he encontrado encerrada aquí desde hace varios días y que tengo que verle la cara a las personas más desagradables que puedas imaginarte… si, estoy bien- finalizó, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No sabes cuanto extrañaba eso de ti- le dijo, alborotándole un poco su cabellera –Pero¿En verdad no te han hecho nada?- agregó, un tanto más serio. Quería estar seguro de que nada le había pasado

-Si, lo estoy. No me han hecho nada… _Algo que es muy raro_- agregó para si misma. Y era verdad. El hecho de que no le hubiesen hecho nada, la tenía algo inquieta –Pero dime¿Cómo es que estás así?... Y¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Hermione me ayudó con esto- le respondió, señalando su cabellera y sus ojos –Y pues¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí? Vine para asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien, para ayudarte a escapar y para ayudar a Harry

-Ron, no debiste…

-Este era el plan que Hermione y yo ya habíamos hecho para venir a ayudar a Harry- le interrumpió, ya esperando ese tipo de comentario –Sin embargo, él... está muy diferente, no es para nada el Harry que conocí, incluso su mirada es diferente…

-No te preocupes por eso, Ron- le decía, con una media sonrisa –Créeme cuando te digo que Harry sigue siendo el mismo de antes.

-Pero…

-¡No seas tan cabezota, Ron!- espetó, pero con una sonrisa. ¡Cuánto había añorado ese tipo de momentos con su hermano! –Confía en mí. Harry sigue siendo el mismo de antes

-Ya has hablado con él¿Cierto?

-Si- le contestó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Esta bien. Creeré en lo que me dices. Sin embargo- agregó, empleando de nuevo aquel tono de seriedad –quiero que me prometas que, la próxima vez que hables con él, no le digas que yo estoy aquí.

-Pero…

-Por favor Ginny, tienes que prometerlo. Sabes como es Harry y si descubre que soy yo el que está aquí, no dudará en hacer algo para que me vaya de aquí con tal de que esté "a salvo"…

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo- accedió, completamente de acuerdo con su hermano, como pocas veces.

Antes de que Ron fuese capaz de responder a esto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando la silueta de una persona de baja estatura, entrando desesperado a la habitación. Ginny, instintivamente, se colocó delante de su hermano, dando oportunidad para que él, se cubriera con la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Quién estaba contigo?- preguntó con temor Colagusano, acercándose a Ginny

-Nadie¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió con naturalidad Ginny, asegurándose de distraer todo lo posible a aquel hombre para que su hermano pudiese salir de ahí sin problema alguno –De cualquier manera¿No se supone que tú estás vigilando la entrada?

-No me vengas con eso y dime quien estaba contigo- dijo, elevando un poco el tono de voz. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal

-Ya te dije que nadie- le contestó, lanzando una fugaz mirada a la puerta, esperando que su hermano, ya hubiese sido capaz de salir de ahí

-Entonces- continuaba, aún observando la habitación -¿Por qué la puerta estaba semi abierta?

-Tú debiste haberla dejado así cuando me trajiste la comida- le respondió, secamente. –Deberías fijarte más en lo que haces

Peter la miró por unos cuantos segundos, escrutándola cuidadosamente con sus diminutos ojos. Ella se veía igual que los últimos días. A lo mejor, tenía razón. En algún despiste, había dejado la puerta así. Además, ya había revisado la habitación, sin encontrar algún indicio de que otra persona hubiese estado ahí

-Deberías comer- dijo de pronto, cambiando de tema, recordando súbitamente, la conversación que había escuchado hacía unos cuantos minutos. Sintió leves calosfríos recorriendo su espina dorsal

-Después- le contestó, dándose la vuelta. Ya no había peligro. Escuchó las pisadas de Colagusano alejarse. Segundos después, escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio. Después de todo, las cosas ya no empeorarían. Aunque, lo único que pedía, era que no le sucediese nada malo a su hermano. Ya intuía como había logrado infiltrarse, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero ya habría manera de que todos saliesen con bien. Todos, incluyendo a Harry

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Con el solo resplandor que le propiciaba la vela que tenía junto a ella sobre su mesita de noche, se encontraba recostada en su cama. Veía con nostalgia y una sombra de sonrisa, varias fotos, que guardaba celosamente. Se detenía por largos minutos en cada una, como si estuviese recordando con gran claridad y detalle, el hermoso momento que quedaba impreso en ellas.

Al pasar a otra fotografía, Abby sintió una desagradable sensación en su estómago. En aquella foto, no solo se encontraba ella, con una expresión de suma felicidad, si no que estaba junto con su mamá, su abuela y su hermanito, de 5 años. Los cuatro sonreían abiertamente a la cámara, haciendo saludos y, en algunas ocasiones, diciendo palabras que, aunque no se escuchaban, eran fáciles de descifrar al ver el movimiento de labios. Abby sonrió al ver como su pequeño hermanito, comenzaba a correr alrededor de ellas, para enseguida, seguir corriendo por lo largo del parque.

Sintió nublarse su mirar. Cerró los ojos, aún así, ya fuese tarde para detener las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas que emanaban de sus ojos. Inconscientemente, apretó con fuerza su mano derecha, agachando su rostro, provocando que las lágrimas, en vez de deslizarse por sus mejillas, cayeran directamente sobre esa fotografía.

Aquella, había sido la última vez que habían estado juntos. Esa foto, era la última en la que estaban los 4, su familia. Volvió a abrir los ojos, de los que, lágrimas, seguían brotando sin cesar. Observó esos rostros, apacibles, relajados, completamente ajenos a lo que les sucedería en unas horas. ¿Y todo por qué? Por encontrarse en el lugar menos indicado. Por solo haber querido pasar un momento de paz, en compañía de los que querían…

Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a aquel sueño que había estado viendo cada noche, desde hacía un mes antes de aquel hecho, nada de eso hubiese acontecido. _Nada._ Ella no estaría allí. Su hermanito estaría con ella y su abuela y su mamá, estarían… con vida.

A pesar del inmenso dolor que aún experimentaba, tuvo que verse forzada a ahogar un grito de impotencia, de rabia, de desesperación. No le quedaba otra alternativa más que el llorar en silencio por la pérdida de su abuela y mamá. Y, de igual manera, por no saber nada de su hermanito, aún así, ella tuviera la certeza de que estaba bien cuidado, al cargo de su hermano mayor, Chris. Aunque, él no podría cuidarlo por mucho tiempo, estaba consciente de eso.

Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba tener entre sus brazos a aquella pequeña criatura que con tan solo una sonrisa lograba que ella se olvidase de todo. Sin embargo, por el momento no podía ser posible. Tendría que esperar hasta que todo aquello terminase, hasta que _ellos_, sacaran lo que querían de ella. Después de todo, ese había sido el trato a cambio de dejar con vida a su hermanito.

Aunque no estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que aquellos mortífagos habían visto en ella, se maldijo. Ya que, por aquella "cosa", la tenían recluida ahí. Más, por otra parte, era por "eso" que su hermanito, Alan, había logrado sobrevivir a aquel inesperado ataque. Exhaló un suspiro. Todo aquel asunto era tan difícil… pero ya no había otra manera. Las cosas eran así, y debía enfrentarlas por mucho que le desagradaran.

Con sumo cuidado, volvió a guardar sus fotos dentro de un baúl de madera. Con un conjuro, lo selló y lo escondió, debajo de su cama. Se secó las lágrimas, se arregló un poco su cabello y salió de la habitación. Sabía que aquella pesadilla, aún duraría mucho más, sin embargo, su interior, no dejaba de pedir, de rogar que aquello terminase pronto. Tenía que cuidar de lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a caminar por la tarde, aquel día no había tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo. Había preferido esperar hasta que anocheciera. Después de todo, el lugar en que vivía era muy tranquilo y podía hacerlo sin preocupación alguna.

Mientras caminaba, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, una de las cuales contenía su varita, Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de disfrutar del fresco viento, intentando olvidarse por un momento de la preocupación que la había acompañado desde el momento en que se hubo despedido de él. Más, le fue imposible. Su imagen siempre se interponía. No había tenido noticias de él, y aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho contacto con ella, igual se preocupaba. ¿Y si lo habían descubierto? Ya se imaginaba lo que habrían podido hacerle antes de acabar con él…

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, intentando no pensar en aquello y ser un poco más optimista. Ron debía de estar ocupado, o no había tenido oportunidad alguna de escribirle en medio de todo ese ambiente. Eso era todo. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrándose con un magnífico cielo oscuro. No había muchas estrellas en él, pero las que se encontraban, brillaban de tal manera que provocaba quedarse ahí, observándolas por el resto de la noche.

Hermione, se detuvo de golpe. Había escuchado un ruido muy cerca de ella. Inconscientemente, aferró su varita. Se quedó quieta por un momento, atenta a cualquier tipo de sonido. Y, justo cuando pensó que se había tratado de su imaginación, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, así que, sin demorar un segundo más, volteó bruscamente, sacando su varita y apuntándola al frente

-Tranquila, soy yo- dijo rápidamente un joven, haciéndose para atrás ante la reacción de la chica

-¡Joseph!- exclamó Hermione, levemente sonrojada por su comportamiento. Vio como él le lanzaba una rápida mirada a su varita, por lo que se apresuró a esconderla -¡Lo siento mucho!- continuó, tratando de evitar que Joseph hiciera comentario alguno de aquel objeto –Me tomaste por sorpresa, y como iba sola, pensé que…

-No te preocupes, te comprendo perfectamente- le contestó él, un tanto intrigado por lo que había visto. ¿Podría ser que…

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?- continuó, percatándose de la actitud de Joseph. Sabía que en cualquier momento le preguntaría por su "objeto"

-Salí a caminar un rato- le contestó, observando su actitud un tanto evasiva –Siempre lo hago por las noches. Ya iba para mi casa, cuando te vi, y decidí saludarte- agregó, acercándose un poco más a ella. Bajó un poco su tono de voz y la miró fijamente –Sin embargo, te vi un poco ausente, fue por eso que no quise hablarte de repente

-Ya veo…- le respondió, alejándose un poco de él. Le incomodaba que tomara esa actitud con ella

-¿Y se podría saber en que pensabas?

-En mi novio- le respondió rápidamente, esperando así, que cambiara su actitud hacia ella –Hace poco se fue y no he tenido noticias de él.

-Ya se me hacía raro que alguien como tú no tuviese novio- le comentó, en un tono profundo, sin inmutarse ante lo que le había dicho Hermione

-¿Y tú¿Tienes novia?- le preguntó, mientras se volteaba y reanudaba su caminar

-No- le respondió simplemente. Apresuró el paso, alcanzándola. La miró de reojo y observó, con placer, que había logrado ponerla un tanto nerviosa. –Hace cuatro meses finalizamos la relación, aunque no en muy buenos términos

-¿Y no la extrañas?- inquirió, mirándolo confusa. Aunque su tono trataba de aparentar que aquello no tenía ya importancia, no dejó de percibir un dejo de melancolía en su voz

-No- contestó, no obstante, al captar la mirada de suspicacia que le lanzaba su acompañante, fijó la mirada al frente y continuó hablando –Bueno… si. La verdad, es que la quise mucho... y aún lo sigo haciendo. Sin embargo, no puedo vivir de recuerdos y menos aún, de ilusiones. Tengo que seguir con mi vida.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué terminaron?- preguntó, echándole un vistazo a su reloj. Ya había estado fuera por largo rato y sus padres debían estar preguntándose en donde se encontraban. Así que, mientras esperaba su respuesta, giró a la derecha, encaminándose a su casa

-No lo se… simplemente, dejamos de preocuparnos el uno por el otro. Ya no era lo mismo que en un principio.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros –Por eso decidimos darnos un tiempo, pero creo que ese tiempo, ya fue algo definitivo

-¿Y por qué no intentaste volver a localizarla? Debieron de haber hablado

-Lo se, pero como te dije, ya nada fue lo mismo… de cualquier manera, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en mi presente.- finalizó, dedicándole una mirada aún más profunda que las anteriores

-Creo que tienes razón- le contestó Hermione, agradeciendo por dentro, el que ya hubiesen legado a su casa –Bueno, creo que nos veremos otro día. Ya tengo que entrar. Hasta luego

Y, con un leve movimiento de mano, Hermione se despidió, entrando con rapidez a su casa. Could, se quedó observándola. Había algo de ella que le llamaba mucho la atención. Eso sin contar que, al parecer, ella también era como él. Estaba casi seguro. La presencia mágica que había sentido cuando hubo llegado, provenía del mismo lugar en el que ella había entrado. Su casa. Aparte, le había parecido ver una varita. Ya tenía una ventaja.

Después de unos segundos, dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su casa. Hermione le atraía, y, el hecho de que tuviera novio, no suponía algún problema para él. Había logrado conquistar a otras chicas en la misma situación¿Por qué ella sería diferente? Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Lograría conquistarla y hacer que se olvidara de aquel chico. Así, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Tendría a la chica que le atraía y lograría olvidarse de ella, de su recuerdo que siempre le acompañaba. De aquel par de ojos marrones, de aquella suave piel morena clara que tanto le fascinaba tocar…

Sacudió su cabeza, recriminándose a si mismo. Debía dejar de pensar en ella. Se había quedado en Austria, y era probable que no volviese a verla. _Pensaba, consciente de que el destino, siempre se encarga de juntar a aquellas almas que están destinadas el uno para el otro. Siempre._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tumbado en su cama, mirando al vacío, aún recordaba, _sentía,_ su suave piel, su endulzante y atrayente aroma embriagándolo por completo, como si ella aún estuviese frente a él. En la oscuridad, sonrió para si mismo. Después de todo aquel tiempo, había logrado verla. No en las circunstancias que a él le hubiese gustado, pero al fin y al cabo, uno de sus deseos más profundos, se había cumplido. Harry, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos, se levantó de golpe. ¿Cómo podría pensar en eso cuando debía de salvarla de aquel lugar?

Comenzó a caminar por su oscura habitación, un tanto desesperado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograría sacarla. Debía hacerlo de tal manera que su intervención no se notase. Debía tratar de convertirlo en un error de vigilancia por parte de Colagusano…

Se sintió de pronto mareado. Le dolía la cabeza como pocas veces. Sentía que ya no podía con eso… eran tantas cosas con las que tenía que lidiar en esos momentos, que, pensó, sería casi un milagro el que lograse concluir alguna.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, tomando una carta y sintiendo el roce de otro objeto. Asegurándose de que su puerta se encontraba cerrada, y, aplicando un conjuro para evitar que alguien lo espiara, extrajo la carta, y, sentándose en la orilla de su cama, la leyó por nueva ocasión.

_Harry:_

_El contenido de esta carta estaba protegido para que solo tú fueras capaz de leerla. Se encontraba protegida por un fuerte conjuro que se desactivaría el día que yo muriera. La dejo, en caso de que no hubiese alcanzado a decirte esto en persona._

_Tu padre, cuando naciste, dejó en mi poder una pista, que conduce a un valioso objeto, del que ahora tú eres dueño. Un objeto que te pertenece debido a que tú eres el Heredero de Gryffindor. Se que esto puede parecerte extraño y un poco brusca la manera de decírtelo. Pero es cierto. Siento mucho no poder darte muchas explicaciones en esta carta, pero estoy seguro que las encontrarás en cuanto halles la parte de aquel objeto._

_Para llegar a él, lo que tienes que hacer, es ir al vale de Godric en luna llena, exactamente, al lugar en donde vivían James, Lily y tú. En cuanto den las 12 de la noche, con la varita frente a ti, señalando el terreno de lo que alguna vez fue tu casa, tienes que concentrarte en estas palabras "El objeto de Godric Gryffindor encontraré, ya que así, el legítimo heredero seré". Después de esto, la luz de la luna te guiará hacia el lugar en donde tu padre ocultó la siguiente pista, y en la que te dirá en donde se encuentra el objeto exactamente._

_Siento no poder darte más información, pero es todo lo que se. Como te dije, en cuanto lo encuentres, comprenderás esto._

_Sé que tú podrás hacerlo, Harry._

_Atte. Sirius Black_

Dio un profundo suspiro. Así que aquel asunto de ese dichoso artilugio de los fundadores, no era cosa solo de Voldemort. Aún faltaban 2 semanas para la próxima luna llena, por lo que aún tenía un poco de tiempo. Mientras, podría concentrarse en otras cosas. Así que, con sumo cuidado, guardó la carta por nueva ocasión en su túnica, sintiendo así, el otro objeto que llevaba. Con una fuerte punzada dentro de sí, lo sacó, examinándolo atentamente.

No había necesitado mucho tiempo para reconocerlo. Sabía que aquel objeto, era el verdadero. Y ahora, lo tenía en sus manos. Finalmente. Ahora, después de destruirlo, solo 4 restarían.

_Pensaba, con un leve optimismo en sí al tener entre sus manos, el relicario de Salazar Slytherin. Uno de los 7 Horcruxes de Voldemort._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_N/A: Hola!!!! Como están?? Espero que muy bien!!! Y bueno… una disculpa por el retraso, pero si no es la escuela, es mi computadora… resulta, que a mi "magnífica y confiable conexión de banda ancha" (nótese el super sarcasmo :P) se le ocurrió averiarse… Y bueno, es horrible por que tengo que esperar a que me lo reestablezcan del todo en la compañía de teléfonos, quedándome así sin internet por un par de días (se imaginan? Sin internet y en vacaciones T.T) Y bueno… Ni modo, no me queda de otra, jeje ( Pero no se apuren que el próximo capi espero tenerlo listo muy pronto!!!!_**

**_Y bueno, pasando a otra cosa, el tema de los Reviews… Siento decir esto, pero los reviews anónimos, ya no podré contestarlos por aquí. En verdad, una disculpa. ¿La razón? Jeje, por que pueden bloquearme la cuenta si sigo haciéndolo. Y eso no sería agradable uu . Ya varios me lo habían dicho, pero yo, para variar, jeje, no hacía caso… pero ahora que una amiga hizo lo mismo en su historia, y otras personas me lo volvieron a decir, no me quedó otro remedio. Así que, los reviews los contestaré por la opción de "replay", y los anónimos, no se apuren, ya que igual los contestaré, solo que me tendrían que poner su correo. Sin embargo, tengan en cuenta que yo SIEMPRE leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Y no hay cosa más agradable que hacerlo. Millones de gracias por seguir aquí, apoyándome y aguantándome XD_**

**_Y bueno, no me puedo despedir sin antes desearles a todos una muy feliz Navidad!!! De todo corazón, deseo que se la pasen muy bien, en compañía de sus seres queridos. Esta es una época en la que, debemos aprovechar y decir cuanto apreciamos a aquellas personas que siempre están a nuestro lado. (Aunque pienso que igual debería de ser todo el año.. pero más en está época XD)_**

_**Que se la pasen muy bien!!!!!!**_

_**Va, me despido.. Muchos besos y abrazos!!!**_

_**De nuevo, Feliz Navidad!!!!**_

_**Maryººººººº**_

**_PD- Al fin, el título del séptimo libro… "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows".. si!!!!! XDDDDD_**


	16. El Báculo

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 16- El Báculo**

* * *

Gran inquietud se percibía en cada rincón del lugar. Solo el sonido de pasos recorriendo con desesperación la estancia, y el de unos dedos golpeando repetidamente la mesa, era lo único que se escuchaba. Cada uno parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, más, era uno solo el que tenían. Escuchaban atentos, a cualquier indicio de la llegada de un par de personas que faltaban. 

Una de las personas presentes, Molly Weasley, se revolvía las manos nerviosamente. Podría decirse que era gracias a ella a lo que se debía aquella sensación. Y no era para menos. Esperaba desde hacía un par de días, la llegada del aquel a quien habían puesto como encargado de la vigilancia de uno de sus hijos y de su amiga. Aunque claro, aquel par de chicos, ni idea tenían de eso.

-Cálmate un poco, Molly- rompiendo la tensión, fue Remus el que habló, fijando su miel mirada sobre ella –Verás que los chicos están con bien. Fue lo mejor enviarlos allá, a que estuvieran aquí, escuchando todas aquellas terribles noticias…

-No entiendes Remus- comenzó a decir Molly, aún más inquieta que en un principio. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Su instinto le decía, una y otra vez, que las cosas no estaban como todos creían. Que algo muy malo, ocurriría. _Y, el instinto de una madre, nunca es errado_ –Sé que algo no está bien. Siento que…

Más, unos golpes en la puerta, le interrumpieron. Remus, se levantó, dispuesto a abrir, sin embargo, Molly se adelantó, con la esperanza de que se tratara de Andrews, el auror que habían enviado a cuidar de Ron y Hermione mientras se encontraban en casa de la última.

-Buen día, Molly- saludó Genaro con una inclinación, entrando a la casa.

La señora Weasley, cerró la puerta, después de haberse asomado por esta, con la leve esperanza de que Genaro viniese acompañado. Más, no había sido así, por lo que aún más angustiada, regresó a la cocina, en donde el recién llegado ya estaba saludando a Remus y Tonks.

-No cuento con mucho tiempo- comenzó a decir Genaro, tomando asiento. Molly se apresuró a servirle una taza de café –Por lo que iré directo al grano.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Remus, con el ceño levemente fruncido -¿Es sobre Harry?

-No, de él, por ahora no- le contestaba, después de haberle dado un sorbo a su café –él sigue igual que siempre. Quería alertarlos. Quien-Ustedes-Saben, pretende que mate a una familia de magos. Y eso no es todo, creo que a Malfoy hijo, le ha designado una tarea especial para con la nieta de esta familia. Son los Beingfield…

-¿Beingfield?- inquirió Tonks, con una expresión pensativa -¿Qué no fue la pareja estadounidense que…

-¿Qué asesinaron los mortífagos?, Si- terminó de decir Genaro, con un leve tono de impaciencia- Sin embargo, a los que mataron, fueron al hijo y a su esposa. Es por eso que su hija, se fue a vivir con sus abuelos, aquí en Inglaterra. Pero, como decía, al principio solo nos mandó a aplicarles el _Imperius_, para que se encargaran, con sus influencias, de facilitarnos las cosas. Pero creo que ya no son de utilidad, por que quien-ustedes-saben, ya quiere desaparecerlos.

-Tenemos que evitarlo- intervino Remus nuevamente, con una expresión seria –Sin embargo, no podemos hacer nada aún. Parecerá muy sospechoso que ellos desaparezcan, y pueden comenzar a sospechar de ti. Debemos esperar un poco más, antes de que te den la orden definitiva…

-Si, es lo más prudente que se puede hacer- asintió Genaro, terminando de un sorbo, lo que restaba de su café –Y en cuanto al asunto de su nieta, Kathleen…

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que Malfoy la está utilizando?- preguntó Tonks, observando fijamente a Genaro

-No estoy del todo convencido, pero sé que algo se trae entre manos- respondía mientras Molly se apresuraba a servirle un poco más. –Desde una ocasión en la que Quien-Ustedes-Saben, me ordenó dejarlo a solas con Malfoy, él se ha comportado muy diferente con aquella chica. Es como si tratara de conquistarla. Una ocasión, incluso tuve la oportunidad de seguirlos un poco, y me he dado cuenta de su actitud para con ella. Aunque claro, sé que todo es actuado

-¿Y no estarás malentendiendo las cosas?- le preguntó Tonks, con un leve dejo de acusación en su voz –Sé que estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, pero él es un adolescente y puede ser que esté interesado en ella…

-Tonks, por favor- le interrumpió Genaro, retándola con la mirada –Como bien dijiste, estamos hablando de Malfoy, y de él, nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Si fue capaz de infiltrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts y casi asesinar…

-Por lo que nos dijo Harry- respondía con serenidad Tonks, aunque podía dejar entrever un poco de acusación en su mirada –él, en un momento, bajó la varita. Además¿Honestamente crees que él hubiera sido capaz?- al ver que Genaro abría la boca, pero no para contestar a su pregunta, si no para protestar, se le adelantó. –Tu problema, Genaro, es que estás tan dolido por _su_ muerte, que odias a todos sin siquiera ver otras cosas. A nosotros también nos duele mucho, pero no por eso buscamos culpables por todos lados.

-Nunca sabrás lo que siento- respondía Genaro, apretando un poco los puños- para ti, no significaba tanto como para mi…

No obstante, unos golpes le interrumpieron. Molly, que había estado un poco tensa al igual que Remus, por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, se apresuró a ir a abrir, con la esperanza de que se tratase en esta ocasión de Andrews.

-Siento mucho la demora- decía el auror, después de haber entrado y saludado a los presentes. Sus ojos cafés recorrieron la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver lo raros que se encontraban Genaro y Tonks -¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada relevante- respondió de inmediato Genaro, tomando asiento de nuevo -¿Qué ha pasado con los chicos?

-¿Ambos se encuentran bien¿No les ha pasado nada?- inquirió de pronto Molly, y, al ver que el auror se había quedado callado, como si tratase de formular una respuesta cuyo contenido no fuese tan doloroso, su preocupación y nerviosismo fue en aumento. -¡Por Merlín, di algo!

-Cálmate Molly, por favor- Remus se había levantado y había obligado a la señora Weasley a que tomase asiento -¿Y bien?- preguntó, ahora dirigiéndose al recién llegado

-Estuve estacionado cerca de la vivienda de los Granger como se me dijo- decía, un tanto nervioso, algo, que no pasó desapercibido por Molly, que ya se temía lo peor –Y ellos están bien, los señores y la joven…

-¿Y qué hay de mi hijo?- levantándose de nuevo, Molly se dirigió a él con paso decidido -¿Qué hay de Ronald?

-Lo siento mucho Molly, pero, por más que investigué, no logré encontrarlo… él no está con los Granger. Nos ha mentido

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entró a su cuarto asegurándose de que la casa estaba completamente desierta. Esperaba que sus abuelos tardaran en regresar. No estaba muy segura de su reacción ante el hecho de que podrían encontrarla en su habitación con aquel objeto que había encontrado días atrás. Aquel objeto que, según la carta, le pertenecía ya.

Cerró bien su puerta, bajó las cortinas de su ventana y se encaminó hacia su cama, en donde se agachó, para sacar de debajo de la misma, aquella caja hecha de oro que había encontrado en el ático. Con un poco de trabajo, la subió a la cama, y ya una vez ahí, la abrió.

Esta vez, examinó con más cuidado el diamante. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era del tamaño de las cosas que podías guardar con facilidad en tu bolsillo. Su color, amarillo pálido, era muy curioso, al igual que su forma octagonal. Kathleen se quedó observándolo, sin saber exactamente por cuanto tiempo, hasta que de pronto, recordando que no sabía de cuanto tiempo contaba, depósito el diamante de nuevo en la caja, sacando a su vez, un objeto con forma circular, con 4 soportes a su alrededor. La chica, examinándolo detenidamente, y percatándose de la forma de los soportes, tomó de nuevo el diamante y lo colocó en uno de ellos. Encajaba perfectamente, aunque, por algún extraño motivo, el diamante no se quedaba en su lugar.

Kathleen, con un suspiro de frustración, y decidiendo omitir este hecho, colocó ambas piezas de nuevo en su lugar, y tomó la carta… aquella carta de una tal Helga Hufflepuff y que cuyo contenido, la certificaba a ella, como su descendiente y heredera…

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer hacia atrás, fijando la mirada en el techo. Aquello era tan confuso… Si tan solo hubiese alguien que la orientara, como sus papás, que siempre, ante todo, lo habían hecho…

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, cerró los ojos. En verdad que aquel asunto le intrigaba. Con un respingo, recordó que a su abuelo, siempre le había interesado la historia de la magia, y que incluso, cuando era más pequeña, él la llevaba a su estudio y le daba lecciones. ¿Sería posible que entre todos esos libros, se encontrara con algo acerca de Helga Hufflepuff?

-Nada pierdo con revisar- se dijo, reincorporándose rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo alguno, guardó de nuevo aquella caja, dejando solamente la carta fuera, colocándola en su bolsillo, solo por si la llegaba a necesitar.

Salió de su habitación, apresurándose a bajar las escaleras para llegar al estudio. Una vez ahí, cerró con seguro la puerta, y miró a su alrededor. El lugar, estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, más, no dejó de percibir un dejo de abandono. En ese instante, fue cuando más se percató del radical cambio que habían sufrido sus abuelos.

Caminó, sin despegar la mirada del librero. Todos aquellos libros en los estantes, comenzaban a tener pequeñas capas de polvo, cuando con anterioridad, su abuelo siempre se encargaba de mantenerlos en perfectas condiciones. No obstante, decidió apartar los pensamientos de sus abuelos. No podría tratarse de nada grave. _Era lo que esperaba_.

Percatándose de la hora, se apresuró a leer los títulos de los libros. Al no encontrar nada, al menos que creyese, pudieran serle útiles, tomó un banquito, subiéndose en él, para seguir con los de arriba. Ocasionalmente, tomaba un libro y lo hojeaba con rapidez, pero dejándolo en su mismo sitio al ver, con decepción, que no era lo que buscaba.

Pasó 15 minutos de aquella manera, ya comenzando a desesperarse. Más, justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar del banco de un salto, su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia el estante más alto, en donde la cubierta de un libro rojo oscuro, le llamó la atención. Con algo de trabajo, logró hacerse del libro, bajando de un salto y encaminándose al escritorio.

_Hogwarts: Sus fundadores y misterios._ Era el título de la obra, marcada por letras doradas.

Kathleen sabía que Hogwarts, era la escuela de magia en Inglaterra. Y de no haber cerrado, ella se encontraría estudiando en ese instante ahí, por disposición del testamento de sus padres.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió el libro. No se necesitaba examinarlo mucho para poder decir que el libro, ya era antiguo.

_Helga Hufflepuff_…………………. 70

Leyendo esto, se dirigió de inmediato a esa página. Recorrió rápidamente su biografía, solo deteniéndose en extractos tales como

"_Ella reunió a gente con diferentes modos de vida para juntarlos y edificar Hogwarts, siendo querida por sus maneras encantadoras_". (N/A)

… _Helga era íntima amiga de __Rowena Ravenclaw__. (N/A)_

-Rowena Ravenclaw…- susurró Kathleen, volviendo de nuevo al índice. Y en efecto, ella era otra de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Ya verificado esto, volvió a la biografía de Helga, con un leve respingo al encontrarse con esto:

_El linaje de Hufflepuff se ha continuado por siglos. La última conocida era __Hepzibah Smith__, una anciana bruja que tenía en su posesión la __copa de Hufflepuff__ (N/A)_

Más, era todo lo que decía sobre su linaje. Pero eso ya no le importaba por que estaba segura que en efecto, ella era su descendiente. Las historias sobre Hepzibah y su excéntrico gusto por comprar todo tipo de objetos, había sido ocasionalmente, comentado por sus padres, al igual que su muerte provocado por su elfina.

Sin encontrar nada relevante en esa parte, siguió pasando las páginas, hasta que llegó a la parte que decía _"Misterios_". Sintiendo algo extraño en sí, pasó con cuidado las páginas, hasta que, el dibujo de un curioso objeto, le llamó por demás la atención.

Era de un color dorado. Parecía una especie de báculo, que se sostenía gracias a una semiesfera, con extrañas inscripciones a su alrededor, inscripciones, que también parecían estar grabadas en la parte media del báculo. En la parte superior de este, se encontraba una pieza que se le hacía muy familiar, demasiado…

Conteniendo el aliento, acercó más la mirada al libro, examinando aquella parte en especial. Se trataba exactamente del mismo objeto que ella había encontrado en aquella caja. La misma forma, los mismos 4 soportes… soportes, en, los que en aquel dibujo, se veían claramente, 4 diamantes diferentes. Uno de ellos, era el que ella poseía.

Sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, se fijó en la última parte del báculo. Parecía ser una especie de pirámide de cristal, que, a simple vista, parecía estar suspendido en el aire, en medio de los diamantes. Pero, se percató, que los diamantes, parecían estar emitiendo una tenue luz, lo que lograba que la pirámide se mantuviera de aquella manera.

Alejándose un poco del libro, se dio cuenta de que la esquina derecha de la hoja, estaba levemente doblada. Supuso que su abuelo, ya estaba al tanto de todo aquello. Aunque, lo que no entendía, era… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Más, recordando por que estaba ahí, comenzó a leer las pequeñas letras que se encontraban debajo de aquella extraña ilustración

_Se cree que los fundadores de Hogwarts, crearon este objeto. No se tienen pruebas contundentes de esto, pero a través del tiempo, diversos testigos han declarado haber visto las 4 piezas que juntas, forman El Báculo., cada una, con su respectivo descendiente._

_En la antigüedad, este particular báculo, solo había sido idealizado. Nadie creía que hubiese un mago capaz de crearlo, esto, debido a la gran cantidad de magia que era requerida, y las consecuencias catastróficas al intentar hacerlo y no lograrlo, dado que el principal objetivo de aquel báculo, era mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. _

_Se cree, que de ser ciertos los rumores, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, habrían podido crear juntos este misterioso báculo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, sería requerido, y que solo, los cuatro poderes combinados, lograrían hacerlo funcionar. A menos claro, de que alguno de los que controlaran el báculo, no deseara lo mismo que sus compañeros, lo que conllevaría a una lucha de poderes. Todo esto, según los viejos pergaminos que contenían la información para la creación del El Báculo_

Kathleen levantó la mirada. Era todo lo que decía, referente a aquel objeto.

Así que, se trataba de eso. Pero aún, aquella duda no dejaba de rondar su mente. ¿Por qué razón, nunca se le había dicho nada de esto? … Algo en sí, no podía dejar de relacionar lo que acababa de leer, con el hecho de que, había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás, ella y sus papás no mantenían contacto con otros familiares, como si trataran de ocultarse…

Unos leves toques en la puerta, la exaltaron. Al principio, pensó que habían sido en aquel cuarto, más, pronto se dio cuenta de que era fuera de su casa. Aún así, tomó el libro, pero ya no para colocarlo en su estante.

Se asomó por la ventana, ya que esta, permitía ver hacia la entrada de la casa. Y con una leve sacudida en su interior, que nada tenía que ver con lo que había descubierto, vio que Michael era el que tocaba. Con la emoción de descubrir el origen de aquellos objetos, había olvidado por completo que había quedado de salir con él. Sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa cruzó por su rostro mientras se dirigía a abrirle la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentada sobre la arena, recargada en una gran roca, observaba con nostalgia el atardecer que se cernía ya. Dio un suspiro. Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y se dispuso a leer _El profeta_, que le había sido entregado hacía unas horas, pero que no había tenido el coraje de abrir por el temor de encontrarse con alguna noticia, alguna mala, relacionada con ellos…_ con él_

Y es que… el hecho de que, desde su partida, no le hubiese enviado carta alguna, la tenía por demás inquieta. ¿Y si algo malo le había sucedido¿Y si lo habían descubierto?...

Un estremecimiento, recorrió su espalda… La opresión en su corazón, y el vacío que sentía en su estómago, no era casi nada a comparación de su desesperación por noticias, al menos, una sola señal…

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Le había prometido a Ronald, mantener la calma, no dejarse llevar por sentimientos negativos…_ Más, era algo imposible_. Sin embargo, nada ganaba con seguir pensando eso. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello, al fin y al cabo, las malas noticias eran las primeras que llegaban¿No era así?

-Lo sabría- se dijo en voz alta, y, aunque no del todo segura, pero si un poco más tranquila, desenrolló el diario, y, al hojear unas cuantas páginas, se encontró con una noticia, que, a pesar de haber sido comentadas ya aquellas criaturas, ahora parecía tener una extraña relevancia.

_Ataque en masa de vampiros_

_En estos tiempos, no es nada raro encontrarse con ataques de todo tipo, desde hombres lobo y gigantes, hasta vampiros, Lo que si es extraño, es que lo hagan el mismo día, en diversas partes del país, como si se tratara de alguna especia de rito, de alguna advertencia a los magos, aún así, ya no necesitemos más al saber que estas criaturas, también se encuentran bajo el mando de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_Las múltiples víctimas, comprenden edades de 6 a 10 años, y muy pocos, menores de 6. Una pequeña cantidad de ellos, fueron afortunados ya que se les rescató a tiempo, siendo así, trasladados al Hospital San Mungo. Lamentablemente, los demás, están extraviados, o muertos (aunque, no está por de más recordar, que hay altas probabilidades de que los fallecidos se unan a sus atacantes en poco tiempo)._

_El Ministerio de Magia, no ha querido dar declaraciones al respecto. Se especula, que esto es debido a que, muy pocos días atrás, el mismo Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeur , había dado declaraciones en las que aseguraba, que las criaturas tales como vampiros y hombres lobo, estaban siendo controladas, y, los más peligrosos, eliminados._

_Tal parece, que de igual manera, debemos estar prevenidos contra las mentiras que dice el Ministerio, de esta forma, podemos estar más alertas, y no confiarnos cuando se nos asegura, que la guerra contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, se está ganando._

Al terminar de leer, la mirada horrorizada de Hermione, lo decía todo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen sido atacados todos esos niños? Era simplemente, una atrocidad. Debían hacer algo. Ya no podían dejar que cosas así, siguiesen ocurriendo. Debía apurarse, y seguir investigando, donde los Horcruxes restantes podrían estar… ya cuando estuviesen con Harry, los destruirían juntos. Lo sabía. También, tenía altas esperanzas de ya estar cerca de encontrar lo que podría ser otro de los Horcruxes… algo relacionado con Rowena Ravenclaw…

Más, ya no pudo seguir pensando en esto, debido a que una lechuza marrón, se había posado junto a ella, extendiendo su pata en la que tenía atada una carta, para que Hermione fuese capaz de tomarla. En cuanto hubo tenido la carta entre sus manos, la lechuza extendió sus alas y emprendió nuevamente el vuelo, tal vez, por mandato de quien la hubiese mandado

Sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón, leyó al reverso _Hermione_, reconociendo la letra. _Al fin_, tenía noticias. Un enorme alivio le invadió, como si un gran peso, acabase de quitarse de ella.

Con un tanto de nerviosismo, abrió la carta, comenzando a leerla de inmediato

_Querida Hermione_

_Perdóname por no haber escrito antes, pero me fue muy difícil. A los "novatos", como nos llaman aquí, se nos tiene muy vigilados, como si sospecharan que en cualquier momento, algún miembro de la Orden, que se haga pasar por uno de los nuevos, pueda delatarse. No están muy lejos de la verdad¿No crees?_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Solo eso quiero saber, para seguir tranquilo con esto._

_¿Sabes? Desde el primer día, logré ver a Ginny y Harry. Ginny esta bien, a pesar de todo. Aunque aparenta que el encierro no la desespera, sé que no es así. La conozco demasiado bien. Pero espero que muy pronto, logre sacarla de este terrible lugar._

_Y Harry… Sabes que lo que menos quiero es preocuparte, pero a él, lo vi muy cambiado. Ya no parece el mismo chico con el que compartimos tantas cosas. Sin embargo, Ginny me aseguró que él sigue siendo el mismo de antes, y que solo actúa así, por que no quiere que lo descubran._

_Aún con esa actitud, voy a seguir tratando de acercarme a él. Me di cuenta de que está muy mal, y creo que esta así, sobretodo, por saber que Ginny esta aquí._

_Lamento no poder escribirte más, pero en verdad, no cuento con mucho tiempo._

_Trataré de mantenerte informada cada vez que pueda_

_Y por favor, mantente a salvo._

_Con cariño_

_Ron_

Exhalando un gran suspiro que había estado reteniendo, se levantó, sintiéndose enormemente aliviada. Sabía que las cosas, eran peor de lo que Ron las ponía en la carta. No le había escrito como le había ido cuando fue su "iniciación" en los mortífagos, lo que la hizo suponer, no fue nada bueno. A pesar de la preocupación que tenía, no dejaba de sentirse mucho más tranquila… Y es que, estaban bien. Los tres. _Al menos, por el momento_.

Miró su reloj: 6:15 p.m.. Pensó, que lo mejor era regresar a su casa y retomar la investigación sobre el posible paradero de los Horcruxes y las maneras de destruirlos.

No le tomó más de 15 minutos regresar a su casa. Con la carta de Ron, cuidadosamente guardada en su bolsillo, sacó la llave de su casa, abriendo la puerta, extrañándose un poco al escuchar varias voces provenientes de la sala.

-¡Hermione, al fin llegas!- exclamó Jane Granger, al percatarse del sonido de la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?- preguntó ella, siguiéndola a la sala

Sin embargo, toda duda quedó contestada al preciso momento de entrar a la sala, y ver ahí, con rostros de desesperación y ansiedad a Remus Lupin, y a Molly Weasley, la cual, al verla, se levantó de un salto, y sin esperar un segundo más, se colocó frente a ella

-Hermione- comenzó a decir, con un claro dejo de temor en su voz -¿En donde se encuentra Ronald?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del lugar. Lo que quería, era salir de ahí, para poder pensar con claridad. El estar solo encerrado en su habitación, ya estaba llegando a abrumarle

Dentro de su bolsillo, aferraba fuertemente el relicario. ¿Cómo destruirlo¿Cuáles eran las maneras que se utilizaban para lograrlo?... No tenía ni la más remota idea. ¿Por qué nunca le había preguntado a Dumbledore como había logrado deshacerse del anillo?

Con una desagradable sensación, supuso que Hermione, habría tenido posibles respuestas a esto, más, ya no contaba con ella. Sin embargo, pensó, no debía preocuparse tanto por destruirlo en ese preciso instante. Era mejor tenerlos todos, y después, ya se las arreglaría para acabar con ellos.

La copa de Hufflepuff, algo de Ravenclaw, Nagini… Tantos, no eran. Nagini, obviamente, sería el último Horcrux que destruiría, dado que estaba en todo momento con Voldemort. Solo el paradero de dos… solo eso.

Hogwarts, La Mansión de los Riddle, El orfanato… había varios lugares que se le ocurrían, más, tendría que ir y verificar por si mismo, todos y cada uno de ellos. Sabía que las cosas, tanto en el mundo mágico, como en el muggle, eran cada vez peor. No dejaba de escuchar a los mortífagos regocijarse al comentar sus "hazañas", la innumerable cantidad de muertes, los ataques de todo tipo de criaturas…

Sabía que solo él, podría ponerle un alto a todo eso. Y lo haría

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando Abby salió de una habitación, lo que provocó que chocaran. Harry, reaccionando rápido, la tomó de la mano para evitar que se cayera, más, en el preciso instante en que Abigail, sostuvo la mano de Harry, se sintió sumamente mareada, de repente, todo a su alrededor pareció extinguirse, siendo reemplazado por una espesa neblina…

_Harry corría, pero no como si estuviese huyendo de algo, todo lo contrario, era como si él, se encontrara tratando de alcanzar algo, o a alguien. Las heridas en su rostro, y partes de su ropa, desgarradas, daban a entender que había estado peleando._

_-¡Déjalos ir!- soltó Harry cuando hubo llegado a cierto punto, deteniéndose y empuñando su varita_

_Voldemort, con una mueca de suma satisfacción, soltaba una fuerte carcajada, que retumbó por todo el lugar. Con un flojo movimiento de su varita, hizo que las dos personas, que se encontraban suspendidas en el aire y gritando desesperadamente por el dolor que les estaba siendo infringido, cayeran con un golpe sordo_

_-Como sea Potter... ya obtuve lo que quería_

_Sin embargo, Voldemort interrumpió su discurso al ver que uno de los chicos, que había dejado caer, se levantaba. El cabello rubio, tapaba un poco sus ojos celestes, pero de igual manera, no dejaban de reflejar una gran furia y un gran deseo de destrucción sobre el abominable ser que tenía frente a él._

_Más, con otro leve movimiento, Voldemort levantó su varita, dirigiéndole directamente al pecho del chico, dispuesto a terminar con él de una vez por todas…_

-¡NO!- exclamó de repente Abigail, abriendo los ojos. Con la respiración agitada, miró a su alrededor, temblando ligeramente

-Abby¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación Harry, ayudándola a levantarse del piso

-Si… eso creo- susurró, colocando una mano en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. _¿Qué había sido aquello?_

-¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué gritaste?- insistía Harry, aún mirándola consternado. A pesar de que ella decía estar bien, su rostro estaba demasiado pálido, sin contar el hecho, de que no dejaba de temblar

-No, no lo se… no se que me pasó- le contestó, mirándolo a los ojos, reviviendo de golpe, una fugaz imagen en donde podía ver a Harry, herido… -Pero ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes- le aseguró, intentando sonreír

-Pero…

-Tengo que irme Harry- le cortó, dándole la espalda –Aún tengo que hacer unas cosas que me encargaron…

Y sin otra palabra más, se fue, caminando lo más rápido que le fue posible. Harry, se quedó ahí, de pie, viéndola perderse. _Nada_. No lo creía. Aquella mirada de temor que había logrado captar en ella…

Suspiró. Volteó y reanudó su andar, saliendo así, de la cabaña. Ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, y era exactamente lo que quería. Pasar desapercibido y evitar molestas miradas y tediosas preguntas sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Es la primera vez que veo que te has comido todo- inquirió Colagusano, tomando la bandeja y sin levantar la mirada. Un extraño sentimiento le invadía cada vez que posaba los ojos en aquella chiquilla.

-Ya no podía seguir así¿No crees?- respondió Ginny, inconscientemente, con un tono un tanto optimista. Desde que había visto a Harry y a su hermano, una enorme esperanza había nacido. Algo lograba hacerle estar más tranquila y relajada_, sin imaginarse si quiera, la suerte que Voldemort, le tenía ya preparada_

Peter, sin deducir en lo más mínimo, el motivo de la nueva actitud de la chica, pero por demás intrigado por la misma, finalmente levantó la mirada, clavándola en ella, instantáneamente, deseando no haberlo hecho, ya que aquel extraño e incómodo sentimiento, se intensificó aún más. Algo que, sabía tenía algo que ver con el haber escuchado el futuro que le esperaba. Un futuro, no muy lejano.

De repente, su mente viajó hacia muchos años atrás, recordando que había sentido casi lo mismo, cuando vio a Lily y a James, por última ocasión.

_¿Dejaría que la vida de inocentes, se perdiera nuevamente?_

-Es lo más sensato- murmuró para si

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada- respondió, aún con la mirada sobre ella. El remordimiento crecía a medida que observaba como ella, aún cuando se encontraba en aquella situación, pero por alguna situación desconocida, recuperaba aquella alegría, como la vida volvía poco a poco a su rostro… La vio de pie ahí, tan joven, con toda una vida por delante…

-Debes tratar de salir lo más rápido posible de aquí- soltó de pronto Colagusano, y sin una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, aún sin comprender del todo, por que le había dicho aquello. _Aunque, él sabía, muy en su interior, que no podía soportar otra muerte cuando él, pudiese hacer algo para intervenir. Ya no soportaría otra carga de esa magnitud, en su conciencia. Ya no más_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No le costó mucho encontrar el lugar. Aquellos gritos de desesperación y dolor, en verdad le habían intrigado. Más, al llegar ahí, y esconderse detrás de un árbol para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, no le extrañaron más.

Con una mirada de desaprobación, y una mueca de horror, Harry observaba como "enseñaban" a los nuevos mortífagos, a torturar. De inmediato, reconoció al chico con el que había hablado, de ojos verde claro y cabello castaño, y que en el que claramente, podía verse reflejado en su rostro, el horror que sentía al ver todo eso… y de nuevo, sintió aquella sensación de familiaridad, nuevamente, sintió una repentina felicidad, algo, que le decía, _no estaba solo como creía_

-¡Tú!- exclamó uno de los mortífagos, al que Harry, por la voz, reconoció como Dolohov -¡Pasa ahora!

Harry observó que le había ordenado al chico que había estado mirando, David, si no recordaba mal. Con una extraña mirada, se percató de como el chico se aproximaba con temor, y supuso, que era más por el hecho de lo que le mandarían hacer, que lo que podría ocurrirle.

-La maldición _cruciatus_- le indicó despectivamente a David, y, al ver que no levantaba la varita, se acercó más a él -¡AHORA!

El chico, bajando la mirada y aferrando fuertemente su varita, como si se odiase por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la levantó y la apunto a la temblorosa figura que se encontraba ahí. Harry observó con detenimiento y supuso que era algún muggle que había tenido la mala suerte de ser capturado solo para eso…

_-Cr- Crucio_…

Más, de su varita, no salió nada. David, a pesar de estar un tanto aliviado, no pudo dejar de experimentar aún más temor al sentir la fuerte mirada de Dolohov sobre él. El mortífago, lo observó detenidamente, caminando a su alrededor. David, no pudo dejar de mirar el pasto.

-Veo que aquí, nuestro pequeño amigo, no es capaz ni siquiera, de realizar una maldición tan sencilla como esta- decía con clara maldad impregnada en cada una de sus palabras –Vamos a enseñarle como se debe hacer… ¡_CRUCIO_!

Los gritos de David fueron sumamente desgarradores. Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada… no podía soportar ver la manera en que aquel pobre chico, era torturado. Si tan solo pudiese hacer algo por él…

Con alivio, escuchó como los gritos, cesaban poco a poco, y de pronto, un golpe seco. Dolohov, se agachó un poco, para regocijarse con la manera en que lo había dejado -Y si esta vez no lo haces bien- dijo, lo suficientemente audible para todos –Esta misma maldición, se la aplicaré a cada uno de estos ineptos que están aquí. De ti depende

Se levantó, soltando una carcajada. David, cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los puños. Trató de ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero aún temblaba

-¡Levántate ya!- exclamó furioso Dolohov, asestándole una patada en el estómago -¡Y hazlo, ahora!- David, a pesar de estar claramente luchando por recuperar algo de aire, se levantó, lo más rápido que le fue posible

Sentía todas las miradas sobre él. Harry, por la expresión del chico, supo que no le quedaba opción: si no lo hacía, los demás sufrirían aún peor, por su culpa. Y por lo poco que lo había visto, ya sabía que él no era de ese tipo de personas a las que no les importaban los demás. Finalmente, vio como David, en esta ocasión, decidido, levantó la varita, dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia el muggle en el pasto; se percató de que el chico, le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio y desprecio a Dolohov, el cual, solo estaba atento al futuro sufrimiento del hombre, por lo que no se percató de aquel gesto

_-¡Crucio!_

En esta ocasión, la maldición había dado resultado. El hombre se retorcía por nueva ocasión, lanzando gritos que pocos de los presentes, pudieron aguantar. David, sin poder resistir más, bajó la varita, claramente sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer. Aún confundido, regresó a su lugar, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que ya no podía seguir aguantando más

-De la que te has salvado- le dijo Dolohov, colocándose frente a él, obligando al chico, a mirarlo a los ojos –Pero no esperes que la próxima vez, sea tan condescendiente contigo… - se volteó, para encarar al muggle –En cuanto a ti, ya no nos sirves… _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y sin decir una palabra más, se fue, lo que les dio a entender a los demás, que podían hacerlo también. David, se rezagó, y en cuanto perdió a los demás de vista, se acercó un tanto temeroso al ya muerto hombre que yacía sobre el suelo. Se inclinó, para cerrarle los ojos, que estaban empapados de lágrimas.

-Nunca habías hecho esa maldición¿Cierto?- preguntó de repente Harry, acercándose a él

David, con un gran respingo, cayó sobre el pasto. Harry, acercándose más, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él, un tanto extrañado, pero internamente complacido, la aceptó y se puso de pie.

-Es verdad… jamás la había hecho- respondió, posando de nuevo la mirada sobre el hombre –Y sentí que fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida…

-Se ve que tú no eres de ese tipo de personas- le dijo Harry, señalando el camino por el que los mortífagos, se habían ido –No entiendo entonces, por que estas aquí…

-Yo…- En ese momento, a Ron le entró una gran urgencia de decirle toda la verdad a Harry… decirle por que estaba él ahí, que había ido a ayudarlo y a sacar a su hermana de ahí_… pero no_. Sabía, que aún no era el momento indicado. Así que, con un suspiro, siguió hablando, decidiendo contar solo un poco de la verdad –estoy aquí por que, los mortífagos, tienen en su poder a mi hermana… y debo asegurarme de que ella está bien

-Lo comprendo- asintió Harry. Lo entendía mejor que nadie –Esos malditos han estado secuestrando a todo el que pueden, sin importar si son niños o ancianos… Yo no se en donde los tienen cautivos, de lo contrario, te llevaría para que lograras sacar a tu hermana de una vez por todas de esto…

-No te preocupes, ya la he visto- le respondió, con una media sonrisa –Y ya le prometí, que en cuanto pueda, la sacaré. Pero, gracias de igual manera

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Harry al observar, como trataba de disimular una mueca de dolor

-Si, no es nada- mintió, y como vio que Harry no estaba del todo convencido con su respuesta, volvió a mirar el cadáver –Oye… ¿Crees que deberíamos… enterrarlo?

-Si, es lo mejor que podemos hacer- le respondió, también volteando a ver el cadáver, sintiendo pena por el desafortunado hombre… ¿Y si tenía familia?

Con ayuda de sus varitas, excavaron un agujero profundo en cuestión de minutos, para después, llevar el cadáver y depositarlo con cuidado dentro de este, con ayuda de un encantamiento levitatorio. Volvieron a colocar la tierra, y, justo cuando se iban, Ron notó que algo había caído del bolsillo de Harry. Se agachó para recogerlo, y, con un respingo, se dio cuenta, por la descripción que Harry les había hecho anteriormente, que se trataba del relicario de Salazar Slytherin. Entonces, aquel relicario, no podía ser otra cosa mas que…

-El Horcrux- dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Y en ese preciso instante, supo que había arruinado todo, ya que, pudo ver como Harry, se quedaba quieto por un momento, dándose la vuelta, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Ron?

* * *

_**N/A1: Las partes que se refieren a Helga Hufflepuff y les sigue (N/A), son fragmentos que saqué de "El Y bueno… sigo viva después de todo este tiempo. 7 meses, para ser exacta. 7 meses en los que infinidad de cosas, sucedieron. 7 meses, en los que, no negaré, me asaltó la duda¿Debo continuar con esta historia?... Si. Era siempre mi respuesta. Tanto a mi misma, como a los mails q se me mandaron en este tiempo. No obstante, no sabía como continuarlo, a pesar de ya tener la estructura de la historia. Simplemente, el escribir, ya no me nacía como antes, ya no me despertaba esa emoción. **_

_**Hubo muchas veces, en las que solo abría Word, y me quedaba observando la pantalla, incapaz de escribir palabra alguna. Puedo deducir, que esto fue debido a una decepción, que me afectó aún más, por el hecho de no poder desahogarme ni siquiera en la escritura, que ha sido, lo acepto, por muchas ocasiones una escapatoria, algo en lo que me puedo apoyar y hacerme sentir mejor.**_

_**Si este desastroso bloqueo, se debió solo a eso, no lo se. Y no pondré de excusa el tiempo, ya que, a pesar de acabar el bachillerato y dar exámenes de admisión para la universidad, aún contaba con espacios libres en los que en verdad, trataba de escribir, pero simplemente, nada salía. Nada. Fue ahí, cuando aquella pregunta de nuevo me asaltó… ¿En verdad lograré terminar DLO?**_

_**Y fue, cuando dejé de intentar. Hasta hace poco, que escuchando música, me vino de pronto aquel sentimiento de emoción al ver una historia en una canción. Algo, que decidí no desaprovechar. Y fue asi como saqué mi más reciente song fic "The Promise". Fue ahí cuando mis esperanzas renacieron.**_

_**Aunque, no fue hasta este pasado jueves, cuando temprano, prendí la computadora, y me dio una urgencia enorme de abrir Word. Así lo hice… y todo ese día, me la pasé re-leyendo los capítulos de la historia, tomando de nuevo el hilo. Y ese mismo día, retomé la escritura de DLO. Me sentía sumamente bien, tanto, que el viernes, en la madrugada, logré terminar el capítulo. Supe, que finalmente, todo estaba bien de nuevo.**_

_**Como ya les había dicho, de igual manera, soy lectora, aunque también me alejé en estos meses de los fics que leo. Y en verdad comprendo lo que es el que una historia, ya no se actualice, estar con la incertidumbre de saber si continuará o no. Más, el compromiso con ustedes, siempre lo tuve en cuenta. Debía seguir, por ustedes, que siempre me han motivado.**_

_**No me resta más que decir "Lo siento". Lo siento, en verdad. Comprenderé perfectamente si la historia ya dejó de interesarles, o si quieren decirme de todo, en sus reviews, si es que me llegan. Y lo merezco, lo se. Pero de cualquier manera, seguiré con la historia. Trataré de terminarla en un mes, antes de entrar a la Universidad.**_

_**Y bueno creo que era todo.**_

_**Por cierto, ya he le**__**ído "HP and the Deathly Hallows". **__**Más, aquellos que aún no lo han hecho, no tienen nada de que preocuparse. La historia seguirá como desde un principio, la planeé. Con mis propias teorías y demás. No diré si acerté o no en ellas, claro, jeje. Solo eso. Y en caso de que ponga algo del séptimo libro, será acaso solo uno que otro hechizo o cosas así. Yo les avisaré**_

_**En fin, ahora si, sin algo más que decir, me voy, a seguir con la escritura del capítulo 17**_

_**Y de nuevo, una disculpa. De igual manera, millones de gracias a todos aquellos que permanecieron siempre pendientes y que incluso, me mandaron correos. En verdad, se los agradezco de corazón**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Besos**_

_**Xxxxxxx Maru xxxxxxxX**_


	17. Señales

**Desde el Lado Oscuro**

**Capítulo 17- Señales…**

-¿Ron?

Harry se sintió tonto al preguntar aquello ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Más, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba errado. Que en efecto, _él_, no era nadie más que su amigo, su casi hermano. Y de repente, en el silencio que se formó en ambos, Harry comprendió perfectamente aquel sentimiento de gran familiaridad desde el momento en que lo vio y la gran confianza que surgió, si no desde el primer momento dado que él se había puesto a la defensiva, sí en esos instantes en que habían estado platicando.

-Eh… yo… yo soy David- le dijo Ron, levantándose y devolviéndole el relicario, sin mirarlo a los ojos. En cuanto Harry hubo tomado el Horcrux, Ron hizo ademán de irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero Harry, se interpuso en su camino

-No, no lo eres- le contestó Harry, en un susurro. Sentía como el corazón latía cada vez con más violencia. _Sabía_ quien era en realidad. Pero de igual manera, necesitaba escucharlo de él, para así poder dejar que toda aquella emoción saliese, la alegría de saber que aún en aquellos momentos y que a pesar de todo, contaba con sus amigos…

Antes de que Ron tuviese oportunidad alguna de contestar, unos ruidos de fuertes pisadas se escucharon sobre el pasto. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo para así, alcanzar a distinguir la figura de uno de los mortífagos que se acercaba con rapidez a ellos.

-¡Tú!- le gritó el mortífago, dirigiéndose a Ron -¿Qué estás esperando? Sabes perfectamente que no está permitido tomar descansos cuando se les ocurra

-Yo le pedí que se quedara- espetó fríamente Harry, antes de que Ron tuviese oportunidad de contestar -¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Eh, yo…- tartamudeaba el mortífago, al sentir la dura y penetrante mirada que el chico tenía sobre él, lo que hizo suponer a Harry que se trataba solamente de un aprendiz al actuar de esa forma –Yo solo sigo órdenes…

-Pero mis órdenes importan más que las de cualquiera de ustedes- le cortó Harry, con un tono aún más frío. Si en sus manos estaba el evitar que a Ron se le aplicara más tortura de la que ya había experimentado, lo haría –E irá cuando yo quiera…

-No es necesario- intervino Ron, por un lado, agradeciendo la situación para evitar descubrirse ante Harry, aunque por otro, frustrado por no poder decirle de una vez por todas que ahí estaba él, para ayudarlo… -En verdad, debo seguir esas órdenes, de lo contrario me puede ir muy mal…

Y lanzándole una última y rápida mirada a Harry, Ron caminó rápido, justo detrás del mortífago que parecía estar sumamente agradecido ante el hecho de irse del lugar.

Harry solo se quedó ahí de pie, observando como su amigo, se alejaba poco a poco… Aunque, no importaba ya. El vacío que se había adueñado de él estando en aquel lugar, parecía haberse llenado ya un poco. Ahora, estaba más seguro que nunca que aquel, que hacía llamarse David, era en realidad Ronald.

No obstante, al pensar esto inmediatamente sintió una gran preocupación adueñarse de él. ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrían?... Y no solo eso... ya había sido testigo de la manera en que lo trataban y estaba seguro de que no había sido la primera vez… ¿En qué había estado pensando al meterse ahí?

_-En Ginny_- fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Y no podía culparlo. Él también quería sacarla a toda costa de ahí, pero debía ser más prudente en ese asunto, de lo contrario si algo salía mal, Voldemort ya no amenazaría con hacerle daño a Ginny, si no que, la mataría…

Apartó aquel pensamiento. Si quisiera matarla, ya le habría insinuado algo a él, o al menos, chantajearlo, ¿No era así?...

Bajó su mirada y la posó en el relicario que aún tenía en la mano. Suspiró. Con tantas cosas que tenía por hacer, ya no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Aunque, recordó que ya solo faltaba un día para la luna llena y que en ese caso, lo mejor sería ir al Valle de Godric, a encontrar de una vez por todas aquel objeto que no solo era interés de Voldemort, si no también suyo ahora. Consideraba que, una vez obtenido el objeto, sería prudente abandonar aquel lugar para ir en busca de los Horcruxes restantes.

Estaba consciente de que el final, estaba más próximo de lo que él creía. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, esto no le preocupaba más. Y sabía, que algo tenía que ver la sorpresiva aparición de su amigo ahí, reiterándole que aún esos momentos, estaban con él.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Algo, para ayudar a que Ron, dejara de pasar por aquella cantidad de terribles cosas. Sabía que Voldemort podría llegar a considerarlo sospechoso, pero ya se las arreglaría en el momento. Lo que importaba, era evitarle a Ron que siguiera pasando por eso. Así que, asegurándose de ir a su habitación primero para guardar aquel relicario, se encaminó hacia donde Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione- comenzó a decir, con un claro dejo de temor en su voz -¿En donde se encuentra Ronald?

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se quedó sin saber que decir ante una pregunta. ¿Qué debería contestar? Aquello la había tomado completamente por sorpresa y al decir verdad, ya había llegado a imaginarse que algo como aquello podría ocurrir, pero no tan rápido, por lo que aún no había ideado un plan para esa posibilidad.

-¿Hermione?- inquirió su mamá, Jane, al ver que su hija había palidecido y parecía haberse quedado muda

-Yo…- ¿Debía decir la verdad? ¿Debía confesar que habían ideado un plan para lograr ayudar a Harry y a Ginny?

-Hermione- inquirió Remus, de igual manera acercándose hacia ella. La preocupación por lo que estaba a punto de decir, no podía ser más evidente –Si Ron nunca estuvo aquí, quiere decir que él fue detrás de Ginny y Harry, ¿No es así?

Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a dar una explicación a lo que Remus ya sabía que era cierto. Más en ese preciso instante, unos fuertes y apresurados golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar. Todos los presentes, que hasta ese momento habían estado expectantes a la respuesta que daría Hermione, se sobresaltaron, mirando inmediatamente a la puerta; Jane, que era la que se encontraba más cerca, abrió con premura.

-¡Mortífago!- Fue lo primero que exclamó Tonks, al entrar a la casa. Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Remus, dirigiéndose hacia él en cuanto lo divisó –Un espía nos vio llegar, vi que estaba alrededor de la casa y en cuanto se percató de mi presencia, desapareció…

-Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes- dijo de pronto Remus, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había formado –Ustedes tendrán que venir con nosotros, este lugar ya no es seguro- Agregó, dirigiéndose a los Granger, los cuales, aún un tanto sorprendidos, solo se limitaron a asentir cortamente.

-Sus pertenencias las recogerán en otra ocasión- inquirió de prisa Lupin al ver como Jane se disponía a subir las escaleras –Tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos desaparecer con los hechizos que habíamos puesto…

Guiados por Tonks, la señora y el señor Granger salieron, seguidos por la señora Weasley y Lupin, quien se rezagó al notar que Hermione no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-¿Hermione?

-¡En seguida los alcanzo!- contestaba ella, escaleras arriba. Desde que había escuchado a Tonks, había subido rápidamente las escaleras sin ser notada.

-No puedo dejarte aquí...

-¡Por favor Remus, es importante!- le escuchaba decir un tanto agitada -¡No tardo, en verdad, ahora los alcanzo!

-¡Vamos Hermione!- insistía Lupin, dispuesto ya a ir donde la chica

-En verdad, los alcanzo enseguida- dijo Hermione apareciendo repentinamente, sujetando una bolsa de mano –Aparecerán en La Madriguera, ¿No es así? Ahí los veré- decía ya con un tono firme –Y por favor, cuida a mis padres mientras tanto

Lupin, sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada suspicaz, terminó accediendo. Dio media vuelta y enseguida desapareció por la puerta, la cual dejó entre abierta. Hermione, agradeciendo esto, se apresuró a empacar con encantamientos lo que faltaba, no tardando mucho. Una vez que se hubo asegurado que tenía lo necesario, salió rápidamente de su hogar y, en el preciso momento que giró la vista hacia la calle, un rayo color violeta pasó rozándole el rostro. La chica, agachándose, sacó su varita, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría: Sus papás y la señora Weasley no se veían por alguna parte, lo que le dio a suponer que la última, había transportado a sus padres mediante desaparición conjunta, lo cual, la alivió un tanto.

Guardando la bolsa de mano, se levantó, dispuesta a unirse a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, en la cual, Lupin peleaba con 2 mortífagos y Tonks, a pocos metros de distancia, se batía en duelo con una mortífaga de largo cabello negro.

Hermione, pensando que lo mejor era ayudar a Lupin, apuntó la varita a uno de los mortífagos.

-¡Cuidado!- Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir un terrible escozor que comenzó en la espalda y que rápidamente fue recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo, concentrándose más en la cabeza, haciendo que la chica perdiera la conciencia sin percatarse si quiera que un par de brazos la levantaban, llevándosela a toda prisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A pesar del agradable clima que había minutos atrás, la temperatura comenzaba a descender de una manera poco usual; más, esto no fue notado por dos jóvenes que charlaban de una manera un tanto animada mientras caminaban por una calle sutilmente iluminada por lámparas que precedían su camino. No obstante, el cambio de temperatura no había sido el único hecho que había pasado inadvertido para aquel par de adolescentes. Y es que, ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que alguien los había estado siguiendo, no solo aquel día, si no ya en ocasiones anteriores, con el único propósito de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de uno de ellos. Intenciones que el pensaba, _insistía en creer_, que solamente eran para perjudicar a aquella chica.

-_Descubriré tu juego, Malfoy_- Desde la acera contraria, pensaba Genaro, cuya mirada no dejaba de seguir a los jóvenes –_No permitiré que sigas haciendo aún más daño…_

Ambos adolescentes se detuvieron. Habían llegado a casa de la chica. Genaro observó como Malfoy se despedía de la joven y esperaba a que ella entrara a su casa, para así, seguir con su caminar y desaparecer en unos cuantos metros más.

Genaro, aprovechando la situación y dándose cuenta que no tendría muchas oportunidades, corrió hacia el hogar de Kathleen, llamando a la puerta y rogando por dentro que fuese ella quien atendiera.

-Sabía que no puedes vivir sin mi- decía burlona Kathleen mientras abría la puerta, obviamente pensando que se trataba de Michael que por alguna razón, había regresado. Más, su semblante cambió por completo cuando observó al visitante

-Buenas noches- Decía Genaro con tono cordial, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Kathleen al abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento, pensé que era otra persona- se disculpaba Kathleen, observando con el entrecejo fruncido a aquel chico. -¿Qué desea?

-Hablar contigo- le dijo simplemente Genaro, mirándola fijamente, esperando que creyera lo que le diría

-Em… ¿Y tú eres…?

-Soy Genaro- respondió de manera apresurada. Si quería hacer aquello, era mejor que lo realizara rápido. –Escucha, no cuento con mucho tiempo y lo que tengo que decirte, es algo de suma importancia…

-Perdona, pero no creo que tengas algo que decirme- contestaba Kathleen, con intención de cerrar la puerta –Y si es así, es mejor que sea mañana, no creo que a mis abuelos les agrade que esté fuera hablando con un desconocido…

-Tus abuelos corren un grave peligro- le dijo de golpe Genaro mientras con un rápido movimiento de la mano, impedía que la chica le cerrara la puerta –Y creo que tú también

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Preguntaba ella, claramente confusa

-El chico con el que estabas hace un momento, Malfoy…

-¿Malfoy?- repetía ella, extrañada –Te equivocas, él no…

-Por favor, escúchame- le interrumpió, con mas premura que antes –No confíes en él, no se cual sea su verdadero propósito, pero lo conozco y sé que no trama nada bueno, que solo te está usando…

-¿Y esperas que crea eso de un desconocido?- espetó repentinamente Kathleen, claramente enfadada –Mira, no se que es lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz ¿De acuerdo?

-Debes creerme- respondía el chico, con un tono firme –Malfoy no es lo que aparenta…

-Deja de decir tonterías- la mirada que Kathleen le lanzaba era por demás profunda, dura, _fría_ –No conozco a alguien que se llame "Malfoy", estas confundiendo al chico con el que me viste… Y si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando una sarta de tonterías sin fundamento alguno. Hasta luego.

Y dicho esto, Kathleen cerró la puerta con tal fuerza, que los vidrios de las ventanas más cercanas emitieron una leve vibración. Genaro se quedó de pie, anonadado, mirando fijamente la puerta. ¿Por qué los adolescentes de ahora tenían que ser así?, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan testarudos? Con un suspiro indignado, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pensando otra manera de advertirle a aquella chica el peligro en el que se encontraba, aún ella no quisiera escucharlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Peter?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, más, se quedó sentado en exactamente el mismo sitio. Sabía que la voz era de aquella joven que se encontraba cautiva detrás de la puerta que él vigilaba. Sin voltear siquiera, siguió con la mirada fija en algún punto del oscuro pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó pasados unos segundos; su tono mas que de enojo o fastidio, era de cautela.

-Ya sabes que es lo que tienen planeado hacer conmigo, ¿cierto?- Decía Ginny del otro lado. Su tono de voz, aunque bajo, no dejaba de denotar firmeza. Y es que, lo último que le había dicho Peter… "_Debes tratar de salir lo más rápido posible de aquí"_; había confirmado lo que ella sospechaba desde un principio. Y si se trataba realmente de aquello…

-No soy quien para decírtelo- respondió Colagusano, pasando rápidamente su mirar en todas direcciones, temeroso de que lo escuchasen hablando con ella

-Me matarán, ¿No es así?- inquirió Ginny, ignorando lo dicho por Colagusano. De algún modo u otro, ya se lo temía; el hecho de que Draco hubiese sido quien la secuestró, le había dado a entender que él le había comunicado a Voldemort de lo que ella significaba en la vida de Harry, por lo que aquel repugnante ser obviamente había aprovechado aquello para asegurarse de tenerlo bajo su control, sin advertencias tontas, solo eliminando uno a uno a sus seres queridos…

-No insistas- le respondió con enojo, elevando un poco la voz –Yo no se nada…

-¿Permitirás más sufrimiento?- Preguntó Ginny, con un tono suave pero con un dejo de reproche. Al ver que Colagusano no respondía, prosiguió -¿Permitirás que más personas a tu alrededor sigan sufriendo?... ¿Permitirás que el hijo de aquel que fue tu amigo lo haga?

-No tuve elección…- susurró Colagusano, ocultando el rostro entre las manos

-Siempre hay elección- le interrumpió, levantando un poco el tono de voz. –Morir por tus amigos o dejar que ellos murieran por ti…

-No sigas…- susurraba con rabia Colagusano, apretando con fuerza su cabello y con los ojos firmemente cerrados, como si tuviese temor de que al momento de abrirlos, se encontraría a aquellos a quienes había traicionado…

-Ahora puedes lograr que la culpa, se aminore un poco… ayuda a Harry… sabes que es lo que debes hacer…

-Yo…

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Colagusano dio un salto tan violento que su codo, dio fuerte contra la puerta. Peter levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Draco, observándolo fijamente aunque sin expresión alguna. El chico, dándose cuenta de que Colagusano no le respondería, dio unos cuantos pasos más.

-Sabes perfectamente que tu trabajo es vigilarla- Le espetó, al momento de abrir la puerta –No ponerte a charlar con ella

Dicho esto, entró con Ginny, encendiendo su varita en el acto. Buscó con la mirada a la chica, la cual, se encontraba ahora sentada sobre un mullido sillón colocado en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó con fastidio Ginny, sin molestarse en mirar a Draco

-Solo quería asegurarme de que tu estadía aquí siguiera siendo de tu agrado- le respondía él, con una sonrisa irónica –Aunque, no me sorprendería que en este asqueroso lugar, te sintieras como en casa…

-Esos comentarios ya están demasiado usados, ¿No lo crees?- le contestó sin inmutarse, mirándose las uñas –Busca material nuevo

-Disfruta tus últimos momentos de insolencia Weasley- contestaba, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –Ya que, la próxima ocasión que me veas, seguramente será la última

Ante esto, Ginny levantó finalmente la mirada, captando por unos segundos una sonrisa indefinida en el pálido rostro del chico. Draco dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta y apagando su varita, se detuvo por unos momentos.

-Te sugiero que no te encariñes tanto- Decía Draco a Colagusano –Ya que mañana ella no estará ya aquí.

Y sin otra palabra más, reanudó su andar, dejando a Colagusano aún más aterrado y con un extraño sentimiento en si, que se fortalecía a cada segundo transcurrido.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Te he dicho que me desagrada que entres así- espetó fríamente Voldemort sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona que había entrado de súbito a la habitación.

-Necesito algo- le dijo Harry, ignorando completamente lo dicho por Voldemort. Sin invitación alguna, el chico se sentó, clavando la mirada en la espalda de aquel ser. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, sonaría raro, sospechoso, más estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de ayudarlo.

-¿Se trata de la chica?- Aventuró Voldemort. La sonrisa cargada de malicia que formó, fue lo que más se reflejó en el vidrio de la ventana

-No, de ella no… aún- finalizó por lo bajo, apretando inconscientemente los puños con tal rabia que las uñas, dejaron claras marcas en su piel. –Se trata del objeto que, según tu, me pertenece

-¿Lo encontraste ya?- preguntó Voldemort con un mayor interés; lentamente, dio vuelta para observar con atención al chico

-Puede ser- contestaba indiferente, tratando de cerrar su mente aún cuando no dominaba del todo aquello

-Habla claro

-Está protegido- le respondió, midiendo bien sus palabras. Su tono de voz seguía denotando indiferencia, aunque los nervios no dejaban de estar presentes. –Y no iré solo, prefiero que alguno de tus asquerosos mortífagos sufra los daños.

-¿Crees que permitiré que alguien mas se entere de esto?- el tono de burla de Voldemort, incrementó más los nervios de Harry, pero aun así, se mantuvo firme

-No tiene que ser necesariamente un mortífago… puede ser uno de los novatos

Voldemort observó con más atención que nunca a Harry, sin expresión alguna en su rostro; el chico, aunque sintiendo enormes calosfríos, prosiguió. Entre más rápido terminara aquello, mejor.

-No puedes decir que valoras la vida de uno de ellos, apenas si te interesa la de tus mortífagos más allegados… Y te repito, no pienso ir sin alguien que tomé los riesgos de la protección

-Veo que finalmente, vas aprendiendo de lo que se trata esto- Respondió Voldemort segundos después, finalmente desviando la mirada de Harry para posarla de nuevo sobre la ventana -¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

-Mañana por la tarde

-De acuerdo- le respondió Voldemort, sin poder evitar una sonrisa impregnada de maldad al escuchar lo ultimo. –Si aquel que llevas contigo, sobrevive, encárgate de eliminarlo... No quiero testigos

Harry se levantó, dispuesto a retirarse, más, cuando su mano alcanzó el picaporte, la fría voz de Voldemort le hizo detenerse

-Asegúrate de no llegar tarde, Harry… no querrás perderte la interesante reunión de mañana…

A pesar de lo poco que tenía que ver aquello, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de ansiedad. Sin decir algo más, salió del lugar, pensando en el posible significado de aquellas palabras…

oOoOoOo

-¡Ya están aquí!- Exclamó la señora Weasley al estar observando impaciente por la ventana de su hogar. Rápidamente, fue a abrir la puerta mientras las dos personas que se encontraban ahí, se levantaban de sus asientos e iban detrás de ella

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó con ansiedad Molly, mientras se hacía a un lado para que Remus y Tonks entraran. Lupin sangraba de un costado de la cabeza y Tonks, aunque sumamente agotada, parecía ilesa.

-Si, no es nada- respondió Lupin, al ver como Molly daba la vuelta para ir en busca de una poción que le ayudase contra la herida.

-¿En donde está?- Se escuchó repentinamente la aterrada voz de Jane Granger, que miraba ansiosa la puerta como si esperase que alguien más entrara

Lupin y Tonks intercambiaron miradas silenciosas, miradas cargadas de preocupación y frustración.

-¿En donde se encuentra mi hija?- Fue el señor Granger el q intervino; era imposible notar como con gran rapidez, se había adueñado la palidez de su rostro

-No lo sabemos- Fue Tonks quien respondió, bajando la mirada. No podía soportar ver las expresiones en los rostros de aquellas personas –Estábamos peleando contra los mortífagos… Vi como ella se acercaba para ayudarnos, más… fue en unos segundos… cuando volteé de nuevo, ella ya no estaba…

-Si Molly- interrumpió Lupin, al ver como la señora Weasley se llevaba las manos a la boca, claramente asustada –Cada vez, llegaban más… y creemos… que también fue secuestrada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**N/A: Em… Hola?? Jeje… Acepto críticas, me las merezco, lo se perfecto… Si me quieren asesinar, también lo entenderé… Tanto tiempo… Sé que un "Lo siento" ya no alcaza, jeje… De cualquier manera, discúlpenme… **_

_**Estoy ya de vacaciones… como dice un compañero, "benditas vacaciones", después de un semestre en verdad pesado… Tenía planeado no subir capítulo alguno hasta que terminara la historia para evitar mas esperas, sin embargo, ya no pude más, jeje**_

_**Trabajo ya en el 18 y les prometo que aprovecharé para seguir con la historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer…**_

_**Y de nuevo, una enorme disculpa.**_

_**Besos miles**_

_**Mary**_

_**PD- **__**No todo es lo que parece… xD**_


End file.
